Fallen Hero
by Anki-chan
Summary: Three years after the war, and the Arrancars are sealed away in Hueco Mundo. But nothing is as it seems, as a killer with a connection to Ichigo roams the city at night. Will the Arrancars help Ichigo when his life depends on them? MxM GrimXUlXShiXIchi
1. Chapter 1 Fading

Well, suprise everyone, I am posting something different that Yu-Gi-Oh! XD

I have liked Bleach a long time, but I started on it again recently and changed out my former RenjiXIchigo pairing with GrimmXIchi XD There will also be GrimmXShiroXUllqiXIchi later XD Just because I don't like leaving Ullquiorra out, and Shirosaki will sneak in anyway XD

**Plot:** It is three years after the war against Aizen, the three remaining Arrancars Nell, Grimmjow and Ullquiorra are banned from ever leaving Hueco Mundo and Ichigo wonders if they really would plot anything evil without Aizen. But what is happening in town? Who is the killer that seems to have a connection to Ichigo? And will the arrancars help their former enemy when only they can save his life?

**Warnings:** Well, Grimmjow is not the nicest guy in the world, poor ichigo. And also there is a lot of blood.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, all characters belong to the great Tite Kubo ^.^

-------------------------------------------------------

**Fallen Hero**

_Chapter one – Fading_

-------------------------------------------------------

They really didn't know what to do on their own at all. When they needed help, he was there. When they needed a leader, he was there.

But what would they do if that leader one day wasn't there to lead them? If they one day had to leave that leader behind, and fight against the one they took for granted?

A fallen hero is a sad one, an angry one, a pitiful one, one that should never be allowed to live to face the betrayal of people once seen as companions.

But a fallen hero still has hope, as long as someone lights up his darkness, holds up arms by his side, and strike at the world together with him.

-----------------------------------

"So, why am I doing this again?" The tired youth asks, as he held the decorations up for the whistling Rukia. "I thought you and my sisters were doing this?"

"Of course we are! But we never said anything about you not helping Ichigo!" She complains, the tired orange head carefully putting the decorations unto the ceiling. "A little to the right! No! More to the left again! A little upwards!"

"Shut up you bitch! Decide before I get down from here and give you a beating!" The short tempered youth yells annoyed. He had been working on the same decoration for one hour soon! He could only take so much repeated work!

"Ok, it is fine." The black haired girl complains in the end, Ichigo wasn't any fun when he was mad. He had gotten more moody as he turned 18. Maybe it was like that with all human males? His father was weird too, but an entirely different kind of weird. "I didn't get to see this Christmas last year because of work, this year I'm going to do my best to enjoy it to the fullest!"

"I didn't get a Christmas last year either! So stop complaining!" Ichigo complains, before he walks to get the next part of the decoration. Not only did his father love massive decorations, but Karin also. It was one of the few things she shared their father's passion in. "So, did you do as father asked? If you did, you are more courageous than me…"

"I didn't, nii-sama was busy, and so I didn't want to bother him with trivial things like a holiday." Rukia complains, Ichigo seeing that she wasn't as stern about it as she sounded.

"Didn't you know Rukia? Christmas is a family holiday. It won't be a true one without at least someone from your family at your side." Ichigo whispers, patting the confused Rukia on the head as he sat down on his knees beside her. "How about we ask Byakuya together? Maybe he will surrender under press?"

"I doubt that, you know my brother as good as me! He will just look annoyed at me, say he does not have time, and go." Rukia sighs, the remaining of the Kurosaki family sneaking forth as they heard the sad tale of an abandoned sister.

"Father will not have it!" Isshin yells, startling the shocked Rukia. "Father will not allow his children to quarrel! I will beat some love into your brother!"

"Shut up you old bastard!" Ichigo yells furious, kicking his father hard away. "Her brother is not your child!"

"Ichigo is mean to me again!" His father cries, about to crawl to his icon picture of his wife, but Ichigo hit him before he could get close, leaving his father hit out in the corner.

"Is it really ok to keep hitting him like that?" Rukia stammers, checking if he had a pulse. Ok, he had survived Ichigo's beating once more. "He might get really hurt one day."

"He has survived worse, and a father that keeps trying to break his son's neck in his sleeps deserves it!" Ichigo complains, getting up as he had gotten tired of the decorating. "Is the dinner soon done Yuzu?"

"Not yet big brother, but soon." She answers, helping Karin to push their father down unto the coach.

"I guess we should do something else in the meantime, we still have a week before it is Christmas anyway." Ichigo sighs, he really didn't know why, but he had felt really tired for a while now. Ever since he turned 18, maybe he should ask Renji or someone about it? Maybe it was a sort of shinigami puberty? Or he should ask Shinji? It could be a Visord thing? Damn! He just couldn't think straight most of the time now! He even lost concentration in battle! "I'm going to buy some juice to everyone, just wait for me."

"I'll come too." Rukia says, but Ichigo had already left her behind. "Oi! Ichigo!"

"Don't think about it Rukia, he does it all the time." Karin complains, taking a break to look at some old Christmas magazines they had brought out. "Especially lately, he runs off all the time to meet someone, a girl friend probably."

"Such nonsense!" Rukia complains, everyone looking at her as she turned beat red. "Ichigo would never get a girl friend!"

"Um, you sound really sure." Yuzu stammers, Rukia turning beat red, before she runs off. Isshin giving a cry of terror as he started finding a reason in the situation. No! Could his stupid son have defiled his adorable new daughter?! No!!!

-----------------------------

"You haven't felt good lately?" Renji asks confused, looking at the tired Ichigo, who had snuck in at his room at the Urahara shop. "You are human aren't you? You probably just have a cold or something."

"And since I am a human I know how a regular cold feels like!" Ichigo complains, Renji thinking over it a little longer.

"Hm, maybe you are just overreacting?" Renji finally sighs.

"So as far as you know, there is nothing shinigami stuff that happens after the age of 18?" Ichigo finally asks, Renji just shaking his head. "Nothing at all?!"

"Nope, and if you wonder about something like puberty or something like that, we don't really go through something like that before the age of 50…" Renji answers, Ichigo sweat dropping. "In human years it would be around the age of 16, but we age slower than you weak small humans."

"Well, this weak small human has beaten your ass a couple of times." Ichigo complains, almost out the door when he without any warning suddenly fall hard forwards, Renji quickly catching him before he smashed his head into the wall.

"Oi! Ichigo! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Renji yells in panic, as he saw that Ichigo's gaze was far off. "Oi! Answer me!"

No answer at all, as Renji lumps the silent Ichigo down unto his bed, checking his pulse as he were trying to figure out what the hell was happening. Of course the shinigami's had understood that something was wrong with Ichigo, but nothing had ever indicated that he was so sick! He had pulse, but it was really weak, like his entire body shut down to spare up some powers.

"I should really think about getting him home…" Renji sighs, looking sadly at the passed out Ichigo. Would he really be ok like this much longer? He had started sleeping for days in a row, they had to force him out of bed if there was a hollow attack, most of the time he didn't even act like himself while killing the hollows either. He would be really rude, and most of the time almost kills them together with the hollows.

Renji lift Ichigo's head up, about to lift him up when his eyes shot open, and he hits the confused Renji hard away.

"Get lost shinigami." Ichigo complains, Renji trying to compose himself as he had smashed the back of his head hard into the wall. "Oh, and one more thing… if yah ever touch the King again, I will kill yah."

Ichigo disappears, the confused Renji trying to get a hold of what had just happened. Touch the king? What did Ichigo mean with that? He had never touched anyone called a king.

Renji were thinking over the situation a little longer, before he stiffens. He had thought something hadn't been right, Ichigo's eyes, they had been yellow.

--------------------------------------------------------

The bored former Espada walks down the street while trying to figure out what to do. He had run off from their world for a little while, it was too boring there, those damned shinigami's hadn't even given one word of thank after he had helped them! Keh! He would never follow their traveling restrictions!

"Hey, what are you doing here Grimmjow?!" The tired Ichigo complains, the named Arrancar giving a cry as Ichigo had come too quick up on him. "I thought that old guy said none of you could come to the human world?"

"Yeah, but I got bored." Grimmjow complains, giving a sigh. "It was fun, but I guess I have to get back now."

"Want to go around a little? I'm bored too." Ichigo offers, Grimmjow looking confused at him at first, before he gives a smile.

"Why not? I don't know where I am going anyway." He laughs, the two of them continuing down the street together. "So, what are you doing alone out at this time off the night? Seems suspicious."

"I know what you mean, last thing I can remember was talking to Renji, and then I stand before you in the street." Ichigo laughs nervous, Grimmjow looking confused at him. "Really weird, right?"

"Why are you telling me this? As far as Soul society concern, we are still enemies." Grimmjow whispers, Ichigo thinking about it.

"I have no idea, just thought you might know something because I woke up before you, and I don't share soul society's view of enemies." Ichigo answers, rubbing his temple hard. Damn, his head hurt really badly now. He felt like he would go crazy! "I doubt you carry any medicines on you?"

"Nope, that is for weaklings." He complains, checking Ichigo's condition. He really didn't look his normal self. He looked woundable. "You want me to help you get anywhere? You don't look so good."

"I'm ok, I can get home myself." Ichigo complains, but Grimmjow didn't listen to him, and supported him by laying his arm over his own shoulders. "Honor among warriors?"

"No, honor among fellow Hollows." Grimmjow whispers, Ichigo too tired to bite after him over that word. It was the truth, no matter how much he complained, he was a hollow, like the Arrancar. "I have no idea where you live, point me towards it if you please."

"It is that wa…" Ichigo starts, before both of them freeze too, as a enormous pressure hit over them, a scream echoing down the street from the alley beside them. "What the hell?!"

"Ok, you wait here, I will go and check it out!" Grimmjow says, helping Ichigo to support himself against the wall, before he ran off to check what had happened.

"Hey! You can't just run off from me!" Ichigo complains, about to run after when he gives a confused cry of pain, something like cold hands running down his arms, a soft chuckle against his ears, before it felt like a cold breeze hit trough him, his energy returning completely. "Gah!"

Ichigo clutch to his head, covering his eyes as he almost fell forward. Damn! He didn't have the time for this! He takes a deep breath, before he runs after Grimmjow, avoiding the panic struck people as he made his way down the alley.

"Oi! Grimmjow! Did you find something?!" Ichigo yells, as he saw Grimmjow. "Oi!"

"I'm only getting hungry." Grimmjow complains, moving away to let Ichigo see the sight before him, Ichigo covering his mouth to keep from puking. What had happened? Before them, a woman laid thorn apart. But no blood anywhere, as it seemed she had been bleed dry. "Do humans usually do this? Or is it a hollow?"

"I… don't know." Ichigo pants, as he still covers his mouth. Why did he feel so sick? He had seen things like this before! He just… didn't feel so good! "Gah! Ngh!"

Grimmjow turns confused towards Ichigo, as he started shaking, blood splattering trough his fingers, which had been put to cover his mouth.

"What the hell is wrong?!" Grimmjow complains, not caring about the blood as he did his best to support Ichigo as the blood kept flowing. So weird, it was coagulated. Wasn't that a sign of internal bleeding? "Let us get away from here, if you continue to cough up blood like this someone will think you are the killer…"

"I'm ok…" Ichigo complains, Grimmjow giving a growl as he could hear someone coming down the alley, those shinigami's really did work fast! They must have felt that enormous energy just like them. Ichigo probably hadn't noticed it, but the energy was a lot like his, so his friends must have thought he was in danger since they came that fast.

"Like hell you are!" Grimmjow complains, grabbing the confused Ichigo hard, holding him close as he ran off as quickly as he could, and they disappear just in time as Renji and Rukia came around the corner. Grimmjow hiding as Ishida, Chad and Orihime also came running from the other direction. "You have too many friends Ichigo."

"I look at it as a good thing." Ichigo complains, Grimmjow letting him loose as they stood on the roof above, Grimmjow doing his best to hide both their energies, as Ichigo fell to his knees again, coughing up more blood.

"Hm, I wonder." Grimmjow starts, licking up some of the blood that had come unto his fingers, Ichigo looking a little nervous at him. "Well, at least I can vote for your innocence, this is human blood, but yours."

"How the hell do you know how my blood tastes?!" Ichigo complains. "And did you really think I killed that woman? I was with you when she died!"

"I know, but they don't, and I doubt they will believe me." Grimmjow sighs, Ichigo nodding sadly. "I'll help you home now, just point the way for me."

"Ok…" Ichigo whispers, as he was too weak to really complain anymore. "That way, a hospital."

"Great thing Ichigo! You are even equipped for care right away!" Grimmjow laughs, Ichigo not really finding it amusing. "Will you really be ok? You don't look good at all."

"Don't worry. I actually keep coughing up blood lately, thank you for proving to me that it was my own." Ichigo laughs, Grimmjow not really liking the tired look in his sworn enemy and war buddy's face. "I started getting suspicious of myself, could explain why I keep being tired."

"Well, you were with me, you are innocent." Grimmjow states without any doubt. Stopping as he came to the Kurosaki home. "Sorry to say this, but I am taking you in trough reception."

Ichigo tries to complain, but the coughing stops him, Grimmjow taking the chance to walk him in, ringing the bell at the hospital reception, the tired Karin coming running.

"Oi! I have a hurt guy here! He keeps coughing up blood!" Grimmjow yells, Ichigo trying to fight free from his grip before Karin could recognize him.

"Ichi-nii!" She yells terrified, Ichigo trying to get forth that he was ok, when he started coughing harder, hitting the floor as he pulled Grimmjow down with him. "Tousan! Yuzu! Ichi-nii is… Ichi-nii is…!"

--------------------------------------------------

"Is he really ok?" The worried Rukia asks Isshin, as they had placed Ichigo in a hospital room. Packs of drip placed in spare if he lost more blood.

"He is ok for now, but we have to be ready in case it starts again." He whispers, looking worried at his pale son, who was gasping for air trough a ventilator. "I just don't understand what is wrong, he seems to be ok, no internal bleedings or anything, but it seems his blood coagulates and his body wants it out."

"How did he get home?" Rukia asks. They had felt his energy in town, it couldn't be any mistaking that, but when they had come there a woman was dead, drained for blood, and Ichigo were gone.

"A young boy from his class came with him. He had come over him in town and gotten worried for him." Isshin answers, as he was occupied with trying to figure out what was wrong with his son. "He left a little before you came back Rukia-chan."

"Did he say anything about what had happened?" She asks.

"He said they had heard something down the street, a scream or something, but when they had been about to check it out Ichigo had started getting seizures." He answers, giving a sigh. "Maybe he got poisoned? There is some poisons that makes you puke blood, but it still don't explain why it is old blood as long as he don't have internal bleeding."

"I can sit with him until he wakes up." Rukia whispers, Isshin giving a smile to the worried girl as he nuzzled her hair gently.

"I'm counting on you Rukia-chan." He laughs, before he walks out, Karin and Yuzu running into the room as it was ok for them to sit with their brother again. "Yuzu, I'll clean up after dinner, so you two can just focus on your brother now, ok?"

"Ok daddy." She hiccups, taking a hard hold of her brother's hand as she sat down in the chair beside the bed. He looked really sick! She never saw her brother sick, he was always healthy, and even if he came home with bruises and blue eyes, he would still be ok! Not lie on the hospital bed and not talk for a entire day! "Big brother… say something… I'm scared."

"Stop it Yuzu, Ichi-nii needs to relax." Karin complains, trying to keep her cool herself. Yuzu never complained about housework, she herself never cried, and Ichigo never showed his sisters this side of him… so just what had happened?! That guy that had come with him… she hadn't liked him, the mask, it reminded her too much of those monsters! Even the hair color wasn't something a normal person would have! And… when he had helped her get Ichigo into the bed, she had almost hit her hand trough his stomach! He had a jacket on! But she hadn't felt any resistance at all! Like he had a hole in his stomach! "Nee, Rukia-chan? There isn't possible for a person to have a hole through his stomach, right?"

"Of course not." She says, about to laugh it off, before she thinks over it. "It was the guy that brought Ichigo here! Right? He had a hole through his stomach?!"

"H…how did you know?" Karin stammers, Rukia gritting her teeth.

"Those damned Arrancars!" Rukia complains, running off before Karin or Yuzu could ask more. It had been right of Soul Society to keep them away! Now one of them had come through and done something to Ichigo! He had probably killed that woman too! Rukia is out of the hospital when Karin gets up from the chair, walking over to the bed that was hidden behind a false wall, the tired Grimmjow snoring content.

"Wake up!" Karin yells, pushing the bed hard, making the confused Grimmjow roll off.

"You bitch! What was that for?!" He yells furious, about to smack her around, when he saw that she was close to crying.

"What did you do to my big brother?! You are one of those monsters aren't you?! You have a hole in your stomach!" She yells, pointing at his stomach, as he had changed into his uniform to have fewer clothes to sleep in. "And you have one of those masks too!"

"I didn't do anything at all." Grimmjow complains, getting up, Karin and Yuzu quickly covering their brother. "Keh, you humans are all the same as the shinigami… scared shitless of us."

"What are you…?" Karin stammers, standing before Yuzu. She had to protect them now! Ichigo too! Since he couldn't save them this time. "Are you after Ichi-nii because he is a shinigami?"

"Ah, so his little sisters know?" Grimmjow laughs, giving a deep yawn. He was tired too, he would have to get back to his own world and feed a little soon. "But even thought I am an evil bastard, who has killed thousands, and of course I am a hollow like those monsters, but I am called an Arrancar, the supreme rank of hollow."

"Stay away from big brother!" Yuzu hiccups, Grimmjow looking a little put out at the helpless girl.

"This is too much!" Grimmjow complains, sitting down in the bed again. "I try to help one guy home and I am branded as the worst creature in existence! If that bastard told his sisters he is a shinigami he could have told you that I helped him during that damned war too! Honestly! I am never helping anyone again!"

"You… helped Ichi-nii?" Karin stammers.

"He saved my life. I owed him to help him back." Grimmjow answers. "My name is Grimmjow Jeagerjack, one of the three last Arrancars that aided the shinigami in the soul war."

"You are lying! Why would Rukia-chan be so mad then? And be sure that you are the one who killed that woman?!" Karin yells, as Yuzu had been about to relax. "She looks at you as an enemy!"

"I know, that is because soul society isn't as mighty and forgiving as one should think." Grimmjow complains, suddenly disappearing, the girls turning slowly, holding their breath as Grimmjow was behind them, holding his fingers over their brother's throat. "In this state, I could kill Ichigo this easy."

"No! Ichi-nii!" Karin screams, but Grimmjow pulls his hand back.

"I said I could, but I won't. Out of all of soul society, Ichigo is the only one who has said he trusts me." Grimmjow whispers. "Soul society is the home of the shinigami, have you heard how Ichigo came there the first time?"

"No…" The two sisters' stammers, as Grimmjow sat down in a chair in the corner by the bed.

"He, Ishida, Sado and Orihime, broke into soul society." Grimmjow answers, the two girls looking shocked at their brother. "They almost died in battle against soul society, to save Rukia from execution."

"Yo… Grimmjow…"

"Ah, Ichigo! How are you feeling?" Grimmjow laughs, giving a confused 'hah?', as Ichigo motioned him to come closer, and he leans down. "Is it something you want? Bet you have a really sore throat."

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo pants, before he shocks all of them, kicking the confused Grimmjow off the bed, before he sits up himself, pulling his breathing mask off. "Shut up you damned bastard! Can't you keep a little information from my little sisters?! I bet there are some things you haven't had time to tell! Why not tell them that too you careless cat!"

"Cat, how do you dare call me that?!" Grimmjow growls, the sisters backing a little away, as the two men growled towards each other. "And I kept talking because I didn't want to look at your pitiful face!"

"Well good! I didn't want you to look at my pitiful face either! Hey… wait… that became a little wrong didn't it?" Ichigo stammers, both him and Grimmjow laughing. Karin and Yuzu finally relaxing, it did look like her brother were friends with him. "Yuzu, Karin, don't worry too much about the stuff he said, soul society pardoned both us and Rukia after we helped them uncover that one of their captains were a really evil guy, then I became a substitute shinigami."

"This guy then?" Karin asks, pointing at Grimmjow, who were getting tired of being pointed at.

"He is a evil guy, can't you see it? People and creatures with holes through their body like his, is evil." Ichigo explains, Grimmjow about to counter that with 'what about you?', but he decided to keep from it, Ichigo probably would kill him if he told his sisters he was a hollow too. "But Grimmjow is ok, he would never attack someone who can't fight back."

"Are you feeling better now big brother? You had us all scared." Yuzu hiccups, clutching hard to her brother as she had been sure that he didn't look to weak for it. "I'll make you some good soup later. It is good for sick people."

"I'm looking forward to it." Ichigo laughs, patting the happy Yuzu gently on the head. Grimmjow watching in silence, so this was the Ichigo he would never see while fighting him? The caring family guy. "But… I think I will sleep a little longer now, can you just tell Rukia that I want to rest a little?"

"Ok big brother!" Yuzu cheers, pulling Karin hard out with her.

"They are good kids, to be human." Grimmjow point out, as he looks at the suddenly weaker looking Ichigo, who had tried his best to keep up a brave façade before his sisters. "You aren't feeling better at all are you?"

"I'll just sleep a little longer." Ichigo whispers, almost asleep when he felt something against his sideburns, and he opens his eyes quickly, looking confused from the frozen Grimmjow, to his hand by his face, which had just brushed his cheeks gently.

"Ah! It isn't what it looks like!" Grimmjow almost screams out in terror. He and his damned preferences! Now Ichigo would really toss him out and call the shinigami's at him!

"You have cold fingers." Ichigo whispers, Grimmjow looking confused at him, as he took a weak hold of his arm, holding it against his own forehead. "You have good fingers."

Grimmjow turns red, letting him hold his hand as he nuzzled content against it. Damn! He had nurtured some deep lust for Ichigo ever since he had almost killed him the first time, and it had gotten stronger when Ichigo had won over him, Ichigo's passion, his… kind being. It had soothed him. And… what was the worth to strive to become king without someone to share it with? Without someone to be king over, it was worthless.

"Hey, when did you start calling me Ichigo?"

Grimmjow goes silent, watching as Ichigo fell asleep, not able to come up with an answer. Just when had he done that? He used to call him by his last name, just when did he decide to feel comfortable enough with him to call him Ichigo? It might have been that he just decided that Ichigo sounded ruder to call him than to respect him and call him Kurosaki? Keh, he didn't know, he really didn't care either way.

"When do I get back my hand?" He complains, as Ichigo had fallen asleep with his arm in his grip, but Grimmjow pull it free, brushing Ichigo's face gently, Ichigo looking quite pleased over the cold contact that moved around before him. "I really want to fuck you really bad, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Grimmjow grab hard unto Ichigo's cheek, brushing over the soft lips with his thumb. Keh, he were an asshole anyway, nothing would be lost if Ichigo woke up, then he would just continue from the kiss and fuck his sworn enemy into complete submission! Grimmjow close the gap between them, kissing the youth hard and stern, enjoying the small gasps Ichigo gave from his slumber. Damn! He was getting too aroused by all this! He wanted to make Ichigo submit right away!

Ichigo gives a weak cry, Grimmjow watching confused as Ichigo started scratching his neck, looking like he were in terrible pain.

"Bugs bite?" Grimmjow asks a little worried, pulling down the collar of Ichigo's shirt. And Grimmjow's eyes grows wide, as he looked at a growing zero mark. An Arrancar mark? But… Ichigo was a Viozard thing wasn't he? Not an Arrancar. But it was the right order wasn't it? If Ichigo had been one of them, he would be the zero. Suddenly Ichigo gives a jolt, clutching hard to his chest as he sat up with a cry of terror, Grimmjow too late to move away, getting a serious head butt. "What the hell is your problem!?"

"Ah… I'm ok…?" Ichigo pants, checking his chest in panic, giving a relieved sigh as he understood he had had a bad dream, Grimmjow watching as the zero disappeared. Could Ichigo really be one of the Espada? "Oi! I'm ok, right? Nothing happened when I were asleep? Marks or holes or anything!?"

"Just what sort of dreams do you have?" Grimmjow complains, understanding what Ichigo meant, he must have seen the mark in his dream, and also the hole trough his chest that Ullqiorra once gave him. "You should get to sleep again, you are talking crazy."

"I'm not sure if I want to fall asleep with you by my bed now." Ichigo stammers, Grimmjow looking confused at him, before he looked down at his own hand, which was placed gently over Ichigo's side, warm skin against cold skin. "Just how long have you been lying over me like this?"

"Um… since a little before you started tossing around." Grimmjow stammers, damn! He just didn't know what to say! "Want to fuck like crazy?"

"I do so hope you didn't just say what I think you said…" Ichigo growls, about to kick Grimmjow hard away, when his body freeze, Grimmjow looking shocked at him as he suddenly didn't move anymore.

"Oi, what is wrong?" Grimmjow asks, catching Ichigo as he fell down in the bed again. "Are you ok?"

"I…" Ichigo stammers, looking weakly up at the roof. Grimmjow looking silently at him as held his hand up before himself, waving it weakly back and forth. Before Grimmjow has had enough, and grabs his arm hard.

"What the hell is your problem?! Are you spacing out on me?!" Grimmjow yells furious, damned that Ichigo for getting him worried! "What the hell is it with that look!? That weak look in your eyes…"

"You hate it?" Ichigo whispers, now only barely able to see the faint outline of Grimmjow before him.

"I can't stand it… damn it Ichigo… stop making me worried." Grimmjow whispers, Ichigo's eyes widening, as Grimmjow's form started fading before him too.

"Don't… fade…" Ichigo whispers, Grimmjow looking shocked at Ichigo's hand, as it reached for him, starting to vanish from the fingertips.

"Who the hell is going to disappear!?" Grimmjow yells, grabbing his arm hard by the waist before it disappeared, life coming back to Ichigo's eyes, as his hand came back, and he could see around him again. "Oi! Tell me what the hell is wrong before I kick your face in!"

"I don't know why… but I fade all the time…" Ichigo whispers, Grimmjow looking confused at him, as he brushed his cheek gently with his newly regenerated fingers. "This is the first time I didn't… thank you."

"Where do you go when you disappear?" Grimmjow asks, laying his hand over Ichigo's on his cheek.

"I don't know at all, but I came back again before you the last time." Ichigo laughs, giving a confused cry, as Grimmjow gave a tired sigh, falling down unto him in the bed. "Oi! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Taking a break before you get your next seizure, you weak bastard! If I had a heart you would have given me a heart attack!" Grimmjow yells, Ichigo noticing that there was no malice at all in his voice. He had really been worried for him.

"A hollow's hole shows that their heart is gone… but you have a hole in your stomach, doesn't that mean you still have your heart?" Ichigo asks, shocking Grimmjow as he laid his arms around him, burying his face against the crock of his neck.

"Nope, just shows that I trusted my gut more than my heart when I had it." Grimmjow whispers, feeling the usually so strong hands around him shiver. Ichigo was the form of everything he hated, a person with friends, and the worst of all, a person strong enough to get all anyone could ever dream about, but too stupid to try it! But… Ichigo was a good counterpart, maybe which was why he started enjoying his company so much? If he was to become a king, Ichigo would be the person he wanted to rule over. "Do you feel better now?"

"I still feel tired, but I think I'm over the worst." Ichigo whispers, about to thank Grimmjow for the worry, when he started understanding just what Grimmjow planned on doing if he was ok. "Oi, stop undressing me…"

"Why? I thought humans and hollows worked on the same moral towards sex." Grimmjow says, expecting a louder yelling, but understood that Ichigo were too tired to even raise a hand towards him. "My touch makes you feel better don't it? Before you fell asleep, and when you almost faded, I'll distract you from the emptiness you seem to feel."

"I'm not that sort of guy." Ichigo complains, as Grimmjow pulled the blanket away from in between them, starting to brush his chest gently.

"You would prefer a cute big busted girl or an older woman instead?"Grimmjow laughs, biting hard into Ichigo's side, while rubbing his nipples gently. "Sorry to say it, but you are either dense, or a man with better restraint than even Ullqiorra."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo pants, moving his hands to cover his mouth, if he made too much sound, he would be discovered.

"You know that both Kuchiki Rukia and Inoue Orihime like you, so if you liked them, wouldn't it be as easy for you as this to get them? You are so popular so you could have both of them if you wanted." Grimmjow laughs, licking up his chest, Ichigo giving a confused shiver. "But you don't, I thought that was a sign that you liked this sort of stuff instead."

"I don't care about it." Ichigo complains, Grimmjow looking up at him, as he had been about to lick over the weak remaining trace of the hole trough Ichigo's chest. "I live each day and hope I survive a new one, so when it comes to all the people I know, I overlook their feelings for me. Inoue, Rukia… I care a lot for both of them, and when I one day die, I don't want any of them to feel sadder than others because I had repaid their feelings."

"You are stupid. Don't you ever get turned on or anything?" Grimmjow complains, starting to feel like a real jerk. But, why hadn't Ichigo told him to stop? "A healthy youth has to have some kinks, right?"

"Nope, my mind is free from any sort of sexual desire." Ichigo complains, before Grimmjow gives a grin, moving his fingers gently over the boy's tight pants, Ichigo giving a hurt cry.

"You think to highly of yourself, you are getting quite turned on now." Grimmjow laughs, rubbing Ichigo inpatient trough his pants. "If the rest of your body is without energy, this part is really getting some room to grow isn't it? It is pulsating really hard, waiting for me to release it."

Ichigo thinks about complaining, to force Grimmjow off himself with the last of his powers, but he decides against it. Lately, he really hadn't cared much about his own body. More about making other's happy. So if he didn't have anyone to protect… he didn't have a will to fight. What the hell was worth in protecting himself? He himself didn't feel any self worth, if it didn't kill him he didn't care.

"I can take the weak look." Grimmjow starts annoyed, before he hits the confused Ichigo hard in the face, keeping him in place as he straddled him hard. "But this look, I hate it… this look that just gives a fuck of what is happening to you! Is it that you won't acknowledge me? I'm not even good enough for you to make you afraid or cautious?!"

"T…that's not…" Ichigo starts, but goes silent, as he saw the look Grimmjow gave him. Both hate, frustration… and utter helplessness in his eyes.

"Do you look at me as thrash too Ichigo Kurosaki?! Like the other shinigami's? Like most of the Arrancars looked at me… like humans looks at me…" Grimmjow complains, sounding like his voice were close to cracking, as he hid his face from view. "Those eyes of yours that looked at me with compassion, I never hated them, I felt ashamed to have them on me… but I didn't hate them. Am I not even good enough for your pity anymore? Not even your hate…"

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo whispers, before he grabs the confused Arrancar, pulling him down to mouth length, resting their foreheads together. "I don't pity enemies, I don't hate enemies. I care for my friends, so when I am alone like this, you won't see much of the looks you seem to crave so."

Grimmjow looks at the forced smile Ichigo makes for him. Maybe Ichigo really wasn't as strong as he looked most of the time? He had lived the last four years of his life protecting others, he had even had to hide all his emotions to keep them from being afraid, Ichigo had lost so much free will trough battle, that he didn't seem to be able to go back to a person that could be a little selfish.

"I don't like it at all Ichigo." Grimmjow complains, giving the confused Ichigo a hard head butt.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Ichigo yells in panic. "First you hit me and now you try to smash my head in?!"

"Keep protecting your spoiled little friends, until they will never know what to do when you aren't there for them." Grimmjow complains. "You protect them, because I won't help you at all with any of them, I would rather slaughter all of them, but I will do what they will never do for you… I will protect you."

Grimmjow looks confused at the silent Ichigo, who blushed under him. What? Had he sounded that bad? Maybe it had been a little too corny?

The silence covers the room for a while, Grimmjow trying to figure out if he should run off or just sit down by the bed again, while Ichigo were trying to figure out just what had possessed one of his former greater enemies to just go right out and declare that he was going to protect him! Wasn't that almost a proclamation of love? But, he really didn't care what it had meant, for some reason… he felt a lot better, like he had at least a small glimmer of hope once more down in the darkness.

"Thank you, Grimmjow." Ichigo suddenly says, Grimmjow turning beat red, as Ichigo gave a smile to him, genuine and warm, almost too radiant for the man that lived in the darkness. "I'll remember it, so be ready to come when I call you."

"I'll be ready all the time." Grimmjow whispers, before he leans a little down, kissing Ichigo gently on the lips, a little shocked as Ichigo kissed back. Their tongues entwining as the kiss deepened, Grimmjow getting turned on once more, as he heard the small whimpers Ichigo gave him, and he swallows them all up, before they break the kiss to breath, Ichigo's face flustered as he tried to regain his composure. "Damn it Ichigo, that face of yours keeps turning me so on…"

"It isn't intentional." Ichigo complains, about to pull the blankets over himself again, but Grimmjow stops him, moving his hand down under the confused Ichigo, who were trying to see what he was doing. "Just what could possess you to rub my butt?"

"This." Grimmjow laughs, enjoying the shocked and terrified look in Ichigo's eyes, as he had pushed two fingers into him, starting to probe the shivering Ichigo hard. "Wow, you are really getting into this, you could easily pull away, but you are pushing against me…"

"Shut up." Ichigo complains, Grimmjow looking confused at him as he looked embarrassed away from him. Was Ichigo just going to give in to him like this? Why would he do that? Wasn't they still enemies?

"You bastard, you are sending off mixed signals here… just what the hell do you want me to do?" Grimmjow complains. He had no sexual restraint himself, if he saw someone he liked, he fucked them if they wanted or not, but why didn't he want to do that against Ichigo? "Ok! Either I fuck you, or not, what will it be?!"

"I don't really care, you can decide." Ichigo says, looking away from Grimmjow as his jaw dropped. Was this some sort of sexual fantasy, or was Ichigo just a really stupid idiot?! "You really want to, right?"

"Ah, I see what is going on." Grimmjow growls, that was it! He had tried doing this really nice, but this was an insult he just couldn't take! Ichigo gives a confused cry, as Grimmjow takes a hard hold of his neck. "You are putting me in the same boat as those weakling friends of yours aren't you? You look at me with guilt for getting me worked up, so you are willing to sacrifice your own body to help me, since I am your friend, right?"

Ichigo looks away again, his face hot as Grimmjow's hold of his neck got harder.

"Well, I'm not going along with that Ichigo, you better start complaining a little now, so I can rape you fair and square." Grimmjow complains, letting his neck go, before he tears his own clothes off, Ichigo finally starting to get a hold of the situation. He really hadn't thought much about it, just thought it was at least something he could do for Grimmjow, but why did he feel afraid then!? Why did he feel terrified!? "I'm not going to prepare you any more either, as a payback for looking down on me. No one gives me something I can just steal by force."

"Grimmjow… stop!" Ichigo yells, Grimmjow giving a grin as Ichigo finally thought a little of his own safety. But it doesn't matter now, as Grimmjow brought himself forth, almost showing his fist into Ichigo's mouth to keep him from screaming to high over the first feel of his dick.

"How does it feel Ichigo? This is what you wanted to give away freely." Grimmjow whispers, being sure that Ichigo bit hard at his hand, before he pushed the entire way in, giving a pleased low groan as he felt the tight skin around himself. "Oh, yes, this is a good feeling."

He pulls his bleeding hand back, looking pleased at the shivering Ichigo, who were trying to keep a brave face, but tears ran down in streams, as he just couldn't compose himself at all!

"It… hurts…" Ichigo hiccups, hating the sound of his voice.

"Yes it does, think of that the next time you offer yourself to someone." Grimmjow complains, brushing Ichigo's hair with affection as he waited for him to get his breath back before moving. "If you don't care about your own body at all, it is mine."

"Like hell…" Ichigo stammers, starting to feel really disgusted with himself, as he felt the drool run down his cheek. Why did he feel like crying? He felt like he was falling apart!

"Hey, it is ok to cry." Grimmjow whispers, wrapping his arms around the teary eyed youth, starting to move in a steady rhythm, Ichigo clutching hard to the blankets to begin with, but they kept gliding away from him, but then he clutch hard to Grimmjow, hiding his face against Grimmjow's chest, hoping he didn't hear him as he finally let out all the pint up weakness. Grimmjow looks down at him, wondering if he should comfort him or let it be for now. Well, it was Ichigo's own fault. He had made himself fall apart for his friends. And now he was his.

Grimmjow starts moving harder, never loosing the hold he had around the shaking Ichigo, who now cried in both sadness and over the sudden new wave of pleasure that hit over his body, as Grimmjow had moved one of his hands in between them, rubbing Ichigo as hard as he could without ending it too soon.

"Grimm… jow…" Ichigo hiccups, for the first time since it started looking up at his assaulter, who looked tired down at him, sweat dripping from his forehead as the heat in the room had been rising for a while. "I'm… sorry… so sorry…"

"It's ok now…" Grimmjow whispers, holding Ichigo closer, as he kissed him hard, swallowing up the cries as both of them came, Ichigo tensing as he felt the warm semen invade him. "Heh, your body is mine now Ichigo Kurosaki, don't worry, I will take better care of it than you."

Grimmjow waited for a short and hard remark over his declaration of ownership. But Ichigo said nothing, the Espada going silent too, as he saw the face Ichigo had never shown any other, as he just couldn't stop crying. He was so pathetic! He should just stop crying! He wasn't a little kid anymore!

"Hey… you don't have to cry anymore now." Grimmjow stammers, trying to figure out anything he could do to make Ichigo return to his normal self again. "Um, you want to get a shower? Bet you will feel a lot better then!"

"I don't even feel like moving yet…" Ichigo hiccups, trying to dry his tears away. "I think I might have a breakdown or something."

"Does it feel good?" Grimmjow asks, Ichigo hesitating a little, before he nodded, a new warm smile trough all his tears.

"It feels wonderful." Ichigo laughs, Grimmjow giving a weak laugh, before he pulls Ichigo into his embrace, hugging him gently. "Thank you Grimmjow, you better take good care of me…"

"Like no other ever will." He laughs, the two of them just enjoying each other's company for the moment, nothing else mattering in the entire world.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ok big brother? You look really warm." The worried Yuzu asks, she had come in with late dinner for her brother, and he looked like he had run around in a hurry.

"I'm ok, don't worry about me Yuzu." He laughs, being sure to cover the other side of the bed as Yuzu went to get new water for the flowers someone had bought him. "But you are a life saver Yuzu! I'm really hungry!"

"Really?! Then it is good that I made so much for you!" She cheers, the tired Grimmjow just hoping he would be allowed to get up again soon. The door had opened and the flustered Ichigo had pushed him right out of the bed and tossed a blanket over him. "Where did Grimmjow-san go? I made for him too…"

Grimmjow twitch a little over hearing that, why would she make for him, didn't she look at him as a scary guy? All humans feared him.

"He will probably come back later, so you can just let it stand there." Ichigo laughs, as Yuzu moved the small side table over to his lap. "But you are usually scared of big guys aren't you? I thought you would be too terrified to make him anything."

"He looks scary, but he is the same sort of scary that everyone says big brother is." Yuzu answers, Ichigo looking confused at her. "I feel like he is scary, but that he is a really nice person! Just like big brother is!"

"Just what sort of delusion do you live in?!" Grimmjow yells, about to get up, but Ichigo gives a hard back kick, hitting him down before he could come over the side of the bed.

"What was that?" Yuzu asks, as she had seen the other way.

"Aha! Nothing at all Yuzu! Just someone who yelled from outside, nothing we have to worry about at all!" He laughs, happy that Grimmjow got so chocked over the sudden attack that he was still down.

"If you say so big brother!" She giggles, walking out happy. Her brother was ok again now! He looked really good, and he was playing fun games with Grimmjow! They had to be really good friends!

"What the hell was that for you bastard?!" Grimmjow yells furious, coming up again as the door was closed. "You almost broke my damned mask!"

"Well you would look better without it you stupid idiot!" Ichigo yells back. "I don't know how you Arrancars deal with finding two men in bed together, but among humans it isn't always a good thing! I do not want my sister to be emotionally scarred because of me!"

"Keh, I hate that damned compassion of yours." Grimmjow complains, before he gets up, Ichigo looking away as Grimmjow got dressed. "Heh, like what you see?"

"Why the hell would I?" Ichigo complains, blushing as he tried to not look at Grimmjow's completely exposed body. For a man with a hole through his stomach… he looked really good. "So, where are you going now?"

"I'm going to eat dinner by your bed." He laughs, Ichigo able to look at him again as he had gotten his pants on, but he didn't care about the jacket yet, he had tossed it too far away, he didn't want to bother right now.

"And after that?" Ichigo continues, Grimmjow thinking about it.

"I'm bored at home, and Ullqiorra keeps bossing around since he is the current strongest as long as Nell is a child." Grimmjow starts, Ichigo looking confused at him. Just where was he going with this?

"What do I have with you being bored at home?" Ichigo complains, starting to eat his food slowly, watching curious as Grimmjow did too.

"Stop staring at my stomach! It flows around the hole!" Grimmjow yells, as Ichigo started intensely at his stomach.

"Oh, I wondered if I could see you eat or something." Ichigo laughs, Grimmjow giving a tired sigh, before he nuzzles the confused Ichigo's hair hard. "Grimmjow?"

"Is your closet free for a time?" Grimmjow asks, Ichigo looking confused at him at first, before he nods. "Good! Then I can stay around and take care of my property! With a murderer in town I have a feeling a cute kid like you is a easy target."

"Oi, you just called me cute." Ichigo complains, Grimmjow turning beat red. "Well, let us end the conversation with 'you are handsome and my closet is free'?"

"Sounds good." Grimmjow laughs, leaning closer to Ichigo, kissing him gently, Ichigo not really minding anymore.

A sudden violent jolt goes through Ichigo, as the same feeling he had felt alone in the alley once more hit him. Damn… it felt like all his energy came back, but his energy made him sick! Like it had been corrupted since it had left him.

"I'm tired." Ichigo whispers, Grimmjow taking the hint, putting the dinner away so Ichigo could lay down again. "Hey… sorry if I say something mean to you…"

"It's that hollow part of you, right?" Grimmjow whispers, Ichigo looking confused at him. How had he known? "Your eyes just turned yellow a second ago and you started cursing me about laying my hands on the king."

"I did?" Ichigo stammers, Grimmjow nodding. "I didn't even notice that I spaced out… that bastard is getting more slick!"

"I guess you are the king then." Grimmjow whispers, lying down beside the confused Ichigo, looking at him with a grin. "I guess that guy will hate me, as I will claim both the title king and you."

"So you really won't mind me calling you really bad things in between the snuffs?" Ichigo laughs, wrapping his arms around Grimmjow, who returned the favor.

"Not at all, I like the excitement." He laughs, the two of them just enjoying each other's company as they started to slowly fall asleep, the furious hollow inside Ichigo for the first time not able to tear his King away from the intrusion. Damn… he had seen that Renji guy look at his King with lust, many others too, and he always took over and removed Ichigo from them. But now he couldn't! The comfort from that damned Arrancar kept Ichigo too strong! He would never forgive that man… he had done to Ichigo what he had sworn he would be the first to do!

"Good night, Grimm." Ichigo whispers half asleep, Grimmjow giving a weak smile over the new call name.

"Yeah, good night, Ichi." Grimmjow snickers, the two of them happily unaware, as something stirred in the town, as a new body was discovered.

------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter one

Yay! So, that was the first one XD I have about six more chapters up to date, and I will do my best to post and write the entire story if people give me some pointers and reviews back! ^.^


	2. Chapter 2 Falling

Thanks for all the reviews and favs on this one ^.^ I will try my best to finish the story soon ^.^

And I went over and changed out almost all my complains in this one XD Be happy XD

**Warnings:** Hm, Death, blood and that is it for now XD

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, all characters belong to the great Tite Kubo ^.^

------------------------------------------------------

**Fallen Hero**

_Chapter two – Falling_

-------------------------------------------------------

"This is terrible." Rukia stammers, looking over the bodies spread over the alley. It was one of the local street gangs. Five people in all, all of them dead and drained for blood. But one of the problems was to figure out what body part that belonged where. "Could it really be Ichigo's energy we felt here? Wouldn't it be most natural for him to meet us here then?"

"Maybe he is fighting the killer?" Ishida whispers, not wanting to voice what they had all been suspecting for a long time now. Ichigo's energy had been felt both times, but they hadn't found him there. And the last time he had thrown up blood… old blood. "We should get away from here before the police comes… there is nothing left for us to do."

"Hey, isn't that a human world security camera?" Renji suddenly asks. And point up at a camera that pointed towards the end of the alley.

"It is, you should be able to see at least a little of the assault on it!" Ishida cheers, now they could really redeem Ichigo! With video proof, none of them would have to think it might be Ichigo anymore! "Abarai-kun, can you sneak in and get the tape? You and Kuchiki-san is the only ones that can get in without starting the alarms."

"I'll get it." Renji says, sneaking in easy, soon back with the tape. "So, where can we watch this?"

"I have a video player." Chad whispers, startling them as he hadn't really said anything for a while.

"Let us get going then." Ishida whispers, all of them running off as the police cars could be heard in the distance. And after a quick escape they were back at Chad's place, all placed before the TV, all waiting nervous for what they would see, but nothing would never really have prepared them for it.

"I'll fast forward to the time we felt Kurosaki's energy." Ishida whispers, using the remote with shaking hands, stopping as he saw the time on the VCR. Ten seconds until it would start…3…2…1! All of them jolt, as blood sprayed over the entire alley, the gang falling to the ground all around the alley. Parts mixed up as the sharp attack had completely thorn them apart. "We can't see the killer… he is off screen."

Ishida were about to fast forward a little more, before his eyes widen, seeing the familiar form come into view on the screen, hands in pocket as he walked through the massacre, all the blood drawing against him, and he absorb all the blood trough his outstretched left hand, bringing it to his lips afterwards, licking the last traces of the blood up. Before he turns slowly towards the camera, a grin spreading over his face as he saw he was being taped, and he laughs, as he walks off from view.

"Ah… it can't…" Ishida stammers, falling backwards as the tape suddenly went black. No one saying anything as the almost laughing static from the tape grew. "Kurosaki…"

"This has to be a really evil trick someone is playing on us! There is no way Ichigo would do something like that?!" Rukia yells, getting up from the floor as he headed to the door. "I'm going to go and make sure once and for all, Ichigo is supposed to be in his bed and rest, if his sisters can tell us if he was there and hour ago, everything is ok!"

"We are coming too!" Orihime stammers, she hadn't wanted to believe this either, but she was one of them that had seen Ichigo's weird hollow transformation, and she had felt a little uneasy ever since. What if Ichigo really wasn't able to control himself anymore? All of them had seen how he would go berserk in battles when he was tired, it was really scary.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Ichigo moved back to his room?" Rukia asks confused, as she had found the hospital bed empty.

"Yeah, he felt a lot better, we were all so happy." Isshin laughs, as he helped Yuzu clean and arrange the bed again. "He is probably in his room. One of his friends suddenly came to visit."

"Who?" Ishida asks confused, did Ichigo have any other friends than them that they wouldn't know about coming over?

"A really scary looking guy." Isshin sighs, all of them thinking of the possibility of Zaraki sneaking over. Oh that would be scary. "Weird mask on his face, I thought he might have a jaw injury he wants to cover or something, probably a school punk or something."

Isshin were about to say more, but Yuzu tugged at his arm, and he finally discovers that everyone had gone. Even his little Rukia-chan didn't want to hear him talk?! What a cruel world!

"Ichigo!" Rukia yells in panic, as she pulled the door open to his bed room, the confused Ichigo looking at them from his place in the bed, while the curious Grimmjow were looking at the Christmas decorated Kon, last named too scared to even move.

"Yo, something up everyone?" Ichigo asks a little nervous. He had expected a mess when they found Grimmjow there, but why did it look like that wasn't the only problem?

"Oi, Ichigo, what is all the red stuff for? I saw a lot of it in town too." Grimmjow point out, as he got bored of Kon, and tossed him hard at the confused Ishida, who got a royal head but from a screaming stuffed animal. "And an old fat man dressed in it, is he some sort of demon?"

"What the hell is your problem? You see an old man in red and think he is a demon?" Ichigo asks, getting up from the bed to greet everyone. "Sorry for this guy, he is going to stay over for Christmas."

"Really?!" Orihime cheers, skipping over to the bored Grimmjow. "It will be so fun! I bet Ishida-kun will make a Christmas jacket for you too! Maybe we can fool Ichigo again this year?!"

"Tell him about that and die." Ichigo screech, Orihime snickering something into Grimmjow's ears, Ichigo turning beat red as Grimmjow's grin grew. Damned! He couldn't trust anyone!

"Ichigo, is it really ok?" Rukia whispers to Ichigo, as Orihime was occupying the new freeloader. "He is still an Arrancar, we don't know how long it will be before they find a new leader and try to rise again."

"But they can't make any more Arrancars can they? So the three last of them probably feels lonely." Ichigo whispers, looking sad down. "Nell too, even though I promised to take her with me."

Ichigo remembers back to the end of the war, Nell had clutched so happy to him, waiting for him to bring her home as he had promised. He had said that she could live in his room, and he would show her a lot of fun places! But he hadn't been allowed to take her away from that empty place.

"The commanders orders are both wise and true Ichigo, you can't just bring an enemy back with you." Renji tried to say, but he gives a confused 'gah!' as Ichigo gave him a hard punch, everyone in the room turning towards them. "What was that for?!"

"Just what the hell did Nell do to become an enemy?! She helped us didn't she? She in her current state is nothing but a lost child, alone in that dangerous world…" Ichigo whispers, his fists shaking. He had younger sisters, he knew they could take care of themselves, since their world was a relatively safe one, but the hollow world was dangerous, and to Ichigo, it felt like he had a third little sister, which was in a place where he couldn't protect her!

"After the war, Soul society labeled all hollows enemies." Rukia starts, Ichigo clutching his fist. "All sort of half hollows are also on the list, the Viozards that went back to hiding, and the remaining Arrancars! They are all enemies of the shinigami's!"

Orihime and Ishida had tried to stop Rukia in mid sentence, but it was too late as she has said it, Ichigo going completely silent. So that was why he hadn't seen Shinji and the others for a while? They had understood what would happened, and then gone into hiding. He had wondered about why they hadn't said anything to him afterwards, they had probably wanted to spare him for the consequences of being one of them.

"So… what did all of you come here for?" Ichigo whispers, his voice low, a deep hint of disappointment in it. "I bet you didn't come all the way here to kick Grimmjow out and then get surprised when he is here."

"We wanted to… know where you were about two hours ago." Chad asks, as it didn't seem like the others wanted to be there anymore. It seemed so real to them that Ichigo's was the killer after they saw the tape, but being with him here now made it all seem so stupid, they all felt ashamed.

"Two hours ago? I think I was trying to get some sleep." Ichigo whispers, thinking back. Yes, two hours earlier he had gotten raped by Grimmjow, no way he was telling them that. "Yeah, I tried to sleep, fell asleep a little one hour ago. Then woke up and felt good enough to get out of bed."

"Do you have any proof?" Ishida asks hopeful.

"Um, Yuzu came in with dinner for me, but just for a little." Ichigo says everyone's hope dropping. They didn't have proof at all! "But what is this all about? Just where the hell does you all think I was?"

Complete silence covers the room, none of them wanting to be the first to voice their suspicion.

"All of you are really acting weird." Ichigo suddenly sighs, getting up again, smiling in an effort to lift the pressure a little. "It can't be that bad can it? If it is Soul Society that is after me for hiding Grimmjow in my closet I take full responsibility."

"Here…" Rukia finally whispers, handing Ichigo the video tape. "We paused it at the right place, so just push play and watch the next five minutes."

"Ok, I'm going down to watch it, I'll send Yuzu up with some cookies for you all, she has gone overboard with the Christmas baking again, so we need help to get it away." He laughs. A little happy that he was finally going to figure out what was going on with everyone. "I'll be right back up."

All of them wait in silence, Yuzu coming with cookies for them, staying a little to explain what it was to the curious Grimmjow, before she left again, and grab the screaming Kon on the way out.

"It's been almost a half hour." Renji whispers, as he looked up at the clock. "Should we wait a little longer?"

"You guys are really naïve." Grimmjow snickers, as he was finished with the last cookie. "If that tape was some sort of proof of something, shouldn't you keep an eye on it? Who knows, it might disappear or something?"

The door opens, everyone turning their eyes over at the silent Ichigo, who walked slowly over to his bed again.

"So… what do you have to say to your defense? Kurosaki-kun?" Ishida asks, all of them waiting for an answer.

"Defense for what?" Ichigo suddenly asks.

"You watched the tape didn't you?!" Rukia yells.

"What tape?"

Silence covers the room again, as Ichigo looked up at them, his eyes shimmering between brown and yellow, a smug grin on his face that they had never seen before.

"The tape we sent down with you!" Rukia yells in frustration. They had all expected Ichigo to say against it! To say something that would reassure them all that it wasn't him! Like it the guy was to big, or that he would never use clothes like that… just something to get their hopes up! That was what they expected from Ichigo! "You saw the murder didn't you?! That is clear proof that someone is posing as you and killing people!"

"Posing? Why would anyone do that?" The amused hollow laughs, all of them going silent over the echo of the voice. "And lucky for me that this tape you talk about was really easy to get writhe of, which leaves the King's idiot friends with no proof at all."

No one says anything, Grimmjow looking over the situation curious. Ichigo's friends were wavering. It wouldn't be long before they fell completely for it. Keh! What was worth with having friends at all? They would turn on you or betray your expectations.

"But I am going to give the ultimate proof to all of you!" The hollow laughs, his eyes turning black, the yellow iris glowing in excitement. Finally! He was going to break of all bonds his king had! He was going to bring him down into eternal despair! And then be the only one to ever hold him! "I killed them all! It was so easy! It gives me thrill each time!"

"You bastard!" Rukia almost screams out, changing out of her body, grabbing her sword with shivering hands. She hadn't been able to see Kaien like this. If the same was going to happen to Ichigo… she just didn't want it! To see the person she cared so much for, that kind youth that risked his life to save her… she didn't want to see him turn into a monster!

The hollow gives a grin. Just let her cut, then he would change with his dear King, allowing Ichigo to see the ultimate betrayal! It was going too perfect!

But Rukia's sword is easily stopped, everyone looking both thankful and suspicious at the teal haired man, who had stopped the sword, Rukia about to defend herself.

"You bastard, you have something to do with this don't you?" Rukia growls, about to hit at him again, but then Grimmjow shocked all of them all. He turns away from Rukia, and he grabbed Ichigo hard by the neck, pushing him against the wall.

"You planned all this didn't you?" Grimmjow hiss towards the confused hollow. "I wouldn't usually give a damn about it, but I doubt even my voice would reach Ichigo if your plan had gone trough."

"Ha ha! You are destroying it all! Lowly Arrancar!" He laughs hysterical, Grimmjow looking silently at the crazy hollow, while the others pulled back in fear. Could this really be the Ichigo they knew? Could he really have become a killer?

"Then let me destroy it." Grimmjow growls, tightening his hold. "I can give Ichigo an alibi after all, since he were with me both times the killer killed! You might claim to be the killer, but no matter what, Ichigo couldn't have been two places at the same time."

The hollow gives on last growl of frustration, before Grimmjow let go of him, and he falls hard to the floor, coughing hard as he tried to figure out what was happening. He had been in the living room… and he had put on the tape… and seen…

"Gah!" Ichigo screams, clutching hard to his head as his mind once more flashed over the scenes from the tape.

"Ichigo." Everyone whispers worried, looking at him as he seemed to be back to normal again. Grimmjow feeling uninterested again, he had something else to do, he really didn't care much for that world's look on murder, he murdered as he wished so. He just hadn't like the idea of Ichigo getting killed.

"Yo, I am going to get some stuff." Grimmjow answers, opening the window. "And on those tape stuff, there is time to right? Match up the time you dolt."

Ichigo goes silent, thinking back to the time on the tape, the others looking confused at him, as he suddenly seemed to get over it all, getting back to his feet as Grimmjow left.

"Grimmjow is right… I was spending time with him during those five minutes, Yuzu had made dinner for him, if she doesn't believe he was there it was because I pushed him into hiding thinking it was Rukia or Renji." Ichigo sighs, happy to have a clear mind again.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us the first time then?!" Renji yells, everything back to normal as the two shinigami's stood face to face yelling at each other.

"Because I didn't think you were all suspecting me for murder!" Ichigo counters, before he turned to Rukia. "Oh, I left the tape in the VCR, could one of you pick it up before Yuzu or Karin watched it, or worse… dad?"

"You didn't destroy it?" Orihime asks confused.

"Why would I do that?" Ichigo asks, everyone looking relieved at him. "That was a black and white camera, right? The grey tone for the hair was wrong, that guy must have been white haired or something, and I have never seen that jacket before in my life! And the pants I had that looked like those I threw away because they were too thorn!"

"We knew it Kurosaki! You would never kill anyone!" Ishida cheers, Ichigo giving a sudden scream, as all of them lunged at him at once, the group hug taking him to the floor, but he laughed content over the attention, as all the others did, but none of them noticed as Ichigo's laughter stopped, as he looked at the underside of his bed. Forcing on laughter as Orihime had started tickling him hard.

Damn! He really had to get writhe of those clothes…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo gives a tired sigh, happy that he was at least done with school before Christmas, as he read a book Chad had borrowed him. Heh, it had been three says since Grimmjow left, and he was actually missing the bastard. Hadn't he been supposed to stay there with him?! At least his body had been stable, he heard the hollow complains a lot more, but it seemed something kept him from taking full control again. Thank God, it seemed the others had almost gotten a heart attack over what had happened. Who knows what had happened if Grimmjow hadn't stopped him.

"Yah really like that guy don't yah king?" The hollow asks, appearing beside Ichigo, who did his best to overlook him. "Yah even gave yer body to him."

"It was a good deal, I protect others and he protects me, then others won't be sad when I get hurt." Ichigo explains, turning the page. "And you give a damn about others anyway. You tried to get me killed."

"Just your human body, I want it to perish, to me, it is a prison." He point out, brushing Ichigo's face gently. "Why don't yah look at me like yah do on him?"

"Because you aren't real." Ichigo says, looking straight at the hollow, who looks shocked for a moment, before he gives a laugh, fading slowly. "And as long as I won't make you real, you aren't."

"Maybe king, but as long as a trace of me exists, it means yah don't want me gone, after all… yah don't feel so good when I leave yah?" The hollow laughs, Ichigo tossing the book away. Damned, that guy had just ruined his concentration! Why did he have to pick on him just when he was able to relax a little?!

"Yo! Coming in!"

Ichigo jumps confused to the side, as someone jumped in trough his window, Grimmjow looking quite pleased over himself as he held a bag over his shoulders.

"Hm, I guess the right thing to say is 'ho ho ho'?" He laughs, before he sits down beside the confused Ichigo.

"Just where the hell have you been?" Ichigo asks, Grimmjow giving a grin. "What?"

"You missed me didn't you?" He laughs, Ichigo blushing as Grimmjow leaned closer to him, nibbling gently at his ears. "I bet your body has been aching for me…"

"Shut up!" Ichigo yells, hitting Grimmjow hard down, grabbing the bag as it was moving towards him. "What the hell?"

"I… It… Itsygo!" The bag screams, Ichigo giving a scream as a small form came out of it, attaching itself to him. "Itsygo! Nell missed Itsygo so much!!!"

"Nell!" Ichigo cheers, hugging the crying girl hard, Grimmjow feeling more than pleased with himself. He had seen Ichigo's look when he had talked about missing her, and he hoped this would get his mind of what Rukia had said, that Hollows were the enemy, no matter if half or whole. "How did you get her here?"

"I lured her with me, I used a time to get permission from Ullqiorra, and then I got help from that weird sandal hat guy to make a fake body for her." Grimmjow answers, and lift the confused Nell up from Ichigo. "She is an Arrancar, so she won't try to hurt people, so I bet she is safer to have around than me."

"Nell is going to live with Itsygo now! Ullqiorra-sama said it was ok!" She cheers, laying happy down in Ichigo's embrace. "Itsygo is going to become Nell's father now!"

"Um, I can go with being a big brother." Ichigo stammers, Nell pouting, Ichigo wasn't following her game! But then she gives a big grin. "What?"

"Then Itsygo can be mommy, and Grimmjow-sama can be daddy." She snickers evilly. Ichigo doing all in his might to remember for himself that she was a kid at the moment, if not for that, he would have clobbered her! "Mommy!"

"Stop calling me that! It is grossing me out!" Ichigo yells embarrassed, Grimmjow grinning a little too much for his liking. "You are planning to go along with this aren't you?!"

"Why not? It is a good game, we can do parent stuff." Grimmjow snickers, Nell looking curious at them, as Grimmjow brushed Ichigo's hair gently. Maybe they were dating? Then they could be a family! "I guess we just adopted."

"I am going to kill you one day." Ichigo growls, as he had a curious Nell munching on his arm, and Grimmjow nibbling grinning at his ear. Enjoying the faint shiver that went through Ichigo's body, he was always so honest to his touches. "One more touch from you and I am screaming rape."

"Heh, I'll be nice." Grimmjow laughs, pulling away as the door opens, the curious Karin looking over the suddenly crowded room. "Yo, Ichigo's little sister."

"Ah! The scary guy is back!" Karin yells, Yuzu coming running to see herself. Waving eagerly to the confused Grimmjow. Was it just him? Or did Ichigo's sister not fear him? "Ah! Ichi-nii! What is that thing on your arm?!"

"Thing?" Ichigo asks confused, before he pulls his hand from Nell, setting her up on his lap. "Nell, this is my sisters, Yuzu and Karin, be nice to them."

"Hello Itsygo's sisters, please take good care of me." Nell says, bowing as Ichigo pushed her head down.

"Who are you? Grimmjow's little sister?" Yuzu asks curious, patting her gently on the head.

"No! Nell is Itsygo and Grimmjow-sama's love child!" She cheers. Giving a cry as Ichigo dropped her to the floor, and Grimmjow laughing hysterical as Ichigo were beat red. "Itsygo is going to be mommy! And Grimmjow-sama is going to be daddy!"

"Oh, you are playing house?" Yuzu laughs, sitting down before the nodding Nell. "Then I am your auntie! You want to come to my room and play with my stuffed animals? It is really fun!"

"Um!" Nell cheers, taking a happy hold of Yusu's hand as they walked happy out, Karin covering her ears as Ichigo let out the pent up panic, giving a scream into his pillow.

"What a big happy family." Grimmjow laughs, patting the hyperventilating Ichigo on the head. He had to teach Nell to not say stuff like that! If it had been the others… someone might get hurt.

"Is it really safe to let Yuzu go with her?" Karin suddenly asks, Ichigo looking confused at her. "I mean, she is the same as that guy isn't she? A half hollow thing?"

"Yeah, but Nell is ok…" Ichigo starts.

"But she is a hollow isn't she?! You can't trust hollows! They might look human… but they are still monsters aren't they?!" Karin yells, going silent as she saw the look in her brother's eyes. Why did he look so hurt? Why did her usual so strong brother suddenly look so sad? "Ichi-nii?"

A sudden gust covers the room, Ichigo's head dropping weakly, as half of him once more left.

"Oi! Stop!" Grimmjow yells, grabbing after Ichigo's hand, but too late, as a new wind gust came, Ichigo disappearing. "Damn! Take care of Nell."

Grimmjow jumps out the window, following the weak trace of Ichigo's energy. Damn! He started to understand why Ichigo kept disappearing! Ichigo loved all his friends too much, so if they kept looking at hollows like the Viozards and Arrancars like monsters. Ichigo would fall into despair and fade!

A gust fly past him, and Grimmjow grabs the invincible energy hard, not letting go as the form slowly came back, Ichigo looking confused around, he was out in the street? The last he could remember was Karin yelling at him.

"Monsters huh?" He whispers as he started remembering, Grimmjow not letting go of his hand as it fell limp. "I look at hollows like that too, but I still can't think of the Arrancars or the Viozards like that, it might be wrong of me, but…"

"I don't think it is wrong of you." Grimmjow whispers, Ichigo looking confused at the hard hold his hand was in, trying to shake Grimmjow off, but Grimmjow didn't budge. "I agree, hollows are monsters, killing, killing and killing, it isn't a good life at all. The fear of being killed by others before you turn into a Gillian, and the fear of turning back to that creature when you become an Adjuncas, you kill more, kill, kill and kill, and you eat the bodies of your own kind, just so you won't return to be nothing! It is the life of a monster Ichigo! The constant hope of becoming a Vasto Lord! I hoped! I fought! I killed! I was alone! But I reached my goal! And thanks to Aizen I became something that didn't have to kill to be alive. But… what really makes me a monster Ichigo… is that I keep killing to feel alive!"

Grimmjow pushes the confused Ichigo hard into the wall of the alley, keeping him hard in place, Ichigo for the first time in a long time feeling fear.

"But what I like about you is the difference Ichigo." Grimmjow suddenly whispers, resting his head against the shivering Ichigo's neck. "You aren't a monster, neither is Nell, not even Ullqiorra. The difference is that you all live without having to fight, you Ichigo, live trough your friends, which is why you keep fading! If you think you are nothing for them, you fade to nothing! So I am going to tell you this now! Kurosaki Ichigo! To me, you are no monster! You are the most human of all hollows, but if you keep telling yourself something else, that monster inside you will win, and your worst fears will come true. And you will become a monster even worse than me…"

"You aren't making this better you know…?" Ichigo whispers, wrapping his arms shivering around Grimmjow. "You fight to feel alive… because no one notices you any other way, and you feel alive when people notice you… If I notice you… will you feel alive then?"

"I already do…" Grimmjow whispers. "So if you give up again and fade, I will search out all your friends and fight, making them fight to make me feel alive in your place."

"You are a real bastard." Ichigo complains, but he keeps his grip around Grimmjow. "But you are a really kind bastard."

"Keh, live in your fantasy about that one." Grimmjow laughs, both of them smiling as they seemed to have worked out the worst problems. But then both of them freeze, feeling the same energy as they had that first night. "Let's get going!"

"Yeah." Ichigo says, quickly using his badge, taking up Kon to put him in his own body, the confused Kon looking around. "Kon! Get home and take care of Yuzu, Karin and Nell, try to figure out a excuse for disappearing into air, like a teleport or something!"

"Ah! Ichigo!" Kon whale, but the shinigami and the Arrancar were already gone. "Don't leave me…"

In the meantime Ichigo and Grimmjow were already at the base of the source, both ready to fight as they saw the creature in the middle of the street, the blood from all the bodies around them getting absorbed.

"Yo, turn and fight us." Grimmjow laughs. He hadn't had a good fight for weeks! This should be a really strong enemy! Since it had the same fighting energy as Ichigo!

"Yah came back quick King." The man before them laughs, Ichigo freezing to over the revelation, as the empty hollow eyes turned towards him. The mocking grin spreading over the lips of the man that looked completely like him. "Yah usually don't manage to come back before I get yah some energy!"

Ichigo tries to hit the hollow away with Zangetsu as he came towards him, but too late, as the hollow faded into him again, his soul becoming whole again. The remains of the human blood embedded into the hollow's soul making Ichigo sick, as he fell to his knees, puking once more.

"What the hell just happened?" Grimmjow growls, before he rubs Ichigo on the back as he sat down on his knees behind him. Hoping that it eased a little of his suffering, as more and more blood covered the ground before them. "Each time someone got killed, you felt something didn't you? Your body would turn weaker?"

"Yeah, and after the time of the murder… I would feel ok again." Ichigo coughs, trying to dry his face, but more blood came. "All this… really is my fault!"

"No, it is a bi effect, not your fault at all Kurosaki-san!" Someone cheers, Ichigo and Grimmjow looking confused up at the shop owner, who hid his face behind his fan.

"Urahara-san… you knew this?" Ichigo stammers, about to kick the bastards ass, when he coughed up more, Grimmjow starting to wonder if he really had much more blood.

"I had a suspicion. It seems your other part is as bad at hiding his energy as you." Urahara says, waving his fan as he waited for Ichigo to compose himself. "He can't take complete control of your body anymore, but with blood he can make his own for a little while, so he flees from your body for some moments, but if he doesn't get blood, he won't be able to return."

"Then why the hell does he do it?! All this just to be out for a few minutes?!" Ichigo yells furious as he got up, Grimmjow grabbing him as he fell down again, more blood splattering over the both of them, but Grimmjow really didn't care.

"Because if he does it long enough, all the collected blood will make him a body of his own." Urahara explains. "And when he makes a body of his own, your human body will fade, and you will stand left as two souls instead, one hollow and one shinigami."

"I knew that damned bastard was up to no good…" Ichigo growls. "Is there a way to stop him at all?!"

"One way!" Urahara cheers, both Ichigo and Grimmjow looking at him hopeful for the answer. "But this all comes down to if the Arrancars will help you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ichigo disappeared and came back?" Rukia asks, looking at the sobbing Kon, who were rolling around on Ichigo's bed. "Just what do you mean?"

"Ichi-nii just faded! He stared at me, and then he disappeared!" Karin yells, pointing at the confused Kon, before she yells out. "That guy can't be Ichi-nii! He is acting too weird!"

"I'm not weird! Nee-san!" Kon sobs, lunging for Rukia, who hit him hard down. "Wah! Ichigo! That bastard left me alone and left with that scary hollow guy!"

"Ichigo went with Grimmjow?" Rukia asks confused, Kon nodding.

"So this guy isn't Ichi-nii?!" Karin yells, pointing at the hiccupping Kon.

"No, the body is Ichigo's but the one inside is the same thing that lived in the stuffed lion." Rukia explains, pointing to the Christmas decorated Kon in a corner. "They shift when Ichigo need to get out and fight."

"Ah! Karakura King!" Karin yells, recognizing the teddy bear, before she looks slowly over at her brother. "And you are in my big brother's body right now?"

Kon nods desperately, he wanted to hide! Rukia were yelling at him, he hadn't been able to get a good excuse… and everything was wrong?!

"I'm going to hide under the bed now!" Kon yells, as Yuzu came into the room, his natural fear for his nemesis taking control, Rukia catching the stuff from under the bed as they came her way.

"Oi! Stop it Kon! You are making a racket!" She yells, giving a growl as a jacket hit her hard in the face, but she stops the next yelling spree, looking at the blood covered jacket, before she pulls out the old pants too, red from blood.

"Ah! That is the pants I told big brother to toss away because they were too old!" Yuzu yells, looking terrified at all the blood. "Did big brother get hurt?!"

"I have to find Ichigo…" Rukia stammers and she clutch hard to the jacket as she ran towards the place she could feel his energy. He had lied to them! He said he didn't know about a jacket like that! And that he had tossed the pants away! Why would he lie about it if he was innocent?! "Ichigo!?"

Rukia stops, looking from the tired Ichigo, to Grimmjow who were standing beside him, the alley around them covered with bodies, and the both of them covered in blood.

"You got here a little late Rukia, the guy left." Ichigo whispers, smiling to her as he tried to support himself up on his sword. "He was too quick for us."

"You are lying!" Rukia yells, Ichigo looking confused at her, as she tossed the jacket down before him. Ichigo going silent, he had forgotten to get writhe of it anyway. He was really stupid. "You said this jacket was something you didn't have! It was you who was on the tape!"

"Rukia I…." Ichigo starts, before he goes silent, as she pulled out her sword.

"I am placing you under arrest! For suspicion of misusing your shinigami powers! You will be placed under home arrest until the case is taken up in soul society!" Rukia yells, holding her sword with shivering hands. She didn't want this, she hated it! She couldn't even look Ichigo in the eyes! Either she would see hate or that same crazy look as the last time! "Please come with me without putting up resistance! Ichigo!"

"Like hell he will." Grimmjow complains, pulling his sword out, about to get writhe of the nuisance, but he gives a grunt, as Ichigo hit him hard in the stomach with the hilt of his sword. "Ichigo? You… bastard, what the hell… are you doing?"

"Go back home." Ichigo whispers, Grimmjow looking shocked at him.

"What the hell do you mean Ichigo! I'm not going anywhere!" Grimmjow yells furious. Was he tossing him away just like that? Was this a try to make himself less suspicious with sending the enemy away?

"I'll be ok, there is no true proof that I did it… talk to Ullqiorra about what Urahara-san said, ask him if he will help, then come back, ok?" Ichigo whispers, giving a smile to Grimmjow, a weak and terrified smile. "Please?"

"Try to not die before I come back." Grimmjow growls, opening the gate home, closing his eyes as he did his best to not look back. "Yo, Ichigo, remember what that bastard said! It isn't your fault!"

Grimmjow disappears, Ichigo turning his attention back to Rukia, before he walks over to her, Rukia tensing, as Ichigo patted her on the head.

"I'm under house arrest, right? Let's go home." He laughs, smiling to the almost crying Rukia. "It is ok, I won't fight back at all, here, take Zangetsu."

He hand her his sword, Rukia taking it with shaking hands. She just couldn't understand it! Was it like that Arrancar with Kaien's face? Or was this really the same Ichigo all of them cared so for?! Why would he come freely then?! Wasn't that like admitting you were the killer?!

"Hey, don't tell Yuzu and Karin, I'll just say that I am so sick that I can't go out, ok?" Ichigo whispers, Rukia nodding sad, following after him as they walked, keeping her eyes on the ground. "Come on, don't worry about it Rukia, all the proof points against me, I understand why you suspect me."

"Ichigo… Um!... Just wait… we will get soul society to look into the case… and they will find the real culprit!" She yells, trying to cheer up herself and Ichigo.

"Heh, I wonder if they can catch someone who doesn't exist yet…?" Ichigo whispers, Rukia wanting to ask about it, but decided not to. She just wanted to get this all over with! She had faith in soul society, they would help Ichigo! No matter what!

--------------------------------------------------------------

"So, why is everyone celebrating Christmas with us?" Karin asks, looking at the gang that were all arranging for a Christmas vacation in their living room. "And why isn't Ichi-nii here?"

"He is feeling sick so he is in his room still." Rukia answers, actually, Ichigo was really sick now… he was keeping bed with a real fever, could it be because they had put a shield around the house? No one could get out, so he couldn't sneak out at all. And no one could sneak in. "I bet he will come down for Christmas dinner!"

"Nell-chan is feeling really sick too." Yuzu stammers, looking at the young girl, who were staggering back to Ichigo's room with a cookie. Ichigo was sick… she was going to bring one of the good cookies for him! Then he would get better right away! "Nell-chan! Do you want me to help you?!"

"Nell is ok! Don't need help from bad people." Nell sobs, hiccupping as she crawled tired up the stairs. They had put up a shield in Ichigo's room, she felt really bad, but she wouldn't leave Ichigo alone! One of the evil shinigami's was sitting with him all the time! She couldn't leave Ichigo! "Keep away from Itsygo… evil shinigami…"

"Nell-chan." Orihime whispers, before she gets up, taking one of the bowls with cookies, before she runs up the stairs after Nell, holding her hand out for her. "You can trust me, right? Let us help Kurosaki-kun together?"

"Wha! Hime-chan!" Nell cries, attacking herself to Orihime's arm, Orihime lifting her up, carrying her back into the room, feeling the girl get weaker right away, losing the cookie to the floor as she didn't have enough power to hold it.

"Abarai-kun, do you really have to have the shield up?" Orihime whispers, looking from the panting Ichigo, to the almost passed out Nell. "I can set up my shield, it is stronger, and it won't hurt Nell-chan at all!"

"We are under orders from the commander himself, we are going to have this shield up to allow no outside influence on Kurosaki Ichigo… but they promised us an answer tomorrow, all the captains have worked through the town for the last week, they will find the guy who did it, and we will all laugh of this later." Renji laughs, as Orihime laid the tired Nell down own Ichigo's chest, giving both of them a cookie each. "I bet the guy who did all this is a real bastard, wouldn't surprise me if it is the Arrancars or something, probably have a grudge towards Ichigo."

"That isn't true…" Nell whispers, Orihime and Renji looking confused at her. "Grimmjow-sama and Ullqiorra-sama both says that if it wasn't for Itsygo, we would all be either dead or Aizen-sama's slaves, we are happy to be free, so we all like Itsygo."

"You are such a good girl, Nell-chan." Orihime whispers, giving a warm smile to her, as she brushed her hair gently. "If you say so I believe you, Grimmjow-san and Kurosaki-kun has become buddies, and other from being really strong, I never think Ullqiorra was really evil."

Nell nods with a smile, before she cuddles closer to Ichigo again, soon falling asleep once more, Orihime laughing gently, as she saw the drool coming from Nell, poor Ichigo, he would be lucky if he hadn't drowned before he woke up.

"Would one of you get me a cloth or something?" Ichigo asks, feeling the drool spread over his face.

"Here" Renji sighs, handing him the towel again. "For such a small girl there is a surprising amount of drool."

"I know." Ichigo sighs, cleaning his face, before he laid the towel under her, Nell moving tired around, hitting Ichigo hard in the nose with the mask. "Damn it Nell! Watch your hard head!"

"I am sorry Itsygo!" She whimpers, rubbing her own head. "Nell is going to make it alright again with a kiss!"

"No! Gah! Stop it Nell!" Ichigo screams, his eyes widening in terror as Nell decided to puke instead, the grinning Nell getting tossed over to Renji as Ichigo charged for the bathroom.

"Hah, Nell got Itsygo up." She says, quite proud of herself.

"Nell-chan! That wasn't nice at all!" Orihime whimpers, running over to the bathroom door, knocking worried. "Are you ok? Kurosaki-kun?"

"Tell Nell to come here! I am going to drown her in the toilet!" Ichigo groans, puking over the toilet. He was so tired of puking! The only plus was that this time it wasn't blood. "Heh, you have been quiet for a while now…"

"Why would I make fuzz when yah and yer Arrancar buddies are working on giving me what I want?" The hollow point out, appearing behind the tired Ichigo, brushing his pale cheek gently. "I would have preferred it to happen faster, I am going to be really nice, and prove yer innocence the second it is all done. I want to watch their shamed faces as they see that yah are innocent, and I will laugh at them."

"Do that and I will kick your face in." Ichigo threatens, brushing his teeth as he was done cleaning his face. "We all want all this to be over, and Grimmjow said he would come tomorrow."

"Ah, the King of Kings." The white one chuckles. "I wonder about that guy, he is as evil and violent as me, but it seems yah tame him better, might be because yah are good at taming wild kittens, little Ichigo."

"Oh shut up already!" Ichigo complains, tossing water back at him, but it went right trough him. "I'm getting tired of you! I can't wait until this is over!"

"Oi! Ichigo! I'm coming in!" Renji yells from outside, he had been in charge of looking after Ichigo, and here he was yelling at someone in the toilet? Had someone gotten in?

"Eh? Why?" Ichigo asks confused, drying his face with a towel as Renji flew through the door, looking shocked at the room, which was empty except from Ichigo himself. "I hope you are paying for the door…"

"I swear I heard someone else in here…" Renji stammers, looking up at the mirror before Ichigo, as the reflection moved by itself, looking amused down at him, before it looked like it laughed. No sound coming trough.

"Oi, Renji, you ok?" Ichigo asks confused, Renji snapping out of it as Ichigo moved, and the reflection was back to normal. "You need some rest or something? I bet Rukia can keep the barrier up a little."

"No, I'm ok." Renji stammers, not wanting to say out loud that there was no chance in hell he was putting him alone with Rukia. Rukia seemed to have cut herself of from being near Ichigo for the moment. So he had decided to take care of being a guard, and he would leave her the job of saying sorry to Ichigo when he was cleaned of all charges. "How about we get down a little? I bet the little one will feel better too."

"Ok, I don't know how long I will be able to but." Ichigo sigh. It was a little ironic, that he was being completely drained by a shield that was meant for hollows. "Nell! Inoue! We are going down to the others!"

"Yay! Out of evil room!" Nell cheers, as Inoue carried her out of the barrier base, Nell starting to feel better already. "Are we going to have the big Christmas dinner thing soon?! Nell wants that now!"

"Not yet Nell, soon." Ichigo laughs, patting her on the head as they walked down the stairs. "Yuzu, dad! How is the dinner doing?!"

"Ah! It is going great my son!" Isshin yells, deciding to charge for an attack in front of all his son's friends, to show off his superior might! "You are going down Ichigo!"

Ichigo move backwards a bit, his father flying past them.

"Yuzu, do you need help while that old geezer tries to get himself up from the blankets?" Ichigo asks, Yuzu giggling over their struggling father.

"No, I'll be done with the dinner soon big brother." She laughs, even thought her brother was sick, he smiled a lot, but the others all seemed so sad, and everyone watched her brother all the time, like they were afraid he would do something wrong.

Christmas eve went by fast, Ichigo doing his best to keep everyone smiling, as he knew far too well that they probably wouldn't get any good news the day after. He knew that damned commander a little too well, he had been after him since the war, since he felt suspicious of any friend of the Viozards, and also there was the report that Byakuya had given after their battle, a human that had become a shinigami, and then had turned into a hollow… It seemed that most of the higher powers in soul society wanted him destroyed.

But he wouldn't go easy, since he still had one more chance, as long as the Arrancars wanted to support him.

--------------------------------------------------------

"But Commander! You can't mean…!" Rukia starts, all of them looking at the screen in disbelief. "The prisoner… Kurosaki Ichigo has shown no hostile intent! And there is still no ultimate proof that he is the killer! Please continue the search!"

"Silence! Kuchiki Rukia!" The commander yells, everyone in the room jumping over the harsh tone from the old man. "You have the proof! He was taped doing the deed. He was discovered at the place of slaughter! And he came with you freely! He himself had with that shown that he was the killer! Has he said anything about not being the killer since you brought him into house arrest!? Has there been any new murders after you captured him?!"

"No, but…" Rukia tries, but the defense she had wanted to give never came, she didn't have one. Ichigo hadn't claimed innocence at all after they had taken him in. He had just said… that the killer didn't exist yet. Did that mean that he hadn't found a scapegoat yet? Or was it something he knew that they didn't?

"Kurosaki Ichigo harbors a terrible darkness inside! And it is taking control!" The commander yells. "I have meet Kurosaki-kun myself a few times. He is a strong youth with a strong sense of justice! The darkness inside him is growing! And he came freely to be locked away! He knows he is a danger! He does not want to hurt anyone! As his friends! It is your duty to end his suffering before he hurts someone he cared about!"

All of them go silent, as the screen turns black. None of them could say against that! Ichigo was a idiot that didn't want to hurt anyone… and if they left him as he was… it was either to keep him locked away for the rest of his life, or to… end it.

"Um, excuse me."

All of them give a scream, as the screen turned on again, a curious Mayuri looking at them all, all of them looking terrified back.

"Ah, It seems I caught you at the right time." He snickers, coming really close to the screen. "I have an invention that might be able to help you all."

"Help us how?" Ishida asks, not liking to be talking to that bastard again.

"In saving your friend Kurosaki Ichigo." He laughs, holding up a small ball. "If you put this on one of your swords, it is a possible chance of forcing out whatever dark presence is residing inside your friend, and it will be captured inside here, not able to attack anyone again."

"Can you send it right away?!" Rukia cheers, getting up to catch Orihime as she jumped towards her while cheering, hugging Rukia hard.

"I am sending it over with the captains and Lieutenants that wants to say their goodbyes to Kurosaki Ichigo in case it will be the end." He answers, all of them turning as the gate from soul society opened. "Please give me a full report of it when you are done, and I want the used ball, to study a creature that can live inside a shinigami."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo gives a deep sigh, moving silently away from the door to the base they had put up to keep in contact with soul society. It might sound like a really good plan for them, but he really didn't like the thought of loosing half of himself like that. He hated the guy over everything, but it was true, if he was gone, he himself was almost unable to breath, even exist.

"Itsygo, are we going somewhere?!" Nell asks, as Ichigo lifts her up from the bed.

"Yeah, you are going home, and get Grimmjow to come here a little faster." Ichigo laughs, Nell nodding tired, as Ichigo walked over to the snoring Renji, who sat in the corner of the room. "Oi! Renji! Wake up!"

"Um? Is something happening?" Renji asks confused, looking up at Ichigo, who had changed body, the silent Kon sitting on the bed, while Ichigo had Zangetsu on his back, as he had easily gotten it back from the living room.

"I want you to open up the shield for us." Ichigo answers, smiling like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"You know that I can't, and what the hell would you do if I let you?" Renji asks, reaching for his own badge, but too late, as Ichigo grab his arm hard, brushing his own hand over his face. Renji looking terrified into the whole Hollow mask. "I…Ichigo?"

"Too bad Renji, it was either open the shield for me, or get a little burned when I blow it easily away myself!" Ichigo yells, Renji giving a growl, as he was easily hit into the wall, passing out as he got a blow to the head, and the shield fade. "There, let us go now Nell."

"Nell is with Itsygo all the way!" Nell cheers, but the door slams open, both of them turning towards it.

"Ichi-nii! Are you ok?! What was that… sound…?" Karin yells, going silent as she looked at the hollow mask on her brother's face. "Ichi… nii?"

"Sorry Karin, I didn't want you or Yuzu to see me like this." Ichigo whispers, removing his mask as he understood how much it disturbed her. "I might be a shinigami, but… I am also one of the few ones that have also been turned to hollow… I'll tell you all about it when all this is over, ok? Just don't let Yuzu cry until I come back…"

"Don't… don't come back!" She suddenly yells, Ichigo looking shocked at her. "If you are a hollow you aren't Ichi-nii anymore! Give my brother back to me! You can't be Ichi-nii! Disappear you monster!"

Ichigo closes his eyes hard, holding back a lump in his throat, before he looks away from the still yelling Karin, and jumps out, holding unto the crying Nell. How could she say all those mean things to Ichigo!? Ichigo was such a nice person! Humans were stupid! Shinigami's were stupid! Ichigo stops running, as he was before the place he wanted, setting the confused Nell down before a black cat.

"Can you bring her to Urahara? Send her back home." Ichigo whispers, Yorouchi nodding, as she pulled the confused girl with her. "Don't worry Nell, get to the castle, and talk to Grimmjow or Ullqiorra, then they will arrange the rest, ok?"

"But Itsygo! Itsygo come too!" She cries, Ichigo shaking his head. "Come too!"

A portal opens around the confused Nell, Ichigo looking thankful over at Urahara, who gave a nod to him, before closing the portal, without words returning to his shop. Even Ichigo understood why, anyone getting involved with him now would be in problems, and he didn't even want to get that asshole Urahara into that deep shit.

Ichigo gives a deep sigh, leaning against a street light as he looked up, the snow falling for the first time that year. Just what should he do? He had to keep alive until he knew if the Arrancars wanted to help him or not. So, who could he except to come after him? Probably Zaraki and Ikkaku, Yumichika would follow just to be close to Ikkaku, Yachiru the same for Zaraki. Maybe even Byakuya would come to have a chance to kill him? Would probably be the last chance he had for a rematch. And maybe Toshiro would come too? He was the sort of guy who would do it for old friends.

"Heh, why am I not feeling sad when I wonder about who is going to kill me?" Ichigo whispers, just for himself, looking at the scar over his chest, it was red and irritated. It had been for a few weeks now. "I… just hope it won't be Rukia…or Chad, or Inoue… not even Ishida…"

Ichigo takes a deep breath, before he holds his sword forth, feeling the energies approaching from all around.

"BANKAI!"

----------------------------------------------

End of chapter 2

Heh, I love to end on cliff hangers XD I have a feeling that no other in the world write bad plots like me XDI get too dramatic, lies in the family XD

Well, please review ^.^


	3. Chapter 3 Gone

Still thanks for the favs and reviews ^.^ I have gotten myself a beta reader ^.^ Say thank you to the wonderful 'LunaTaichou'  
for looking over this chapter ^.^

**Warnings:** In a way I think you can say character death, but hey, half of the people in Bleach are dead. Oh, and Grimmjow is still jumping Ichigo.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, all characters belong to the great Tite Kubo ^.^

------------------------------------------------------

**Fallen Hero**

_Chapter three – Gone_

-------------------------------------------------------

The two Arrancars turns confused, as the last woman of their kind smashed down the wall to the library, leaning tired against it as she had run as fast as she could there.

"Nell?" asked Grimmjow confused, looking at the once more resurrected number 3. "What the hell are you doing here? And in that form?"

"Ichigo… they ordered… his execution…" She pants, Grimmjow running off right away, Nell looking over at Ulquiorra for a sign of what he wanted to do.

"Let us get going." Ulquiorra whispers, Nell smiled relieved, following him as they ran after Grimmjow to the one portal they used to hide their traveling back and forth. "Our top priority is to save and protect Kurosaki Ichigo."

-----------------------------------------------

"I am disappointed with this." Zaraki Kenpachi grumbles for himself, looking at the tired Ichigo, who was leaning against a fence. "I came here after I heard that Kurosaki Ichigo had been infected with a strong and evil force, but this is even worse than our last fight."

"I'm sorry, I am kind of sick." Ichigo muttered, looking over at Ikkaku and Yumichika, who were both watching the fight as witnesses for their captain. "You two are also kind of freaking me out right now. I just want to pass through here and find a place I can hide, - at least until someone finds me and wants to kill me again…"

"Sorry Ichigo, we have top orders, and also, the captain sees this as his last chance to redeem himself." Ikkaku answers, Ichigo giving a tired sigh, there was a reason he had kept away from that guy! He was getting more and more intensive on getting him into a fight!

"Ok then! I`m in a hurry! The first one to make a deep flesh wound wins!" Ichigo yells, Zaraki looking quite content at the challenge, recalling how Ichigo had problems with it the first time they fought. "Here I come! Kenpachi, Zaraki!"

Ikkaku and Yumichika both gets up as the pressure from Ichigo's energy changed, Zaraki looking shocked as he saw the mask forming. Was this the strange force that had even overwhelmed Byakuya? The power that made Ichigo a hundred times stronger than any other shinigami!

"Great, Ichigo! Here I come!" Zaraki laughs, moving fast against the still Ichigo, who moved his sword slowly. Ok… he had to cut to hurt, but not so hard that it would kill! But if he didn't make at least a small effort on the killing, he would dishonor Zaraki. "Why aren't you attacking?! Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yells, Zaraki slashing against to stop the blood colored attack, looking shocked as he found it impossible, the attack hitting him hard and severe. "Thank you for the chance to fight you again, captain Kenpachi."

Ichigo takes his mask off, bowing his head before the laughing Zaraki, and then he walks away, the laughter going silent as Zaraki fell hard to the ground, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Yachiru running terrified towards him. How was it possible? To beat the captain so fast…

"I didn't cut so deep, he will be ok until Inoue and the others come. Make her heal him." Ichigo whispers.

"We will. You should get running again." Ikkaku replied, looking a little sad at the smile Ichigo gave them before he took off. Ichigo had always been a mystery to him; he had to be the kindest warrior in the world. It was a little ironic that the kindest sort of warrior also seemed to be the ones to gain the most destructive powers. "Good luck, Kurosaki Ichigo."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo gives a sigh, leaning tiredly against the wall of an abandoned building as he had decided to take a new break. It had to be at least a few minutes between him and any followers now. If he had just learned how to hide his presence, he would have been able to get away easy by now.

"Kurosaki-kun?" someone whimpers, Ichigo looking confused at the tired Orihime, who were climbing up the side of the tall building towards him.

"Ah! Inoue! Are you ok?!" He asks worriedly. It seemed like she had climbed a little too much for her small body. "Shouldn't you be healing Kenpachi?"

"I already did! He is up and running again!" She cheers, Ichigo giving a nervous laughter.

"You could have healed him just a little… now he is running around, waving with his sword again…" Ichigo stammers. Orihime shuddered at the thought. "I hope all of this will end soon, I am getting a little anxious for myself and about the town."

"I bet it will be all over again soon!" Orihime added, making her normal bouncy pose, Ichigo laughing over her cheerfulness as he sat down again. Orihime sat down beside him. "Did you get hurt?"

"No, just tired, I think my fever is setting in again." He laughs, smiling gently to her as she leaned in closer, checking their temperatures together. "Heh, thank you Inoue, but I think I should get running again."

"Um, Kurosaki-kun! I…" She stammers, trying to figure out what to do. It was up to her now! "I'm so sorry!"

Ichigo gives a confused grunt, as Orihime push him backwards, setting her shield off and catching the confused Ichigo inside it.

"Everyone! I got him! Do it now!" She yells, not able to look up at Ichigo. It would all be ok, Ichigo would be normal again, and whatever he had become when coming to save her would disappear! She wanted to save Ichigo just this once! She wanted to be strong!

Ichigo looks confused around, as Ishida, Chad, Rukia and Renji surrounded him. So this was their plan? Making Orihime corner him, then all of them would attack? Heh, it seemed that he was right, Byakuya and Toshiro came too.

"Lower the shield now Inoue!" Rukia yells. Ichigo turned slowly towards her as the shield was lowered. Rukia ran towards him with her sword held high, the look in her eyes seeming more painful than Ichigo's own. Her sword went through his chest, but it didn`t hurt him. The swords action was probably something of the same kind as that Aizen had used with the hand on Rukia long ago. A ball of resemblance of that same time was released inside his chest. Ichigo`s eyes widened as he felt the other part of him fade into the ball.

But something was wrong! Why… couldn't he… think at all? Why did he feel completely empty? "Ichigo! How are you feeling?! Say something!? Ichigo!"

The ball falls out as Rukia pulls her sword back. They wait for the wound to heal, but instead of healing or becoming a sword wound, a giant hole opens trough his chest, and the empty Ichigo falls to his knees, looking straight into the air, no life left in his eyes.

"Hey! Kurosaki! Say something!" Ishida shouts, shaking him hard as he leaned down behind him. "I don't find this joke funny at all, Kurosaki!"

"Something must have gone wrong!" Rukia shrieked, grabbing the ball. "I'll put it back in; maybe we will find another way to do it!"

Rukia halts in her steps as her brother stopped her from doing it, slowly unsheathing his sword.

"But, Nii-sama! There has to be a way!" She pleaded in panic, trying to stop her brother, but he pushed her gently aside. "Nii-sama! Please, don't!"

"We were ordered to get rid of any trace of the former shinigami named Kurosaki Ichigo. I will honor him with death before he lives any longer in this sorry, mindless state" Byakuya whispers while kicking the ball away. "If he loses his mind like this when we remove the evil presence inside him, then it means there is nothing but that evil presence left."

"Stop it!" Orihime screams, about to attack Byakuya, Chad and Ishida with her, as he brought his sword down against Ichigo, but Toshiro and Matsumoto stopped them. "Kurosaki-kun!"

"I am sorry Kurosaki Ichigo, but I will not perform even a soul burial for you…" Byakuya whispers. But as his sword was about to hit, a pressure hits him hard in the side and Grimmjow sends him flying.

"Screw you shinigami's and your soul burials!" Grimmjow howls, giving a big grin as Ulquiorra opens a portal for them, and they are sent back to their own world. Then Grimmjow sits down to check how Ichigo is doing. "Hey, we were a little late is seems. That idiot with hat and sandals sent Nell really far away, but it appears you managed to survive."

"Hey, some words of gratitude would be nice." Grimmjow murmured, knocking on Ichigo's forehead. "Oi, anyone home?"

Grimmjow keeps talking to the silent Ichigo, doing his best not to look into the empty eyes, or the giant hole trough his chest that was bigger than any hollow hole he had seen on one of their level before.

"Grimmjow, stop it." Ulquiorra orders, as Grimmjow had started shaking Ichigo while yelling at him, close to tears. "Let me check him."

Grimmjow moves slowly away, looking confused at the small ball Ulquiorra held in his hand. Had he picked it up?

"They must have tried to save him." Ulquiorra whispers, showing the ball. "This contains the other soul; the hollow."

"Then what about Ichigo?!" Nell yells, sitting down beside him. "Don't worry Ichigo, Nell is here, I will take care of you now, nothing bad is going to happen to you… Nell promises!"

"A human turning into a hollow can't go back to being human, so if they remove the hollow from the human… the human part will hide away, it is only natural." Ullqiorra explains, hesitating, before he pulls his own eye out. Grimmjow and Nell looked confused at him as he lets his eye drift into the hole, and it turns to dust inside it. "He will never turn into a human again. It seems… his human body died the moment his chest opened again, but… there is still that part of him that won over me. It is inside him, a power he has yet to learn; that is him and not the sealed one's powers. If he one day awakes them, he will have a chance of regaining consciousness."

"Isn't there something we can do?!" Grimmjow roars, both Ulquiorra and Nell seeing that he was close to crying each time he looked at the lifeless Ichigo. "If we put the other soul back in… or something like that?!"

"The souls got severed when the hole opened, if we put the other back in, he will as the main hollow spirit take complete control, then we will be sure that Ichigo is eradicated." Ulquiorra answers, brushing Ichigo's cheeks gently, before he brushes away the remnants of his eye from the hole. "Get him up from the sand, he still has a fever, don't let him get worse."

Grimmjow nods, lifting Ichigo gently up, laying his head against his own chest, not able to look into the empty eyes now. Damn! He knew he had said he owned Ichigo's body… but it wasn't the same without the mind inside it either! What he liked about Ichigo wasn't his body! It was… his kind being.

"Grimmjow, put him in the master bedroom." Ulquiorra whispers, Grimmjow looking confused at him.

"That Aizen bastard's old room? Why?" Grimmjow asks.

"Because if Kurosaki Ichigo wakes up again, he is our Zero." Ulquiorra replied, Grimmjow looking down at where Ulquiorra pointed, at a now permanent zero mark over Ichigo's neck. "He is one of us now, and it is our duty to take care of him."

"I'm in on that." Grimmjow laughs, hesitating, before he looks over at Nell. "Can you try to close his eyes?"

"Ok." She whispers, brushing her fingers over his eyes, Grimmjow relaxing a little, as it now looked like he were sleeping peacefully.

"Heh, I guess we are all becoming full-time nurses." Grimmjow laughs, stopping as Ulquiorra opened the door to the bedroom for him. Ichigo`s soon laid down in the bed with Nell pulling the blankets over him before she gives him a warm kiss on the cheek. She didn't like being an adult anymore, but… she wanted to take care of Ichigo like an adult, to not be a nuisance now that he would need her for such a long time.

--------------------------------------------------------

Grimmjow gives a tired yawn, before opening the door to the master bedroom. He had decided to sleep in there with Ichigo, `cause maybe he was afraid or something? It was at least a possibility… How pathetic, he felt a weak hope that Ichigo might be afraid, and that he would clutch to him, to at least show a little emotion.

"Hey, little Ichigo, I'm coming in." He hollered while walking into the dark room that was dimly lit by the moon. "Hey, you moved… you were sleeping on the bed when we left you…"

He looks at the still form that was Ichigo, sitting in the bed looking weakly at the door. Grimmjow noticed the shivering hands that were clutching the bed blankets. Ichigo… he _had_ been afraid. Without a mind at all, Ichigo would be nothing but a newborn in an adult body.

"Hey, you don't have to be afraid." Grimmjow whispers, sitting down beside Ichigo, patting him gently on the head, noticing that the shaking stopped slowly. Ichigo's hand moved slowly from the blanket to Grimmjow's wrist. "Don't worry; I will be here with you."

Grimmjow pulls Ichigo slowly down in the bed, pulling him into his embrace as he nuzzled his face gently into the orange hair. Ichigo closing his eyes slowly, once more falling into a peaceful slumber.

And this was how most of the next three years went for Grimmjow, as he used all his waking time taking care of Ichigo. It seemed that food wasn't something he needed. He fed off the energy from outside; it was ok as long as the window always stood open for him. He didn't need to shower or go to the toilet, and other than his hair growing, he didn't change at all over the years, other than turning paler. Grimmjow had started fearing he would turn as white as Ulquiorra soon.

But during the new-year season of the third year, something happened; something that gave the Arrancars a small glimmer of hope for changes.

---------------------------------------------------------

"So you feel that a little fresh air might be good for him?" Ulquiorra questioned, as Grimmjow had just come and asked him for permission to take Ichigo to the human world for a small trip. "How good is his walking now?"

"He won't walk alone, but if I pull him along he follows easy." Grimmjow answers, pointing over to Nell. "She will come with us too, just in case."

"Where did you think of taking him?" Ulquiorra continued.

"Karakura town." Nell whispers, Ulquiorra trying to figure out if it was a good idea, or the worst possible. "Ichigo told me about his family before, his mother died many years ago, so I thought we could take him to her grave."

"Will you be able to hide him good enough? He might be a soul, but he has for some reason a lot of people around him that can see souls." Ulquiorra says, Grimmjow nodding. "Ok, let us get going then."

"Us?!" Grimmjow and Nell both yell out.

"Yes, I am coming too." Ullqiorra whispers. "Find some clothes that will hide Ichigo good enough and we`ll be off."

"Right away." Grimmjow whispers, walking back to the room. Ichigo is sitting upright in the bed again, as he always did when he left him. He would sleep for a little while, wake up, and if Grimmjow wasn't around, he would sit up and shiver until he came back to him. "Hey, we are going for a walk now, what do we do when we are going to walk?"

Ichigo takes a hold of Grimmjow's arm, letting him pull him gently up from the bed. Grimmjow takes one of the jackets he had brought with him ant put it on the youth, pulling the hood over his head to cover his hair.

"Heh, you look really funny like that." Grimmjow laughs and kisses him gently on the cheek, before leading him out of the room to go meet Nell and Ulquiorra outside. "We are ready. This guy won't be recognized by a soul!"

Ulquiorra nods in approval; before he arranges the hood a little making sure that the last of orange hair was out of sight. He then opens a portal for them all, and soon they are back in the human world. Grimmjow felt Ichigo's hold of his hand get harder, as a part of his mind must have recognized the place they were. Outside the Urahara shop.

"A! Kurosaki-kun! I didn't think you would honor us with your presence again so soon!" The ecstatic owner cheers, as he came to greet the travelers. "And sorry about the transport Nell-chan! I have no idea why it got tossed so far off!"

Urahara laughed nervously as he stood before them, expecting Ichigo to give him the hard smack he had waited for the last few years. He had heard from Orihime and the others that the Arrancars had taken Ichigo away, so he guessed he had been ok.

"Oh? Not going to yell? Not even give me a hard elbow in the face?" Urahara asks confused, Grimmjow hesitating, before pulling Ichigo's hood back. Urahara looked at the empty eyes, that didn't seem to notice him at all, dreadfully. "How long has he been like this?"

"Since we rescued him." Nell sadly answers, brushing his hair gently, before she puts the hood on him back on. "It seems they tested out a new weapon on him, a sphere that sucks out the soul, it took the hollow inside him, and the rest just locked itself away."

"A soul-sucking weapon?" Urahara whispers, looking sadly at the son of one of his old best friends. "I have no idea what you can do for him, only time can heal a locked away soul."

"We know, we are taking him to his mom's grave, do you know the way?" Grimmjow asks. Urahara looks confused for a moment before nodding. It might be a good idea; Ichigo had been really close to his mother after all.

"I'll just tell the kids I'm going out first." He laughs, walking over to the two curious kids peering at them. "I am going out for a trip with my nice and not suspicious-looking friends. If anyone asks; you have never seen them."

"Ok, Kisuke-san." Ururu whispers, looking at the man with the hood. Hadn't that been Ichigo? He didn't look so good; was he sick? Then she hoped they would get help for him soon, everyone missed him a lot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"And we are here!" Urahara cheers, waving his fan triumphant before the grave. All of them looking a little mortified at it as it had two names on it. Masaki and Ichigo Kurosaki; mother and son that left this world far too early. "It was really a sad funeral" Urahara said. "No one discovered the Ichigo`s body before the day after the incident… Kon had been occupying the body at the time and when the accident happened he was forced out. In pill-form he wasn`t able to tell anyone of what happened. It has been the first time in history that almost the entire 13 squads came to a funeral. Really something, and considering it`s in the human world…"

"Keh, it was all their fault to begin with!" Grimmjow yells furiously, before he looks down at Ichigo to see if he was reacting at all to the grave, but even though his gaze was fixed on it; no emotion stirred trough his gaze.

"Is there any shows of emotion at all?" Urahara asks worried.

"He doesn't show some at all, but he shakes when Grimmjow isn't with him." Ulquiorra answers, motioning to the hard grip Ichigo had on Grimmjow's arm. "And he will sit up and stare at the wall if he isn't there when he is going to sleep."

"Oho? First love and all, you are such a lucky guy Grimmjow-san!" Urahara remarks humorously and he is falling quite pleased to the ground as he got the elbow he had longed for.

"What the hell is your problem, old man?!" Grimmjow yells, about to hand him a new smack, when he felt something wrong. Turning fast around he understood what it was; Ichigo had let go of his hand! "Oi! Ichigo!"

All of them confused turn around, looking after the youth, who had started running away from them. Grimmjow about to run after is stopped by Ulquiorra and Urahara.

"Let him go where he wants." Ulquiorra says with a soft voice. "He might be onto a memory that can help him."

"But what if someone finds him?!" Grimmjow yells frightened.

"I placed a bracelet on him when he went. Only we and people with high spirit powers like ours can see him." Ulquiorra reassures. Grimmjow surrendered, though furious. He didn't trust anyone else than himself, Ulquiorra and Nell with Ichigo! No one else ever seemed to care for his best interest at all! "There, now you can follow him…"

"Eh? But you just said…" Grimmjow stammers.

"I said to let him go, I never said anything about not following after him and being sure that he is ok." Ulquiorra retorts, Grimmjow nodding in understanding before running after Ichigo, being sure to do so at a distance.

After a little while Ichigo stops, Grimmjow looking confused at the house he stopped beside. Ah, the Kurosaki clinic… Ichigo had found his way home. Grimmjow walks over to stand beside Ichigo as he looked through the windows. The life inside seeming as cheerful as ever as the three years older family went on. Ichigo was looking around for something Grimmjow couldn't understand what was. Was there something missing there? He didn't have more than two sisters did he?

Ichigo jumps up and diminishes trough the wall of the second floor into his old room where he looks around. It was still the same; it hadn't changed at all since Ichigo lived there. Grimmjow watched the feverish search Ichigo made. Just what could he mean was missing? Grimmjow puts on his own bracelet and follows Ichigo down the stairs. He moved to stand beside him as Ichigo looked over the living room in panic, tears starting to run down his cheeks as he seemed to scream desperate to the family before him, but no voice came out.

Grimmjow didn't want to watch this; he wanted to know just what was upsetting Ichigo so much! Who was he looking for?! His eyes go over the living room, the teenage girls complaining to their father about something when Grimmjow's eyes scanned over the family pictures. No… it couldn't be… he looks back at the crying Ichigo, who was screaming with no voice.

"You… are looking for yourself…?" Grimmjow whispers, wrapping his arms around the crying youth. Ichigo was used to being needed by everyone, and now he wasn't there anymore. He came back to see a family that had gone on without him. There was no place for him there anymore. "Let us get going…"

Grimmjow was about to take a gentle hold of his Ichigo`s hand again, but he hit it away hard, before he ran off again. Grimmjow hurriedly follows him fast as to not lose him. How long would he try to search? For someone that still needed him?

---------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Tatsuki-chan! Let us have an all-out eating contest!" Orihime cheers, showing her nervous guests the ingredients she had bought for the dinner party she had decided to set together for New Year's Eve. "Sado-kun can be a bouncer! And Ishida-kun can be a referee! Keigo-san and his sister are audience, while Mizuiro can be the cheerleader! And me and Tatsuki-chan will be the champions! Yay! All-out eating contest!"

"Orihime-san… I think you are thinking weird things again." Ishida stammers, not able to keep from smiling at her eagerness. "How about we try having a food-making contest instead? Each can choose some of the ingredients and make something, since nothing of this really should be used together."

"Ok! That will be really fun too!" She cheers, all of them laughing as they tried to figure out what they would make, no one seeing the silent form standing alone in the cold snow outside. "I'm going to get some more stuff from the store next door!"

"Ah! Don't just run off like that!" Tatsuki yells, all of them following after Orihime into the winter darkness. They were smiling happily, like there had never been any sadness at all among them.

"Do you want to go back home now?" Grimmjow whispers, looking down at Ichigo, seeing a faint smile on his lips, but as he reached his hand out to take a hold of Grimmjow's hand again, his face went back to emptiness. "Nell and Ulquiorra are waiting for us. We shouldn't let them wait any longer."

Ichigo obediently followed Grimmjow, turning away the moment Orihime turned towards them. So weird; she felt like someone was watching, someone that smiled at her. She gives a weak smile and folds her hands.

"I'm doing my best Kurosaki-kun. We are all… trying our best to be happy, so… keep looking over us." she whispers, Grimmjow clinching his teeth. Damn, those guys couldn't know that Ichigo was alive. They thought he was a spirit. They wanted to keep looking happy so that if he one day came back to watch over them, he would see that they were ok. But… those damned idiots couldn't know that Ichigo was too gone to understand that now! He came there to look for them, and none of them was able to see him! That meant that they didn't need or feel like seeing him! "Please… come back to us one day… so we can all… say how sorry we are…"

Orihime looks slowly up again, about to run after the others, when she saw the hooded youth in the distance. He had warm smile on his face lighted up by the starting fireworks. Orihime jumps at the sudden sound. Ichigo and Grimmjow are gone when she opens her eyes again.

"Kurosaki-kun!" She yells, startling the gang that had been about to go on without her. "Come back! Kurosaki-kun!"

"Inoue-san?" Ishida whispers and grabs her quickly as she had been about to run out into the road.

"Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime hiccups, clutching hard to the confused Ishida's arms. "I saw him… he was smiling to me… why would he smile to me? Why?"

"Let us get going." Chad whispers, as the traffic light turned green for them.

"Where?" Orihime asks confused.

"We can still catch him if you just saw him." Ishida answers, Orihime giving a happy cheer, as even Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro are coming with them as they run off as fast as they can. The weak set of prints is leading them towards the graveyard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Someone saw him?" Ulquiorra asks confused as Grimmjow puts down the silent youth on the ground again, taking a hold of his hand as he reached out for him. "Who?"

"That Orihime." Grimmjow grumbles. Nuzzling Ichigo's hair gently as the hood had fallen off in the quick retreat, he scolded "You damned little womanizer. I take my eye off you for a second and you attract all the girls."

"Then you won't enjoy this Grimmjow." Ulquiorra remarked. Grimmjow looking confused up at the grave that they had distanced themselves from, where a shaking form were on all fours, crying desperate. "She came about the same time you left; she has been like that since…"

"That is the shinigami bitch that cut him down isn't it?" Grimmjow hisses, about to pull his sword out, but Nell stopped him. "What? I have something I have been planning to give back to her!"

"Listen!" Nell insisted. Grimmjow gives a growl before he did as she ordered, listening to the sobs from Rukia.

"Ichigo… I'm… so sorry…Ichigo!" She cries over and over again, her crying getting more and more painful.

"They were all fooled by soul society. It seems that the head of research wanted to get a specimen to work on so he made that orb, and made them think it would help Kurosaki-san." Urahara explains, as he had stood by for a little while. "They originally had the order to kill Kurosaki Ichigo, but they would never have gone through with it. Soul society gave them a weapon that would do the job, without them even knowing it."

"That is horrible." Nell stammers, feeling a newfound pity for the shinigami before her. "But why is she here today? Wouldn't his death day be more natural?"

"She comes here each day from Christmas to New Year; it is the week she takes a leave from work." Urahara whispers, moving his hat down a little as he saw the tears run down Ichigo's face. "She cries all she can, so she won't do it in front of any other than Kurosaki-kun."

"Kuchiki-san! Kuchiki-san!" The eager Orihime shouts. The confused Rukia gets up quickly as they had come before they were supposed to. All of them knew she went there long before them, so no one said anything about the red eyes. "Did you see him?!"

"See who? Inoue-san?" Rukia asks confused, seeing the excitement in all of them. "It can't be! You saw him?!"

"Kurosaki-kun smiled at me! I know it was him!" Orihime cheers and dances around with Rukia, both of them cheering happily. The ones around them are all laughing happy with the sudden light mood.

"Hey! Aren't we all going to start the New Year picnic earlier today!?" Someone suddenly suggests. The happy gang turned towards the grinning Isshin, who came with Yuzu and Karin. Each holds a basket with food with them. "With our extended family we will have many fun games! And the winner will be allowed to marry one of my beautiful daughters!"

"Shut up you retarded dad!" Karin yells, kicking her father down, everyone laughing over the family fight. Even if Orihime had just said it to make everyone feel better, or because she had seen something, at least all of them had a new hope that at least a bit of Ichigo's spirit was still with them.

"What a weird family! Having a party at a family-members grave! Isn't that a little morbid?" Grimmjow huffs.

"Yeah it is… but this is… my family we are talking about…"

The three of the Espada confused turns; looking at the smiling Ichigo, who gave a laugh as his father was leveled to the ground by Karin and Rukia.

"Ichigo…" Grimmjow whispers before he quickly letting go of Ichigo`s hand, looking away as he didn't want to show his joy over a sign of life from him. "Keh, your family is as messed up as you."

"No helping it I guess; we have the same genes after all." Ichigo laughs, scratching his head nervous before he grabs the confused Grimmjow's hand again. "Let us get going."

"Where?" Ulquiorra asks, as the three of them followed him.

"Home." Ichigo whispers while opening a portal between the worlds easily himself. "For now… I'm not needed her at all."

"Let go of my hand." Grimmjow muttered as they walked through the portal, appearing in the castle. Hm, it was a strong portal; it could even penetrate the forbidden portal zone of the castle?

"Ah, sorry." Ichigo laughs, before he gives a weak smile to Grimmjow. "I'm really sorry…"

Ulquiorra quickly grabs Ichigo as he fell backwards, but he is hit away, taking Nell with him, as a terrible energy released from Ichigo. Grimmjow used all his energy and powers to stay standing as the energy strong enough to seep through worlds engulfs Ichigo. He gives a painful cry, feeling the mask form over his face.

"Fuck this!" Grimmjow yells, a surge of energy released as he surges forward and grabs hard onto Ichigo; holding around him as the new mask started taking form and doing his best to ease the suffering at least a little. "I'll give you a real beating if you don't return after this. Turn hollow on me and I am personally feeding you, be it humans or hollows, until you turn back…, I'll feed them all to you…"

"Thank you… Grimm…"

As the energy that was sensed through all three worlds fades, the tired and beaten Grimmjow lays the once more empty-eyed Ichigo back down onto the bed. Brushing the hair that lays over the mask gently away.

"It is the other hollow part of him." Ulquiorra whispers as he had gotten back up. "The part that easily won against me."

"Heh, the first little angel I have seen with horns." Grimmjow laughs, before he pulls out his sword. Ulquiorra and Nell watches in silence as Grimmjow starts hitting the mask off, leaving the left side of the jaw and the left eye. If he took all of it; Ichigo might die before waking up, - after all, he was a hollow throughout now. "So, how long do we wait this time? I have a feeling that he is empty again."

"This time might be faster, or it might take longer…" Ulquiorra whispers, giving a weak smile. "But it seemed your idea worked, he needed some fresh air."

"We all did." Grimmjow laughs, closing Ichigo's eyes gently. He gave a damn about time. He was going to be around for as long as he was alive, and as long as he was alive, he would keep Ichigo. And he would never let Ichigo have to cry again!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A month later

The green-eyed hollow looks slowly up from his book as the bored Grimmjow came walking into the library. Looking around a little, he saw Ulquiorra and walked over to him.

"It is rare to see you out of the room, and even rarer to see you in the library." Ulquiorra points out as Grimmjow slip back in the chair beside him. "I have a feeling you are here to talk."

"I'm bored, and I don't want to wake Ichigo just to pat him on the head a few hours." Grimmjow murmurs.

"Nell then? I bet she can entertain you." the still emotionless current leader suggested.

"She is out with those brothers of hers. They were going to run around a while I think." He responds and looks tired up at the roof. "So, what are you reading about?"

"An old legend." Ulquiorra answers, Grimmjow looking both shocked and amused at him.

"Heh, never thought you would be the sort of guy to read stuff like that? Old vampire stories and the sorts?" Grimmjow laughs, but goes silent again as Ulquiorra doesn`t even pull a smiling muscles. "I am listening…"

"In an old book from soul society a story is told of a creature that Soul society fears more than anything. It has usually been used like a boogeyman`s scaring children, but the stories interest me; it is more like a prophecy than a legend." Ulquiorra tells, Grimmjow starting to listen closely. "He is called the Hollow king; a creature that can only come to be when a human is born with the soul of a hollow already inside. The human will grow to become a shinigami, and if he becomes a hollow; there will be two hollow's inside him. The one he was born with as a guardian; a knight for the king. And the hollow he himself will become; the king of Hollows."

"You can't possibly mean…" Grimmjow stammers, Ulquiorra nodding. "Soul society knew didn't they? And that was why they were so set on destroying Ichigo?"

"After the downfall of Aizen; the hollow race has had no leader. Soul society wants it to continue like that." Ulquiorra whispers before giving a smile to the dumb folded Grimmjow. "I am really looking forward to his awakening; I hate being the leader. I am more the kind that enjoys taking orders rather than giving them."

"The complete opposite of me; I always knew I hated you for a reason." Grimmjow laughs, grabbing the book from the confused Ulquiorra. "And thank you for that, I need something to read to my little pet. He have to be really bored looking at the wall all day."

"Just remember that I want it back." Ulquiorra sighs before getting up. He should find another book to read; he just couldn't do anything else at that place.

"Hey! Little Ichi! I am bringing a new book for you!" Grimmjow shouts, opening the door slowly too see Ichigo sitting silently at the bed as he always did when he woke alone. But he had stopped shivering without him now, so it might be a good… or a bad sign. "It is about how strong you can become. I can't wait to exploit all this; I own the king of hollows after all."

Grimmjow's smile from when he entered fades. He was getting good at putting on fake smiles too now. The few minutes of seeing Ichigo back to normal had been like heaven to him, but then he was lowered back into hell right away! Once again left with the empty shell.

"Ok! Scoot over!" Grimmjow says, sitting down beside him. Ichigo moves a little away from him and taking a hold of Grimmjow`s arm as he laid the book between them. "Heh, I hope you aren't as cuddly when Ulquiorra reads for you."

Grimmjow lays the book in Ichigo's lap, Ichigo looking weakly over the images. But he soon got bored of it, and looked back at the door. Grimmjow was used to all this now. He would show things to Ichigo, and then he would lose interest shortly after. But one thing he never did… to just look at him! He looked at Ulquiorra and Nell, but he never looked at him! It tore him apart!

"So, want me to read for you?" Grimmjow whispers, no answer or sign from Ichigo at all. "Ok! How about we use the time for a really fun game then?! It is called: Look at my face good damn it!"

Grimmjow pulls Ichigo around, holding him in close range of himself, but their eyes never meet as Ichigo`s looking down at their laps instead. Grimmjow growls, placing his grip on Ichigo`s waist before he lifts him up hoping that he at least would look down at him, but Ichigo's gaze were already changed to the top of the wall behind Grimmjow.

"Shit! Look at me!" Grimmjow yells, pushing Ichigo hard down in the bed, but Ichigo still didn't look his way. "Damn it Ichigo… I know you looked for someone who needed you… and you fell into despair when they didn't need you, right?"

With no answer at all; Grimmjow hides his face in the crock of Ichigo's neck.

"Just screw all of them! I hate humans! I hate shinigamis! I never need anyone! I… never needed anyone…" Grimmjow whispers; hitting hard at the pillow beside Ichigo who doesn`t even flinch. But as Grimmjow finished his next sentence; Ichigo`s gaze turns slowly towards him. "…But I need you… Kurosaki Ichigo…"

Grimmjow gives a weak smile as Ichigo looked at him. His masked eye is that of a hollow, his other eye like it had always been; a weak color to the returning brown eyes.

"Screw it all, here goes nothing." Grimmjow whispers, kissing Ichigo gently before he kisses down his neck and hears the first sound from Ichigo in weeks as he gave a weak cry. Oh yeah, Ichigo hadn't faded that one time because of body contact, maybe that was the final thing he missed? "If this doesn't work; please don't tell Ulquiorra or Nell `cause they will kill me."

Grimmjow gives a weak smile as Ichigo wraps his arms slowly around him. His adorable little property. It was a little fun when he was being so obedient.

He soon had both of them stripped, moving his hungry tongue all over the whimpering youth's chest, licking the border of the hole, happy as he understood that it was a really sensitive spot for his young lover.

"You look really cute when you look so helpless and innocent." Grimmjow whispers while pulling Ichigo into his lap, continuing to lick at his chest as he moved his fingers gently down his rear. "Don't ever hate me for this."

The broken hollow gives a confused moan as Grimmjow pushed his fingers into him, deciding to prepare him gently this time. Grimmjow continues to move his fingers, feeling the loud youth clutch hard to his shoulders. Maybe this was one of the basic instincts for Hollows? Even one without a mind would surrender to it.

Nothing but the small cries from Ichigo echoes in the room as Grimmjow did his best to restrain himself from moving too fast.

Then the time came. Grimmjow, steadying the confused Ichigo's hips as he held his own hard dick ready, gives of a pleased groan as he sheeted himself inside, holding one arm against the whaling Ichigo who bit desperate at his shoulder. Like Ichigo was now; he was more of a wild animal than a human, but Grimmjow could relate; he was a wild animal himself.

"Hush, don't cry. You are doing good." Grimmjow whispers gently into his ear and brushed his hair gently as he placed a kiss on his mask. "Everything is going to be alright, just trust me."

He starts moving in a slow and steady rhythm, keeping Ichigo close the entire time, swallowing up his cries with loving kisses, being sure that they never lost eye contact. Then it is over as Grimmjow feels himself come hard, the youth in his grip giving a terrified cry.

The both of them fell down into the bed with Grimmjow holding the panting Ichigo gently; not letting go of him as both of them falls into a slumber.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Tired eyes open slowly, a pale hand brought up to rub some sleep away as the dim light from the moon shone down on him. He shifts a little, hoping to find a mirror in the room as he couldn't get to his left eye. But as he found no mirror he started to brush his hand over it trying to map out for himself the form of what had attached itself to his face.

It wouldn't budge thought there was no glue or anything; it just wouldn't move! Ichigo gets up in frustration, using both his hands as he was doing all he could to get the mask-fragment off of himself.

"You damned …" he growls for himself before he gives a cry and waves his hand around. He had been unlucky to cut himself really bad on the jaw. "Ah! I'll get you! Whatever you are!"

"Who is being so damned noisy?" Grimmjow grunts half asleep, sitting up as the racket was getting worse. He looks confused at the growling Ichigo who had taken his sword to try and hit the mask apart. "Oi! Stop it you suicidal bastard!"

"But this damned thing is in the way!" Ichigo complains, stopping confused as Grimmjow punches him and his arm goes right through his chest. "Ah… I guess the mask is supposed to… be there then?"

"Yeah, it was a whole mask, but I hit away most of it for you." Grimmjow murmurs, not able to say anything of all the things he had wanted to say when Ichigo came back to him. "Don't worry about it, it seems you feed well enough of the energy from outside."

"How long have it been? I feel like I have been gone for a while, but I can't really feel any time when sitting still like that." Ichigo stammers, brushing his forehead as he tries to think.

"Three years and a little over a month." Grimmjow answers, pulling the shocked Ichigo into his embrace, kissing him gently on the head. "Welcome back… idiot."

"Heh, who is the idiot?" Ichigo scoffs, clutching hard at Grimmjow. "It is… good to be back."

---------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 3

Well, this is so far the shortest chapter XD Next Ichigo will have to get used to his new life in Hueco Mundo, just how will he do ?XD


	4. Chapter 4 King

I Still thanks for the favs and reviews, also for the ones pointing out ways to improve my writing ^.^ I corrected this chapter myself, so sorry for once more bad spelling and grammar T.T.

**Warnings:** Hm, doctor who jokes and both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow trying to get it on with Ichigo?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, all characters belong to the great Tite Kubo ^.^

------------------------------------------------------

**Fallen Hero**

_Chapter four – King_

-------------------------------------------------------

"Why do you stare at me like that?" Ullqiorra asks, as Ichigo had stared at him through the entire meeting. Ullqiorra had a deep hope that Ichigo wouldn't remember a thing of what happened around him when he was empty. It seemed even he himself had nurtured some warm feelings for their younger sibling.

"Um, nothing…" Ichigo stammers, before he pulls at his white jacket. "This is one of yours, right?"

"That is correct." He answers, trying to figure out where this was going. "What of it?"

"I prefer my shinigami clothes, so when I get them stitched together again you can get these back." Ichigo smile to Ullqiorra, who just looked away from him again.

"It is up to you." He whispers, it didn't seem like he remembered. Good, he didn't want Grimmjow to know that he had a caring side.

"Um, you were the one that put them on me… right?" Ichigo asks, Grimmjow digging his nails into the table as he listened to the conversation. Nell hoping against reason that no one would get hurt.

"Yes, I would not let Grimmjow loose to temptation." Ullqiorra answers, but then he gives a confused 'huh?', as Ichigo laid his arm over his shoulders.

"I knew you were a great guy! Inoue was right about that!" Ullqiorra looks quite put out, while Grimmjow were about to smash their table apart, as Ichigo leaned closer to Ulquiorra, whispering something into his ear.

"Heh, you are welcome." Ullqiorra chuckles, both Grimmjow and Nell not able to believe their eyes, Ullqiorra smiled? Was that even possible?! "Well, we should get back to business now."

"I thought we were waiting for someone." Ichigo point out, opening his jacket a little as it was too tight around his neck. "Since Ullqiorra isn't the boss I am starting to wonder who is."

"You have never been the smart one." Nell sighs, Ichigo looking confused around. Why did all of them look so embarrassed over him!? Had he done something wrong? How was he more stupid than Grimmjow?! "Here, a small mirror."

"What do I need a mirror for? With this mask I know I look like shit." Ichigo complains, opening the small make up mirror he was handed, giving a jolt as Grimmjow pulled at his head, turning it around so the marks on his neck appeared. "Ah! Who gave me a tattoo while I slept?!"

"It appeared when you got that hole in your chest." Grimmjow says bored, Ichigo's was getting more and more stupid. "You are an Arrancar like us, and you are number 0."

"Ah! I am the lowest? I mean… Ullqiorra is number one… and I am last, right?!" Ichigo yells in panic, even Ullqiorra rubbing his temple tired of the situation. "Gah! I am even lower than Grimmjow?!"

"What the hell does that mean?!" Grimmjow growls furious, Nell looking nervous at them as they seemed ready to start a fight.

"You two stop." Ullqiorra orders, both of them sitting down again as his stern look wouldn't let go of them. "We Espada don't number from 1-10, we work from 0-9, Cero is our strongest attack after all."

"Wait a minute! If I am number 0… then…" Ichigo goes silent, Nell and Grimmjow sighing tired as he looked at them for confirmation. "I am the leader!?"

"Oh, the idiot finally got it." Grimmjow sighs, as Ichigo kept looking back and forth at them for at least a laugh over the joke or something. "We don't choose our leader, we had to make our own marks, you became a hollow with one, so it is a sign that you are meant to be our leader."

"Ahaha, I wonder just what I am going to do being leader of a gang of four." Ichigo laughs nervous, but as no one said anything, he started understanding that it was more.

"You are the leader of the Espada, Arrancars and also all creatures that roam in this world." Nell whispers, Ichigo feeling like his head would explode. This really wasn't a fun joke anymore! He couldn't be the leader of the Hollows. Just what the hell would his job be? Send the hollows off to eat or something? He killed Hollows! He didn't want to dedicate the rest of his life for them!

"So… I am in charge of… protecting my people? Or something like that?" Grimmjow looks silently over at the shivering Ichigo. "Bullshit! I would rather slaughter them all! I will never help hollows hurt humans!"

"Silence!" Ullqiorra yells, Ichigo making a jump over the sudden harsh tone, before he sits down again, looking hard t the table. "This world is yours now, which is a fact! What you do with it is up to you! We are here to follow your orders! You can order us to kill all hollows and we will do it! But that would be manslaughter!"

Ichigo's hands shivers, as he were trying to figure out any sort of remark back. But he couldn't, and Ullqiorra continues.

"It is true that even we hate the weak hollows, because they remind us of what we were, but they can still reach the form of Adjuncas, and maybe even Vasto Lords, that is the same as the four of us, just not as strong since we can't turn them into Arrancars. Would you kill someone knowing that they have a chance of a better life? For we can kill all hollows for you, but we can't send them to soul society, nor can you anymore."

"I…" Ichigo whispers, looking over at Grimmjow, who looked sad back at him. He wanted to give Ichigo a word of advice, but he wasn't the sort of guy that had advices. "I wouldn't want that… but I don't want to be the lord here and just watch human souls getting devoured."

"It is ok, we are heartless all of us, but we understand your worry." Ullqiorra states, Ichigo looking confused at him. "You are the same as us, but you still feel don't you? So do we."

"So, there is something we can do?" Ichigo asks hopeful.

"Yes, we can close the gates between the two worlds completely." Ullqiorra answers, Ichigo looking confused at him. "There will still come new hollows over here when people dies, but when they evolve into Adjuncas, they will start from scratch, they will be individual, and even possibly able to become Vasto Lords."

"And no hollow will ever be able to get human souls." Ichigo asks, Ullqiorra nodding. "But, won't they all die out?"

"No, hollows are greedy creatures, they don't need human souls, but they go for them if they have the chance." Grimmjow answers, a little more content as it seemed the desperation was gone from Ichigo's eyes. "And most hollows are content with the energy in the air like you, and the ones that wants to evolve, goes for other hollows."

"So, it really is a chance to… at least make this place a little better?" Ichigo stammers, the three others smiling gently to him, as Ullqiorra nodded to him.

"It was a long time ago, long before the feud between this world and Soul society, but the two worlds were curious of each others, and the border opened." Ullqiorra starts, Ichigo listening. "Most of the hollows turned crazy over the taste of human souls, and got addicted, Soul society and the Vasto lords did their best to contain them, but there was too many that escaped at once. Then soul society started seeing the hollows as vile creatures even the Vasto lords, and they eradicated the great number that there was of them… But since there is needed a great number of lords to close the border between the two worlds, it was never closed."

"So if we can get enough Vasto Lords together, we can close the gate? And the three worlds will return to what they once were?!" Ichigo cheers, Ullqiorra once more nodding. "How many do we need?"

"The four of us are at the power of multiple Vasto Lords, so we should be powerful enough, but it needs to be from 0-9, so we have to fill the places up." Ullqiorra a little amused, over the new eagerness in their new leader's face. "One is yet to be made, so we at least have five, but we need the other five also, I know about a lot of powerful forces both here and in the human world, it will be up to you who you will have to rule your new world, Kurosaki Ichigo."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"I mean it. I actually don't like guarding this thing taichou." The nervous Renji says, looking at the small case in the next room. "I mean, wouldn't it be a lot easier to just destroy it?"

"The Hōgyoku is a terrible thing, but it can't be destroyed, not before the scientists finds out what it did with the Arrancars, if we study it, we might find some sort of weakness." Byakuya whispers, filling in the last of the report on their search for a source of the enormous energy a month ago. They had tried to follow the traces of a gate that had been opened in the graveyard, but it seemed that it was a too strong Arrancar that had closed it, so they couldn't use that way in.

"I still wonder about that energy…" Renji looks out of the window as he tried to do his own paper work. "It felt a lot like Ichigo's… but it wasn't quite like it."

"Kurosaki Ichigo is dead, whatever force we felt, it was not of any shinigami origin." Byakuya says calm, but with a hint of 'shut up about it' under his voice. "Now get your work done, it is taking too long."

"I'm soon done." Renji sighs, about to sign the paper when a sudden energy hit the room, both of them turning confused as a gate to the hollow world opened inside the cell behind them. "Arrancar?"

Ullqiorra looks around to get a hold of the situation, it really did seem like Ichigo's portals were a lot stronger than theirs, to so easy penetrate all security in Soul society.

"You are the Arrancar Ullqiorra Schiffer." Byakuya walks towards him, as Renji moved the bars away. "You are all exiled to your world, why are you breaking your orders?"

"I take no orders from Soul society." Ullqiorra states and he overlooks the nuisance as he made his way to the small orb in the middle of the room. "We Arrancars will only have a leader when the one with a 0 appears, and now that we have a leader again, we will rise to stand without the mercy from soul society."

"Renji, call the alarm… I will eradicate this creature." Byakuya orders, pulling out his sword as he charged for the still not amused Ullqiorra. "Scatter… Senbon Sakura."

Byakuya never used his weapon so fast, but this man had walked right in, to set a portal into their cells was practically impossible.

"You are a lucky man, Kuchiki Byakuya." Byakuya looks confused at him, the Hōgyoku were gone from its case, and his attacker stood behind him. The rose petals around them withering as a new portal opened up. Byakuya's eyes widening, as he could see the faint outline of the man inside the darkness. "Since my lord won't allow me to hurt even one strand of hair on any of you."

Ullqiorra walks into the portal, not caring to turn as Byakuya made his redeeming attempt at a attack, but it was too late that Ullqiorra noticed that it wasn't directed at him, but Ichigo beside him.

Ullqiorra pulls his sword, Byakuya able to stop in time as he noticed the blade towards his chest, which would have slashed him apart if not for the man between them. Byakuya's gaze moves slowly over the orange head before him, but it stops suddenly, as he sees the hole trough his chest, and the broken mask covering quarters of his face. Yes, this wasn't longer the Kurosaki Ichigo he had had some respect for.

"Who are you?" Byakuya asks, able to get his sword up to Ichigo's neck as Ichigo didn't allow the panic struck Ullqiorra to move his sword. "Are you one of the hollows able to take the face of a human?"

"Heh, sorry Byakuya, I know this face don't look as good as it did before, but I am the same." Ichigo whispers, giving a smile to the silent captain. "For the new kingdom of Hollows… I am claiming back the Hōgyoku, and after one more use, I will destroy it for good."

Byakuya were about to slash, but Ichigo lets go of Ullqiorra's sword, the older Arrancar quickly hitting the enemy away from his lord. Byakuya too late to make a new attack as Ichigo started to close the portal.

"I'm really sorry for the surprise attack, but I want you to deliver a message for me." Ichigo whispers, giving a smile to the confused Byakuya. "Tell the commander, that the king of Hollows will seek audience with him soon, and it is to his own interest that he complies."

The gate closes, the nervous Ichigo falling to his knees, laughing nervous. So close! Byakuya had almost cut his head off!

"You are an Arrancar." Ullqiorra complains, making his point as he hit the confused Ichigo on the arm with his sword, no wound at all. "With no more force than that, and no intent to kill, no one can hit you."

"Oh, so it means that Byakuya didn't really hit to hurt me." Ichigo gives a soft laughter, before he looks at the small orb that he had gotten from Ullqiorra. "So this is what all that trouble has been about?"

"Yes, it is what gave birth to us Arrancars, except from you." Ullqiorra answers, looking over at the other place that the gate opened for them. "England, London… a powerful Vasto Lord from the old regime hides in this town, strong enough to make his own body."

"Wow, is that even possible?" Ichigo asks a little amazed, as they walked out of the gate, looking down at the town from above. Ichigo taking in the scenery quite curious, he had been to different worlds, but when it came to the human world, he had only been in Japan, he hadn't even been out of Karakura town.

"Of course, we Arrancars can do it easy." Ullqiorra laughs, once more feeling amused over the childish eagerness in Ichigo. Maybe it was others that got forth the human emotions inside him? At least Ichigo brought forth warmth in him. Grimmjow just brought forth a need to kill. He was hurtful for his calm and reputation. "You too, we have to ask around a little, so you should learn to make a body for yourself right away."

"Ah! I can't walk around in these clothes!" Ichigo motions to the uniform he had borrowed from Ullqiorra.

"Why? Do you find something wrong with my clothes?" Ullqiorra complains, Ichigo giving a nervous laughter as it seemed Ullqiorra really felt some weird pride with his clothes.

"Not at all, just not my style." Ichigo stammers, before he descends to the street under them, looking around in the busy shopping street. "Do we have money?"

"Do we really need such human articles? It will be easier to just take it before manifesting.", Ichigo sighs tired, he really had to do a lot of work with that guy.

"No, then we will just get trouble." Ichigo says, Ullqiorra watching a little amazed as Ichigo concentrated a little, already making himself a visible human form. "I'll get some for you too Ullqi! Just wait outside for me!"

"Keh, who gave you the permission to give call names?" Ullqiorra snorts, watching the eager youth, who were running around and looking at clothes, doing his best to find something that would fit Ullqiorra.

Heh, being on missions hadn't been so cute before. It was a little wrong of him to be so jealous of Grimmjow, both him and Nell understood what was going on between them. But luckily, Hollows usually shared bed with more than one, if Ichigo had left enough of his human side behind, Ullqiorra wouldn't mind joining them in bed. He was a collected man, but he had his primal urges too.

"Ah! Ullqi! I have someone clothes! We should find a place to change!" Ichigo cheers, as he came running out of the store, Ullqiorra looking a little annoyed at him. "What?"

"Why Ullqi?" He asks, taking the white jacket and black pants that Ichigo handed him.

"Um, it kind of sounds cute." Ullqiorra feels his eyebrows twitch. Just what was Ichigo's problem? "A small payback for Ichi-chan."

"I guess it is fair then." Ullqiorra sighs, Ichigo turning away as they were down in an alley to change, Ullqiorra changing with no shame before him. Wow, Ullqiorra were really pale, or more white, but it made the green eyes shine more, Ichigo had been captivated by those eyes when his mind was locked away, Ullqiorra's eyes was beautifully green. "Why do you keep staring at me?"

"Ah, nothing, just that I really like your eyes." Ichigo laughs, as he changed his own clothes, placing the change in a bundle on the floor, tossing Ullqiorra's there too as he sent them back to the castle with a portal. "Most of the Arrancar and hollow eyes are so empty, even Grimmjow's don't really have much light or emotion, but yours kind of have, you might have the most emotional eyes I have ever seen before."

"I do not find anything to agree with on that." Ullqiorra complains, even he knew that he did his best to have no emotion. "I make no emotion at all. I have been praised for this before."

"I don't want to say against that." Ichigo brush the confused Ullqiorra's cheek gently. "It isn't the face around I find so warm, but it is the deep light in your eyes, the warm light that shone more when you let me sit on your lap, and shared your favorite books with me."

Ullqiorra leans closer to the confused Ichigo, returning the favor as he brushed Ichigo's cheek gently, keeping him from moving as he brought their lips together, Ichigo kissing back as he didn't really have time to think if it might be wrong.

The kiss was deepened as Ullqiorra pushed Ichigo against the wall, but suddenly both of them noticed that they were watched.

"What the hell do you two think you are doing?" Grimmjow growls, here he had come and decided to help out, and that bastard Ullqiorra was kissing his Ichigo!

"We are kissing, want to join in?" Ichigo asks. Licking his lips clean as both Grimmjow and Ullqiorra looked quite shocked at him. Had their little innocent Ichigo just invited both of them to join in at once?! "Hm, have to continue on search first I guess, if you both play nice together, I might give you a shared treat."

Ichigo walks down the street from them, quite content with himself as it seemed like he had just broken the two of them mentally.

"Oi, Ullqiorra." Grimmjow asks in a low voice, as the two of them was left in the street. "We hold him to this later, right?"

"Of course, I am looking quite forward to it." Ullqiorra chuckles, Grimmjow giving a sigh. He had been right, Ullqiorra had his eyes on Ichigo too, but to share Ichigo with another Arrancar that he was close to was better than sharing him with others.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The nervous Ichigo looks around in the underground club. Just what was he getting himself into? He really hadn't been the eager guy on clubs before, so he didn't feel like it now that he was dead either.

"Heh, I think me and Ullqiorra's color scheme is a little out." Grimmjow laughs, as he look at the dressed up club goers. "But man, if I knew about these sorts of clubs I might have a good reason to keep away from this world."

"Vile." Ullqiorra snorts, Ichigo laughing a little nervous at both of them seemed more put out by the place than him. "All I know is that this place is the club owned by the second oldest Vasto Lord, Vlad Dracu."

"Gah?! Are you kidding me?!" Ichigo complains, his followers looking a little confused at him. "I thought it was weird that we were going to an underground vampire club, but are you seriously telling me that the legend of Dracula is true?!"

"It is overrated." Ullqiorra answers, shuddering over the people they passed as they made their way towards the top guarded room that was the inner part of the club, only for the special VIPs and the owner. "He hates the name off Dracula. He escaped from the soul society slaughter, and because he was weak he took control of the body of Vlad Dracu, who had died by the hands of an assassin. He is the reason for the legends, but it mostly grew because of terrified servants. As I understood the stories of slaughter came from the human man, not the hollow that took him over."

"Then the bastard really is old! Just how old can the hollows get?" Ichigo asks, being thankful of Grimmjow as he kicked away a guy that had just felt up his ass.

"Damned crazy humans, if one more tries I will…" Grimmjow goes silent, as he noticed that everyone in the club had gone silent, all of them turning towards them. "What!? The guy had it coming!"

"Shut up Grimmjow, they are reacting because of our masks." Ullqiorra complains, Ichigo adding 'and your white clothes, you dolt' as Ullqiorra had freaked out about using other clothes and changed when they had found out where they were going. "And also the fact that you are too stupid to cover Grimmjow."

"Eh?" Grimmjow asks confused, Ichigo giving a 'gah!' as he also came to the realization. They had forgotten to cover that damned hole trough his stomach!

"This is why I wanted us to come forth in silence, the man we are meeting is a Vasto lord, he would come and see us anyway." Ullqiorra sighs.

"Come on now, it is my fault, I felt like walking around a little like normal again." Ichigo laughs nervous, Ullqiorra deciding to still his complains, he kept forgetting that Ichigo had grown up unlike them, and he still craved the human world. He wouldn't take that from him. "But what do we do now?"

"Just wait." Ullqiorra answers, feeling the presence of hollows in the next room, Ichigo and Grimmjow also noticing it as a tall man came out, most of his body hidden in clothes, but it was easy to see that he was an Adjuncas.

"What are you abominations doing here at the great Vlad Dracu's party?" He asks. A deep voice that made the humans around shiver in fear, waiting to see what would happen to the three intruders.

"We are here for…" Ullqiorra is stopped, as Ichigo walked before him, giving a grin.

"I'll try and do a little of the work too, you two can check out some cute girls or something." Ichigo laughs, Grimmjow giving a growl, while Ullqiorra just snorted.

"I have no interest in women." He complains, Ichigo and Grimmjow both a little amazed over his honest confession. "We will stand here. Don't make a fool of yourself so early."

"Hey, at least have some fate in me." Ichigo walks over to the giant before them, excusing as nice as he could to all the people he walked into as everyone were retreating to the back of the room. "Yo! I am here to meet a guy named Vlad Dracu, an old Vasto Lord or something like that."

"Insolent whelp!" The giant yells, Ichigo looking confused at him, had he done something wrong? He knew he wasn't much of a calm talker like Ullqiorra, but he had tried his best! "Just who are you?! Give a name before I smash you!"

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, and I am here to meet Vlad Dracu." Ichigo gives a sigh as he pulls Zangetsu from his belt. "This thing is a little disappointing you know? I kind of liked my big sword, but after I changed, I haven't gotten it to go away from bankai, I don't know if this guy has gotten stronger, or if he just is mad at me for something."

"Hahaha! You think you can win against me with that small thing?!" The guard mocks, before he pulls out a giant baseball bat, Ichigo twitching a little. He had forgotten that only the Arrancars had zanpaktous, the Vasto lords and Adjuncas had to have something else. But a baseball bat?! Wasn't that a little out of place? "Weak half shinigami! Die!"

"Oi! Ullqi! What do I do?!" Ichigo holler back to Ullqiorra, as the baseball bat was bought hard down towards him.

"He will break half the humans this direction, you decide." Ichigo quickly reacting, bringing his sword hard upwards at the giant, who looks confused down at him, as the baseball bat scattered hard, falling hard back at the Adjuncas instead of the people around them. "Just as I suspected."

"Yo! What sort of bastard are you?!" Ichigo yells furious, the giant looking confused at him. "These people here are your guests aren't they?! Most of them are even too young to be here! Would you really have killed them just to try to get a hit in on me?!"

"Keh! Is this a worthless shinigami trait? To have compassion for humans?" He laughs, about to be a little cockier, when he remembered that his weapon was destroyed. "What was your name again, shinigami?"

"I'm not a shinigami… I'm an Arrancar." Ichigo states. "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, remember it."

The giant gives a confused grunt, as he felt the gash open over his chest, not deep. But he hadn't even felt that puny guy hit him!

Grimmjow looks a little amazed at the decided battle before them. Heh, the little whelp had gotten stronger again, or was it just that he was calmer? And if his sword was normal in its bankai form now, did that mean that Ichigo had a second form like them now? Heh, he just couldn't wait to see it.

"Well, I think this is quite enough Munny, we have guests." Someone suddenly chuckles, Ichigo looking confused around, as everyone around them fell to the ground, bowing as the man walked into the club. "Ah, all my wonderful children, did Munny scare you all again?"

Ichigo looks nervous at the guy that came towards him, long black hair, and the only part of his mask was something that looked like a hair clamp that held up his hair and covered in a circle around his right eye.

And he was almost as white as Ullqiorra, but he gave off an entirely different aura! Why did he feel like all the stuff he heard girls say about vampires was true? He feared for his safety.

"I heard that someone had come from the old world, but I never thought it would be a kid." He laughs, sitting down in something that looked like a throne in the center of the room. "You can't have been a Vasto Lord long before Aizen changed you into one of those pitiful Arrancar."

"Sorry, never been a Vasto Lord before, and Aizen didn't put a hand on me." Ichigo complains, putting his sword away as the giant hollow crawled to hide by his lord's side.

"So you are not an hollow? But still travel with the Espada?" He asks shocked, looking at the white dressed men with him. "A shinigami then? I wondered when the shinigami serving bastards would give us away."

"Keh, we don't serve those bastards at all." Grimmjow snorts, the few lower level Vasto Lords in the room surrounding them. "Oi, isn't this enough Vasto Lords?"

"Yes, but they are trash." Ullqiorra whispers, before he looks up at Ichigo, who were trying to figure out how to calm the situation. "And it is up to him to decide, we are just here to watch him."

"I am a little confused Ulquiorra!" Ichigo yells, Ulquiorra looking back at him. "Arrancars can be made two ways, right? One if to break the mask, aren't these Vasto Lords Arrancars? This guy almost has no mask at all."

"In old terms I would be an Arrancar, all the current Vasto lords would be." The lord gives a big yawn, as he leaned back in his throne. "But because of our hate for the Arrancars that became Aizen's lap dogs, we will never take that name, so we are the higher level of Vasto Lords, the mask less ones."

"So, you are a strong guy aren't you?" Ichigo asks, looking at the now bored lord. Who nodded to answer him. "You don't seem to hate humans, if you keep them so close…"

"I love humans, they help me out of my eternal boredom, handsome youths and beautiful women, and all of it is to pass time." He brushes the cheek of a woman that lay over the side of his throne, the happy woman moving towards the touch. "But that is all I see humans as now, pass time."

He tosses the woman hard away, some of the other guests running to check if she was ok.

"Oh, you are truly a human aren't you? Even shinigamis wouldn't show such much hate only for a human getting tossed around!" He laughs, getting up as he used Sonido to stand before the stern Ichigo. "I have to say, you don't look so bad at all."

He brush the messy hair from the earlier fight out of Ichigo's face, about to lean closer to him as he see the mask, his eyes widening. He was a hollow?!

"Oi! Ullqi! I don't want this guy at all." Ichigo yells, hitting the confused Lord away as he turned around. Walking over to the disarrayed woman, who were hit so hard in the head that she almost didn't know where she was. "Hey, are you ok?"

She looks shocked up, reaching her hand slowly to the man that smiled so caring to her. And Ichigo takes a gentle hold of her hand.

"I'm ok… mister." She stammers, blushing as he gave a relieved smile.

"That is great, sorry that you got hit because of me." Ichigo pulls her gently to her feet. "I am Ichigo, you?"

"My name is Julie…" Ichigo looks shocked at her, as she gave a happy smile to him. Her body started to glow, as she started to fade into the ground. Ichigo recognized this. A soul burial? It didn't need to happen because of a shinigami, it could also happen if a soul that had been supposed to leave a long time ago was released from something. "Thank you, Ichigo."

"What hell just happened?!" Grimmjow asks, looking around in the room. He had felt something weird alright, not one living human was at the party at all. "A soul party?"

"Yes, Vlad Dracu's power is to get attached to souls, he steals their names and as long as they don't utter their own names to others, they will never go on to soul society." Ullqiorra explains, seeing the rage build in Ichigo. "And when he gets bored of them, he will change them into a lower form of hollow like the ones that looks like Vasto Lords in this room, they will not fade to soul society if their names are uttered, but they will one day change into true hollows."

"I see you know of me, weird, I didn't know any of the Arrancars could be old enough to have even heard about the old lords." He point out, but his curiosity with Ichigo wasn't over yet, as he appeared before him again. "Intriguing, you have a mask, even the eye, do you have the hole?"

Ichigo lower his t-shirt, showing the top of his hole. But the lord didn't notice the look he had in his eyes, one of disgust. Ichigo couldn't stand people who played with others lives, and a person who turned people into hollow was mortifying (Urahara included, but different reasons, he had had too much fun doing it.)

"But you aren't a Vasto Lord, or an Arrancar?" He asks amazed, about to get a small kit by his throne to do some research , but Ichigo had gone tired of him, and turned around, walking back to Ullqiorra and Grimmjow. "Ah! Where are you going?!"

"We are leaving." Ichigo complains, the souls moving aside for them.

"But the guy looks strong." Grimmjow says, he hadn't liked his constant touching of Ichigo, but he had looked like a strong guy, to have so many followers.

"I give a damn about that!" Ichigo yells, startling even Grimmjow as he looked with disgust at the confused Vasto Lord. "I need strong Vasto Lords! But I give a damn about strength if they play with the lives of the ones around them!"

Complete silence, the Vasto Lord suddenly feeling a strong presence from the youth before him, as his eyes glowed yellow again him. In so many hundreds of years, no one had ever looked at him this, like he was the worst monster alive. But, what was he doing wrong?! He just couldn't understand, he never hurt anyone for real did he?

"Ah, at least stay over for the night! We offer both room and company." The lord tries, so weird, he wanted that kid to stay, and why was he so desperate to feel confirmation from a kid? "As such an intriguing guest, I will be at your service."

A shudder goes through Ichigo over the open proposal, but he grab Grimmjow's jacket hard as he had been about to run in again with his sword held high to hand that guy just what he had coming for a while now.

"Sorry, not interested at all, Vlad-chan." Ichigo waves as they left, the club silent as they were gone, and their usual cheerful lord looking sad down. How was what he was doing wrong? He knew he was too hard against them most of the time, but he didn't know his own strength, just what was he doing that was so wrong?!

--------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo gives a tired sigh, looking out at the city from their seat on big Ben. He had always wanted to see some interesting places. He just had never thought he would die for it.

"So since you didn't like that guy, where do we go next?" Grimmjow asks, handing Ichigo and Ullqiorra the food he had gotten for them all. Normal they didn't need much food, but when holding made bodies they needed the energy.

"I don't know." Ichigo sighs, this really wouldn't be easy. He had forgotten that most of the Vasto Lords probably were more like normal hollows than the Arrancars he knew. "I just couldn't forgive that guy, holding all the people there trapped, and then turning them into hollows."

"He only keeps them there until the chain is about to snap." Ullqiorra whispers, Ichigo looking confused at him. "The ones he changed into half Vasto Lords is changed with his own blood, so when they change for real, they will change easier, and remain themselves. It isn't any less cruel, but the ones he changes into Hollow ask for it themselves."

"Those weird people that see too many vampire movies." Ullqiorra nods. For such a legendary man, to gain victims were an easy task. "Ok, where is the next guy we are checking out?"

"Back in Japan, then there is a few we are going to check from around Karakura town, and also one in our own world." Ullqiorra answers, giving a smile as he watched Ichigo eat, such a slob for his age.

"Ah! I wondered about something! How come I have a feeling that everyone talked Japanese today!? They couldn't have!" Ichigo asks curious. "We are in England, but I haven't heard on bit of English!"

"That is why we travel with Ullqiorra." Grimmjow explains, Ichigo looking confused at him. "He can translate all words for the people around him. It is a unique sort of mind thing that the rest of us are too stupid to understand."

Ichigo's gaze moves slowly towards the eating Ullqiorra, who looked a little bothered up at him as he wasn't left to eat in peace, and he gives an annoyed 'what?'

"Excuse me, but are you the doctor?" Ichigo asks, looking too un-amused for it to be a joke.

"What doctor?" Ullqiorra asks back a little confused, Ichigo sighing.

"I guess English jokes won't work on you guys." Ichigo sighs. "And come to think about it, I have never seen any of you push around a blue police box either."

"Have you finally gone crazy?" Grimmjow complains, handing Ichigo a pack of juice. "Hm, I have to say that it is fun to be allowed to go to other places than that damned home town of yours."

"Well excuse me for living in a boring town that seems to be the center of all evil." Ichigo gives a big yawn as he had finished his food. "I guess we go back home first then? Or do you want to see a little more of this town?"

"I doubt we have time for sightseeing." Ullqiorra answers, seeing that both Ichigo and Grimmjow was a little disappointed. "We will come here again sometime. There will always be some time when we can take a day or two off."

"I'll hold you to that." Ichigo laughs, not noticing the grin Grimmjow had, that was true, Ichigo had really dug a grave for himself hadn't he? He would really be submitted to something else when they got back home to the castle. But it would be a little intriguing to see how Ullqiorra would be in bed, he had never heard anything from the other about him, there were rumors, but he had actually doubted all of them. "Ullqi, Grimmjow is staring really intense at you."

"I know." Ullqiorra says, before he leans closer to the confused Ichigo, licking some bread crumbs gently off his cheek. "You should get some manners."

"Gah! You two are so getting a beating one day! Don't you have any restraint?!" Ichigo yells frustrated, feeling Grimmjow nibbling at his neck. "Ah! Stop it! We are at the top of a really big building! And people can see us!"

"You are really modest for a guy that keeps getting fucked by a brute like Grimmjow." Ullqiorra chuckle, as he enjoys the nervous look from the youth that had once been strong enough to kill him.

"Wah! I'm getting out of here!" The nervous Ichigo jumps down as Ullqiorra had started moving his hand inside his chest, damn! That big open hole was really turning into a weak spot.

"Hey! Come back you idiot!" Grimmjow growls, as he jumps after him.

"Why the hell would I?! I am saving the last of my honor from public display!" Ichigo yells, Ullqiorra watching them amused, as they both pulled their swords, Ichigo deciding to put out some steam on Grimmjow. But last named seemed really content too, as he got an all out battle with his sworn enemy once more.

"Heh, like watching children play." Ullqiorra chuckles for himself, as the two of them hid their presence again, to keep people from seeing them. Ullqiorra continues on the food Grimmjow had gotten for him, opening the front of his collar as needed some air, he felt too warm when he ate. And he seemed to have worked up some steam tending to their adorable lord. "I'm getting too old…"

Ullqiorra finishes his food, before he get slowly up, about to call the two back as it seemed they were forgetting that they were on the same side. But then he tense confused, looking at the shinigami's that had surrounded him. What was this?

"Ullqiorra!" Ichigo and Grimmjow yells as they too sensed the presence of the attackers. About to come to his rescue when the leader of the squad held his sword to the bored Ullqiorra's neck.

"Take one more step and your friend is dead." He orders, looking at the two others with caution. One of them looked quite strong, but the other didn't look as anything else than a school kid. "I am Táchira Yuki of the special extermination squad, what are three Vasto Lords doing here?"

"Tell us what you are doing here first, then we will answer afterwards." Ichigo says, doing his best to keep his cool. Ullqiorra was strong, he would be able to take care of himself, Ichigo was just a little nervous for the shinigamis. Ullqiorra would soon slaughter all of them if he didn't save them. It seemed like Ullqiorra had really enjoyed himself before they came along.

"Soul society have gotten word of an underground hollow club in this town, we are here to take it out." The leader answers, trying to figure out why they didn't look worried for their comrade anymore."Do you have any connection to that club?!"

"Nope, not at all." Grimmjow reaches for his sword. "As long as we don't kill anyone, right?"

"Right." Ichigo answers, pulling his own sword out as well.

"Hey! Aren't you at all worried for your friend?! I am going to kill him if you move!" He yells in panic, as the men around him suddenly fell to the ground. "Ah…"

"You have to see them move first." Táchira looks confused at the empty seat before him, before he feels the wind blow from behind. "And me…"

The squad is gone in less than a minute, Grimmjow grinning for himself as he planned on rolling them all off the tower.

"Let it be Grimmjow." Ullqiorra orders, before he turns his attention to Ichigo, who were looking towards the club in the distance, seeing the forces of shinigami strike. "What will you do?"

"We are going to help, I hate the guy, and the shinigamis will send the souls to rest, but the hollows there will be killed." Ichigo whispers, Ullqiorra and Grimmjow nodding as they jumped down beside him.

They came quickly to the club, most of the shinigamis hit out outside as Munny were doing his bouncer job with pride. But even he was overwhelmed as a second squad came, and he retreated inside as he understood he would soon get beaten.

"Let us go in." Ichigo says, the three of them looking around inside the destroyed club, where the shinigamis were fighting against the wounded Munny and Vlad, who both were doing their best to keep them from entering the second chamber. "What hurt them so? They are both strong…"

"During a raid like this, the shinigami will release a poison first, it kills weak hollows, but the strong ones will only get weakened, those two are fighting with more power than they should have at this point." Ullqiorra explains.

"But why? They could easily escape." Grimmjow gaze moves towards the curtains to the room they were protecting. The lesser Vasto Lords? They were protecting them? Ichigo's gaze moves the same way, before he looks at the souls that laid spread around in the club from the poison, more and more of them just fading, no trace of them afterwards at all.

"Even… the souls?" Ichigo knew he actually hated soul society, as much as he hated the hollows, but the few individuals could make him accept it all. But, all those souls.

"Yes, soul society looks at hollow slaves as dangerous influence in soul society, so they are never let in, the girl you helped earlier might be lucky if they don't find out where she was from." Ullqiorra whispers. "Your orders?"

"Force the shinigami to retreat, protect the souls and hollows from any further harm." Ichigo takes a hard hold of his sword. "Do it."

Both Arrancars nods, before they join the fight alongside the confused Munny, Ichigo flying in to aid the confused Vlad, hitting the leader of the attack squads away.

"You? Why?" He asks confused, looking at the youth that had come to his aid. The shinigamis getting pushed back by an eager Grimmjow, while Ullqiorra found his job in being sure that Grimmjow didn't kill anyone. "Why did you come back?"

"Do I really need a reason?" Ichigo complains, looking at the tired lord. "I don't like you at all, you are the sort of guy I hate, but your followers can't be blamed for their leader, and if you want to protect them, I will protect you."

Ichigo jump into the battle, driving the confused front squad easily away, as he keep them away from the weak souls and hollows that lay around in the room. He just hoped this wouldn't call out any captains or something like that! He really didn't like the idea of a hundred more times hyped Kenpachi looking for him in the centre of London. Ah, but he had shown himself to Byakuya hadn't he? He would probably tell what he had seen, and Rukia would know, and then the others would hear about it and Kenpachi would start searching for him, god only knows where!

"Squad! Retreat and prepare plan two!" The leader orders in panic, as he understood that he couldn't win over the Vasto lords with full powers. "Get out and send in the second bomb! Annihilate them all!"

"No!" Vlad yells in panic, looking from the glowing light that was tossed into the room, to his fallen people around.

"I'll get it lord…!" The tired Munny groans, using mostly pride than reason to get to his feat again, as he stumbles towards the glowing ball. "I'll… do it… for you lord…"

"Munny!" Vlad moves as fast as he could to be before his servant, and he grab the ball himself, clutching it to his chest as it blew inside his hole, making him take the worst of it. "Gah!"

As the light fades in the club, Ichigo looks confused at the club owner, who were doing his best to keep standing, staggering over to the almost thorn apart Munny. And he gives a forced smile to make him feel a little better, before he staggers over to the human souls around in the room. Ichigo watches in silence, as he walked around and whispered each their names, sending them away.

Ichigo tries to find something to say, but weren't able to get anything forth, as he saw the pain in the Vasto Lords face for each name he uttered, tears running down his face as he sent each his followers away to soul society. Ichigo hadn't really thought about it, his way of doing it was wrong, but a man that lived for hundreds of years, had to be really lonely. And he used his time to know each of them. Why else would he remember so many names? Or risk his own life so he could have time to send them away?

The last of the souls fade, the tired Vlad getting up as both he and Munny walked towards the back room, pulling the curtains tired away, their eyes widening in terror over the sight.

"Oi! Is something wrong? They are ok aren't they?" Ichigo runs over to them, looking terrified over the room, where the low hollows were all lying, all of them close to death from both wounds and poison. "This is terrible…"

"It is nothing we can do at all." Ullqiorra states, looking over at the shaking Vlad, who staggered into the room, falling to his knees as he moved around among the wounded hollows, checking their wounds as he tried to speak with them. "The poison is among soul society's finest, just used by special ops."

"There has to be something you can do!" Vlad yells, startling them over the sudden outburst. "I can't let them die! I promised them to take care of them! Who will I be with now? I… I don't want to be alone…"

"Lord…" The tired Munny whispers, all of them looking at the now whaling lord, as the first of the hollows started dying, Vlad doing his best to sit with them to the end.

"Ullqiorra… can you… do a little kind kidnapping for me?" Ichigo opens a portal for the confused Ullqiorra. "Inoue… she should be able to heal hollows too, right?"

"I understand." Ullqiorra whispers, walking through the portal.

"What are you going to do?!" Vlad asks tired, as Ichigo sat down beside him, helping him to lie something under the hollows heads. "Why are you helping?"

"Because you seem to need some help." Ichigo whispers, before he gets up again."I'm going to hide for a little, I don't want to meet the person who is going to help yet. Don't mention me at all, and lay your hands on her and I will kill you no matter what."

"I'll be nice." He laughs weakly, looking up as the gate opened again, the silent Ullqiorra bringing with him a nervous Orihime. "A human?"

"Um, ah! My name is Orihime Inoue! Sorry to intrude!" She yells out in panic, bowing as she saw the hollow lord before her. She had no idea what had happened, or where she was. Ullqiorra had come to school and pulled her into a portal! He wouldn't say a thing to her. "What… am I here for?"

"Stupid woman, can't you see people are hurt?" Grimmjow complains, Orihime making a jump as she noticed him. Ah! Even Grimmjow was there?! Then the people around them had to be hollows! But, were they evil or? "Heal them…"

"Why?" She asks, trying to sound firm, but all of them looked so pitiful, like humans.

"You can help them?!" Vlad turns towards her as he bowed down before her. "Please, I beg of you! If you can help my children! Even if you can't save their lives, at least help them pass away gently!"

"I'll… help." She whispers, Ichigo giving a relieved sigh from his hiding place, smiling as he watched her heal them. She hadn't changed much over the past years. Maybe her breast had grown more? If that even was possible. But, she at least looked healthy. "They should all be ok soon, but who did this to them?"

"Soul society." Grimmjow answers, Orihime looking shocked at him. If they had done that, those guys must have done something really bad! "And don't even look at me like that woman. I would rather crush your face in than get help from you."

Ichigo gives a tired groan, before he pick up a stone on the ground, tossing it hard at the confused Grimmjow, who falls to the ground, rubbing his head while he mutters some curses.

"I am sorry that we are being a bother." Vlad takes a gentle hold of the confused Orihime's hand, kissing it like a real gentleman. "My children never hurt anyone, we only live here to enjoy life as close to being human as we can, that is all the surviving Vasto Lords wish for."

"But… what are you two doing here?" Orihime asks, looking at the silent Arrancars. "And Kurosaki-kun, do you know anything about Kurosaki-kun?! Was he alright?! Did you find something that could help him?!"

Ullqiorra looks emotionless down at the now almost crying Orihime, which was pulling at his jacket desperate. She wanted to see him again, to tell him that she was ok. She did the same she did when her brother died, she only showed her happiness, but what if he saw her like him? And felt lost? What if her being happy hurt him?! Then she wanted to tell him how sorry she was face to face!

"A mere former shinigami is no worry for us. We only picked him up because Grimmjow wanted a pet." Ullqiorra hiss, the others feeling the breeze run through the room, even Grimmjow feeling the cold gust. Evil, that guy could really be evil. "And he is our worry now. It is none of your business."

"So horrible! Kurosaki-kun is my friend! And you all look at him as a friend too! Or you wouldn't have come and saved him!" Orihime yells, Vlad trying to figure out what was going on, for now deciding to take the beautiful Asian girl side.

"I agree with the lady, sir. If that boy is her friend, shouldn't she be allowed to meet him?" Vlad point out, and Orihime looks confused at him. He knew where he was? Ichigo gives a sigh, before he picks up a new stone, jamming the confused Vlad down from a distance. He couldn't trust that guy, and Ullqiorra were too blunt and evil to talk with ladies.

"We have no more need for you, Inoue Orihime. I will now escort you back." Ullqiorra states, and starts walking towards the portal again. "Tell anyone of this and I will skin you alive…"

Ullqiorra moves fast, grabbing the stone that was heading for him, but he was too late to take the second one, Orihime looking confused the way the stones came from, seeing a few orange strands from around the corner.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime walks slowly towards the form, her beating heart keeping her from walking around the corner. "It is you, right, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Heh, I guess saying something else would just come off really stupid." Ichigo chuckles, seeing Orihime in a mirror reflection further down the club, as she folded her hands happy. "Sorry for sending that guy with no people skills for you, was either he or Grimmjow…"

"It is ok, but if you had said it was to help you I would have come right away! And I could have brought Kuchiki-san and all the other!" Orihime cheers, giving her strongest pose. "And we could have all come running to help together! Just like we always do!"

"Sorry Inoue, but… please don't tell anyone about this, we will both get problems then, and soul society left all these people as dead." Ichigo holds his hand around the corner of the wall, Orihime hesitating, before she took a gentle hold of it. "And don't worry about it, I am not like your brother, keep smiling and shine for the people around you. I saw you on New Year's Eve, the picnic looked fun, the eating contest sounded good too."

"Kurosaki-kun." Orihime hiccups, clutching hard to his cold hand, it was so pale, and she couldn't feel a pulse at all. "Come back to us! All of us are so sorry! We all want you back!"

"Sorry Inoue, but… what will I do? When even you can't bear the thought of looking at me?" Ichigo stammers, Orihime looking ashamed down. "You had the chance to run to me, but you stopped anyway, I guess the wall between us is a safety blanket for you. Can't blame you at all, my face really looks like shit! Grimmjow beat my face up when I were sleeping, I would probably look twice as scary as before."

"K…Kurosaki-kun!" She uses all her courage, and move around the corner, but too late, as Ullqiorra grab her arm hard, pulling her into the opened portal, setting her off before she even had a chance to do more, and he disappears from her. "Kurosaki-kun… I'm really sorry… I wanted to heal you too…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are recruiting Vasto Lords?" Vlad asks confused, as he had gotten all the hollows to each of their rooms, it seemed all the guests lived in that place, so it was a lot of space. "For what?"

"The new regime of Hueco Mundo, we are aiming for closing the gate once more." Ullqiorra answers, Vlad looking shocked at him. "You helped opening the last one, you know how to restore it."

"And who is the new leader then? As I have understood little Ichi-chan is the leader of your little group, so who is pulling the strings from the main land?" Vlad laughs.

"It is only us three and one more." Ichigo gives a smile. "How about it Vlad-chan? Want to come to Hueco Mundo with us? You can bring your people too. They will live better there won't they?"

"What are you aiming for then? Hollow with no former evolution? Arrancar that had never been made an Arrancar?" Vlad asks.

"I really have no aim. I just want humans to be safe." Ichigo laughs nervous. Thanking one of the female hollows that came with a cup of tea for him. "That girl, Inoue, she is one of the people I want to protect, she went to school with me, and I want her to grow up happy, even if she has this crazy power."

"How old are you?" Vlad asks, trying to think over it himself, that girl was young too, so this new king couldn't be so old either.

"I was 15 when I turned into a hollow, 18 when I changed." Ichigo answers, Vlad looking amazed at him.

"So you were still a human for three years before you changed?" He asks, Ichigo nodding.

"I was also the only substitute shinigami ever." Ichigo point out, motioning to his sword. "This really evil shop owner decided to help me regain my powers and he turned me into a hollow, I still curse him on a regular basis."

"But I thought you didn't want me." Vlad says, remembering back to their first meeting.

"I know, but I have a feeling that a guy that cries over his people can't be as evil as I thought." Ichigo looks embarrassed away. He hated taking back what he had said, but even he did wrong sometimes. "So if you want to, you can join my new regime in Hueco Mundo."

"I can bring my people? And Munny?" Vlad asks, looking over at the crying giant, who was getting hugs from the hollows that was still trying to cheer him up for his utter defeat. "I would never manage without him."

"You can bring him, and I can send all of you over when you are feeling better." Ichigo laughs, before he gives a confused 'heh?' looking at the bag that Vlad opened before him, his eyes widening over the knives and scalpels that he had in it. "Um, what the hell?"

"I just can't help it! I feel so excited when I discover something new! Can I please make an analysis of you?!" He cheers, looking like a kid on Christmas as he held up a chart, ready to write down everything he found.

"Vlad Dracu is also a good scientist, and a doctor." Ullqiorra explains. "Let him give you a check up, I had planned on asking him for it anyway."

"Oh, ok." Ichigo follows the skipping doctor to the small office he had in the back. "You are an educated doctor?"

"Yeah, I get a new degree for each generation." He answers, Ichigo looking at the diplomas on the walls. It really looked like a cozy place. "Sit down in the chair and take of your top. I will be with you soon."

"Heh, I haven't been to a doctor for ages." Ichigo laughs, doing as ordered. "You seem like a kind enough doctor, so I still can't figure out why you hit Julie so hard…"

"She was a strong soul, so it wouldn't have hurt her at all." Vlad whispers, finding his equipment.

"That isn't an excuse." Ichigo says, feeling the cold metal against his chest.

"No, but it is a selfish kindness." He answers, and listen to the distant hammer inside the youth's chest. "She was close to fading. When they do I offer them all the choice, stay with me as a hollow or be let loose. I love it when they say yes to stay with me forever, but… I can't stop myself from being cruel to them before… hoping that they will decline and go for rest in soul society."

Ichigo hesitate, before he laid his arm around the confused doctor's head, Vlad's eyes widening over the sudden affection.

"It just means you are a really kind guy." Ichigo brush his hair gently. "It is sad to be lonely, but when you have a lot of people around you, you know you care for them, but you can't reach out, and when you watch them, and they are happy without you… you feel so sad, so devastated, but you know you have to let them go."

"And you have to let people go for the rest of eternity." Vlad whispers, Ichigo nodding, even he had understood that would be his future, he would have to watch so many of his friends fade one after another. But at least he had a hope that Ishida, Orihime and Chad would enter the shinigami squads when they died, and he might be able to make up with them all one day.

"But, if we all stay together, we won't feel alone." Ichigo states, Vlad's eyes widening once more. He was a soft hearted Vasto Lord, so the others had always looked down at him, but not the old Vasto King, he had been kind to him. But the old lord had gotten broken over the betrayal from soul society, and had taken his own life while taking down the shinigami that had betrayed them. "I don't know anything about hollows at all, I live to destroy them, but if one of them is kind I will accept that hollow as a friend, and I am the sort of guy that likes having a lot of friends."

"Heh, you are really the best sort of leader." Vlad laughs, as he moved out of the embrace, giving Ichigo a genuine smile. "I am looking forward to serving you, my new friend."

-------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter

I tihnk this is by far the longest chapter. I don't really like stories with original characters, but I will try my best to build the personality of each of the ones I make for the new Espada. There will be five new ones, Vlad is the first, then there is four more, the two last ones to join the Espada is old characters from the series.

So look forward to the next chapter! Where an old favorite will return! In new body and form and also too gain a name ^.^


	5. Chapter 5 Cero

I Still thanks for the favs and reviews, also for the ones pointing out ways to improve my writing ^.^ I also corrected this chapter myself, so sorry for once more bad spelling and grammar T.T.

**Warnings:** Hm, more doctor who jokes and Grimmjow and Ichigo going from yelling to cuddling?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, all characters belong to the great Tite Kubo ^.^

------------------------------------------------------

**Fallen Hero**

**Chapter five – Cero**

------------------------------------------------------

"I am amazed." Vlad points out, as even Ullqiorra and Grimmjow looks in awe at the building before them. Ichigo himself quiet un-amused over it, overlooking the hollows that looked at him in awe. Just what was his deal? This was too much!

"I am the doctor…" Ichigo stammers, looking at the giant building in the middle of the sand.

"Doctor who?!" Grimmjow was furious now. He was tired of hearing about this doctor! What sort of joke was it?! Was it something he should know?! And why were both Ichigo and many of the weird new hollows laughing like crazy over what he had just said?!

"AHH!!!" All of them cheers, Grimmjow turning beat red over the fact that he was the center of the joke.

"What?!" Grimmjow yells in desperation. "What?!"

"Sorry Grimmjow, you are just the victim of British popular culture." Vlad sighs, patting the confused Grimmjow on the shoulder, before he walked over to the building. "But will it really stand in the sand? Isn't it more natural for it to fall trough into the Menos forest?"

"No problems, I heard from Ullqiorra that buildings stand fine here." Ichigo laughs, looking at the happy hollows, that started to look around in their new home, most of them feeling quite content over the new and fresh air. Ichigo also takes a deep breath, feeling the energy brush into him. It felt really good, each time he took a deep breath, life felt like it returned to him. Each breath he made helped him feel more alive than ever. "I guess you want to live here instead of the castle."

"I will be with my children for now, but I will join you in the castle for the night, to show my servitude." Vlad takes a gentle hold of Ichigo's hand, kissing it gently. But he does not notice the furious Grimmjow. "Such a strong and healthy male as you, I doubt you want to spend your nights alone."

"You should stop trying, you might get seriously hurt." Ichigo states, the confused Vlad looking up, as both Grimmjow and Ullqiorra were playing with the hilt of their swords, using all their will power to not hurt him. "One of them is a possessive bastard and the other acts more like a protective father, they can be really dangerous both of them."

"So, who of them is your lover? The silent one seems more like your type, classy and elegant. I just can't imagine you with a brute like that other guy, no class at all." Vlad think aloud, Grimmjow trying to figure out a good insult to give back.

"Let us just say that the brute own me." Vlad gives a 'gah!' as all sort of vile images went through his mind, and he covers his nose. Damn, why did he have to imagine a poor little Ichigo getting violated by that beast? And why the hell did he have to get so worked up over the thought?!

"Oh, Ichigo, do you have that thing I gave you?" Grimmjow asks curious, feeling mellow again as Ichigo had just declared his ownership of him. "The tag you know?"

"I have it." Ichigo answers, as he pulls out the necklace Grimmjow had put on him when he had been sealed away. It was a piece of skeleton, a part that had once been on Grimmjow's mask, Grimmjow had one too, of a piece of Ichigo's mask. "Is this really something important?"

"Of course, to exchange part of the mask is an important way of showing trust between hollows." Grimmjow lies, Ichigo looking asking at Vlad and Ullqiorra that followed behind them towards the castle.

"It is true. It is a master servant principle." Vlad answers, looking at the bone on Ichigo's necklace. "I see, poor little guy, he fooled you didn't he?"

"What?! What did he do?!" Ichigo yells, before he holds it up, looking at the inscription, a mark? It looked like a carving of Grimmjow's mask.

"Since you accepted this others will know that you are his property." Ullqiorra answers, before he grabs Grimmjow's. Grimmjow giving a cry of terror, as Ullqiorra looked at it. "Heh, I guessed so, sentimental beast."

Vlad looks confused at the bone, matching the marks with Ichigo's mask. Ah! He hadn't seen something like this in centuries! It was a true declaration of love!

"What does this mean?" Ichigo asks confused, looking at the mark.

"It is a… love declaration! It is so beautiful! I never thought I would witness such young hollow love again!" Vlad cheers exited. He had changed his view of Grimmjow! He was a real man!

"Ah! So I shouldn't have made one for Ullqi?" Grimmjow's jaw drops open, as Ichigo held up a string he had in his pocket. "I saw you made these things so I borrowed your and made a copy for Ullqi too, I was bored."

"A devil… little cute Ichigo is a heartbreaking devil…" Vlad whispers, looking at the frozen Grimmjow, as Ichigo put the necklace on Ullqiorra.

"It isn't that bad is it?" Ichigo laughs, and lays his arm over both their shoulders. Grimmjow and Ullqiorra looking a little startled over the sudden contact. "We are buddies all three of us, right?"

"I wonder of you are stupid or just blind." Ullqiorra sighs, Ichigo looking a little confused at him, but gives a smile, as Ullqiorra placed a gentle kiss on the jaw of his mask. "But it adds to your charm."

"Stop hogging him all for yourself." Grimmjow complains, Vlad watching them a little amused as he walked behind them. He didn't know if Ichigo was strong or just had the power to make people around him his slaves. It certainly looked like the later. But to send an entire building trough the worlds without even planning it was also a great feat, just how strong could Ichigo be?

"I am not hugging him, you are." Ullqiorra points out, as he opened the outside gate into the castle for all of them. And he gives a grin to the already furious Grimmjow. "After all, I got this that he made himself for me."

Both Ichigo and Vlad decided to continue in, as Grimmjow were trying to steal the necklace from Ullqiorra. He wanted an Ichigo made one! Wah! It wasn't fair! Just what had Ullqiorra done for Ichigo that he hadn't?!

"Are you just trying to get him jealous or are you trying to get someone killed?" Vlad asks nervous, as Ichigo walked him into the castle.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, we never officially dated, it just that he keeps jumping me." Ichigo rubs his shoulders tired, before something falls out of his pocket, and he takes the orb confused up. "Ah! I forgot!"

The confused Ullqiorra turns his attention from the growling Grimmjow, as Ichigo started waving for him in the hallway, and he quickly move to stand before him, the now quite grumpy Grimmjow coming after.

"I forgot about this thing! How do I use it?" Ichigo asks, handing the orb to Ullqiorra. Who looked at it for a little, before he looked over at Vlad.

"How were the tests on him? Is he in good health?" Vlad nods a little confused, what were they talking about? He really didn't like the idea of them setting Ichigo to do something that could be dangerous for the kid. "Then we can get this over with right away, follow me."

"Uh, this will be really interesting." Ichigo snickers, Grimmjow and Vlad following after them to the inner chambers, where the big glass box that had once held the hollows turned by Aizen stood. But now it looked empty, as only a glowing red sphere laid in the middle. "Ok, how do I do this?"

"Lay it there, and release all the energy you can into it, and it will do the rest." Ullqiorra explains, Vlad starting to understand what that small orb was. "Do you know how to release energy, since you can't even hide it?"

"Don't get cocky." Ichigo complains. "I can't control it at all, but I can release it with ease."

"So even idiots can do that?" Grimmjow mocks, giving a grunt as Ichigo kicked him hard in the stomach, sending him into the wall.

"This idiot is beating your sorry ass." Ichigo growls, before he walks over to the box again. "Well, here goes nothing."

The three men watching covers their eyes, as a dark red energy hit out in the room, the box starting to break from the pressure as a form was made inside it, melting together with the red sphere that held the last trace of Ichigo's other part. Ichigo wait until the worst of the darkness fades, before he remove his hand from the small orb, that broke away, scattering as the energy had been too strong.

"Yo, long time no see, horse bastard." Ichigo laughs, watching as the paler man before him got up. He had white hair still, but some color in his skin. A mask like Ichigo's mirrored on his right side, red markings that continued over the skin where the mask stopped. His uniform was like Ullqiorra's, just more open over the chest, showing the same hole trough the chest that Ichigo had.

"Yah seem to have been holding up good King!" He brush some dust of his clothes, checking his body out as he twirled his arms to check if they were as strong as he wanted them to be. Perfect! It was a working body! He was finally free! Just one thing was missing. "So, are yah going to finish this? Both me and my mind will fade now if yah want, I have to say I am expecting yah to drop me like I threatened to drop yah."

"I thought I would too." Ichigo complains, looking stern into the now one normal and one hollow eye of the man he had feared for so long. "But you are needed. You have the same rank as me, Cero…"

The white one's eyes widen, Cero?

"I am Ichigo Kurosaki… and forever will I be your king, my knight Cero Shirosaki." Ichigo gives a gasp as an energy embedded the both of them, their souls once more uniting, but with both of them retaining their own bodies. "You will never stand before a trembling throne again."

"Heh, I am happily surprised king, yer grown since I saw yah last." Cero laughs, as he takes in his own view in some shards of glass. "Heh, I don't look so bad do I? I need a haircut, but other than that I look great."

"Why the hell do you need a haircut? If I am not allowed to take one you aren't either." Ichigo yell, motioning to his hair, which was longer from all his years in slumber. Ullqiorra had tended to it now and again, but it seemed Grimmjow had kept yelling at him when he did so, so he had stopped.

"Yah suit it King! But I'll leave the feminine side of our duo to yah! I want to stand out as a man." Cero mocks, and he feels the urge to kill emit from his 'twin'. Well, they were actually twins weren't they? They were born inside the same body, but they were born at the same time.

"I'm going to get the scissors for you." Ullqiorra pats the growling Ichigo on the head as he was trying to find a counter to preserve his last trace of masculinity. "I'll cut it for you."

"No one is cutting anything!" Grimmjow growls, as he pulls the confused Ichigo into his embrace. "As owner of this body I won't let any of you cut a hair off his head!"

"You are a nuisance again." Ullqiorra states, Grimmjow giving a painful grunt, as Ullqiorra kicked him away, and pull the tired Ichigo with him, the curious newborn following after, pointing his tongue as he gave an evil grin to Grimmjow. "And you too Shirosaki Cero, now that you are your own creature, all bonds you have with the king expect from being his servant will be severed. I will find a room for you afterwards."

"Oh, I feel like that guy doesn't like me." Cero chuckles, before he walks off to discover the place, the nervous Vlad walking over to Grimmjow, who had gotten stuck with head first in the wall. Should he really help the guy? Everyone seemed to be after him, and he was really short tempered.

"Gah!!" Grimmjow takes a deep breath of air as he got free, looking around for the bastard that had hit him out. "I'll kill Ullqiorra! He is not touching one hair of Ichigo's head!"

"Ah! Don't run around like that!" Vlad stammers, as he run after him as he headed after Ichigo and Ullqiorra as quick as he could.

"Screw you new guy, I run where I want!" Grimmjow yells. Vlad gives a scream as the frustrated Grimmjow finally let out his rage, blowing the entire hallway away with one fist. "I am getting tired of this, if anyone wants me I am in my room."

"Ah, but weren't you supposed to stop Ichigo?" Vlad tries, but Grimmjow gave a damn now. If Ichigo wanted to cut his hair he could just do it, he didn't want to bitch about so small things. He gave a damn! It didn't seem like Ichigo needed him at all, so he would leave them all to it themselves! And Ichigo had Ullqiorra! Why the hell would he need him?!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is this better?" Ullqiorra asks, and hold the mirror up before Ichigo so he could see the haircut himself. And Ichigo nods content. "You are sure you do not want to cut it shorter?"

"Yeah, I just can't take the hair getting in my eyes." Ichigo laughs, and pulls off a small cloth of his shinigami robe, using it to tie his hair up in his neck. And if you didn't see the tail of hair, he would look just like before. "And it seems Grimmjow likes the length of my hair. I hope this at least is a little compromise."

"You are blushing." Ullqiorra holds the mirror up before Ichigo again, the youth flailing as he jumped up from the chair, running off from the chuckling Ullqiorra. Ichigo were really adorable. Such innocence was rare for any sort of hollow, at least one who was placed to rule over all of them.

"Yo! King! I don't really like the room yah gave me!" Cero complains, as he appeared behind Ichigo, brushing his hair gently. "Good try on saving yer manliness, but yah still look too feminine, I like it."

"You really look interesting too." Ichigo counters, Cero looking confused at him as Ichigo pushed him against the wall, brushing the longer hair in his neck before he grab hard unto it, pulling the shocked Cero's head hard back as he looked cold down at him. "Please don't be a bother Cero-chan. Then I will have to punish you. I might be nice and all to the others, but you are here on pity Cero-chan, and if you ever go against my orders, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Cero laughs amused, before he bring his arm around Ichigo, pulling the long tail of hair hard, leaving them face to face.

"Good King, yah are finally becoming what we are supposed to be." He laughs, as he licks up the confused Ichigo's cheek as he pulled free. "Keep those cold eyes at me, and everyone that stands in yer way."

"What room did you get?" Ichigo gives a sigh. He was too tired to deal with this guy now.

"The room next to that lover boy of yer, I can't sleep if he keeps hitting the walls down." Cero chuckles, Ichigo giving a confused 'hah?' as he also started hearing the walls falling down. Just what was that idiot doing?! "I think it is yer job to stop him, before he gets a wall over himself, then yah won't get any loving."

"Oh shut up." Ichigo complains, and runs towards the pissed Grimmjow's room. And he pick the sobbing Nell up as she came crying towards him. "Ah, are you ok Nell?"

"Itsygo! Grimmjow-sama blew up Nell and her brother's room!" She cries in panic, Ichigo giving an annoyed growl as he walked over to the muttering Grimmjow, who kicked hard at the walls of his own room, not noticing that the pressure destroyed everything for meters behind his wall.

"Yo! Will you just stop?!" Ichigo kick the confused Grimmjow hard down. "You have blown up half this section of the castle! Nell is terrified!"

"Keh! I give a damn! I am bored!" Grimmjow yells, and look defiant away from the growling Ichigo, who were trying to figure out what to do. Ok, he had decided to give a fuck about his and Grimmjow's relationship. He didn't know what he felt about Grimmjow, but as far as he knew, he didn't feel any different for him than he did for others! It was just that Grimmjow was his first one, other than that he didn't know if he felt anything different for him than to others.

"Nell, can you go and wait outside?" Ichigo asks, setting her down, brushing her hair gently before she skipped out. "Grimmjow, we are not dating."

Grimmjow stops his attacks, clutching his fist hard.

"I don't care about stuff like dating at all." Grimmjow snorts, walking over to Ichigo. "But you are mine Ichigo, I own your body. Right…?"

Ichigo don't say anything, as he grabs the necklace around Grimmjow's neck, pulling it off him, Grimmjow about to complain, as Ichigo destroyed the bone from his mask that Grimmjow had. Grimmjow bite hard down, feeling blood tickle forth as he bit his lips apart.

"Here" Ichigo lay something around the shocked Grimmjow's neck. "I made two when I had the chance, who would accept a gift and not give something back?"

Grimmjow looks at the new necklace, before he lean closer to Ichigo, brushing his hair gently as he noticed it, it was still long.

"Aha… I just can't understand this." Grimmjow complains, Ichigo looking confused at him, as he moved away from him. "Thanks for the gift Kurosaki, I'm going out to get some training done, I give a shit about what you do, you can spend some time with Ullqiorra if you want, see if I care."

"Ah! Grimmjow!" Ichigo tries, but Grimmjow were already gone, Ichigo wanting to kill someone as he heard the laughter from the door, where Cero stood. "What do you want now?"

"Yah want a little advice?" He laughs, lifting up Nell, who looked confused at him. There was two Ichigo's!? Ah! What had happened?! "Let up a little will yah? Just what harm is there in a little dating? How else will yah learn?"

"Learn what?" Ichigo asks confused, taking Nell as he handed her over to him.

"As it is now Ichigo, yah are the only one of us that can't love." Ichigo looks shocked at him. "So stop thinking so highly of yerself, yah might be the most human of us, but yer the only one that has still to show that yah have the ability to feel love."

"What… sort of bullshit is that?" Ichigo stammers, but he felt the realization at the back of his mind. He had never really fallen in love. He cared a lot for people, but he had no idea what to feel love was at all!

"We both know it king, yah can't love at all!" Cero laughs, before he walked off, leaving the silent Ichigo, who were pulled at by Nell.

"Itsygo! Don't listen to mean Itsygo! Itsygo loves Grimmjow-sama doesn't he? Or maybe Orihime-chan?!" Nell cheers, but saw that Ichigo wouldn't cheer up. "Itsygo…"

"Let us go and get some food Nell, then we can try to fix your room again afterwards, ok?" Ichigo whispers, Nell nodding sadly. Poor Itsygo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo looks tired down at the endless sand dunes from the top tower of his castle. Just what would he feel if he was in love? Heart claps? But his heart never really gave a sound. He knew it was there somewhere, but it didn't do anything at all.

"What is bothering you?" Ullqiorra asks, almost making Ichigo jump off the tower in shock. That guy had to stop doing that! "You have been looking at the hole for hours."

"Ah, was it that obvious?" Ichigo laughs, fishing around inside the cold abyss that was his chest. "I just wonder about something, it isn't something big at all."

"You can talk to me about it, I will tell no other." Ullqiorra sits down beside the silent Ichigo, pulling his hand out of his chest. "I would ask you to stop that, you might hurt yourself internally."

"Oh, I didn't know that would be a problem." Ichigo stammers, feeling the cold hand brush over his own. "Hey, have you ever been in love Ullqi?"

"In love? Hm, of course I won't know from before, but as far as I have heard about the sensation I have been in love." Ullqiorra answers truthfully. "What of it?"

"Ah… nothing at all…" Ichigo laughs nervous, looking beat down. If even Ullqiorra had been able to feel it, what was wrong with him!? "How… does it feel?"

Ullqiorra looks shocked at Ichigo for that question, seeing that Ichigo held his hand over his chest again, a beaten look on his face.

"I look at falling in love as an instinct, not a feeling." Ullqiorra explains, before he leans forward to the silent Ichigo, laying his hand gently on his chest. "And there is no feeling like heart beats for us, but you will feel really sick, your stomach will twist."

"Ah! What sort of love is that!?" If that was it then he was the most in-love guy in the world!

"Butterflies." Ullqiorra whispers, Ichigo going silent. "A fluttering sensation, when that sensation flies from your stomach to your chest, and you don't want it to fly away, you grasp it, and you know you is in love."

"Ah! I can't take this!" Ichigo groans, shaking his head in panic. He could take everything! But imagining Ullqiorra fall in love wasn't matching his image of him! "Just when did you fall in love? I never really saw you as the guy!"

"Ah, it was a long time ago." Ullqiorra laughs, brushing Ichigo's hair gently. "From when I was a Vasto Lord, I might not look like it, but I was even married once."

Ichigo goes silent, watching Ullqiorra with guilt. He never looked sad, not even now, but for some reason, Ichigo could feel his eyes drift away from him. He never thought about it, but all of them (Except from Cero) had a life he didn't know about.

Maybe even? Gah! Why was he getting depressed over that?! If Grimmjow had wanted to date someone before him he was happy! Maybe there was someone who could come and take that damned cat away!

"How about Grimmjow, has he ever had..?" Damn! He had just said he didn't care! Why did he ask!? Why!?

"I didn't know Grimmjow before I became an Arrancar. I don't even think he became a Vasto Lord before a year of something of Aizen changing him." Ullqiorra points out, as he thinks a little more over it. "All I heard was that he had lost his mate in a battle against the shinigamis."

"Mate…" Ichigo whispers, Ullqiorra looking confused at Ichigo, as he suddenly looked twice as depressed as when he came there. "I'm… I think I am going to get some sleep, we are going to look for the next guy tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, who will you bring?" Ullqiorra brush Ichigo's hair gently as he had gotten used to. So weird, Ichigo looked heartbroken. Maybe Ichigo really did like Grimmjow more than he knew himself? "Lord Cero needs to learn more about being his own person. Will you dare to bring him into the real world yet?"

"He won't do a thing as long as I have a grip of him." Ichigo answers, actually enjoying the touches from Ullqiorra. It was a weird calm he had with him, it wasn't like the feeling of being protected he got from being in Grimmjow's embrace, or the calm he had when he knew he kept people safe. It was a calm he hadn't felt since he lost his mother. A safe calm, like no one would ever break it, and he got it without having to give anything back as he had to with Grimmjow. "I'll just bring you and Cero then, Grimmjow is too moody."

"I understand." Ullqiorra gives a smile for himself as he saw that Ichigo started looking more relaxed again, a nostalgic look in his eyes as he leaned against Ullqiorra's side. "What is on your mind, Ichi-chan?"

"Nothing, I just feel a little tired, I do that most of the time." Ichigo answers, Ullqiorra watch as he opened his mouth, a few treads of energy seeping into him as he tried to get some energy.

"When you get used to it you can get more energy at a time, and you will feel better." Ullqiorra explains, as he moves a little confused back when Ichigo gave a tired sigh, lying over to his side, resting his head over Ullqiorra's lap. "I will have to start to teach you a few things, to control your energy and also to use some kido, I can't use it myself, but I know the basic."

"I don't really get the deal, why do I have to learn to control my energy?" Ichigo laughs, a content smile on his lips as Ullqiorra brushed the hair gently from his forehead.

"So you can do something like this." Ichigo watch amazed, as Ullqiorra moved his finger slowly through the air, a blue light grows around it as the energy in the air caught firm unto it, and soon it grows into a small orb. "Open your mouth."

"Ah, ok…" Ichigo stammers and he does as he was ordered, Ullqiorra releasing the energy gently into his mouth. Ichigo gives a tired smile as he felt the energy run through his body. Oh yeah, Ullqiorra had done this while he had been mindless too, he had given him energy, and each time Grimmjow had been gone, Ullqiorra had come there and been with him, reading his books for him, feeding him energy and just made him feel real. It wasn't weird then. Ullqiorra had taken care of him, like a loving mother. So in his mind, the presence of Ullqiorra equaled that of a mother's.

"Why are you smiling so much?" Ullqiorra asks confused, it seemed Ichigo were suddenly feeling better again.

"Nothing at all, just feels a lot better." Ichigo laughs, and turn around in his lap, before he curls together like a small child, just to enjoy the attention from Ullqiorra as he fell asleep. Ullqiorra didn't even move to wake him up as he continued to brush his hair. He had never been a soft man, but he had never been a stern one either, he was just what he was, a man that didn't know what was the worth in emotions anymore. But he just didn't know how to take care of Ichigo and be cold at the same time, he didn't even know if he wanted to be cold around him.

The little angel with horns.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought you said you were ok with it." Ichigo complains, as he walks down the street in his old home town, dressed in some casual wear he had stolen from his room, a bandage over the left side of his fade to hide the mask just in case. "I mean, you said you didn't even want to come."

"I know." Grimmjow snort, not liking that he had been forced to wear some clothes they had gotten from that Urahara guy. "I don't want to come…"

"Then why the hell did you jump in after us?!" Ichigo yells furious, not caring that people around in town started at them. "You said you had nothing against not coming! You said you were happy that you didn't have to, and then you jump Ullqiorra down and came trough instead of him!?"

"I got suddenly bored in the last few seconds." Grimmjow say in his own defense, none of them paying any attention to the bored Cero behind them, who were quite content to wear something not white. He looked dashing in black.

"You are a stalker! You are a stalker aren't you?!" Ichigo yells.

"Who the hell would stalk your ugly butt?!" Grimmjow yells back, the entire street around them stopping as everyone looked at them walk by. "And Ullqiorra was the one who told me to take his place! He even gave me a note with instructions for where to find the guy."

"Really?" Ichigo asks confused, taking the note from Grimmjow. "Ah! What does he mean with he has a headache?!"

"Because yer have been yelling nonstop since waking up." Cero complains, the two of them finally remembering that he was there. "I am too bored King! Won't there be any fun at all?!"

"One is a foul mouthed stalker. The other is a bored psychopath." Ichigo rubs his head tired. Why hadn't he thought of the headache thing first? Then Ullqiorra could have had to deal with this. It was his idea to bring Cero from the start! "Hm, Karakura town police station, just what are we going to find there?"

"A place to put this guy?" Grimmjow asks, and point at Cero, who were occupied making faces at a group of kindergarten kids walking by.

"Hey! Stop that!" Ichigo growls, before he bow in excuse to the terrified woman with the children, before he pulls his twin back to Grimmjow. "Ok! I like the idea, let us get this guy into a cell or something!"

"Fun joke King." Cero laughs, before he gives a confused grunt, as Ichigo gave him a hard punch in the face, the shocked, but equally amused Cero falling hard to the ground, while Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo hard, as he had been about to hit once more. "Ah, I get yah! I guess I should help too!"

Grimmjow looks nervous up, giving a grunt at Cero hit him hard down, and he hit the ground hard. Ichigo is about to counter once more with a new hit against Cero, when they heard someone yell, and a whistle is heard.

"Ah, so that was the idea." Grimmjow sighs, as he got up to a gang of police officers surrounding them. "And I didn't even get a hit in."

"What the hell are you kids doing!?" The police officer that had come to stop them yells, as he looks quite nervous at the three punks. "I am taking you in to the station!"

Ichigo and Cero shares a grin, as the three of them went obedient into the car. Man they were good with this stuff. Now the question was how would they get to find someone at the police station named Sharon Spiritz?

-----------------------------------------------------------

"I hope you kids realize just what a mess you made!" The furious policeman yells, Ichigo, Cero and Grimmjow looking quite unaffected at him. So weird, if he yelled at punks they usually gave in, but these ones weren't even pulling a brown. They had to be real hard thugs in the making! It was his job as a good police officer to put them straight! "You all sit here while I try to get information about missing kids! I will find an officer to sit with you!"

"Ok! Can yah bring some food? I am starved!" Cero cheers, and the police officer wants to clean the smug grin off his face, but he walked out before giving in to the urge. "Ha ha, this is really fun king! I thought only messing with yah was fun!"

"You are really fucked up." Grimmjow still had a big problem with that guy! He looked so alike Ichigo, but he was too messed up! And it felt like the man before him that was so evil and childish at the same time was the same as his Ichigo. His Ichigo, he really didn't know what was Ichigo's problem. They had just suddenly gone back to fighting and yelling. For some reason, Ichigo looked really mad for something, or hurt.

"Of course I am! I am the part of Ichigo that does what it wants!" He laughs, Grimmjow looks confused at him. "We are two souls of the same person. I am what Ichigo would have become if he hadn't had his family when growing up."

"So Ichigo had the possibility of turning as evil and demented as you?" Grimmjow asks, a little amused, and thankful. He wanted his Ichigo like he was now.

"He still can, like all of yah act most of the time he will turn even crazier than me." Cero snickers, laying his arm over the tired Ichigo's shoulder. "Isn't that right King?"

"Oh just shut up." Ichigo growls, as he looks at the cup of water that was placed before him. Cero and Grimmjow watching confused, as Ichigo gave a light puff of breath against it, and a weak blue light escapes it, Ichigo twirling his fingers, the light following after as the water followed it, turning into the same light. "Hm, at least a start."

Ichigo swallows the energy as it flew to his mouth, licking his lips as he didn't want to waste anything. He lived of spirit energy, even water had some energy in it, and so Ullqiorra had taught him how to feed in the human world. He could eat any food. He just had to change it into energy first.

"Yah learn fast king!" Cero leans closer to Ichigo. "Yah even learned to suppress yer energy didn't yah? I don't feel sick around yah because all of that energy leaking all the time."

"Ullqiorra gave me a crash course before we left." Ichigo answers, before he pushes the confused Cero hard to the ground. "Keep away from me you bastard."

Grimmjow gives a chuckle over the helpless Cero, about to lean closer to Ichigo himself. But he stops. Oh yeah, he kept forgetting that Ichigo wasn't interested in him like that, a silent guy like Ullqiorra was probably more his type.

"Oi, Grimmjow, aren't you feeling ok?" Ichigo suddenly asks worried, this had to be the best try he could have on him, and he kept his distance. Not even an evil remark or anything at all. "Do you have a fever?"

Ichigo moves closer to him, brushing their foreheads gently together to check the temperature. Grimmjow close his eyes content over the attention, before he starts noticing something: Ichigo felt really cold, and he himself was really warm!

"You have a fever you idiot! Why the hell didn't you stay home?!" Ichigo yells, leveling the confused Grimmjow to the floor. "You should have kept bed you bastard!"

"What the hell is your problem?!" Grimmjow now in a panic. "I have a fever and you try to kill me?!"

"Yeah, why do you go around when you are so warm?!" Ichigo yells, both worried and mad. "How long have you had a fever?"

"Have no idea, didn't even know I had one." Grimmjow answers and he gives a weak smile as Ichigo starts to brush his hair gently. "I didn't even think I could get sick, hollows aren't supposed to, so it is probably something else."

"But…" Ichigo stammers, as he brush his face worried, Grimmjow going silent as he felt the gentle attention. This was how he wanted Ichigo wasn't it? It was really sick of him, but he wanted the stern youth to look at only him, to take care of him when he needed him. But in the back of his mind, he just couldn't stand that pitying Ichigo! But if he didn't take that Ichigo he got the one that kept yelling at him all the time! Gah! He just didn't know what the hell to do! He wanted Ichigo as he was normally! But he still didn't want him like that! What was wrong with him!?

The door opens, the three of them looking up as a police woman came in with a tray of food for them. Ichigo looking a little curious at her, she didn't look Japanese. Short blonde hair and a Caucasian look all together.

She stops confused once inside the room, as she saw all of them on the floor.

"Um, we have an explanation for this." Ichigo stammers, as he helped Grimmjow up again, and makes sure to keep his hand on his forehead as he was getting warmer and warmer. "This guy has a fever, I got worried for him."

"And why is he on the floor then?" She asks, Ichigo getting a little nervous. Why did this feel like when he got lectured by his teachers at school? He knew he gave a damn, but when they looked at him like they weren't mad, just disappointed, he would feel really guilty.

"Because he hit us down." Cero complains, as he got up himself, brushing some dust off himself before he started eating the food before him pleased. "He is a really violent guy! Said Grimmy felt really warm, and then he yelled at him and hit him down!"

"I hit him because he came when he had a fever! The idiot was supposed to stay at home!" Ichigo answers, but soon found that the woman didn't seem to bother anymore, as she looked quite shocked at him. "What? I have something on my face?"

"Ah, no, not at all." She laughs a little nervous, holding her hand forth for him. "My name is Sharon Kadoka. I will be your parole officer for the time being."

"Sharon…?" Ichigo shake her hand deep in thoughts, it was close wasn't it? But he doubted Ullqiorra would ever give them the wrong name. "My name is Ichigo."

"Ichigo huh? A really cute name." She giggles, Ichigo turned beat red. "And your friends then?"

"This sick guy is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, and this guy is my twin, Cero." Ichigo explains. Cero quite pleased to be introduced as close family for the first time. "We are really sorry for being a nuisance, but I am really worried for my friend's condition."

"Does he have a fever?" Sharon asks is about to check his temperature herself, but Grimmjow growled towards her, and she back a little nervous away from him, Grimmjow relaxing again as Ichigo laid his hand back on his forehead. "I guess he is the protective kind then."

"No bitch is ever touching me!" Ichigo gives a nervous sigh as Grimmjow seemed more closed off than ever. Maybe it was a pride thing? To not let a woman tend to him when he was feeling sick or hurt, he hadn't seemed to enjoy being close to Orihime either, maybe it was his pride that had gotten a few bad hits when she had healed him? But, did that mean his mate hadn't been a woman? Ichigo's idea of a mate was a person you could have a family with. Like in Grimmjow's case, that would have to be a woman. "And I am not sick! I never get sick god-damn-it!"

"Yah do look sick tah me!"Cero snickers, quite pleased with himself as he had gotten down the food that had been brought for all of them to enjoy. "And I mean both in body and mind kitty, I mean, yah say yah own the king, and yet yah don't do anything to him? I wouldn't leave the bed room."

"I am not letting you be alone with him for one second!" Grimmjow yells terrified over the thought. He knew that guy was after Ichigo! "And I am not sick!"

"It at least seems you kids are getting along fine." Sharon sits down at the other side of the desk, laying some papers down as she got a pen. "So, is there someone we can contact to come and get you?"

"Nope." Ichigo answers, the woman looking confused at him. "We don't have anyone to call, no parents at all."

"You are orphans?" She asks worried.

"No, we are too old to have guardians." Grimmjow complains, Sharon looking confused at them. She had thought they were young, at least around 17-18. "I'm around 24, these two are around 21."

"Oh, I am so sorry." She giggles, as she puts the papers away. "I guess we are far beyond the point of children care on the case then."

"Sorry to have wasted your time." Ichigo whispers, bowing to her. He himself kept forgetting he was older, in his mind he still felt like 18. "We promise to keep from fighting."

"Don't worry about it, but you really shouldn't hit your boyfriend around when he is sick." She whispers, seeing that Grimmjow started getting sicker.

"He is a tough guy, he will survive it." Ichigo says, helping Grimmjow up as she got the door open for them.

"Do you have a place to live?" She asks worried, as she showed them the way back to the reception.

"Um, not really, we don't live in this town, we are just passing through." Ichigo explains. "I guess we will just have to leave for home right away and come back for what we were supposed to do here when he gets better again."

"I'll set up a place you can live for a few days, at least until your friend is better again." She giggles gently, and hand them a small card. "Give this to the girl in the reception, and she will show you the way to a place we give to people that needs a place to stay for a little while."

"Thank you." Ichigo smiles gently to her. Before he wince, as she had been about to check his bandage, and he pulls hard back.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I just wondered if you two were hurt." She whispers, looking at the mirrored bandages they had. "Or is it an old wound?"

"We were born with the same sort of injuries, we are a little freaked out over it, and so we keep from showing it off." Ichigo lies, the worried woman nods understanding, before she waved them off. And then she walks back to her own office, looking at all the pictures over the walls, some of them were ages old, but as she looked trough them, her gaze went over to a three year old picture, police scene pictures under it, and a report under that again.

"Kurosaki Ichigo…" She whispers, as she takes the school picture that had been given for the files down. She had been the detective on the weird death case. One of the top punks in town had been found dead in his bed. There were a lot of reports from the hospital about him suddenly found in the street, at home or at school out cold, but he had always woken up right away and protested against any more check up. But then he had been found dead by his little sister Karin, who had come to his room to say sorry for a quarrel they had earlier.

Karin had found her brother dead, and even though they had first looked at it as a heart attack, more weird reports kept coming in. First was the state of the room, one of the walls looked like something had hit it hard, and the room looked like a struggle had taken place. A young girl and his other friends that had been said to be there were all gone, and it took about three days after for them to gather them all, except from three, a Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai, and also the young girl named Nell.

Then the weirdest thing came, his body had no sign of wounds or anything, but his heart were gone, and according to forensics, the state of his body was like that of someone being on ice for years, it wasn't decaying or something, but it shouldn't have been working for years.

The case was so weird that the chief had decided to put it away, only the few police working on it knew the case, and she was the only one of them still there.

And now, the orange haired youth had just walked into the police station, with an identical twin and not looking one day older? Just what was going on?!

-------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm ok! I don't need to rest!" Grimmjow growls furious, as Ichigo were getting ready to help him get the fever down. "I don't have a fever at all!"

"You have one! Now lie still and rest!" Ichigo yells, the tired Cero deciding to let them be, as he walked off to look around in the place they had been put. "Lie still or I will personally give you a beating!"

"Yeah, that would help." Grimmjow looks tired out the window. He just couldn't tell Ichigo that he knew what was wrong either. Ichigo would either freak out or toss him out of the castle for the next week. "I just want to be alone a little! Let a guy rest!"

"Ah… but…" Ichigo starts. He didn't know what to do! He felt really helpless. He hated Grimmjow so much most of the time! But in the three years of darkness, Grimmjow had been the one to keep him from fading! If he hadn't had him to clutch to, he would have faded forever! Why couldn't it have been the same?! He knew Grimmjow and he never would get a loving relationship! And he would probably puke if he had to hear Grimmjow say something mushy! But… he wanted to feel at least needed by Grimmjow! Wasn't he important for him at all?! He just didn't understand it! He never had a lover or something like that before, so he just didn't know what to do! He preferred being with Ullqiorra because he couldn't handle the pressure being alone with Grimmjow!

Grimmjow were about to ask Ichigo for some privacy again, but he goes silent, as he saw the painful look in his eyes, as he shivered, trying to figure out just what to do. Grimmjow reach slowly forward to him, but stops, he really didn't want to hurt Ichigo right now, so he needed to get him out of the room. But would Ichigo really be ok if he tossed him out of the room now?

A few moments of silence, and Grimmjow were about to pull his hand back again, when Ichigo grabbed it hard, holding his arm as he had done for the last three years. Grimmjow looks terrified at Ichigo, who had decided to let up for now, not noticing that his relaxing face started to look too empty for Grimmjow.

"I…Ichigo!" Grimmjow yells, as he pulls him hard closer, Ichigo looking confused up at him. "Ah… you are ok?"

"Yeah… what did you think…?" Ichigo stammers, feeling the firm body against himself as Grimmjow held him really close.

"Nothing… I just…got nervous." Grimmjow hugs him overjoyed before he had a chance of thinking over what he was doing. Ichigo gives a weak smile, as he wraps his arms around Grimmjow. "You just… looked so gone again…"

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again." Ichigo whispers and just holds content unto Grimmjow, who were too lost in the gentle feeling, that his own pain faded for the moment. He just didn't know how to handle his life now that he didn't have to take care of Ichigo again, that had been the reason for his life for three years! If he didn't have Ichigo now, he didn't know what to do! Now even his instincts wouldn't let him have anyone else than Ichigo!

"I think I am going to get some sleep." Grimmjow whispers. He let go of the worried Ichigo. "I bet that whatever it is I can sleep it off, so don't worry about me and get some sleep yourself."

"I…." Ichigo starts, before he pushes Grimmjow hard down in the bed again, and he lies down after him, hugging him content. "I am going to sleep here, be a nice Grimmy kitty and fall asleep safe in my manly arms."

"You have no idea on how many levels that sounded so wrong." Grimmjow complains, giving a yawn as he decided to just fuck it and find some comfort in Ichigo, both of them resting their heads together. And they were soon asleep, just accepting the comfort they felt in each other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

When he woke up, Ichigo had a strong feeling that something was wrong. First it was the hairy thing that hit him in the face each time Grimmjow moved around. Second were the arms on his back, which kept clawing him like crazy!

"Oi! What the hell?!" Ichigo yells, before he looks shocked at the tired Grimmjow, who gave a yawn, looking clueless at him, small fangs showing as he were feeling weirdly tired. "Ah… I joked about the kitten part."

"Oh, this shit again?" Grimmjow pulls at his own ears as he tried to map out his changes. Ok, the ears, teeth, his mask was still on his jaw, his hair was long, and he had his tail, but other than that he was normal. "Keeps happening all the time when I have a high body temperature, will probably keep like this for a few days."

"You… look so cute…" Ichigo covers his noose as the cuteness was a little too much for him. Damn! He had to keep a pure mind! He was the guy that was supposed to have no sexual drive! Why did kitty Grimmjow give him weird but sexy images?!

"I guess I should be honored over that." Grimmjow sighs. He sits up, as he brushed the hair out of his face. He saw that people freaked out over his form, but he had lived most of his life as a feline, so he had no problem with it. If people didn't stare he wouldn't mind to keep living as one either. "So, want to gives this really hot kitty a kiss?"

"No way! We aren't even the same species!" Ichigo complains beat red, before Grimmjow bounce him down, his tail brushing over the nervous Ichigo's side as Grimmjow used his hands to keep him obedient in place. "Eh… Grimmjow…"

"Same species, aren't we both hollows?" Grimmjow chuckles, as he feels his earlier restraint fade, as he started moving his knees up between Ichigo's ties, enjoying the jolt that goes trough him. "Heh, you are still so honest to my touch, maybe I should just stop it?"

"Yeah, why not?" Ichigo gives a confused whimper, as Grimmjow started licking his neck hungry, his tongue rough, something that made Ichigo feel it better. "You really don't have any restraint."

"You don't sound like you dislike it at all." Ichigo point his tongue at him, but Grimmjow takes a hold of it with his own, inviting Ichigo into a heated kiss, while he started pulling his pants down with his hand, Ichigo giving a whimper. "You know, it wouldn't be so wrong if you just gave me some encouragement one time? I still feel like I am on the rape level here…"

"Just… this one time…" Ichigo whispers, as he looks annoyed away from Grimmjow, who looked confused back, before he gave a warm smile, and he kisses the embarrassed Ichigo gently. "But then you promise to keep bed until your fever is down, please?"

"I promise." Grimmjow laughs, before he startles Ichigo, as he bit into his neck, grinning pleased as Ichigo gave a low moan to the sudden deep pain. "You are so adorable. You enjoy this pain don't you?"

"Shut up, I am not that sort of guy." Ichigo complains, but clutches hard to Grimmjow, who started licking his chest with a tenderness that was only fitting a cat. And for the first time, Ichigo decided to just give in, he wasn't a human anymore at all, and his hollow instincts told him it wasn't wrong. And it felt really good.

Grimmjow continues to lick the hardening nipples, a little confused over how obedient Ichigo was, as the usually struggling youth were brushing his fingers through his long mane, moaning encouraging into his ears as he slowly started to lick and cuddle content with the soft ears.

"Hey, what have gotten into you?" Grimmjow asks, as he bit gently into his nipple, Ichigo giving a low moan over the gentle pain. "Either you have accepted me, or you at least killed something of your human side."

"Sorry, but I just have a soft spot for kittens." Ichigo tease, Grimmjow laughs a little amused as he felt the eager Ichigo continue to lick over his chest and all that his tongue could get a hold of. "I have no idea really, I just want to be with you right now…"

"Heh, no need to explain at all." Grimmjow is about to give Ichigo a kiss but he freeze, noticing the curious bystander, who sat crouching by the bed, hand supporting his head as he watched them with a bored expression.

"King, I am bored again." Cero complains. Ichigo turns beat red as he pushed the confused Grimmjow off himself, quickly getting his clothes on again. "I wouldn't mind yah continuing if I could join in too."

"Not in your life Cero." Ichigo yells, his mind starting to clear up again as both he and Grimmjow started returning a little to normal. "I am going out to get some fresh air."

"Ah! I am coming too!" Grimmjow volunteers, as he was not about to let Ichigo go out alone. But Ichigo push him hard back down in the bed. "What?"

"Please stay in your bed little kitty." Ichigo threatens, Grimmjow laughing a little nervous. "Firstly, you can't go out looking like this. You can't change back right now, right?"

"No…" Grimmjow whimpers, as Ichigo kept him hard down in the bed.

"Then you are staying here, and get some rest." Ichigo kisses Grimmjow gently on the left ear. "I'll come back soon, and then I hope this fun killer is sleeping."

"Heh, I'll be waiting." Grimmjow laughs and he starts to fall slowly asleep as his body felt spent. Heh, he were really lucky, it wasn't anything officially yet, but he had a feeling Ichigo really liked him. At least he hoped so.

--------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo gives a tired sigh, feeling the cold wind around as he looked down from the roof he sat on. Heh, it seemed the clinic wasn't so busy now. Everyone seemed really calm and happy.

"Yah should stop coming here king." Cero complains, from where he sat beside him, a bored look on his face. He really loved his king a lot, but he was damned boring to be with! "If they see yah, yah will just get into trouble again. And yer sister didn't even want yah home."

"I know you asshole." Ichigo whispers, but he gives a smile anyway, laughing as his father started screaming before his wife's memorial picture. "But I don't care, I just want to see them be happy, I could sit here and watch for days."

"Yah are too boring!" Cero moves to sit back to back with his master. "Come to think of it, those brats are my sisters too aren't they? He he! Two pair of twins in one family is something unique isn't it?"

"Oh shut up." Cero notice that he still smiled, probably because of him this time. Well, it was a good thing that Ichigo didn't feel any hate for all those people he killed, or he just didn't think about it. "So, if you are their brother too, you want to protect them too?"

"Not really, don't even know the brats." He answers, as he brushes his fingers over Ichigo's arm that lay on the cold stone beside him. "I keep telling yah don't I? I grew up only with yah. I didn't see people around yah before that Urahara guy turned yah into a hollow. All I suddenly was able to see, was people taking away the only person I had always been sure was mine."

"Cero…" Ichigo whispers, before he gives a weak smile, grabbing his arm gently, entwining their fingers above their shoulders. "We will always be together, right?"

"Yeah, forever king, on the unbreakable throne the four of us will make together. Yah, me, that Grimmjow bastard and the mysterious, but really sexy guy that seems to have adopted yah!" Cero laughs, and gives a genuine warm smile, as Ichigo rested his head against their joined grip. "If they are so dear to yah king, I will help yah protect them, but if it is between them and yah, I will even tread over their dead bodies to protect yer life."

"Why don't I doubt you?" Ichigo whispers nervous. He watch as the day at the clinic were over, Yuzu cleaning the last plates after the late dinner, as Karin helped her turn the lights off in the house. Their father was already out cold, after a full out war with the older teenage girl. It seemed she had inherited Ichigo's violent personality perfectly. "Good night, Karin…Yuzu…dad."

The two girls get to their room, and hug each other goodnight before they turned the lights off, and the entire house had turned black.

"Are yah feeling well King?" Cero asks, as Ichigo's hold of his hand was weaker, but then Ichigo got up, still a good hold of his hand. "King?"

"Let us get going back now! We will be sure that Grimmjow get better, and then try to sneak into the police station hidden tomorrow. I bet that will go better." Cero nods as he enjoyed the grip his king had on him. It was really better when it was just the two of them. But when he thought over it, Ichigo was always someone else when he was alone with most people. Grimmjow, he and Ullqiorra.

The two of them walked away from the clinic as they had gotten down from the roof, not noticing that the light came back on in the house they left behind them.

----------------------------------

End of chapter

Note:I know most call Ichigo's hollow for Shirosaki, but that is more of an last name isn't it? So I decided to go from Ichigo's Ichi(One) and the strongest attack for hollows = Cero, so his name is Shirosaki Cero XD It is at least a hundred times better than Hichigo! I am ok with it as a code for the pairings, but as a name? It is one mean way of naming someone...

Well, I have now been able to write the rest of the story! it will be nine whole chapters and a epilouge! I will post them after I look over themXD.

I am also thinking about using this story as the basis of a Christmas story! If I get good enough ideas I will do my best to use them, since it will be 24 chapters, one posted each day trough all of december! I did this once with Kingdom hearts too XD

So it will be set after the end of this story, and it will build from it. I will have to center some chapters around various of the lead characters and also I need to make up a few bad guys XD

Any pairings or just basic small short story plots for a december story is accepted! Please come with good ideas for me ^.^


	6. Chapter 6 Family

Still a lot of love for the reviews and faves ^.^ Would you like me to send you my answer on your comments private or maybe write them in here?

I lost my beta XD But I hope I have been able to go a good job myself ^.^

**Warnings:** Well, horny Grimmjow in released form?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, all characters belong to the great Tite Kubo ^.^

------------------------------------------------------

**Fallen Hero**

**_Chapter six – Family_**

-------------------------------------------------------

"But you don't have to Karin-chan." Yuzu stammers, as her worried sister had noticed her high temperature. "I will be better tomorrow, ok?"

"Not at all! I am going to the store and get some painkillers to get your fever down!" Karin pulls the blankets gently over her sister. Before she gets dressed again and walks off before Yuzu could complain more, and she was sure to step over her father as she walked through the living room.

After their brother had died, Karin had done her best to take his place for Yuzu. Even though Ichigo never did any housework or stuff like that, he had been their important big brother, which had protected and cared for them when they needed him. He had risked his life for others all the time! But she just didn't know what had happened! She still had nightmares, the hollow mask on her brother's face haunting her each time she had the chance to think about it! She wanted her kind big brother back! All of them waited for his ghost to return, but it never did! What if that monster she had yelled at had been her brother anyway?! And he wouldn't return now that she had yelled at him!? It was his soul she had yelled at! But his body had died! She just didn't know what had happened!

"Ah, Karin-chan, what are you doing out so late?" Someone asks worried, and she looks confused up, giving a smile to the worried policewoman.

"Hello Sharon-san, I'm going to get medicine for Yuzu, she has a fever." Karin laughs. Still smiling as she walked over to the policewoman she had known for a while now. She had come back to them all the time, never wanting to let go of the case. "But what are you doing here? You don't live at this side of town."

"I am working on a stakeout." She explains, as she follows her towards the night open store down the street. "Karin, have you ever heard of a man named Grimmjow Jeagerjaques?"

Karin looks shocked at her, Sharon almost getting scared as the furious girl grabbed her arm hard.

"Do you know where he is?! Do you know where that bastard is?!" She yells, Sharon trying to calm her down again. "He must have done something to Ichi-nii! It all went wrong after he came to visit him!"

"So you never told me everything." Sharon whispers, Karin suddenly understands that she had just said something they had all decided to keep secret, as they all wanted to be the first ones to strangle the guy if he was found again. "What can you tell me about this guy?"

Sharon pulls out a picture she had gotten the woman in the reception to take of Grimmjow, Karin looks a little confused at the picture. He looked sick, and he was together with someone, she could barely see white hair behind the people that blocked the view.

"He brought my brother home one evening. He said they were friends… Ichi-nii said so too, but Rukia-chan didn't like him, none of Ichi-nii's other friends either! They all said he was a bad person!" Karin shivers as she remembered back at all that had happened. Her eyes widening again as she remembered back to the memories she kept trying to suppress. The video tape that Rukia and the others had brought to her brother, she had been so curious, and she had watched it! She just couldn't believe it at all! Her kind brother had been the killer! It was too unbelievable! "I don't know anything more about him than that…"

"I know this will sound a little weird Karin-chan, but please just bear with me." Sharon whispers, as she brush the hiccupping girl's hair gently. "Did this Grimmjow or any other of your brother's friend… have masks or holes in their body?"

"How… do you know about the hollows?" Karin asks shocked, Sharon looks equally shocked back at the young girl.

"You… know about them too?" Sharon stammers. "Can you see them too?!"

"Yes… both I and Ichi-nii saw them and almost all of his friends…" Sharon wraps her arms around her, as she had been close to crying. "Grimmjow was a hollow! Nell-chan too! I don't know why Ichi-nii let them in! I don't know at all! He was supposed to kill hollows, why did he let them in?!"

"Your brother killed hollows?" Sharon asks confused. She had been thinking that Kurosaki Ichigo might be a hollow, but why would he kill them then?

"I don't really know how, but my big brother was a shinigami! He always ran around and saved everyone… then he… he… his face… he…" Karin hiccups, so close to telling this woman what she had never said to anyone else before.

"Did your brother change into a hollow Karin-chan?" Sharon finally dares ask, Karin hesitates, before she nods. There was nothing else that could have happened! Her brother had turned from a shinigami into a hollow and become a murderer! That was the reason why everyone had been there all the time! They probably had him under suspicion or something! "H… have your brother ever had a twin, a white haired one?"

"No, Ichi-nii was born alone." Karin looks confused at Sharon, who forced on a smile for her. "Why are you asking all this? What have you found out?"

"I will tell you later, I have to get going now, be safe home!" Sharon runs off before Karin could ask her about more. She knew she was right about that kid! He was the same kid that had died three years earlier! And now he was free in town! And hollow nature made a hollow seek out their families to destroy the last trace of their human lives!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damned sick cat." The orange head complains, as he looks at the clock. Here he had to go out again because Grimmjow had tried to stagger after him and gotten worse! Now he had had to go to the only night open place he knew about and get medicine for him! And that damned Cero didn't want to come with him again either! "I am going to force that cat into submission one day! If he thinks I will let the bastard keep jumping me he is so wrong…"

Ichigo gives a yawn, at least he had met that nice policewoman, and she had helped him pick out a good painkiller. He didn't understand why she kept asking him out about Cero and Grimmjow but.

"Kurosaki!"

"What?" Ichigo turns confused around, and looks at the panting Sharon, who had run as fast as she could after him after meeting Karin. "Ah, Sharon-san? Did you forget something?"

"You… answered… to your name…" She pants, Ichigo looks confused at her, before he understand what she meant. Damn! And he who had kept from using his after name for a reason! "You are… Kurosaki Ichigo… died… 18 years old, three years ago!"

"How long did you suspect me?" Ichigo asks, as he puts the pain killers in his pocket.

"Since I saw you, I worked on your death case." She whispers, as she reaches for her gun, Ichigo looks confused at her two guns. They looked really old, but he felt something strange from them, like energy! "You are a hollow… and I will eradicate you before you hurt your family. Don't think badly off me."

"You aren't a shinigami, are you something like a Quincy?" Ichigo asks curious, before he sees the energy form around the gun, his eyes grows wide as he realizes it. "A hollow?"

She quickly fires the pint up attack, and she expects the hollow before her to be mortally wounded or dead, but instead she feels a gust of wind, she turns shocked as Ichigo was beside her, and he grabs her gun hard.

"You are a Vasto Lord level hollow aren't you?!" Ichigo try to keep her from shooting after him once more. "Why are you attacking me?!"

"I'm not like any of you monsters!" She yells in panic, as she hits Ichigo hard away, and fire at him with all she had. Ichigo avoid the attacks easy. "I kill hollows! I hate them all! I can't take how they hurt humans! I want to protect humans! My husband… my children…"

She had a family? Even though she was a hollow? Was that even possible, but if she was married? Gah! They hadn't thought about that at all!

Ichigo pulls his sword out, and fends off the attacks easy as she kept trying to hit him in panic and fear. She was one of the strongest of her kind! Why did this boy that had only been a hollow for three years not disappear?! How could he be so strong?! Could it really be true what Karin had said? That he had been a shinigami?

Sharon turns quickly, as she had felt the wind move behind her, and she shot after Ichigo, who moved again fast, before he saw something in the crack of his eyes.

Karin? What was Karin doing there?!

"Sharon-san?!" Karin yells confused, Sharon notice the direction of her shot too late, the terrified Karin looks at the bright red energy that flew against her. But it never hits her, as she feels strong arms wrap around her, Ichigo cries out in pain as the energy hit him, only the fact that the Arrancars had thick skin saving his entire body from getting burned apart. "Ichi…nii…?"

The energy burns away, Ichigo falls panting to his knees as he tried to heal himself, the confused Karin looks from him to the terrified Sharon, who came running to check on her, pulling her hard away from the tired Ichigo. Blood starting to run in streams down his back and side.

"Are you… alright… Karin?" Ichigo finally stutters forth, as he force on a smile for his shaking sister. But Karin still looks terrified at him, and he gives a sad sigh. "I'm sorry, I know you told me to never come home, but I went by and stole some of my clothes anyway, I'll return them before I leave again…"

No answer from Karin still, as she were fighting an internal battle with herself. This creature before her, it was no way it could be her brother! But there was no way he couldn't be either! Only her stupid brother would jump in between an attack that was most likely to kill him to save someone!

"Ichi-nii… Ichi-nii…" She hiccups, and pulls away from the confused Sharon, as she ran over to him, shocking him as she cried like a baby in his embrace. "Wah, Ichi-nii!"

"Karin…" Ichigo puts his sword away as he wraps his arms around her, not caring about his own pain as all, as he were allowed to comfort his little sister after all these years. "Don't cry, what would Yuzu think if she saw you like this? She is a cry baby you know."

"Stupid Ichi-nii! I cry when I want to!" She yells, as she hits him hard in the chest, before she returns to crying. Ichigo giving a chuckle, she was the same as ever. "I didn't mean what I said that night… I came back to say sorry… but… but…"

She breaks down crying again. Ichigo starts to understand what had happened. Karin must have been the one that had found his body.

"It is ok, I'm not mad… I should be relieved that at least my sisters have some sense." Ichigo whispers, and brush her tears gently away.

"It was that Grimmjow wasn't it?! He is the bad guy! Right?!" Ichigo gives a tired sigh. Why did she keep coming back to Grimmjow as the bad guy? "He… turned you into a hollow…"

Karin finally sees the hole. Ichigo looks sad down as his sister brushes the empty space with shaking hands. And Ichigo hesitate, before he pulls his bandages off, showing her the part of the mask. But she decided to look at it brave this time. She wouldn't hurt her brother again.

"Does it hurt?" She stammers, as she brush the mask with shivering hands.

"No, I just feel a little ugly with it." Ichigo laughs, before he remembers that his masked eye were that of a hollow, as he lowered his gaze again. "I understand that I can look really scary…"

"Big brother has always looked scary!" She complains, Ichigo nods as he had to agree on it. "Did you beat that Grimmjow's ass? If not I will!"

"I guess I should arrange this misunderstanding…" Ichigo sighs, as he sat down on his knees before his sister, so they were both on their knees. "Ok, Grimmjow is innocent. When I turned into a hollow I hadn't even met him yet. I got my shinigami powers from Rukia when she was close to death. I accepted her powers to save you and Yuzu from a hollow. After that I became a substitute for Rukia, but it wasn't allowed, and her brother came to put her on trial, leaving me powerless and close to death. I wanted to save Rukia, since she had given me the power to save all my friends so many times, so I… accepted help from the owner of Urahara shoten."

"Ah! That green scary dude?!" Karin screech in panic, Ichigo nods. "Just what could he do?! He is just an old pervert!"

"He is a former scientist from Soul society." Ichigo answers, as he gives a weak smile. "He severed my soul from my body, and forced me to become a hollow to get my own shinigami powers back, it wasn't a problem at all, and I got strong enough to fight into soul society and save Rukia from execution."

"How… long have you been a hollow?" Karin stammers, as she remembers back to the first times she had started seeing her brother with Rukia, it had to be almost six years ago!

"5 to 6 years, I kind of lost track of it." Ichigo laughs. The silent Sharon still listens to them. So that was what was so special with him, he had gotten hollow powers and shinigami powers at the same time, while still being a human. "After that the battle against Aizen started, a guy that betrayed his fellow shinigami and ran to the hollow world, where he used an orb created by Urahara to make his own army of Arrancars, hollows that don't have their masks."

"I heard about this, I was hoping that this town would be kept out of the fight." Sharon whispers, Ichigo looks up at her.

"This town was ground zero, Aizen wanted to destroy this town to reach his goal, but the entire gotei 13 came to protect the town. While me, Ishida, Renji, Rukia and Chad went to the hollow world to save Inoue." Ichigo explains, he felt a weird relief over finally being able to tell his sister about all, he had always done his best to keep her safe, but the ignorance had just hurt her more. "I already then knew I was half hollow, so I had learned to use the power to fight, by calling forth a mask."

"Like the one I saw you with?" She asks. Ichigo nods. "But Grimmjow then?"

"He was number 6 of Aizen's Espada, the strongest force of Arrancars he had." Karin were about to yell out once more that she knew he was a bad guy. "But he helped me save Inoue, and he and another Arrancar named Ullqiorra helped us against Aizen in the end. But soul society didn't want to trust them, and forced them to stay sealed in Hueco Mundo. Even Nell that I had promised to take care of…"

Karin goes silent. She had yelled something so terrible to her brother! That hollows were monsters. He had already been a hollow for three years then. The sad and broken look he had in his eyes, before he faded.

"Ichi-nii…" Karin hiccups, before she hugs her brother hard again. Ichigo wraps his arms around her as he lifted her up. "I'm so sorry for everything…"

"It is ok, I'll get you back home now, ok?" He whispers, as he holds her gently.

"I was supposed to buy medicine for Yuzu…" She whispers, and buries her face against her brother's chest, not even caring about the hole anymore. Her brother was the same. She didn't care about anything else.

"I have some I just got. Grimmjow is down with a fever so I went here to get some for him." Ichigo laughs, Karin looks suspicious at him. "What?"

"What is it between Ichi-nii and Grimmjow? You have been with him for three years haven't you?" Karin complains. She had always known her brother would start dating, but she had expected a cute girl like Rukia or Orihime, maybe even his childhood friend Tatsuki. Not a brute like Grimmjow!

"Well, I really didn't have a choice." Ichigo point out. "I were comatose for three years after my body died, I really didn't wake up before a few weeks ago. Grimmjow took care of me the entire time, like walking me, being sure that I didn't feel lonely, and just being there."

"So it wasn't that you didn't want to come back? You just couldn't?" Ichigo nods. "I didn't mean what I said, so you can come home again, we will just hit dad around until he can see you there."

"Sorry Karin." Ichigo whispers, and kiss her forehead gently as he brought her into her room trough the open window. "But I can't come back here, I can visit, you can visit me, but I can't live here anymore."

"Is it because of me?" Karin hiccups, Ichigo shakes his head. "Is it because something you have to do?"

"Yes, if it hadn't been for that, I would have come back right away." Ichigo laughs, as he lays her down in the bed, before he got a glass of water, which he gives to the panting Yuzu with her medicine. Karin seemed too tired to take care of her for the moment. "Good girl, try to get better, and don't worry Karin so much."

"Big brother…" Yuzu whimpers in her fever condition, Ichigo smiles gently as he brushes her hair gently, his own cold hand easing her fever a little. "Love you… big brother."

"And I love you too, Yuzu." He whispers gently, and kisses her forehead loving, before he pulls the blankets over her, and walks over to the smiling Karin. "I'll leave some of the medicine here. It will at least be enough until dad stocks up in the clinic."

"Ok Ichi-nii." She whispers, as she takes a hold of his hand. "Will you… come and visit again?"

"Here, it is a map to the place I live for now, I will leave soon, but there might be a chance that I will return there again later." Ichigo answers, before he kisses her gently on the forehead too. "You can bring Yuzu if you think she can handle seeing me like this, bring Kon too, I miss the bastard."

"How about the others?" She whispers.

"Please don't tell anyone else… after all, all of them have hollow extermination powers, I don't want to get shoot by Ishida, I still have some pride." Ichigo laughs, Karin nods understanding. She didn't want them to hurt her brother either. "Sleep safe now, and take care of Yuzu when she wakes up, I have to go and take care of Grimmjow before Cero decides to kill him."

"Cero?" Karin asks close to sleep, and she thinks in the back of her mind that the next few words were a part of her dream and not the truth.

"He is your second big brother. I don't really look forward to showing him to any of you."

----------------------------------------------------------

"I don't really blame you for it." Ichigo complains, as the guilt struck Sharon bows to him for the hundred time. "You were doing it to protect my family right, with the principle of a hollow going after his family?"

"Yes, I work with cases that I think might be related to hollows, and I protect the families when their dead ones come back to kill them." She whispers, as she looks down at the cup of hot chocolate that Ichigo had gotten her as they were back at the store. "I never thought you were a Vasto Lord."

"I'm not, I'm an Arrancar hybrid." Ichigo laughs, and munches content on a sandwich he had decided to buy, forming it to energy with his teeth as he chewed it. "And you are Sharon Spiritz, right?"

"Yes, that was my name before I got married." She giggles, as she remembers back to all the years ago. "I didn't even know anyone knew me by that name anymore."

"At least one guy did! And that idiot sent us here without anything else than that name!" Ichigo hands her the note Ullqiorra had made. "But since you are married and have children I won't bother you anymore, please keep up the good work."

"Why did you want me?" She asks confused, as she hands the note back.

"We are working on restoring Hueco Mundo to what it once was." Ichigo answers, as he looks up at the moon, which now looked like the one back in Hueco Mundo. Was it even possible? He really missed Ullqiorra, like a child having to stay over at relative's house in the vacation, missing their mother. "I need Vasto Lords to be able to close the shield again."

"You say it like you're the new leader." Sharon whispers. She had never returned to Hueco Mundo over the years, as only evil Adjuncas and Vasto Lords had been place as leaders after the last true Hollow king had died.

"Ah, I am! I am the strongest guy in Hueco Mundo, so I am the new king." Ichigo laughs, Sharon looks shocked at him. "I feel the same as you, I would rather kill all hollows off, but it can't go against the fact that some of my dear ones are Arrancars too, and I have nothing against the Adjuncas and Vasto lords… so I will make a world where more Vasto lords can be, and no humans will be hurt before the hollows at least gain a shard of human emotions!"

Sharon looks in silence at the smiling youth, could this youth really be able to do that? She had heard some of the old ones try it earlier, but had failed or decided that they didn't want to give up their human world snack. But this boy had been human for so long as a hollow and he still cared for his family. Maybe he would be the one to make Hueco Mundo into a happy world again?

"Come to this address tomorrow." Sharon hands the confused Ichigo her visit card. "I am inviting you all to dinner, but please tell your evil twin and boyfriend to act nice, since my husband is of the old school."

"Ah, thank you! We will come!" Ichigo laughs and he waves to her as they walked each their way. Ichigo stops as he could feel someone look at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard from Cero that Grimmjow is sick." Ullqiorra whispers, as he appeared before Ichigo. "I see you found her."

"Yeah, but she is married, I don't want to pull her away from her family." Ichigo sighs, as he walks back to the house together with Ullqiorra.

"I heard she got married, but… "Ullqiorra starts, before he gives a sigh. "She invited you for dinner didn't she? You will see why she might come with us then."

"I keep wondering why you know the old Vasto lords so much." Ichigo looks down at the half empty medicine box. "I feel a little bad, both you and Grimmjow, I don't try to figure out so much about any of you, and Cero I really give a fuck with."

"It really is nothing important to know, at least not about Grimmjow, he wandered aimless and slaughtered hollows until he became a Vasto lord, and a short time after he was fooled by Aizen into becoming one of his first test subjects, Aizen originally said Grimmjow had no talent and wanted to put him under the Espada, but Grimmjow fought back and got stronger, and he fought his way up to the number of six." Ullqiorra answers, before he looks at the medicine box. "Shouldn't that be full?"

"Well, I gave half of it away." Ichigo whispers, as he smiles happy. He hadn't felt like this for a long time now, he had someone to protect again, someone that believed in him! It made him feel like nothing could ever stop him.

"I hope your sister will get better soon." Ullqiorra chuckles, Ichigo turns beat red. "You are really easy to read, I wondered where I could find you in the middle of the night without Grimmjow, and I saw you and Cero spying on your family."

"Spying is a really bad word. Let us say I am watching over them from beyond the grave." Ichigo complains, Ullqiorra nods agreeing to the change of perspective. "But why did you come too? If we already found Sharon and all?"

"I couldn't have known that." Ullqiorra answers truthfully, Ichigo agrees to the logic in that. "And I am bored in the castle, Vlad keeps having tours with his people in there, showing them this and that, he might end up making your room the tour's highlight."

"That guy is really interesting." Ichigo laughs, before he opens the door to the vacant house they were borrowing for the time being, a bored Cero trying to find a horror movie on the television, but he only found boring romance movies that made him want to puke! "How is Grimmjow?"

"He locked his door and will not come out or let us in." Cero had decided that if that guy wanted to die alone he was more than ok with it! He would even help him if he asked! One guy less around his innocent little Ichigo. And he didn't like the smell in that room, made his head spin. "Oh, hey second boss guy!"

"How bad is his condition?" Ullqiorra asks curious, he had never heard of a normal Arrancar getting sick. "And how long have he been in bed?"

"Almost since we came here, he just wouldn't keep down so he is getting worse." Ichigo complains, before he knocks on the door. "Oi! I have medicine for you!"

"Good for you, because I am not opening the door for you!" Ichigo feels his own veins snap. Here he had been worried for the guy and he wouldn't even open the door for him?!

"He is being a brat." Ullqiorra complains, about to hit the door down and give him a beating, when he too got a hold of the smell that had kept Cero a long way away from the bed room. "Ah, so that is what is happening?"

"You know what is wrong with him?" Ichigo asks curious, Ullqiorra nods, both a little amused and worried. He should keep Ichigo far away then, or this could get really ugly.

"Yes, and he isn't being a brat about it, he is for once actually being a bother to be sure that you don't get hurt." Ullqiorra whispers, and walk over to the coach, before he sits down to watch television with the amused Cero, who had finally found an inspiring movie. He would have to get more of these slasher movies. "Just leave him."

"But will he be ok?" Ichigo stammers, Ullqiorra shakes his head. "Then I am going in to help him with his fever!"

Ullqiorra and Cero are both too late to stop the furious Ichigo, who used his spare key to open the door, and he hits it in Ullqiorra's face as he locked it from the inside, but then he covers his nose. What the hell was that smell? It made his head spin really bad!

"Oi, you deadweight, I brought your medicine!" Ichigo walks over to the bed, where the tired Grimmjow were covering under the blankets, sweat running down his face as he were trying to keep his mind in one piece. "Why the hell do you lock your door when you are in such a condition?!"

Ichigo sits down at the bed side, and brushes his long mane gently, Grimmjow moving against the touch as he encircled his body around Ichigo, who now saw that Grimmjow had completely changed into his released state.

"Because of this condition." Grimmjow complains, and uses the last of his restraint to not pound Ichigo hard into the bed. "The hollows with animal origins like me need a mate for times like these, so get the fuck out before I do something to you that I will regret for the rest of my life!"

"So you fuck me up when you want to. But when it is something like a mate I'm not good enough!?" Ichigo yells, and startles the confused Grimmjow. "Ullqiorra said you had a mate before… I might not be good enough to take an important persons place, but I want to help you!"

"I hated the bitch." Grimmjow snorts, Ichigo looks shocked at him. "I couldn't stand her! And I was thankful of the shinigami that killed her off for me."

"Eh… I didn't expect that…" Ichigo stammers, his earlier rage stilling a little as Grimmjow got slowly up, and brushes the hair out of his own face, as it kept clinging to his sweaty skin.

"She was the only other of my own kind, but she were a bitch! Nothing like you at all…" Grimmjow whispers, Ichigo barely able to hear the last he said. "And I have tried to keep you away when I get like this, it happens once a year."

"But why? I'm not good enough?" Ichigo grabs hard unto Grimmjow's arm, but he gives a jolt as he felt the energy from Grimmjow pass through them. Grimmjow grabs Ichigo as he collapsed down in the bed over the sudden pressure in his body.

"Hey, Ichigo, pull yourself together!" Grimmjow yells worried, as Ichigo almost hyperventilated. Tears and drool running down his face as his body started pressing his need forth. "Damn… this isn't happening…"

Grimmjow fought his greatest internal battle ever as he in his own need watched the messy face of his lover before him. Seeing the frustration in his eyes as Ichigo himself also started understanding what was happening. But, no matter what he didn't want to put Ichigo trough something so painful as him in his released form! He lost all control! He would either break Ichigo completely, or render him in hospital for weeks!

"I never wanted a mate." Grimmjow whispers, and brushes the tears gently off the panic struck Ichigo's cheeks. "It was just that I was unlucky to find a bitch that was strong enough to survive it… too weak people will be hurt, and… I don't want that to happen to you…"

"Grimm…jow…" Ichigo sobs, his nails digs hard into the other's rough skin as the energy continued to pass between them. He was going crazy! There was no other explanation for it! His mind would explode! "I'm… I'm feeling so weird! Make it stop!"

"I'm so sorry Ichigo…" Grimmjow whispers, about to lift him up to get him out of the room, when he himself also fell down, Ichigo looks confused at him. If what he felt now was what Grimmjow felt, how long had he tried to fight it? Maybe Grimmjow had more restraint than he had ever given him credit? "I'll… call Ullqiorra, and he will seal of this room for a while… ok? Just keep out of it for a few days and you will be ok…"

"If… I release… will it be ok?" Ichigo pants, and reaches for his sword by the bed side. Grimmjow looks confused at him. "This body is too weak… but if I release my sword and have my released body… it will be ok… right?"

"I don't know…" Grimmjow stammers, as he keeps Ichigo up as he laid his hand on his sword. "Do you even know how to do it?"

"You say something and pull your hand over, right?" Ichigo complains, and he pants harder as he with shaking hands pulled his hands over the blade. "Protect! Zangetsu!"

Grimmjow looks both confused and amazed at Ichigo, as it seemed like it was actually working, a light encircling him, and Grimmjow gulps nervous, and looks at the changed Ichigo before him. White skin like Ullqiorra, his mask was gone, but both eyes were hollow eyes, red marking spreading over under his eyes, and also down over his chest and around his hole. His hair was long, laying like a cape around him as he tried to figure out himself if it had worked or not, giving a 'gah!' s he started pulling at the horns on his head.

"What the fuck is this?!" Ichigo complains, before he looks over at Grimmjow, who covers his noose. Oh god this wasn't helping his restraint at all! Ichigo looked too hot! "At least you seem pleased enough, is it ok now?"

"Oh just fuck it!" Grimmjow groans in frustration, and pushes the confused Ichigo down in the bed. "I am giving you one last warning! I won't prepare you! I will do this hard and long! And I will not be able to stop in the middle if you have had enough!"

"Just get this over with!" Ichigo complains, before he gives a confused cry as Grimmjow turned him around unto all fours, and tears his clothes clean off. "Ah! I was going to return them to my room you bastard!"

"Yell at me for it later." Grimmjow licks up the white back as he started moving against Ichigo to create a better friction, and brushes the hair away as he made his way to Ichigo's neck. He then shocks Ichigo as he bites hard into his neck, drawing blood as he kept the hard hold, before he mount Ichigo, and he pushes into him before Ichigo could even understand what was going on. It felt so weird! What were those weird bumps on Grimmjow's dick? He felt them all the way inside, rubbing him."I'll probably… tear you up when I move… you have to remember that I am the same as a cat."

"Uuh… Don't move yet…" Ichigo whimpers. He hated the weak sound of his own voice, as Grimmjow moved his hips forward, bringing himself completely into him. "Ah…"

Grimmjow quickly brings his hand to Ichigo's mouth, and he covers it as he moved back out, Ichigo strangles a cry into his hand, before he bite hard at it, to suppress a new but pleasure filled scream as Grimmjow pushed in again. It hurt so much… but the feeling when he pushed in was too good! Even the pain from Grimmjow biting into his shoulder was perfect!

Grimmjow looks down at the shivering Ichigo trough clouded eyes. He should stop… Ichigo really seemed to be in a lot of pain. He didn't want to break Ichigo at all! Grimmjow lets go of Ichigo's neck, about to move back, but is shocked, as Ichigo grabbed him hard by the shoulder, urging him close again.

"Ichigo…?" Grimmjow pants, as the panting Ichigo kissed his shoulder passionate. His eyes covered in a black mist as he just couldn't get enough! He wanted to have Grimmjow inside again, he didn't even know why!

"Don't stop… faster…" Ichigo gets forth, Grimmjow nods as his excitement grew. Ichigo were finally giving in to him? It seems Ichigo's sexual preference was one of pain, or he would never want more of this. "I want it… Grimmjow…"

"Oh shit I am going to give it to you." Grimmjow almost purrs, as he pushed in again, biting back into Ichigo's shoulder as he started pounding back and forth with the speed only an Arrancar could have, Ichigo using his own stamina to push whimpering back against the pushes.

"Grimmjow… I'm… going to…" Ichigo hiccups, licking over his own lips and fangs as he felt the end approach, he would come… he would… "Ah!!"

Grimmjow gives a deep growl, breaking through the muscles in Ichigo's shoulder as he gave one last violent push, coming hard into Ichigo, who gave a whimper as he felt the warmth enter him.

"You are still hard." Grimmjow whispers, as he moved his hand from Ichigo's twitching shaft.

"You too." Ichigo complains. He felt his shoulder fall limp as the blood started running down his arm. Grimmjow sees this, and helps Ichigo around to his back, as he lets him have something to rest on. Ichigo grab hard unto Grimmjow, as he laid over him again, wasting no time to push in, the room soon filled with grunts and moans, as both of them gave in to their mating instincts, losing all time and reason.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Grimmjow gives a big yawn as he woke up, and he looks around in the room as he tried to find out where Ichigo had gone. Had he run out on him? He wouldn't blame him. He had probably kept cutting and clawing him the entire night.

"So you are finally awake?" Someone asks, Grimmjow turns tired towards Ullqiorra. Who did not look pleased at all. "You lost control."

"You don't need to tell me." Grimmjow checks his own body confused. Wow, it looked like Ichigo had messed him up really good too. "Is Ichigo ok?"

"He just got out of the shower, he is getting some food now, other than a few big gashes he healed himself he is fine." Ullqiorra sighs. Grimmjow looks at disbelief at him. "It seems he can take a lot in his released state."

"That is good." Grimmjow sighs, and looks over his body to be sure that he was sealed again. "Is he mad at me?"

"Nope, he seems really content." Ullqiorra sighs, as he sits down beside Grimmjow before he uses some powers to heal his wounds. "And it sounded like the both of you really enjoyed yourselves."

"You jealous?" Grimmjow snickers. Ullqiorra just gives a chuckle back.

"Not at all, I won't mind letting you kids have some fun." Ullqiorra check a deep gash over Grimmjow's right jaw. "He bit you?"

"I have no idea, I were really gone." Grimmjow laughs, as Ullqiorra heals his face. "I'm just happy to be over this now."

"Ah! Grimmjow! Do you want some food too? I am making some toast for myself and Cero!" Ichigo cheers, as he sticks his head in from the hallway.

"Yeah, thank you." Grimmjow gives a smile as Ichigo skips to the kitchen. Heh, it had gone well hadn't it? He had to stop looking down at Ichigo. He was a lot stronger than him after all. And his released form had even been able to win over Ullqiorra."So, I'm not getting a yelling or anything?"

"I might be his guardian, but I am not his father, he decides himself who he goes to bed with." Ullqiorra complains, as he heals the last few wounds over Grimmjow's back. "There, now both of you should be fit for fight again."

"It is really bad when just mating is a battle for survival." Grimmjow groans tired, as he got up from the bed, he gets his clothes on before he followed Ullqiorra into the living room, where the now twice as bored and furious Cero were watching the morning cartoons. He sat through the entire night and listened to that damned cat make his Ichigo cry! He had never gotten his arm that cramped up before! That damned Ichigo had had to make such a sweet crying racket didn't he?! He really had respect for Ullqiorra! He hadn't seemed affected by it at all! Just sat in the living room and drank some tea! That guy had to be a machine or something!

"So, when are we going to dinner?" Cero asks, as he didn't want to look at Grimmjow's smug face.

"I guess it is in the evening." Ichigo point out, and toss down some bread to all of them, before he found some stuff from the fridge. "Everyone enjoy, 'cause you won't ever make me make dinner for you again."

"I don't think we would have survived it either." Grimmjow tries his best to chew trough the bread. "What the hell did you do to this thing?"

"I just roasted it… roasted bread." Ichigo points out, but then he notice that even Cero and Ullqiorra seems to stare nervous at their food.

"How did you roast it?" Ullqiorra asks, and laying the black bread back down on his plate.

"Um, I didn't really know how to do it so I just found a lighter." Ichigo stammers, and holds a lighter up to make his point, a little confused when Cero grab it from him and hand it to Ullqiorra just to be safe.

"You don't roast bread like that." Ullqiorra whispers, before he takes all the bred, and toss it in the garbage. "I'll make food for us, I'll give you a crash course in dinner making later."

"Ah! But…" Ichigo stammers, before he gives a defeated sigh. He who had wanted to help a little, he had a feeling that he were just tagging along and not helping at all! And Grimmjow had had a few thought nights now too, he hadn't eaten for days. Cero he just gave a fuck about, he just was there.

"I don't even know if I will ever dare eat anything you make again." Grimmjow had almost gotten a piece of bread stuck in his throat. "Have you never made food yourself?"

"I have never needed to! I lived with a little sister that would cry if she thought you didn't want her food!" Ichigo turns red over the shame. Cero about to mock him about it, but Grimmjow kick his skin hard. "And you probably can't make food either!"

"I can, the Arrancars were set on kitchen duty." Grimmjow answers, Ichigo looks shocked at him, as he Imagines Grimmjow in the kitchen making dinner. "We needed to make everything that Aizen wanted to eat."

"You guys have gone through a lot." Ichigo stammers, as he looks at Ullqiorra who came in with some eggs and bacon for them. "You too, right?"

"I was in charge of getting Aizen his dinner each day, so I had constant kitchen duty." Ichigo gives a whimper. He made Ullqiorra make dinner for him all the time too! He was as big an asshole as Aizen!? "Don't worry about it Ichi-chan, I rather enjoy taking care of people."

"I'm so sorry." Ichigo sobs, as he hits his head hard into the table. He was worthless! There wasn't anything he could help with at all! "Can I at least clean up afterwards?"

"That is ok." Ullqiorra laughs, and sit down beside him. "And don't worry. You deserve a little pampering after your last night."

"Hm, I don't really know how bad that was." Ichigo snickers, before he munches content on his food as the three men looks shocked at him. Grimmjow soon goes over to eat his food content too. Ichigo hadn't minded being with him during his heat, at least that was a step in the right direction. "So, are you coming to dinner to Ullqiorra?"

"I am not invited. I will go back to Hueco Mundo and wait for you all to come back." Ullqiorra answers, Ichigo nods a little disappointed, Grimmjow and Cero both notices this. "I will leave after eating."

"Ah, but you can wait until we leave too can't you?" Ichigo asks, Grimmjow bites hard at his food. Damn! Ichigo were like an Ullqiorra fan girl! Or did he act more like a girlfriend? No! His little lover! What did Ullqiorra have that he didn't?!

"I have a lot to arrange before you return- It seems a lot of hollows want to unite in the new kingdom as they had heard about the return of a rule." Ullqiorra whispers, Ichigo looks a little confused at him. "I will of course not do anything like deciding, but I will arrange for a meeting until you return."

"Ah, so I have to talk to a lot of begging guys that wants to get some power?" Ullqiorra nods. "But it is a possibility that some of the Vasto Lords comes too, right?"

"Yes, I expect the most important to come since Vlad already came with you." Ullqiorra answers.

"So we don't have to travel around to look for so many more after this?" Cero asks, before he decided to go and get some raw meat from the fridge as the bacon was too easy for him to eat.

"Only one more time, but that I have saved for last." Ullqiorra answers, and pats Ichigo on the head as he collected the plates. "So you have to be ready for your first real meeting."

"I'm so sorry for the eminent hollow slaughter." Ichigo sighs, as he hits his face into the table once more, Ullqiorra laughs gentle, before he started on the dishwashing, as Ichigo had fallen asleep, Grimmjow brushed his back gently.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"I hope we aren't coming at a bad time." Ichigo stammers, as he handed the smiling woman his jacket. "I know I will behave, but I have no idea about these two…"

"It is no problem at all, my husband is in the living room, why don't you all go and say hey to him?" She laughs, Ichigo nods, before he pulls the two others with him. They walk to the living room, where the smell of smoke hung strong. Ichigo goes silent, as he looks at the old man that sat in a wheelchair, and listened to an old record player. His eyes white, and Ichigo understood he were blind. "Honey, this is the children I said were going to come and visit, it is Ichigo and his twin brother Cero and their friend Grimmjow."

The three of them watch her, as she sit down beside her husband's wheelchair, and brushes his arm gently as he shook weakly of old age.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Kadoka, my name is Ichigo Shirosaki." Ichigo bows his head to the older man, before he forces Cero to do the same. "And this is my brother Cero Shirosaki. I apologize for him beforehand, since I know he will say something stupid."

The old man laughs amused over the honest youth.

"Call me Kyou. I am too old to enjoy being reminded of it by being called by my last name." He laughs, Sharon gets up to move him to the kitchen as the dinner was done. "So how did you meet my adorable old wife? And what sort of name is Grimmjow and Cero?"

"I had a really eccentric name giver." Grimmjow answers, before all of them looks at Cero for his excuse.

"I am just that amazing. Cero is a name for a leader." All of them sweet-drops, as he didn't even give any sign of joking. "I am born to be a king after all."

"Just what makes you think you are a king?! You are just the knight aren't you?!" Ichigo complains. Grimmjow tries to break up the fight as Ichigo had forgotten where they were.

"Ha ha, such loving brothers." The old man laughs, Sharon gives an agreeing giggle, Ichigo and Cero finally stops the fight. "How old are you all?"

"18 and 20 something." Ichigo answers, as he had once more forgotten how old Grimmjow really as, when he thought over it, he didn't even know how old he was did he? "So, how long have you two been married?"

"For too many years to count." He laughs, as he brushes her hand content. "I am such a lucky man. My wife still takes care of me now as she did then."

"Of course honey." She giggles, before she starts sending the dinner around the table, and arranges her husband's dinner. Ichigo watches them in silence, as Cero and Grimmjow had a quarrel over something. How long had he been blind? And did he know that his wife was a hollow? Or that she looked so much younger than him?

After dinner Sharon brought her husband to his room, as he were too tired to keep up, after the excitement of hearing the youths quarrel had brought on for him. He wasn't used to getting visits anymore, Sharon didn't like it, so he let her have her way. He understood that it had to be hard for a woman that had been so beautiful in her youth to face people in her old age. It might be one of the only pluses with him being blind, since she would never have to feel embarrassed around him.

"He is sleeping now." Sharon whispers, as she came down to join her guests again.

"How long have he been blind?" Ichigo asks.

"Since the end of the second world war, he got hurt a little after we married." She whispers, as she plays with the hem of her dress. "We have three kids, one girl and two younger boys, but they are old and left the house long ago."

"Do they know what you are?" Cero asks, as he got a little amused over the situation.

"Yes, only they know, since I had to tell them when they started seeing ghosts and hollows themselves." She answers. "But my husband don't know, and… he will never know."

"He is sick isn't he?" Grimmjow asks, as he had noticed a lot of medicine around the house, and the man was shivering really hard before he went to sleep.

"Yes, my husband has between a week and a month left." She clutches the side of the table, her knuckles turning white. "I will stay with him till the end, after that… I will come back to Hueco Mundo… and I will join you, if you follow what you said you would do, if you close the portal, and makes this world a safer place, I will follow you forever!"

"I think a person should normally say I will try my best… but I am not that sort of person." Ichigo whispers, and gives a warm smile to the almost crying wife. "I will make this place safe, and both my family and your family will be safe, I promise."

-----------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter

Well, I just had to write about released form humping XD I feel shame and joy at the same time XD

Please reivew ^.^ four chapters to go=)


	7. Chapter 7 Throne

Sorry for the late update ^.^ I have had my mom and little brother over, and then whent hey left I got sick... I don't know what was wrong, but I slept trough most of the weekend... I just couldn't concentrate on anything!

But thanks for the reviews still, and please enjoy the new chapter ^.

**Warnings:** Well, Ichigo gets jumped by Ulquiorra and then Grimmjow finds them in bed?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, all characters belong to the great Tite Kubo ^.^

------------------------------------------------------

**Fallen Hero**

_**Chapter seven – Throne**_

-------------------------------------------------------

"But who are we going to visit Karin-chan!?" Yuzu whimpers, as her sister pulls her eager down the street, while she holds a bag with dinner that she had forced Yuzu to make for them before they left home. "Is it someone I know?"

"You will see! Just come on!" Karin cheers, she just hoped that they hadn't left yet! She wanted to show Yuzu that their brother was ok! She had cried so much when she had woken up again, said that she had dreamed about their brother comforting her in her fever. But she was going to show her that their big brother had been with her! "Ah! That is the house! Come on Yuzu!"

"Karin-chan, don't run off!" Yuzu runs after her. It wasn't like Karin to get so fired up about something. Maybe she had found a boyfriend or something? Wah! What would she do if her sister got a boyfriend and not her?! She didn't want that! "Ah! Don't just run in like that Karin-chan! The person living here will be mad!"

"Just come on Yuzu." Karin laughs, before she pulls her sister hard into the house as she hears someone walk around in the kitchen, but she stops, and looks at the silent man, that were busy making dinner, not pleased at all. He had left without thinking that Ichigo wanted to meet his sisters again, so he had come back to at least make them some food, since Grimmjow's dinner was not suited for mortals, and Ichigo's wasn't even suited for their kind. "Who are you!?"

Ullqiorra turns towards the nervous sisters, noticing the bag they had brought along.

"What food did you make?" Ulquiorra nods against the bag. Yuzu understands what he meant as she grabs it from Karin, smiling as she set out the food she had made on the table. "Hm, my dish will blend in, no problem."

"My name is Yuzu, what is yours?" Yuzu giggles, as she gets an apron from the kitchen, and start helping him with the dinner.

"My name is Ullqiorra, nice to meet you, Kurosaki Yuzu." Ullqiorra answers in as a polite tone that he can. He knew Ichigo cared for all of them, but he also understood that his love for his old friends and family was a hundred times greater. So to not be the first to face their new lord's wrath, he would show consideration to the two young ladies too. "And you also, Kurosaki Karin."

"Ah! Ullqiorra-san wasn't the one we came to meet?" Yuzu asks a little nervous, maybe they came to the wrong place? But how did he know their last name then?

"Um, where is…?" Karin starts.

"He is out with Cero to get something to drink for you. He thought you would come today." Ullqiorra answers, thankful for the help from Yuzu, who stirred the soup for him as he starts cleaning the kitchen up a little.

"Cero? Is that a pet dog or something?!" Yuzu giggles, Karin also thinks over it, had her brother gotten a pet?

"I am not sure about dog, but a pet it is." Ullqiorra chuckles, as he quite enjoying the idea. Ichigo's sisters weren't that stupid. And they hadn't even met the guy yet. "Kurosaki Karin, have you told your sister what you are doing here?"

"No, it is going to be a surprise! So don't spoil it!" Ullqiorra is a little amazed of the courage she showed him. She was really her brother's sister. "I'm going to sit in the living room and watch TV!"

"Don't be so rude Karin-chan!" Yuzu whimpers, as she looks in panic at the man beside her, but he just shook his head to show that he didn't mind at all. "Do you live here with many friends?"

"I don't live here, this is a safe house for people involved in police cases, and we will leave after you have been here." Ullqiorra answers, before he understands that he really hadn't answered her question. He really needed to work on his people skills. "We are four, two of them are out and the last is spread over the sofa like a road kill."

Yuzu tilts her head into the living room, and looks shocked at the grown man that lay snoring over the sofa beside her sister.

"Grimmjow-san?" Yuzu looks nervous over at her sister. She had been after him for years. She said she was going to skin him alive. "Yuzu-chan… be nice…"

"I'm not going to touch the guy." Karin snorts, before she gives him a hard punch, and sends the coach over, before she grabs the TV controller as he rolls off it. "See? I had good reason. I needed the guy's TV controller."

"That was mean… Karin-chan." Yuzu hiccups, and looks at the poor Grimmjow, who starts rolling around as his dream turns into a nightmare, and he made small hurt mewls! "He sounds like a bullied kitty!"

"He is a bullied kitty." Ullqiorra shocks both girls as he took him easy up, and tosses him over his shoulder as he arranged the coach under him, and tosses Grimmjow hard down on it. "Try to not wake him before dinner. He is sleeping to get back some lost sleep from last night."

"So this guy is your pet?" Karin snickers, and looks amused at Ullqiorra.

"No, we are all our lord's pets." Ullqiorra chuckles, and gets more fascinated with his lord's sister. She was like the woman equality of their Ichigo. He started wondering if Yuzu were the only one to get some normal genes in that family.

Ullqiorra returns to the kitchen, Yuzu tries her best to get to know the man better. He looks like he was going around in a Halloween costume. But she felt like he was a nice guy, like Grimmjow and Nell!

Suddenly the backdoor to the kitchen from opens, Yuzu turns slowly towards the bright orange color that she sees first.

"Ullqi-chan, I only found these things! I hope it is good enough!" Ichigo complains, as he had his back to them, and tries his best to get all the food he had bought in without falling down the stairs.

"It is ok." Ullqiorra looks down at the shivering girl, who was trying to figure out if she was just seeing things, or if her brother really stood before her. "We have guests…"

"Ah! Hello Yuzu!" Ichigo laughs, as he sat the food down, and finally noticed his sister. "It is amazing how you and Karin grow trough the years, I almost didn't recognize you."

"Big… brother…?" Yuzu looks from him to Karin, who had come to the kitchen, as she smiles to her twin sister before she nods. "Big brother!!"

Ichigo gives a grunt, as he was leveled to the floor by his little sister, who wails as she did not want to let go of him. Her big brother had come back! She knew he would!

"So so Yuzu, it is ok now." Ichigo laughs gently, as he brushes her hair as he just enjoyed her presence. He was sure now. There was something in the human world to protect. Like Sharon spent her days protecting her family, he would spend eternity protecting his own, and the generations they left behind. "I'm alright, and your fever is gone, so everything is ok."

"Um!" She just holds happy unto her brother as he pulls them up from the floor. But then the door behind them opens up again, both Yuzu and Karin looking quite wide eyed at the 'pet'.

"Oi! King! How long are yah going to leave me outside with all this shit?!" Cero complains, as he tosses a shopping bag trough the kitchen, Ullqiorra catches it before the eggs breaks.

"It was only one bag! You could have gotten it in yourself! And didn't you just do that?!" That guy was getting worse by the minute! "And I am not your caretaker! Do something yourself!"

"Ah!!! Two Ichi-nii!" Karin finally screams out, as she points towards the confused Cero, who looks at the two girls in the room. Oh yeah, the small brats that he had been told to give special attention since he was their big brother. Bet chance! "Why are there two Ichi-nii?!"

"This guy was the evil part of me that soul society wanted gone." Ichigo explains. "Don't worry, he is docile for the moment, and since we are both the same age, he is my twin brother, and I hereby declare him your big brother!"

"Really?!" Yuzu cheers happy, before she grabs his arm hard. "You are my big brother too?! I have two big brothers!?"

"I guess yah can say that…" Cero stammers, before he gives a defeated sigh. He had to give in for now, and to have someone to worship him wouldn't be a bummer either. And she gave him those damned puppy eyes! "I'm Cero, nice to meet yah, Yuzu-chan."

Yuzu blush happy, as Cero pats her on the head. Karin looks really suspicious at him, before she walks over to him, and looks stern up at him.

"I'm Karin, Cero-nii." Cero gets a little nervous, she sounded like she meant it, but her look said go and die you fuck. Heh, he already liked this girl!

----------------------------------------------------

The dinner came and went, Ichigo and his sisters catching up on lost time, and Cero actually getting included in it as Yuzu kept forcing him into the conversations. And in the end he found he actually gave a fuck about it, he hadn't felt a part of any family before, since he was that part of Ichigo that was alone, but he had to say, he could understand how he had gone crazy without that warm feeling in his life.

But then the end of the day came, both Yuzu and Karin understanding that their brother and his friends were getting ready to leave that house, as Ullqiorra kept walking around to cover the furniture in the rooms they didn't use.

"Ichi-nii… where are you going?" Karin finally dares ask, as they were all sitting outside on the riverbanks, it was cold, but it was a place filled with memories for the three siblings.

"I am going back to Hueco Mundo." Ichigo sighs, and brushes Yuzu's hair gently, as she had fallen asleep on his lap, Cero looks nervous around for anyone who could mock him, before he laid his jacket over her, and he smiles content as she seemed to lie good.

"Isn't that a really bad place?" Karin whispers, she had decided to not yell at her brother anymore, at least not before he could explain things for her, otherwise she would just continue to hurt him.

"Yeah, it is the world of the hollows after all." Ichigo sighs, before he nuzzles her hair gently. "But don't be worried for me, I am really strong, so is Cero, Grimmjow and Ullqiorra, so it will be ok."

"But what are you going to do there that is so important?" Karin blushes content over the attention from her brother.

"I am going to become the king of Hollows." Ichigo answers, Karin looks shocked at him. "And I am going to close the rift between the human world and Hueco Mundo, making it so no more hollows can hurt humans."

"But… won't the hollows hate you then? And try to kill you?!" Karin yells in panic, Ichigo hushes on her as Yuzu started turning. "And if you close it… you won't be able to come back… right?"

"I can open a strong enough portal for myself. I can come and visit as I want." Ichigo laughs, Karin falls to rest again. "And most of the hollows don't really need to go to the human world and the ones who find it necessary to kill humans I will get writhe of myself… So I am getting together Vasto lords, the highest and most human like rank of hollows, I have two already, I'm really good."

"You looked for one in this town?" Karin asks confused.

"Yeah, you know her, she attacked me two nights ago thinking I would hurt you and Yuzu." Ichigo points out.

"Sharon-san? But…" Karin starts, but calms down, if a hollow could be as nice as her brother, it was normal that it could be as kind as Sharon too. "She is married isn't she?"

"Yeah, so she will be here for a little longer, but her husband will die soon… she deserves her last time with him." Ichigo whispers, Karin nods as she starts feeling drowsy. "If I have time I will try my best to come for the summer, and maybe even Christmas next year."

Karin nods, Ichigo smiles as he soon had both his sisters sleeping over his lap. Even Cero looks content over their sleeping faces. Maybe it really was true that they were the same then?

"Oi, Cero, you remember when you said that I was the only of us that couldn't love?" Ichigo asks. Cero nods as he sat down beside him, and shifts Yuzu over to his own lap. "Who do you love then?"

"Myself of course." Cero complains, and gives a grin as he leans closer to the confused Ichigo, and gives him a light kiss on the cheek. "Who else than myself?"

"Heh, I really just can't understand you." Ichigo laughs, and leans back as he looks up at the skies. "I can't even understand myself most of the time. Guess we share the weird stamp pretty much."

"Anything else would be boring." Cero looks up together with Ichigo. "But I am looking forward to it King, to see yah finally take yer throne."

"Good thing that one of us is looking forward to it." Ichigo sighs, before he continues to nuzzle his sister's hair gently. "I will protect everyone, humans, shinigami and hollows…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wah, but where is Big brother going?!" Yuzu cries, as she clutches hard to Ichigo, who packs the few things he had gotten from Yuzu and Karin to take back to Hueco Mundo. "And when will you come back?!"

"I am going back home, but I will come and visit you, ok?" Ichigo stammers, Yuzu shakes her head as she starts crying louder. Her big brother had a new home! She never wanted their brother to move away from home!

"Come on Yuzu, I always told you our brother would move out one day." Karin looks a little confused around, as they had gotten to the biggest baseball course around. "And why such a secluded place, no one else can see you right now, right?"

"Ehe, I kind of suck at controlling my powers, I ended up sending an entire building back with me." Ichigo stammers.

"Ah, the disappearing building in London?!" Yuzu and Karin yells out, Ichigo covers embarrassed. He knew that would make headlines!

"Don't worry about it. All the people in there were hollows, the owner was a Vasto Lord." Ichigo laughs nervous, before he moves away, to let Cero say goodbye to the two girls. "Come on, this is what a brother does too, now say how much you will miss them."

"Um… goodbye brats, see yah later." Cero wasn't able to meet the two girl's gaze, as he did his best to keep some in character traits around his new little sisters. "And take care, if someone hurt yah I will maim them."

"Wow, such a cold but yet so big brother like goodbye." Grimmjow stammers, Cero turns beat red as he marches into the portal before the rest of them. "Well, I am going trough! See yah later future sisters in law!"

"Gah! What the hell was that one about?!" Ichigo yells after the snickering Grimmjow, who walks in before he could counter him. "Oi, don't leave when I am talking to you! Come back and tell my sisters you were just joking!"

"Ichi-nii, you are blushing." Karin points out, Yuzu nods a little amazed. Her brother had a boyfriend? "It isn't nice to yell at your boyfriend like that, he wants recognition from your family."

"I said he was joking! We aren't dating at all!" He would kill that idiot! And before his adorable little sisters! What about the cool big brother image he had used years to build?!

"Sure sure, you are getting beat red big brother." Yuzu points out, Ichigo gives a new 'gah!' as he covers his face. "Have a good trip big brother and Ullqiorra-san too."

Ichigo turns to the last named. Oh, he had forgotten that Ullqiorra was still there, that guy had to start wearing a cat bell or something like that. He needed it more than Zaraki.

"You are taking care of Ichi-nii, right?!" Karin asks, and looks straight at Ullqiorra. Who didn't flinch at all, just nods while his face changes in no way. "You make food for him, and make sure he isn't doing stupid things?"

"I am afraid that no power in the world would ever be able to keep him from doing stupid things, but I will protect him when he does them." Ullqiorra reassures, the two girls smile relieved and waves as their brother left, Ichigo smiles to them as he closes the portal.

"Why do I have a feeling we have forgotten something?" Karin stammers, as she had a bad feeling. It had been a lot more silent dinner than they had thought. Just what could they have forgotten that would make more sounds than Cero and Grimmjow quarrelling?

"Ah! Where is Bostov?! I brought him but he is gone!" Yuzu cries, Karin gives a nervous laughter. That bastard had taken the chance hadn't he? So he preferred the hollow world rather than Yuzu dressing him up as a girl again?

--------------------------------------------------------------------

What first alarmed Ichigo was the fact that his bag had started running away from him, he thought this was a little odd. But when he started thinking over it his sister had the bag last, so he thought there was only one small thing in the world that would make his bag run for its life.

"Kon, you can come out…" Ichigo sighs, as he grabs the foot that he could see at the side of his bag.

"I…Ichigo!" Kon screams, before he jumps out of the bag and clutches to the confused Ichigo. "I hid from your evil sister! But I don't know where we are! What was that big gate we went through?"

"Of all the people I could end up bringing home." Ichigo tosses Kon down in the bed, before he tosses back to relax himself. "So, want me to send you back?"

"Don't send me away." Kon sobs, and crawls to Ichigo's side, before he clutches hard to his arm. "I missed you so much! Even Rukia-neesan didn't want to have me! Don't send me away!"

"I won't." Kon finally starts to look around where he was. An entirely white room, moon lighting comes from the darkness outside. "And don't worry about this room. I am going to arrange it when I have the time, just that I don't have a lot of things to decorate with."

"Where are we?" Kon whimpers, and clutches hard to Ichigo again. He really didn't feel safe at that place.

"We are in Hueco Mundo." Kon freezes to. Had they gotten caught? Was that what had happened? Were they prisoners of war?! Oh, brave Ichigo, who put on a brave façade for him! "Oi, what is your problem?"

"Are we caught here?! Will they pull out my stuffing?!" Kon screams, and almost strangles Ichigo, who gives a groan, before he pulls Kon off himself. Ichigo gives a painful cry as Kon decided to clutch to his mask, almost tearing it off. "Hard?"

"Damn it Kon! You almost killed me!" Ichigo complains, as he brushes his sore mask in panic. "Damn! If I had been killed by a stuffed lion I would kill someone!"

"If you had died you wouldn't be able to kill someone!" Kon points out, before he gives a 'gah!', as he looks at the mask. What was this? Had he been fooled by someone looking like Ichigo?

"Don't freak out Kon, you saw it too didn't you? When I hit out Renji?" Kon nods as he relaxes again. "It isn't that bad really, but it just keeps freaking everyone out."

"It looks really scary." Kon complains, about to say more, when he saw that Ichigo was already asleep, and he clutches hard around him as he curls up to get some warmth. Grimmjow had slept a lot after the entire ordeal, but none of them had thought about Ichigo who had been awake almost the entire time afterwards.

Kon gives a tired sigh, he didn't have the heart to move at all, Ichigo clutches to him like he didn't want to be alone. Well, it was ok. He would just lay where he was, and if Ichigo complained the day after he would just blame it all on him for keeping him in a too hard hold.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"I'm nervous…" Ichigo stammers, as he looks at the meeting room where a lot of Adjuncas and Vasto Lords were gathered. "So, who of them should I keep my eyes on?"

"All of them are good candidates." Ullqiorra answers, and looks trough the curtains together with Ichigo. "But you can keep an eye on Vlad, if there is someone he shows utter disgust for, it is for a good reason."

"Ok, other than that I guess I have to rely on my own powers for this, it is my job after all." Ichigo sighs, before brushes some dust of his black bankai jacket. It seemed that since his sword had turned into constant bankai, his shinigami robe had too. "Sure I shouldn't meet them in an Arrancar uniform?"

"Yes, it won't matter at all for them." Ullqiorra answers, before he joins Grimmjow in the meeting room, each of them at each their side of the throne set up for the king ruling Hueco Mundo. While Nell sat in the side of the room, and kicks her feet back and forth as she didn't seem much in her child form.

Ichigo gives a tired sigh, while he listens to the raised voices, as everyone keeps yelling things like: Aizen's brats, Arrancar shit and just things Ichigo did not want to even repeat in his mind. It was true that a lot of the Vasto Lords didn't like Ullqiorra and Grimmjow. Nell they didn't even seem to know existed.

"Yo, we are going in now?" Cero asks, quite interested in what would happen when the lords saw that the new king was not only a Arrancar, but a former shinigami. "Aren't yah happy yah have me to protect yah? Those guys seem rabid."

"I'll be ok, let us get this over with." Ichigo sighs, before he opens the door, and walks into the room that now went completely silent, and he toss down in the throne chair. Ichigo says nothing as the grinning Cero walks after him, and stands guard beside his throne. "Yo! I guess you guys have a lot of questions! But I don't want to bother with that shit! I want to know who of you will help me close the gates between Hueco Mundo and the human world!"

"What sort of nonsense is that?!" A woman complains, her mask around her neck like a ornament, her features looks old, but her elegant hair and a lot of makeup made her look at least twenty years younger than she really was. "Close the gate? Just what sort of fool are you, why would we hollows willingly cut ourselves from our greatest dinner source?!"

"I have three seats available, who of you care enough for humans to want them safe?" Ichigo asks, and don't care for the few elder ones that yells at him for being a impudent brat. "I won't force any of you to help me, but know this, that there will be a new rule from today on, any hollow that without a good reason hurts a human, will be eradicated."

"Impudent brat, what gives you the right to take the throne?!" One yells, Ichigo notices that Vlad scowls towards this one. He was fair as Vlad, but long dark blue hair and he didn't have the kind features that Vlad had. His mask was over the middle of his face, something Ichigo found a little amusing.

"I have no right, but I have taken it." Ichigo answers, something that just makes the mob madder. "I am an Arrancar, and also a former human shinigami and a Viozard. I am not older than 22, and by that a junior to all of you, but I will take this throne as your king, and if any of you want to try and take the throne from me, I will fight you all here and now."

"Then I will take you up on that offer!" The blue haired one yells, and grabs a small dagger he used as his weapon as he flew towards Ichigo.

"Ah! Stop it William!" Vlad yells, but too late to stop him, as the attacker easily gets trough the kings defense, but that was as far as he got, as Ichigo didn't even need his sword to stop him, the black dagger stopped with Ichigo's bare hands. "You will only get really hurt you idiot…"

"Ah, you know this guy Vlad-chan?" Ichigo asks curious, as he looks away from the struggling William, who desperately tries to pull his dagger free from the king that now overlooks him. And he even called Vlad –chan? It was unacceptable!

"I am sorry Ichigo, that guy is my little brother, William." Vlad stammers, Ichigo looks back and forth at the two. When he thought about it, they had the same face really, just that the mask had destroyed a little of the features.

"You don't have to say anything to this guy nii-sama! If anyone should be the new king it should be you! You are the oldest one here aren't you?!" William yells, and finally gives up on his dagger as he pulls out a new one, and tries to attack quickly, but Ichigo easily plucks it out of his grip. "This nameless guy has no claim to the title of king at all!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo is the one born to be king." Ullqiorra whispers, and the attention in the room brought to the strongest of the former Espada. "Born with a hollow inside, and then to become one himself, even soul society knew this and tried to get writhe of him."

"So we should go after soul society, right?!" The elder woman complains, some of them agree with her.

"And what would you do if you eradicated Soul society?" Grimmjow snorts, as he decides to give the bitches some of his mind. "If you destroy all shinigami, no soul will return to earth, and the circle of life will end, and like that your greed will destroy the world."

"Something like that." Ichigo point out, before he tosses the two daggers away, and gets up from the throne, William backs terrified away. "I am a former street punk! Not fit to be a king at all! But I am going to close the gate, and make this into the world it once was! Some of you lived here then, right? Wasn't it a good world?"

"It was the best." Vlad whispers, a content smile on his face. "This world wasn't dead, we had sun once a week, and even some flowers bloomed here… and we all lived peacefully, even the spirit energy here were strong enough for normal hollows to evolve into Vasto Lords… to eat other hollows was even forbidden."

"It was a safe world." The woman whispers, as she looks nostalgic herself. "We all lived well, but the basic hollow instinct to kill grew as the influence from the human world came through the opened portal. All of us that were able to remain partly sane still hate the king that trusted the shinigami and opened the gate. But I don't even believe that there is still a possibility to go back to how we were before. The basic hollows are nothing but raw monsters now."

"But we will try." Ichigo slams his fists hard into the table. "I need three of you, and the last two will come in time, then the gate will be closed, and we will tear our world away from both soul society and the human world!"

"Well! I and Nii-sama is not going to join!" William complains, and points his tongue to Ichigo as he holds bratty around his big brother.

"Um, I already joined." Vlad stammers, all the Vasto lords looks shocked at the man they all knew to be their eldest. William gives a scream as he let go of his now almost deaf brother. "That is why I came here. Ichigo helped me move here after I accepted being his number 4."

"Ah! But nii-sama should have been a higher number!" William yells, as he stomps his feet like the brat he is.

"That guy will never be happy will he?" Cero snickers, before he gives a chuckle, there was a even bigger brat than his king, amusing.

"I doubt it." Ichigo sighs. "The remaining three of the Espada will be my top elite, and my knight is this guy with the same rank as I."

"You said you only needed three more, who is the two others you have?" The elder woman asks, as she starts to find some interest in the new lord. He seemed like a nice kid, or more of a brat, but she didn't dislike that trait.

"One is Sharon Spiritz. She will come to join us when she is ready." Ichigo answers, a new wave of gossip goes through the room over the mentioning of the woman that had left them long ago and then became the first kin killer, for anything else than food. "The last one I have no idea about, I just follow this guy's advice."

Ichigo points at Ullqiorra, who now really didn't seem like he cared about the people there at all. Ichigo gets a little nervous, as he just hopes they won't get him mad. Ullqiorra might not be as short tempered as Grimmjow, but he was a lot more ruthless when he first started.

"Well, I have nothing to do at all, and it would be fun to see the Hueco Mundo sun again if we succeed." The woman laughs, as she smiles to Ichigo, who gives a relieved sigh. At least some of them wanted to follow him. "My name is Mira Pandora. I will be watching you, so please show that your bite is as bad as your bark, Lord Kurosaki."

"Heh, just Kurosaki or Ichigo is fine." Ichigo looks over the room again. "You are all free to join, but only two more of you will be a part of the Espada."

"Shouldn't you go after the strongest then?" Cero asks, before he scans over the energies in the room, his gaze stops on a boy that hadn't said anything at all up until now. He had a weak appearance, tanned skin, long black hair that covers most of his face as he didn't like to be looked at. "Ah, that one!"

"You sure Cero?" Ichigo asks, as the entire room turns towards the petrified youth, who tries to stutter forth a question to what was happening. "Well, at least he doesn't look like a mean guy."

"Out of all of the guys in the room not Arrancar level, he is the one with the strongest energy." Grimmjow points out. The kid gives a scream of terror as Grimmjow looks at him. "Where is your mask?"

"I… I…" he stammers terrified, before he gives a wail, everyone in the room just looks confused at him, Mira walks over to him, as she see no other thing to do than to show off her motherly instinct. She had mothered thousands of hollows after all.

"So so, just tell us what happened?" She whispers, the boy sniffles as he looks up at her. "I haven't seen you before, so you aren't old are you?"

"I'm not old." He hiccups, even Ichigo comes over to him as he seems to be near a break down. The kid gives a 'iihhh!' as the new king comes over to him. "I… used to be a shinigami… I am a Viozard! I'm so sorry!"

"Ah! So that is why you don't have a mask!" Ichigo laughs and he sits down on his knees beside him as the others moves away. Except of Mira, who brushes his hair gently. He was such a cute little boy, maybe she should take some care of him? "Don't worry about it, I am one too, see?"

Ichigo holds his hand over his face, the mask appears for a split second before he sends it away again, and the kid looks in awe at him. He hadn't met others like himself before! Everyone was just mean to him! So he kept beating them up without even knowing how he did it! He just wanted to have friends again! But his friends in soul society had tried to kill him!

"C… can I join too?" He stammers, as he looks blushing away from Ichigo. Ichigo had been the first one in such a long time to smile to him. "I can't fight or stuff like that as good as everyone else, but I can make dinner… and clean up and stuff like that!"

"Oi, Cero, you are sure about his energy?" Ichigo asks, as he looks at Cero, who nods. "Ok! Then you can be number 7!"

"Ah! Really?!" He expels in shock. "But isn't the Espada a really dangerous fighting force?!"

"Hey, have you seen our number 3, that little brat that drools and snores in the corner?" Ichigo point out, and the kid nods understanding. "So, what is your name?"

"Um… I don't really remember my name, but I just call myself what most of the shinigami called me…" He stammers, as he looks beat red down. "I'm Chibi…"

Ichigo gives a death look back at the others in the room, as they had started laughing their heads off, and they all goes silent by the pressure of Ichigo's energy.

"That is a really great name." Ichigo laughs, and pats him on the head. "You can call me Ichigo, ok?"

"Ok." Chibi whispers happy, as Ichigo walks back to the throne again, Mira sits back with the happy blushing boy.

"Well! Then I think I have who I need!" Ichigo sits quite pleased down as he gives an evil grin. "William wasn't it? Welcome to the 8th seat!"

"I would never…!" He starts, before he gives a look over at his brother. He hadn't met his brother for centuries. He wanted to spend more time with him. "I'll join to be sure that big brother gets all the respect he deserves!"

"That is ok." Ichigo laughs. "So, I won't except any help from the rest of you, but I will ask for you cooperation, In about two months we will close the gate, please stay at this side, if you can give me a good reason to stay in the human world I will let you, but please spread the news to your own people, We will make room for everyone."

Cero gives a pleased grin, as everyone in the room bows their head in respect to their new lord. If his background hadn't impressed them, the massive feel of his energy sure had. Most of them didn't feel like getting themselves killed in a battle against one with such ridicules amount of energy.

"Well, since we agree." Ichigo laughs, as he felt quite pleased with himself, before he gets up from the throne again and gives a big yawn. "So, I am going to get some sleep now, see you later, Vlad, Mira, Chibi… and you too William."

Ichigo leaves the room with Cero, and the until now silent William gives a cry as he lunge for his brother, and he hugs him hard as he wail.

"Wah! Did he do mean things to you big brother?!" William cries, as he quickly checks if his big brother had any clear signs of mistreatment. Such a brute as that Ichigo bastard must have taken advantage of his beautiful big brother's body! No!

"No, he actually saved my and Munny's life." Vlad points out, William looks shocked at him. "The shinigami attacked my home, if Ichigo hadn't come, both I and my children would have been dead now."

"I still won't like the guy…" William complains, as he clutch hard to his brother's arm. "But… if he saved your life… I will follow him. But only until I have saved his life once! After that I will beat his ass!"

"That is good enough Will." Vlad laughs gently, and nuzzle his brother's hair caring. It already seems to be the start of a new and happier world.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo gives a yawn, before he looks over at the snoring Kon, who clutches content to a pillow on the side of his bed.

He had done a good job hadn't he? He would get the last guy the next few days, and then Sharon would join them soon. And after that he would close the gate, and after that he himself really didn't know what to do! He had the humans' safe, but what was left was to see if he actually wanted to care for the hollows. He wanted to think that he was a guy that would care for his people.

He sits up, as he notices that the door was open, green eyes gazing at him from the darkness.

"Ah, are you trying to give me a heart attack Ullqi-chan?" Ichigo sighs, before he tosses his blanket over Kon who had been close to waking up. Ullqiorra looks a little amused at the stuffed animal. "He escaped my sisters in my bag."

"I had a feeling you had been talking an awful lot with yourself." Ullqiorra chuckles, before he walks over to the bed. "How are you feeling? You had a big day."

"I'm fine. Most of those guys didn't seem that bad." Ullqiorra nods. "But where do you know all the guys from? None of them seem to know who you are at all, yet you know everything about them."

"I am good at earning knowledge." Ullqiorra answers and he brushes Ichigo's cheeks gently, before he pushes Ichigo down in the bed.

"Um, what are you doing?" Ichigo stammers, as he feels the cold hand move up his side. A delightful shiver goes through his body. Damn! His hollow body was betraying him on so many levels when he was around people feeling him up!

"I'm trying my luck." Ullqiorra whispers, and kisses Ichigo as he leans down over him. Ichigo hesitate, before he returns the kiss, Ullqiorra a little shocked as Ichigo holds him hard in place, doing his best to dominate the kiss. Ah, so that was what Ichigo thought would happen? He had to admit he didn't look as dominating as Grimmjow, but he had no idea of letting Ichigo top him either. Ichigo was a lot cuter as a uke after all. "How deep does that mod soul sleep?"

"He would sleep trough an atom bomb." Ichigo answers, before he shocks Ullqiorra, as he turns him around in the bed, and starts to kiss down his neck as he opens his jacket. Ullqiorra humors him for now. "Eh, your emotionless face keeps putting me a little off."

"I am sorry. You have to work harder for me to submit." Ichigo gives a growl. Ok! This was a test of his manliness! He had to make Ullqiorra submit for him for real! "Give it your best shot Ichi-chan."

"You bastard." Ichigo growls, before he decides to do his best in this, Ullqiorra watches amused as Ichigo licked down his chest. The orange head gives a pleased grin as he felt a jolt go through Ullqiorra as he licks around the hole, a few seconds of emotion shows in Ullqiorra's face. "Heh, I'll win this."

Ullqiorra gives a smile, and brushes Ichigo's back as he continues to suck and lick down his stomach. It seems he at least had some talent for it. If Ichigo ever got a girlfriend he would become a considerate lover. But he didn't feel like having a dominating partner, he strived for the same as both Grimmjow and Cero. He wanted to make Ichigo submit.

The white skinned man gives a confused shudder, as Ichigo had slipped lower, and starts to suck him ruthless. Ok, he hadn't expected that off Ichigo. And for it being his first blow job, he did a good job at it. A really good one…

Ullqiorra gives a pleased moan, as he starts to brush Ichigo's hair fanatic. His normally calm face changes as pleasure is shown, his eyes hazed as he pants pleased. Ichigo really had a talent for this, he was a born uke. Ullqiorra gives a low groan, Ichigo pulls quickly back as he had no plan on swallowing. He blink confused, as he feels the warm liquid dirty his face and chest.

"Shit, this stuff is really disgusting." Ichigo complains, as he uses his hand to try and clean his face off. Ullqiorra looks at him with the last of his own restraint. Damn, Ichigo looks too cute! Like a kitten that cleans its face. "So, I win, right?"

"In getting me aroused, yes." Ullqiorra chuckles, before he forces the confused Ichigo down in the bed. "But you are years to early to try topping me."

"Come on, I took you for the submissive guy!" Ichigo complains, as he feels their naked bodies against each other. Damn, why the hell did he get aroused already? His hollow self really had no sexual moral.

"Then you thought wrong." Ullqiorra laughs and starts returning the earlier favor. Ichigo whimpers involuntarily as Ullqiorra starts sucking gently at his nipples, while he touches Ichigo's hard shaft with a teasing motion. "And why do I have to show emotions when you show enough for both of us? Ichi-chan."

Ichigo bit hard at his lips as he looks away from the quite victorious face Ullqiorra had. Damn! He would beat his ass later! He really would! The worst possible outcome now would be either that Kon wakes up, or that Grimmjow comes in and finds them!

Both of them stops, as the door opens, Grimmjow about to see if Ichigo were asleep when he notice the two on the bed. Ullqiorra kept a really flustered and dirty Ichigo down in the bed, both of them naked.

"Ah! Grimmjow!" Ichigo stammers in panic. What would happen now? He really didn't want to make Grimmjow mad or sad. Grimmjow stands still in the door for a while, and he twitches as he maps out the things that happen before him, before he walks out again. "Grimmjow! I'm sor…"

"Don't bother." Ullqiorra says. Ichigo looks shocked at him. "He will come back right away."

"Eh?" Ichigo stammers, as the door opens again, Grimmjow tosses a bottle over to Ullqiorra before he strips down himself, and joins them on the bed. "Ah?! Just what are the two of you planning?! What is it in that bottle?!"

"Lubricant." Grimmjow complains, as he shifts in the bed to sit behind Ichigo, and pulls him to his lap as Ullqiorra continued to tend to his needs in the front. "After all, you will need it if you are going to handle both of us."

"You two can't be serious…" Ichigo stammers, and tries to struggle free as Grimmjow grabs his feet, and spreads him before the quite pleased Ullqiorra. "I am going to beat the hell out of you two after this!"

"You are twice as strong as both of us Ichi-chan, if you really didn't want this you could easy remove us." Ichigo turns red over the realization. He was strong enough to get them away, why didn't he? "Don't worry Ichi-chan, we will take really good care of you."

"Ok, you two might be into this shit, but I don't really want to be a part of it…" Ichigo complains, but decides to shut up, as he said it but still didn't find the power to push them away from himself.

"Ullqiorra, you want the honor?" Grimmjow chuckles, as he lifted Ichigo's rear up towards Ullqiorra, who nods pleased. "Don't worry Ichigo. Since we are both going to enjoy you, we are going to prepare you really good."

"Idiots." Ichigo hiccups, as Ullqiorra opens the small bottle, and smears the transparent liquid over his own fingers. Then he moves closer again, and kisses the shivering Ichigo hungry as he starts to ease his fingers into him, and he does his best to spread the lubrication around inside the tight passage. "Ah! It's… cold… really cold…"

"It is a really special lubricant, it will make all this better for you." Grimmjow chuckles, and sucks content on his neck as he massages his twitching shaft slowly and teasing. "You are the most adorable little lover in the world aren't you?"

"Shut up!" Ichigo gives the confused Grimmjow a hard back-head butt. And almost hits himself out as Grimmjow was a lot thicker in the head than him.

"You two are moving around too much." Ullqiorra whispers, as he brushes Ichigo's back-head gently, and he places a loving kiss before he slowly eases a third finger into him, Ichigo gives a quite pathetic whimper he was not himself pleased with. Damn! Why did he have to turn into this pathetic slut each time he was with either Ullqiorra or Grimmjow? "You feel ready?"

"I don't fucking know!" Ichigo screech out. "Just who the hell can be ready for something like this?! You are both planning on having your turn, right?!"

"Not really." Grimmjow laughs, Ichigo looks a little put out as Grimmjow lifts him a little up, both men takes their position at each side of him.

"Oi! This is where I am stopping both of you! You'll tear me apart!"

"Don't worry." Ullqiorra whispers, as he kisses away all the complaints that come from the panic struck Ichigo, before he coats both their dicks with the lubricant. "We will be really nice to you, Ichi-chan."

Ichigo's eyes widen, and he gives a painful sob as he felt both of them inside him. Oh shit, oh shit… he keeps repeating this in his mind, and claws at Ullqiorra's shoulders as he tries his best to regain some composure.

"Heh, this should have hurt a lot, yet your face says you are enjoying this a little too much." Grimmjow chuckles, as Ichigo's face slowly turns into one of bliss once more. "This is why I can never get enough of you Ichigo, that beautiful look on your face when you are lost in the pain and pleasure."

"Stop it… you bastards." Ichigo moans, both of them kisses his body gently as they waits for him to relax around them. "You are tearing me apart… you idiots…"

"I'll believe you don't like it, when you stop drooling." Ullqiorra whispers, before he gives a nod to Grimmjow, and they both start to move according to each other, the confused Ichigo gives a new cry, and clutches hard to Ullqiorra who was before him, as he felt them both push against a spot inside him. And he almost sees stars, desperate cries turns into small cries of bliss each time he feels them move inside again. Grimmjow starts to massage his dick together with their thrusts inside him.

"You idiots…" Ichigo sobs, as he reaches one hand back to hold unto Grimmjow, who nibbles gently on his neck, while the other hand clutch around Ullqiorra, who takes each chance he had to kiss his cries away. "Ngh… Aaah!"

Both Arrancars around him tense, as they feels the tight passage crumble around them, the strong sensation and the tight squeeze brings them too over the edge, Ichigo shivers more as he felt them both release inside him.

"How does it feel?" Grimmjow chuckles, and pants into Ichigo's ear as he licks over his neck. Ullqiorra holds the tired Ichigo from falling down in between them, before he moves closer to the tired Grimmjow. Ichigo turns red as his two lovers' shares a heated kiss. Damn, why did he get so aroused by those two?! He really had no moral left at all.

"It feels really good." Ichigo whispers, and shocks both of them as he kisses each of them hard after they broke their own kiss. "You two aren't that bad when you work together."

"You are pushing your luck." Ullqiorra chuckles, Ichigo gives a whimper, as he feels both of them once more rise inside him. Both of them give a grin as Ichigo met the promise of a new round with a quite pleased moan. "Or you are just enjoying this even more than us."

"Sorry." Ichigo stammers, as he clutches to both of them. "But it just feels too damned good…"

Ullqiorra and Grimmjow shares a triumphant look, before they continues unto the next few rounds, none of them remembering the poor mod soul, who were staring wide eyed at the wall. It wasn't something wrong, he didn't care that Ichigo was gay, just meant he could have all the girls. But why did he have to listen to him getting jumped by two guys?! He would never be able to close his eyes again! His poor innocent mind!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter

Poor Kon XD

Well, two chapters and the epiloge left ^.^

Next chapter there will be more Kon XD And we will also find out who the last one that Ulquiorra has choosen for the Espada is, but this one will be the hardest, and Ichigo will have to go alone! He will also meet old friends ^.^

look forward to it ^.^


	8. Chapter 8 Protect

New update once more XD Still sorry for my sucky writing XD It is closing in on the end, and Ichigo will soon have a complete Espda XD

But thanks for the reviews still, and please enjoy the new chapter ^.^

**Warnings:** Hm... nope, this is a rare worksafe chapter XD

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, all characters belong to the great Tite Kubo ^.^

------------------------------------------------------

**Fallen Hero**

_**Chapter eight – Protect**_

-------------------------------------------------------

_He loved the view of the Hueco Mundo sun. His face would never light up as much as when he saw the warm sun greets him. And it lighted up his beautiful kingdom, like he had thought it always would. _

_Other things he loved was his people, the still young but kind race of hollows that he had once guided out of the darkness and into a better world. The people that would smile to him when he greeted them, not cover before him like they had to the previous lord. _

_But what he loved the most was his mate, the one man that would stand beside him all the time. The man that sat with him and waited for the sun to rise, that smiled even brighter than him, and laughed with him as he found his blushing face too cute. _

_And because he hadn't been happy enough with this and wanted to get to know the shinigamis and humans better, all he loved disappeared! And the man once known as the warm hearted king of hollows faded into history as the most hated man to ever live in Hueco Mundo. _

_All he could do now was to live in sadness, no emotions left, as he looks up at the cold moon that now always shone in Hueco Mundo. _

_But then, he met an orange haired sun._

---------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo gives a groggy groan, and covers his forehead as he tries to figure out what he had just dreamed about. He had no idea what it had been, it hadn't been his memories or even about him before the end. He could feel the pure happiness at the start, as he didn't feel alone at all. But then he could feel nothing but the strong sadness.

The orange head looks around in the bed, and down at Kon who clutched to one side, and Grimmjow to the other, Ullqiorra was nowhere to be seen. He had cleaned him up and then left. Ichigo gives a shiver, as a faint memory of just how Ullqiorra had cleaned him up flashes trough his mind. Damn, he would have to keep his mind pure at least now! He even got too worked up with the memories of Ullqiorra licking him clean!

"You are moving around to much." Grimmjow states, before he lays his arms around the confused Ichigo, and nuzzles content closer to him. Ichigo gives a weak smile as he moves closer to him. "You have really gotten obedient."

"I'm just messing with you, one day I will kick you away for even being one meter close to me." Ichigo rests his head against Grimmjow's broad chest. "You are still a little warm."

"After tonight I will be warm for weeks." Grimmjow answers, and kiss his cheek gently. "So, who are you going to take with you for the next mission?"

"For some reason Ullqiorra has ordered me to go alone." Ichigo point out. Grimmjow looks confused at him. "He said something about 'you will only be able to get this one yourself', and ordered me to not even think about bringing you."

"That bastard." Grimmjow growls, as he not able to stop nuzzle Ichigo's messy hair. Ichigo gives a chuckle, as he rests their heads again, and scratches Grimmjow behind the ears. "What am I to you, a pet?"

"Yeah, I have found I kind of enjoy cuddling." Ichigo chuckles, and just enjoys it as Grimmjow cuddles back. Kon beside them just wants to crawl away. This was too much! If his straight mind hadn't been challenged enough by seeing Ichigo's pleasure filled face he would not stay there and watch him enjoying the afterglow with that really scary looking guy!

Kon jumps down from the bed, and marches out of the room. He looks around in the all white hallways. Ok, he would look for a room on his own! And a woman! There had to be at least one big busted woman there! He would even settle for a flat chest one! He was that desperate to regain his straight belief! He would not allow his strong mind to indulge itself with sexy images of Ichigo!

"Where are yah going?" Cero asks. Kon freezes to as he sees the white haired version of Ichigo. What was this?! Was he seeing things?! He had seen Ichigo with that guy back in his room! "Yer Kon, right"?

"Yes! I am the great Kon!" He almost cries out as Cero lifts him up. "Who are you, why do you look like Ichigo?!"

"I am Cero. I am Ichigo's evil twin brother." He chuckles, and tosses the confused Kon over his back as he heads back to his room. "And since I am bored, I am taking yah for a spin."

"Oi! Let me go!" Kon screams in panic, as Cero carries him down the hallways like some sort of prisoner. Then Kon Sees some weird people in masks look after them. Hollows?! That place was crowded with hollows! "Wah! Ichigo! Save me!"

"Yah don't have any backbone do yah?" Cero were wondering what to do with his new roommate. "So why did yah move from Ichigo's room when yah don't know a thing about this place?"

"Because Ichigo were… occupied." Kon stammers, Cero looks a little confused at him, before he twitch. So that was it? That damned Grimmjow had snuck into his King's room again? "So now the almighty Kon is on a search for big busted women!"

"Ah, sorry to say to yah, but the only big busted ones here are the ones living in the club outside the castle." Cero snickers, before he grab Kon harder, Kon gives a scream as Cero jams his hand down his mouth, before he easy and without mercy pulls the mod soul out. "Hm, since this thing is basically a soul hidden in a pill, a soul should be inside…"

Cero looks around in the empty hallway, but he already knew that no one was stupid enough to come to his side of the castle. Ok! He was going to experiment! A loud crack, as Cero breaks the pill between his fingers, and he watches amused as a form appears before him, the terrified Kon screams as he saw the remains of his pill fly away. No! He would die now! He was nothing!

"Calm down won't yah, this world is a soul world, means yah don't have to be in that damned stuffed animal." Cero pulls the frozen Kon with him to the nearest mirror. "Seems your soul took the form of the first body you inhabited."

Kon gives a new scream, as he sees his reflection! What the hell was this?!Why did his soul look like that cursed Ichigo! He wouldn't get girls with that body! The only reason Ichigo pulled it off was that constant scowling! He didn't have the strength to put up with that! And he looks like a brat! Why didn't he look older?!

"Wah! Ichigo!" Kon cries out, the confused Cero follows him as he ran crying back to Ichigo's room. The almost sleeping Ichigo looks tired up as the screaming Kon tosses towards him, and clutches to him as he whaled. Ichigo freezes to in the shock. Why was there a kid that looked like him and knew his name?

"What the hell is this?" Grimmjow asks, as he picks the screaming Kon up, and he looks petrified into the teary eyed brown eyes. Why the hell did Ichigo have a kid?!

"Ichigo, that guy were mean to me." Kon sobs, Ichigo finally recognizes the voice.

"Kon?" Kon nods desperate, he knew Ichigo would know it was him! "What the hell happened to you? You ran off just a few minutes ago!"

"Yo King and pet cat." Cero cheers, as he gives Grimmjow a grin that said he knew where he lived. "Yah have a lot of guts don't yah? Even sneaking into my Ichigo's bed like that."

"Sneaking and sneaking, he came pretty announced, Ullqiorra does the sneaking." Ichigo point out, before he brings his attention back to the seemingly six year old Kon, who sniffles, while he rubs his eyes in such a cute way that made both Ichigo and Grimmjow melt. Too cute! "Don't worry Kon, you might not get anyway with the girls like this, but imagine what looking so adorable will do for you."

"What will it do?" Kon looks up at Ichigo as he starts to get interested in this.

"Well, imagine a really hot babe seeing you, she will screech out how cute you are, and hug you hard to her chest." Grimmjow point out. Kon's entire face lights up. "And since you aren't a stuffed animal any more, no woman will beat the crap out of you."

"Ah! That is true! No woman will beat up a kid!" Kon cheers, the tree adults watches a little nervous as the young looking Kon dances around in the room, a grin grows on his lips. "I will be loved by all women! I will be hugged to their valley of goddess!"

"Cero, did you just decide to make yourself a playmate?" Ichigo looks at the manically laughing kid.

"Yes, since yah keep leaving me to myself, I have just gotten myself a new roommate." Cero snickers, and pats the confused Kon on the head. "So Kon, I'll even be nice and let yah sleep in my big bed, aren't I a great guy?"

"Ichigo… he scares me!" Kon hiccups, as he quickly crawls back to Ichigo's lap, and clutches to him. "I'm going to stay here with you, right?"

"Sorry Kon, I was kind of ok with having a stuffed animal sleeping in my bed, but a kid I'm not sure about. At least not one who looks like my own kid!" Ichigo answers, close to panic as he utters the last. He suddenly feels really old. "So you can try out Cero's room first, ok? And if he is too dangerous you can either get your own room, or sleep in here with me in your own bed, ok?"

"He won't hurt me?" Kon stammers and looks nervous back at Cero, as he still clutches to Ichigo like he was his kid. Grimmjow covers his noose as he got a little too worked up over this. He should try and get into the father role, and then he and Ichigo could adopt the mod soul as their own! A child was always one step closer to a good relationship with a mate!

"I'm sorry, can't guarantee it Kon." Ichigo sighs, about to hand him over to Cero when the door opens, the quite confused Ullqiorra looks at the scene that took place before him. "Oh! You want to hold him Ullqi-chan! He is really cute isn't he?!"

Ichigo set the confused Kon down in Ullqiorra's arms, and looks quite pleased as Ullqiorra looks to be in utter shock and panic! So kids got Ullqiorra off, now he knew that! Kon looks nervous up at the man that held him. Oh no! That was the scariest of them all! He had heard that he was some sort of evil guy that had kidnapped Orihime! And he had actually beaten Ichigo a lot of times!

Ullqiorra looks at the almost crying Kon in silence, before he shocks all of them, as he gives a smile to the 'kid', and brushes his hair gently as he sat him down. Kon looks confused down as he blushes over the gentle pats on his head. Maybe that guy wasn't so bad after all? He looks like a really nice guy when he smiles like that.

"Ok kid!" Cero grabs the confused Kon before he tosses him over his shoulder. He hands him the old lion plush as he turns to leave. "See yah when yah get home King! We are going to check up some ladies, or gentlemen, yah never know what yah might find at a vampire club!"

"Just try to not hurt someone." Ichigo sighs, and watches them as they walks off, before he looks up at Ullqiorra. "I'm leaving now?"

"Yes, it is a good thing to get this over with fast." Ullqiorra whispers. "This one might be the hardest and most dangerous of them all."

"Sounds really dangerous, what is the guy's name?" Ichigo asks curious, silence covers the room after Ullqiorra answers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been three years since the most feared punk in Karakura town had met his end. Of course there had gone a lot of gossip about it. A cover up or a Yakuza assassination ordered because a yakuza boss feared the punk's power too much.

Of course it was all rumors. No one would ever believe the truth anyway. But what everyone seemed to get out of the death of Kurosaki Ichigo, was the fact that the man formerly known as his brother in arms, Sado Yatstora, was now alone when they wanted to pick a fight with him. And that guy would never hit them back without Kurosaki there.

Well, that was what all of them taught at first, as they started picking fights with him. Of course they had paid the late Kurosaki Ichigo enough respect to wait at least a years after his death before they started foul mouthing him and his memory. But their luck ran out the moment their year of respect was over.

The first gang that had decided to pick a fight with the known kind giant had been left in the hospital for the next week, the next group for two months with broken bones trough their bodies. It was by this time that the thugs of the town had started understanding that the death of Kurosaki Ichigo had not left the giant unprotected, but them.

But some of the punks in town did not let that stop them, they were that stupid.

Chad was once more surrounded by thugs, all of them pulls out their weapons the moment they had seen the giant. But Chad said nothing, as he decides that he didn't want to bother with them. It wasn't like he wants to fight, he hates it, but he would just snap.

"Too bad that bastard Kurosaki croaked! He was at least put up some resistance!" The leader of the gang laughs, as he saw that Chad were about to walk away. "But that guy was a really weird and scary one wasn't he, all those rumors of him being the vampire killer and all."

Chad's fists twitches, as he bites his lips hard. But he keeps on going away, he wouldn't give in this time, he wouldn't fight a battle like this now.

"I mean… he had to be one sick bastard, bleeding them dry like that, he must have been a fucking lunatic! The streets are really a safer place with thrash like that dead!" The leader laughs, his eyes goes from amusement to terror as his men was easy enough sent flying, the furious Chad lashes hard out after him, and almost cracks his skull with the first blow. "AH! Someone! He is going to kill me! Ah! Save me!"

Chad grabs him hard by the head, and lifts him up as he readies a finishing blow, but it never comes, as a smaller but strong fist stops his hand easy. Chad looks furious at the person that had dared stop him, and his eyes grows wide in horror.

"I…Ichigo?" He stammers, a pain runs through his grip as Ichigo squeezes his arm hard away from the crying thug, and he easily forces the shocked Chad down to his knees.

"Get your guys with you." Ichigo orders, before the bleeding thug finally recognizes the pale man that stood before him. That was Kurosaki Ichigo wasn't it? How could that be?! "Oh, and you should get away really fast, If this guy scares the shit out of you, he is nothing against me when I am mad."

"Iihh! It is a ghost! Everyone run away!" He screams, all of them soon gone from the blood covered alley. Chad still looks both terrified and confused at Ichigo. Ichigo had been strong before, but never strong enough to hold him down so easy. And there was a mask on his face, almost covered with a bandage.

"I… Ichigo…" Chad tries again, but he freezes to as Ichigo turns towards him, a cold and angry gaze directed down at him.

"What the fuck are you doing Chad? You could have killed the guy." Ichigo whispers furious, and shocks Chad more as he gave him a hard punch, and levels him to the ground, before he grab him by the collar of his jacket, and pulls him up over the ground with just one hand. "What the hell happened to the Chad that I knew? The guy who would rather be beaten to death than to raise his hand towards anyone?!"

"I… don't have to answer to you…" Chad stammers and looks away from Ichigo as he was let down. This person before him couldn't be the Ichigo he knew, that strength, the hollow mask.

"Too bad." Ichigo gives a sigh. "You never told me that your powers were hollow powers Chad."

Chad says nothing, Ichigo gives a new sigh. Ullqiorra had told him about this. Chad's powers were from one of the old Vasto Lords. It wasn't like Chad was one, but he was a descendant, and that was the reason behind his weird power, and he was also the best candidate for the new Espada.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Ichigo sighs, as Chad still didn't seem to want to talk to him. "I am Kurosaki Ichigo, you are?"

"That isn't even funny." Ichigo gives a smile as at least the ice was broken. "What is that mask about? It doesn't suit you."

"I know. You don't have to be so harsh." Ichigo pulls the bandages off, and shows Chad the entire mask. "I kind of hate this thing, but if I take it off I would either die, or turn into a kid."

"You are a hollow?" Chad asks.

"Yeah, how other way would I have this dashing mask and wonderful hole trough the chest." Ichigo point out, and holds up his sweater, Chad sees the hole. "But then again, you are almost one as much as me, with that arm of yours, which keeps aching to beat people up, right?"

"I'm not a hollow." Chad did still not want to look up at Ichigo.

"I'm not saying you are, but your powers are." Ichigo laughs, as he lays his arm over the confused Chad's shoulders. "So, want to join me? I know I don't have the most modern commendations to offer you, but I'll help you stop hurting people."

Chad looks at the grinning Ichigo, that face that he had missed so much, that gentle warmth that had given him someone to fight for, a reason to survive. But, he had been in Ichigo's funeral! No matter what! The creature before him now could not be Ichigo!

Ichigo jumps confused away, as he felt Chad call forth his fist, and he lash out for him. But Ichigo were too fast and easy jumps away from him. Ichigo jumps back as Chad started to hit hard after him, and didn't stop at all. Ichigo gives a sad look at Chad, who was desperately fighting him. His face didn't look like that of a man fighting to protect, but of a man that fought to destroy. This was nothing like the Chad he had known. He was even more destructive than most the hollows he had meet lately.

"Sorry Chad…" Ichigo whispers, the giant looks confused at him, as he flew fast towards him, Ichigo hits him hard in the stomach, and flips him over his shoulder as he faints. "But I won't be able to have a talk with you of you keep hitting after me like this…"

Ichigo gives a deep sigh, and keeps Chad over his shoulder as he jump off. He should get to a place where he could let Chad sleep some, by the smell he had been drinking. Had Chad really been that bad off without him? He usually just got him into trouble.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened too him?" Urahara asks, as he just got a visit from a costumer he had never thought he would see again.

"I hit him out. He kept trying to smash my head in." Ichigo point out, before he lays Chad down over the spare bed that Tessai arranged for him. "He will be ok."

"And just what did you do to make him try to hit you?" Urahara asks, and looks curious at the Arrancar. He had thought Ichigo would become one, but he still seemed unchanged in any other way. Ah! His scientist heart was stirring! He wants to use Ichigo as a test subject! To study all about turning from human to Arrancar!

"I showed my face." Ichigo sighs, and sits down in a corner as he starts bandaging his face again, and he brushes over his chest as he was done. Maybe he should cover the hole better too? He had a little respect for the other hollows that didn't cover them in shame. "So, anything happened here lately?"

"Not at all! Soul Society is not in panic because someone has been gathering the strongest Vasto lords together! Not at all!" Urahara cheers, Ichigo sweat drops. What a way to share information.

"So they are really making a fuss about that are they?" Urahara nods. "I guess I will have to deal with them first then."

"I say you think about this guy first." Urahara points at Chad, who starts to turn. "I will leave you two alone for a little while. Try to not get into a fight again!"

"If he is sober it won't be a problem." Ichigo looks after Urahara as he went, before he return his gaze to Chad, who sat up in panic, and looks around to try and find out where he was. "Yo, hope you are going to relax a little more this time!"

"Ichigo?" Chad tries to figure out what had just happened. "You hit me out…"

"Hey, you started you big oaf." Ichigo complains, before he gets up to his feet again. "But just forget about it, I have just one question for you."

"What?" Chad almost spit back, as he decides that the creature before him was not Ichigo, but a creature either trying to mimic him, or the hollow created by his death.

"Would you ever be able to accept me looking like this?" Ichigo asks, as he motions to his hole. "Are you even able to think that I am Kurosaki Ichigo? Or do you see me as a thing that you need to defeat?"

"You are not Kurosaki Ichigo, but a hollow I will destroy." Chad finally answers, Ichigo nods understanding, before he gives a sad sigh. It was really sad wasn't it? The one he found hardest to join them was the one person he before could have counted on all the time. "You should have killed me when you had the chance."

"Sorry, I don't kill my friends." Ichigo gets his jacket as he walks over to the door, Chad looks confused after him. "You are safe here with Urahara, keep from the Whisky and you will be ok a little while longer."

"Hey! You can't just leave like that!" Chad yells, as he tries to stagger to his feet. "Wasn't there something you wanted with me?!"

"I don't need you anymore." Chad looks shocked at him. Why did he feel hurt? Like when Ichigo had told him to leave when he fought? "Like you are now, I wouldn't feel safe with you in my Espada. I thought you would be a good idea, since you used to be someone I trusted my life too, but now I wouldn't even trust you to hold a fork."

And Ichigo left, Chad sits there in silence. That person wasn't Ichigo, but why did he still feel so broken inside? Like he had just betrayed the trust Ichigo had once placed in him?

"That was really mean of you Chad-san." Urahara sighs, and startles the silent youth. "And Kurosaki who are working to do his best."

"What do you mean?" Chad gets slowly up. "That was a hollow wasn't it?"

"Yes, Kurosaki died and became an Arrancar after the blow to his chest that time, but that is all, other than being an Arrancar, he is still the same." Urahara whispers, Chad's eyes widens in terror. "He keeps protecting the people before him, he even keeps visiting his sisters to be sure they are doing ok, and he is currently working on closing the rift between this world and Hueco Mundo, so no hollows are ever able to hurt humans again."

Chad runs out of the shop, Urahara looks quite pleased over himself. He wanted to help Ichigo all he could now, and watch as the world would become a safer place. If anyone could do it, it was him.

----------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo gives a tired sigh, as he looks around in the busy street. He still felt a little out of place back in a crowd. And now and again he felt like people stares at him. He hates that feeling, he felt a sudden urge to go back to his punk days and beat the shit out of someone.

The only plus was that Ullqiorra had sent with him money, he had understood that Ichigo didn't like his empty room, so he said he should buy some things to decorate with. It seemed that Ullqiorra had the power to make money from nothing. At least he had to have some sort of power because he had just checked the credit card, and he was fucking rich! Had he been anyone else he would have been over all hills by now.

But he really didn't need much, just a few CDs, a walkman or something, he would gain nothing from an mp3 player since he didn't have an internet or something like that. And he really wanted something on his wall. Maybe he should buy some spray cans? There had to be some way to get his room more colorful. And he did have some skills in spray painting from before, he, Chad and Tatsuki had been set to decorate a scene for a play they had at school once, and everyone had told him he had done great.

Ichigo made his way to the nearest CD store, and don't notice the confused couple that follows him. And watches him as he starts to check trough the store to see if there was something he wants. There was a lot of new anthology CD of some of his old idols, he should buy those, and there were some new CDs with some artists he had started to take a liking to earlier. Heh, maybe it really wasn't a problem with having some money to spend? But maybe he should buy a plug to allow two people to listen to music? Or maybe he should just buy a CD player? He could let Nell listen then. She had had so much fun with the CD player in Yuzu's room.

A half hour went by, Ichigo starting to cheer up again as he listened to some of the CDs by the counter. He had forgotten how relaxed he could get with music. It really was an entire different world for him.

The couple sneaks closer to the orange head, which had his eyes closed, and moves his head slowly in beat with the music.

"It isn't him, just look, that guy is too pale, and he is probably blind on one eye." The brown haired youth whispers, as he looks over at the black haired girl by his side, who tries to sneak closer too, both of them stumbles over, and falls right in front of the confused Ichigo. "Ah! We are sorry sir! I and my girlfriend is not sneaking around you or anything like that!"

"Girlfriend?" Ichigo asks a little confused as he took his headphones off and looks at the couple. Well, that was something he had never expected. Tatsuki and Keigo?

"We are going to go now!" Keigo grabs Tatsuki as he tries to pull her away, but she kept her gaze at the youth before them.

"You… are Ichigo aren't you?" Tatsuki stammers, Keigo looks confused at her. How could she be so sure? "Right?"

"I know there are at least three others looking almost like me, so I won't say a thing about being insulted." Ichigo sighs, before he gives a grin to the shocked Keigo. "But girlfriend Keigo? I never thought you had it in you."

"Ah! That was an insult wasn't it Ichigo!" Keigo screech out, before he goes silent. Wasn't Ichigo dead? Was it because of him being one of those shinigami's that he was there? Yeah, it had to be, he should just be happy that he was there. "The great Keigo I want you to call me! Cause I am not single Ichigo! And you are!"

"Well, you are still Keigo to me, and what makes you so sure I am single?" Ichigo counters, both Keigo and Tatsuki gives a scream as Ichigo looks quite pleased at them. As long as neither Grimmjow nor Ullqiorra heard him admit it, it was ok.

"Who is it!? It isn't Orihime is it!?" Tatsuki grabs the nervous Ichigo by the collar. "She is still an innocent little maiden, at least let her date a living person!"

"Um… I think there is a misunderstanding." Ichigo stammers, Tatsuki looks confused at him. "I am as living as you, everyone can see me."

"You are?" Keigo asks confused, and pinches the confused Ichigo in the face. "Ah! It is true!"

"So please let go of me, I am not dating Inoue." Ichigo stammers, Tatsuki lets him go. "And it is someone you don't know, so don't fret about it."

"I bet it is some older woman! And she has a bondage fetish!" Keigo cheers, as he motions to the bandage on Ichigo's face. "And she was too rough on you, that is why you escaped back home?!"

"Just what sort of sick fuck are you?" Ichigo stammers, and covers his eye as Tatsuki had tried to pull the bandage off. "And just let that be, not a pretty sight."

"You got hurt?" Tatsuki asks worried, Keigo gives a sigh. He knew that the only reason he had ever had a chance on her was because her lifelong crush Ichigo had died. He should be jealous, but he was too happy to see him.

"Yeah, got into a really bad fight." Ichigo lies, as he rubs over it to simulate memories of a old battle. "I kind of lost my eye, so I hope you won't force me to show you."

"Not at all! We were just wondering!" Tatsuki complains, Ichigo smiles to them to show that it was ok. "But what are you doing here?"

"Ah, Ullqi-chan gave me some money to spend so I am getting some stuff to share with a weird gang I am living with." Ichigo don't notice that they look really curious at him. "What?"

"Ullqi-chan? Sounds foreign, is she cute?" Keigo snickers, Ichigo gives a deep sigh.

"Probably German, I have no idea, and he is a silent scary guy that would rather sit in a library and read a book than to look at you." Ichigo says, Tatsuki and Keigo give a 'gah!' as they get the image of a scary librarian guy. "Want to help me carry? I'll even be nice and treat you both to dinner."

"Where?" Tatsuki asks, not about to say no to a free dinner.

"You two decide." Ichigo laughs, as he takes a walkman and a CD player to the counter, and lines up the CDs he had found. Tatsuki looks frozen at some of the CDs. An audio book with children tales, a few of general children's book even. No, it couldn't be possible! Had Ichigo become a father?! No! Ichigo just wasn't that sort of guy! Well, he might be! But she couldn't imagine it! "Something wrong Tatsuki?"

"No, not at all!" She stammers, both she and Keigo grab the bags in silence as he had paid for them. Both of them share a look that asked: 'did you see that?' "Where are we going to eat?"

"There is a new place that just opened. We won't afford it since Keigo is still unable to get a raise!" Tatsuki complains, Ichigo looks a little amused at them.

"You live together then?" Ichigo asks, both of them blushes as they nod, Ichigo smiles as he notices them holding hands. "That is great. Remember to invite me to the wedding in the future."

"Then you have to bring your family too." Keigo point out, as he hopes to hear Ichigo admit he had a kid.

"Hm, it is a little big, but I'll see who wants to come." Ichigo follows them to the place they wanted to eat. "Hm, this place looks expensive, talk about exploiting an old friend."

"Come on Ichigo, for old time's sake!" Keigo cheers, Ichigo laughs. "Is that a yes?"

"I have the money and you are hungry, why not?" All of them walk in, some of the waiters take their stuff and gives them a recite for it, before they got directed to a table. "Just order what you want, Ullqiorra's credit card can take it."

"That guy has to be a really big shot or something." Keigo point out, maybe Ichigo had joined a Yakuza gang or something? It was the top rumor of his death, which he had just faked his own death to join up in a big gang.

"Nope, I am his boss." Ichigo orders some dinner. "Just order whatever you want, I probably won't have the chance to treat you again."

Keigo and Tatsuki nods, and orders what they wants from the menu. Both fells a little spoiled as Ichigo didn't seem to mind them taking the most expensive they could find. And the dinner came and went. Ichigo listens to all that they had to tell him about the three years that had passed.

He had always been so stupid hadn't he? Put so much strain on himself to help other, but everyone was a lot better off without him. Most of the trouble they came into was because of him anyway.

The three years of happiness they told about now, was the three years without him, no evil at all, no dangerous hollows that comes after them. So it was ok now, he had to let all of them go. After all, he was the one who had needed everyone, not the other way around.

"So, where are you going now?" Tatsuki asks, as Ichigo collects his stuff, and sets them together in a pile.

"I am going home for now." He laughs, Tatsuki and Keigo looks confused at the stuff that suddenly disappears into a portal, Ichigo closes it to not leave a trace of his powers while he said goodbye. "I probably won't come back for a while, so please keep silent about me being here, ok?"

"I can't even tell Orihime?" Tatsuki asks confused.

"Especially not her." Ichigo says, before he gives a yawn. "I should be getting home now too, I am dead tired."

"You want us to walk you home?" Keigo didn't want to be parted with his former bud yet. "We have a lot of free time after all."

"Don't worry about it. I travel in a different way." Ichigo shocks them as he opens a portal behind himself. "It looks really great right? I could get from here to London in one of these ones!"

"That is cool! Send me on a free vacation!" Keigo cheers, and lunge forward towards Ichigo, but he gives a grunt as a foot came in the way, the pissed Grimmjow kicks him back to his girlfriend.

"Ah! Grimmjow! What the hell are you doing here?!" Ichigo complains. Damn! This could get too ugly! He should just hope that Grimmjow just kept his mouth shut!

"I got bored, that is a good enough reason." Grimmjow answers, and sets down the sobbing kid over his shoulder before Ichigo. Ichigo, Keigo and Tatsuki go silent. "This brat won't stop crying, it seems Cero destroyed his innocent mind or something like that."

"Ichigo, that… evil… evil guy… he… used me to… try and pick up… men!!!" Kon cries, Ichigo lifts him up as he jumps to him, and cries against Ichigo's chest. "I never want to show my face again!"

"Come on Kon, Cero is the one who will be blamed for it, remember? You are just an innocent kid that will be a little more pampered because someone used you like that." Ichigo point out, Kon looks with teary eyes up at him, as Ichigo brushes his hair gently. Keigo and Tatsuki looks quite impressed at them. He looks like a real loving father. "You feel better now?"

"No, cause that guy is waiting for me!" Kon points into the portal, where Cero waves to them.

"Don't worry about that guy. He just likes to tease people." Ichigo sighs, not able to detach Kon from himself, and he decides to just fuck it, and walks back to Keigo and Tatsuki with Kon in his embrace. "I am really sorry for this guy, but Kon just can't take care of himself, and others mess up trying to take care of him too."

"I want to only be with Ichigo!" Kon clutches hard to him, before he sees Tatsuki, who looks both jealous and dreamy at the sight before her. It was such an adorable sight! Ichigo looks like a caring father! And his kid was so cute! "Ah! I want to get a hug from the cute nee-chan!"

Ichigo gives a sigh, as Kon had spotted a woman, and he gives his cutest face as he opens his arms for Tatsuki.

"He is a little heavy." Ichigo hands Kon over to her, Tatsuki blushes as the kid that looks like little Ichigo clutches to her, and nuzzled content with her chest. But since he was a kid, Tatsuki didn't find it odd at all, and she kept nuzzling his hair gently. "Good call Grimmjow, he seems happier right away."

"I had a feeling this place would have a girl he could hug unto." Grimmjow laughs. "So, how did it go?"

"It didn't go at all. We have to find someone else." Ichigo sighs, before he closes the gate in Cero's face. "Well Kon, better detach yourself, we are going back."

"No! I want to stay with the pretty nee-chan!" Kon cries, Tatsuki blushes over the praise from the kid. Ichigo gives a sigh. It seemed Kon had mastered the power he could never get while being a stuffed animal. "Ichigo can leave Kon here!"

Ichigo were about to complain, when he hears a sudden howl trough the city, all of them tenses.

"A hollow?" Ichigo asks, and looks over at Grimmjow, who just shrugged. He didn't really care.

"Don't worry about it. The shinigamis is the ones doing the work." Grimmjow tears the screaming Kon away from Tatsuki. "Let us go back home."

"But…" Ichigo starts, Tatsuki and Keigo looks silent at them.

"Of course you are going to stop it!" Tatsuki suddenly yells, and pulls at the confused Ichigo's ear. "I have seen you fight them before, so go and kick that things ass!"

"I'll check it out, ok?" Ichigo stammers, Grimmjow just gives a tired sigh as he returns Kon to the relieved Tatsuki. For a moment she had thought Ichigo would back down from the fight. "Just be sure to not let go of that brat, we won't know where he will run off to."

"Don't be so mean to the kid, he has a good taste in women." Keigo laughs, as they follow after Ichigo towards the source of the screams. All of them stop as they saw the hollow, which walks through the town, doing his best to not break anything as he moves among the cars. "Ah! Go and get it Ichigo!"

"See what I mean? We shouldn't even bother about it." Grimmjow whispers, Ichigo nods agreeing, as he saw the two smaller hollows follow after. "That is an Adjuncas, and its kids."

"It shouldn't be going out like this." Ichigo walks over to the hollow as it got its kids into the park, safe away from the cars. "Yo! You will get into trouble with the shinigami if you walk around like this!"

The Adjuncas turns towards the youth that walks over to her, and she looks quite interested at the kid that did not fear her, and gave her a warning.

"I go where I want, and my kids wanted to play in the park before we leave." She answers, Ichigo looks at the two younger hollows, which ran around under their mother's bigger body. When he looks closely at them, they had a weak resemblance to a human form over them. "I ate a lot of hollows before they were born, I wanted my kids to reach the form of Vasto Lord, then they will have an easier life."

"Sounds fair enough." Ichigo point out. "So where are you going?"

"Back to Hueco Mundo, I heard some rumors that the new king is going to make it a safer place. I need a place where I can raise my kids and not be afraid of the shinigami." She lifts one of her kids up on the swing, the kid looks quite happy over the attention. "And you then?"

"Just passing through." Ichigo laughs, as he helps the other kid up on the swing. "I'll probably see you in Hueco Mundo sometime, I'll say hi."

"Please do." She giggles, before she returns her full attention to her children, Ichigo walks back to the small gang that waits for him.

"You were right Grimmjow, didn't even need to bother, she is just passing through before going to move back to Hueco Mundo." Ichigo laughs, Keigo and Tatsuki looks confused at the mother, who showers her children with attention. Was this even possible? For the creatures they looked at as monster to show such emotions?

"Um, is it really safe to let them be?" Tatsuki asks. Ichigo turns towards her.

"Do you think she would hurt anyone if she knew it would call the shinigami on her children?" Ichigo asks. Tatsuki shakes her head. "So that is it, she won't hurt anyone, and she will leave soon, and never come back here again."

"I guess it is ok then." Tatsuki sighs, anyone who lived to be with her children, couldn't be really bad. "Um, Ichigo… I was wondering about something…"

"What?" Ichigo asks, as he feels a little relieved that at least Keigo and Tatsuki didn't freak out over the thought of not killing hollows.

"Who is this adorable kid's mother?" She clutches blushing to Kon, who sucks on his finger to appear cuter, as he looks with big eyes back at Ichigo.

"No one at all, and shouldn't you ask who is his father too?" Ichigo stammers, damn, Kon masters being a kid too quick!

"Come on! Don't be stupid, that is so obvious!" Keigo hits the confused Ichigo in the back, Ichigo looks quite shocked. "You lady killer you! You say you have a girlfriend and didn't tell us you had a kid?!"

"A girlfriend?" Grimmjow echoes, before he gives a grin for himself. So that was what Ichigo had said. He must have been so put out by his old friends dating that he had either lied, or said he was seeing someone, and that someone was him! Ichigo acknowledged him before his friends! In any other case he would brag about it and destroy all respect Ichigo's straight friends had for him, but he kind of felt happy enough knowing Ichigo had said it, so he would be nice this time around, and shut up.

"You are all making me feel old." Ichigo sighs, before he to decide to just fuck it. No one would hear it from them since they had promised to stay silent. And he really didn't want to go into explaining all about Kon either. "This kid is named Kon. Let us just say I am a single dad with a lot of buddies that are trying to help me take care of him."

"So that is why he wants a mother figure so much?" Tatsuki hiccups, the poor kid. He must have lost his mother just like Ichigo, and then he grew up in a place with only guys?

"That too, we have two women there, but he hasn't met them yet, I have a feeling he will feel a lot better then, both of them are former mothers, and also seems to like taking care of crying kids." Ichigo explains, Kon looks big eyed at him, there was women in the castle too? That he could spin around his little finger? "But the guy he shares room with now is more like a bratty big brother, and he is bored."

"That is so terrible Ichigo! You have to let him stay in your room!" Tatsuki orders, Kon nods eagerly. "His poor mind will break if he grows up with influence like that!"

"Influence like what?" Someone chuckles, Tatsuki and Kon screams as the portal opens beside them, but Ichigo react quick, and clobbers Cero to the ground as he came out of his portal. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Stop sneaking around, and stop pestering Kon." Ichigo growls, maybe he should just force all blame unto Cero, he looked like he could be his father too. If only not for that damned white hair! "Keigo, Tatsuki… meet Cero, we have no relation what so ever!"

"That is a harsh one." Cero complains, before he looks over at the shivering Kon. "Yo little chibi partner, yah ran off at the wrong time, I was about to get a date."

"Iih!! Keep him away from me!" Kon screams, Tatsuki holds the kid closer as Cero came towards them, while Keigo hides behind her. "He is mean to me!"

"What are yah talking about partner? If yah had noticed, the guy I was checking up had a date. I would have let yah sit with her the rest of the evening." Cero point out, Kon gives a 'gah!' over the realization. He had seen that too! There was a really hot babe with the guy! That was why he hadn't reacted at first, before he understood Cero were checking out her date and not her. Then he had run off. So he had brought him to keep the guys date occupied! No! She had been a big busted babe! At the same level as Matsumoto Rangiku! "So, we are going back there again later aren't we, chibi partner?"

"Be nice to me master." Kon hiccups, before he lets Cero lift him up over his back again, Kon waves to Tatsuki as he was carried back to Hueco Mundo.

"Will he be ok?" Keigo stammers, that guy looked like an evil version of Ichigo.

"Yeah, he knows I will beat his ass if he does anything." Ichigo sighs, before he looks over at the yawning Grimmjow. "So, we head home?"

"I am quite curious about all the stuff you bought, so what the hell are we doing here still?" Ichigo were about to open the gate again, when he feels a strong pressure. This was at Lieutenant Level, just what would they send a lieutenant for?!

"She is an Adjuncas…" Grimmjow answers, Ichigo gives a growl, Tatsuki and Keigo looks confused at Ichigo, who calls forth his sword.

"You two should get away from here." Ichigo orders, before he moves fast, the confused mother looks down at him as he appears before her, before the attack came, Ichigo uses all his power to stop the sudden onslaught. The afternoon sun reflects off the head of the man before him. "Yo, Ikkaku."

"Ichigo?" Ikkaku asks shocked, before he gets hit hard back as Ichigo saw his chance. "What the hell?! We don't have time to mess around about the prey when it is an Adjuncas!"

"Sorry, but I can't let you hurt her." Ichigo whispers, Ikkaku looks shocked up at him, as the look in Ichigo's eyes told him he was not kidding. "Please let her and her children be, they are leaving for Hueco Mundo soon, and they will hurt no one."

"I am sorry too Ichigo." Ikkaku laughs, as he gets up again, Ichigo looks sad down as he releases his weapon. "But it seems all rumors are true! Kurosaki Ichigo is no more to be looked at as a friend of Soul Society! But the strongest Hollow in existence!"

"For getting into such a big fight you really don't look as happy as you usually do." Ichigo notices that Ikkaku's gaze was lowered to the ground as his own. "There is no need to fight, I will send them to Hueco Mundo right away, and there will be no more trouble."

"I know, I would prefer that too really, that is some really cute small kids… but the Commander has issued a new order for everyone." Ikkaku whispers. "If you come in contact with someone looking like Kurosaki Ichigo, or any of the three last Espada, fight them. If we don't do that, we will be executed. As one of your friends, I will not even be spared the doubt if I return without having fought."

"Ah! Madarame-san! What are you doing here?!" Keigo hollers, as he and Tatsuki had been able to get after Ichigo, but both of them stops, as it seems like the two men was about to start a fight.

"Hey! You are both shinigami aren't you?!" Tatsuki yells, about to run up and stop the fight, but Grimmjow stops her. "Aren't you going to stop them!? You are all comrades aren't you?"

"Just what the hell do you think I have a hole through my stomach for?" Grimmjow snorts, the two of them finally notices the hole. "Keep away from this, Ichigo would be heartbroken if any of you got hurt because of his fights."

"But you can help him can't you?" Tatsuki stammers, before she grabs the confused Grimmjow's arm. "I know he is a punk, and that he should get some sense beaten into himself now and again… but Ikkaku is strong isn't he?! Help Ichigo!"

"I have no idea about who the guy is, but if he isn't stronger than a Lieutenant he will be a real mess soon." Grimmjow sits down on a bench beside them. "I don't really give a damn at all, but since I am here already I am going to sit here and be sure that you fucks don't get yourself killed."

"Why?" Tatsuki asks. She had seen him before. He had been the man that had almost killed Ichigo once.

"Because Ichigo would be sad." Grimmjow whispers, none of them asks more, as his expression of worry said more than enough. That guy really cared for Ichigo, they didn't know why, but he did. "It isn't like I care about the guy or anything like that, just that he is my boss, and if he has a bad day, I will get a bad day too!"

"Such a comrade." Keigo hiccups, Grimmjow decides to fuck it, as he wouldn't get anything trough to that guy. So he moves his attention back to the fight before them, as Ichigo and Ikkaku went at it, Ichigo holds in all he had to not hurt him, the city and people around, or the family behind him. The terrified mother covers her kids.

"Stop it Ikkaku! At least let us move to a better place!" Ichigo yells, as he does his best to keep the fight with fists instead of weapons, Ikkaku gets a little pissed over the fact that Ichigo seems to easily keep his spear away with just his hands. "I guess you give a damn about these guys, but think about the people in the town! It is the middle of the day!"

"I am really sorry Ichigo! But I will be really screwed if you pull a fast one on me after we look for a better place!" Ikkaku yells. His eyes widens as Ichigo stops the blade of his weapon with just his fingers. "I expect nothing less from a man that won over the captain in less than e few seconds…"

"How about this, I send the family to Hueco Mundo, we find a better place to fight, and then I beat the crap out of you?!" Ichigo takes a hard hold of the spear, Ikkaku holds unto it as Ichigo starts twirling around, and toss him hard into a nearby pond. "Ha ha!"

"That is unfair Ichigo!" Ikkaku yells, as he starts trying his best to get up again from the pond. Ichigo returns his attention to the hollow mother.

"Is there anything else you want to do before you leave?" Ichigo asks, the mother shakes her head.

"I just wanted to let them play in the sun one more time." She hiccups, as she clutches to her crying children. "Since the sun in Hueco Mundo is gone."

"I promise that it will come back one day, so look forward to it, ok?" Ichigo laughs, and smiles warmly to the worried mother. "Just go through that gate, it will take you right to Hueco Mundo, I'll meet up with you guys later."

"Thank you…" She whispers, Ichigo returns to the fight as she starts to get her kids trough.

"Ok! Now we get to a better place, agree Ikkaku?!" Ichigo asks, as he keeps his gaze on the portal.

"Ok, let us get going, Ichigo!" Ikkaku laughs. If Ichigo had plans to run off he would have done it together with that family. "You have a good idea? I usually just find a place up high."

"Works fine with me." Ichigo laughs, both of them moves up from the ground as a large burst of energy hit past them, Ichigo turns terrified, as the family was in range for the attack, Ichigo moves as quick as he could, but the attack was faster than him.

The attack hit a target, and it is sent right back towards the assassin that sent it, the confused Soifon jumps away as she tried to find out who had gotten in her way.

"Chad?" Ichigo looks at the tired giant, who had protected the family inside the closing portal. "Oi! Are you ok! Chad!"

Ichigo jumps down to his friend, and catches him as he fell forwards.

"I am ok." Ichigo moves back a little as he checks his condition.

"No you aren't! You could have been fried!" Ichigo yells, Chad gives a weak smile as Ichigo took off his bandage, and starts to bind them around Chad's fists, that looks really broken. "Why did you help them?"

"Because we made a promise." Chad whispers. "If there is anyone you will give your life to protect, I will protect them too."

"Chad." Ichigo whispers, before he gets up again, and looks at Soifon, who were ready to attack. "What was that for?"

"We have new orders, since the hollows seems to have been gathering in Hueco Mundo for unknown reasons for the last few days, we will stop more from gathering." She answers, and releases her weapon as she flew in for a new attack. But she didn't get close enough, as just the sheer pressure of Ichigo's energy hit her to the ground.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Ichigo yells furious. "We aren't arranging some sort of army or anything! Tell that damned Commander of yours that they are leaving the human world for good!"

Both Ikkaku and Soifon are pushed away by the heavy energy, Ichigo walks over to Keigo and Tatsuki, who had been protected by Grimmjow.

"Sorry to have put you into trouble guys, but thanks for hanging out with me." Ichigo laughs, as he expects some comment over all that had happened, or his mask.

"Remember to bring your girlfriend to the wedding." Tatsuki complains, Ichigo looks shocked at her, as she gives a grin to him. "I really want to see who will survive you, and if you don't bring little Kon I will slaughter you."

"I'll bring him, don't worry." Ichigo laughs. "Well, I am going now, you two behave."

"Sure we can't tell the others that you are ok?" Keigo still didn't want to see Ichigo leave. "We could have a big party or something. Inoue even has a party plan for the possible return day."

"Sorry, maybe some other time." Ichigo waves as he and Grimmjow walks over to Chad. "I can put you off somewhere, a hospital maybe?"

"Didn't you need me for something?" Chad stammers, maybe it was too late now? And Ichigo didn't want him by his side anymore? He must have destroyed all trust he had ever put in him.

"You want to join us?" Ichigo asks, Chad nods weakly. "Great! I knew I could count on you! I'll tell you all the details after we have gotten you patched up again."

"Um." Chad lets the two men support him into the opening portal. He had no other life than to protect, the life where he had nothing like that, had been a living hell. But if he had Ichigo back in his life, everything would be ok again, and he would protect again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter

So, did anyone think it would be Chad? XD

At least Kon is getting some luck, and Cero got a new best friend XD And some might have understood a little about the start here, and some might not have XD


	9. Chapter 9 Invasion

Well, this will be the last full chapter, since the last I will post is a short epilouge=)

But thanks for the reviews still, and please enjoy the last full chapter ^.^

**Warnings:** Ehe XD Cero finally gets some? XD

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, all characters belong to the great Tite Kubo ^.^

------------------------------------------------------

**Fallen Hero**

_**Chapter nine – Invasion**_

-------------------------------------------------------

"Ichigo protected the hollows you came to get writhe of?" Rukia asks shocked, as the defeated Ikkaku got patched up by Yumichika. "He fought you for hollows?"

"Yeah, he seemed really pissed." Ikkaku sighs, and moves his arms as his broken bones had gotten patched up a little. "Then he took with him that big tanned guy and left."

"Chad? He took Chad with him?" Renji asks. "Did he force him or did he come freely?"

"I have no idea, the guy was carried trough, were too hit out to even move. And we were too far away to hear what they said." Ikkaku answers, and he gives a yawn as he lay over to his side. "And now I am going to sleep! The captain already questioned me about all this, he is mad at me for not sending for him first!"

"He wouldn't have found the place anyway." Yumichika complains, before he pushes Rukia and Renji out as he wanted to let Ikkaku have his rest. "And keep out of trouble you guys! I know you and your little human gang tend to get ahead of yourself when it comes to information about Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Like we would care." Renji and Rukia walks in silence down the hallway. "So, we are going to get the others and try our luck, Urahara will get us to Hueco Mundo… right?"

"Yes, we are going right away, before the commander sets up a restriction for us." Rukia answers, the two of them leaves quickly.

------------------------------------------------------

"And this is your room from today on!" Ichigo cheers, all enthusiasm fades as he opens the door. Damn he felt evil about their rooms, they were white and dull. "I bought a lot of spray paint. We can go over and arrange your room a little too…"

"I don't mind, it is calm." Chad worries that he might have looked disappointed over the room. It seemed Ichigo was under a lot of pressure from before. He didn't want to add to his worries. First he had had to find a place for the hollow family, then he had to show him around, and that man named Ullqiorra seemed to have called for him because of something important. "Are you going now?"

"Yeah, want to come?" Ichigo asks hopeful. He didn't want to be jumped by Ullqiorra right now! He had a hope to at least keep one week without having Grimmjow or Ullqiorra jumping him! He had a terrible feeling that if it happened a lot he would start enjoying it a little too much.

"Won't I be in the way?" Chad asks. He had felt like that place was more formal than he was used to. There were a lot of people they had met on the way that had greeted Ichigo deeply.

"Not for me you won't!" Ichigo cheers and grabs the confused Chad by the arm as he pulls him with him. "Ullqi-chan never has anything important to say anyway, at least not right away."

"I will try to do my best to change your view on that then." The named Espada whispers, Ichigo gives a scream as he jumps away.

"That is it! I am putting a cat bell or something on you!" Ichigo yells, Chad tries to map out Ichigo's relationship with this man. Grimmjow had just been quarrelling with Ichigo, so he guessed there was some sort of rivalry between them, but this man Ichigo had a call name on, he never had call names on people, at least not with –chan. "Well, I'm here now, what did you want to say?"

"I wanted to say that you did a good work." Ullqiorra chuckles and enjoys the memory of Ichigo's scared expression. He just couldn't get enough of scaring him. "And I have arranged for your training, for both of you."

"Eh? We are both training?" Ichigo asks confused, Chad looks confused too. "I am training Kido, what is Chad training?"

"You don't have to worry about me, I am well trained." Chad didn't really want to be a bother.

"I do not mean bodily training." Ulquiorra answers, Chad looks confused at him. "You are not a Vasto lord, not even a hollow, but you have the powers in your human body, so I will teach you the basic knowledge you need, to make energy, to make the gates and also how to share information with your fellow Espada."

"Hey! I never learned anything like that!" Ichigo complains.

"I taught you how to make energy, and all else you learn by yourself." Ichigo has to agree with that. "And I who had already planned on what to do with all the time I would spend with you when I taught you all you needed to know…"

"Come on, you will still be able to spend time with me when I learn Kido… right?" Ichigo stammers, he knew far too well that he had no pure intensions. But he felt a little sorry for him anyway. Grimmjow were an asshole in bed and outside, but Ulquiorra seemed so depressed all the time, he actually wouldn't mind going to bed with him just to cheer him a little up.

"I am going to teach Sado, someone else will teach you." Ulquiorra answers, Ichigo looks a little shocked over that. Was there anyone else that could help him learn Kido? "We will go outside. Your new trainers are really looking forward to meeting you again."

"Again, it is someone I know from before?" Ichigo asks curious, and follows Ulquiorra outside, before he looks shocked at the gang that stood there. "Ah! Shinji! Guys!"

"Yo Ichigo, so this is where you have been hiding?" Shinji waves as he recognizes the guy that comes towards them. "We let you out of sight for too long and you go and get killed? Really bad Ichigo."

"Oh shut up, you guys ran and hid." Ichigo complains, before he starts to lay two and two together. "So you are the one going to teach me kido?"

"Yeah, aren't I nice? I used to be a specialist at it before leaving soul society. I bet there is even legends about my might still." Shinji brags, Ichigo sighs as Hyori levels him to the ground. They hadn't changed at all.

"I will train Sado, in the meantime, please teach Ichigo the basic spells in kido." Ulquiorra whispers, Shinji nods, all of them looks a little nervous after the white skinned man. He scared the hell out of all of them!

"Keep from hurting each other!" Ichigo yells after them, before he looks nervous over at the Viozards. Why did he feel like they all had something they wanted to say to him? "So, I guess you are all a little mad that I haven't spoken to you all for a while? I kind of couldn't find any of you… I suck at detecting energies after all."

"You could have told us you idiot!" Hyori hits the confused Ichigo on the head. "We kind of hoped you would at least visit around Christmas, but you didn't come so we came to meet you like usual, then we hear that you had died! And when you come back you don't even think about telling us you are ok?!"

"I'm sorry, I have had a lot on my mind." Ichigo whispers, he hadn't thought about it like that. "I kept away from you during Christmas to spare all of you from trouble… I had problems with soul society after all."

"We would have helped you anyway you idiot." Shinji complains. Ichigo gives an embarrassed smile. He had to learn that others were as capable as him to fight, maybe even more. "So next we hear is that you have become the king of hollows, we came here to meet you but you were gone, the scary guy explained us all that had happened and asked us to teach you the basic shinigami stuff that soul society was never allowed to teach you."

"Not allowed to? What do you mean?" Ichigo asks a little confused. He turns as he hears the echoing laughter from behind. "What do you want Cero?"

"Just wanted to see yah get a little stronger again." Ichigo gives a sigh. "And there is a reason yah never learned kido or stuff like that, even thought soul society took yah in as a substitute shinigami, they never saw yah as an equal, so they had all gotten a restriction. Never teach Kurosaki Ichigo to get stronger, which is why only the ones exiled from Soul society taught yah anything, the shop owner and his cat, and these guys, none of yer friends wanted to break the restriction."

"Hm, it kind of makes sense." Ichigo point out, the others just sighs as it seemed he didn't look at it as a insult or anything like that. "So you guys are going to teach me the shinigami things I was never allowed to know?"

"Yeah, aren't you looking forward to it?" Hyori snickers, she had been looking forward to have a reason to kick Ichigo's butt again!

"Of course I am, I am going to pay you back for all the beatings you put me trough the last time." Ichigo laughs, before he turns towards the smiling Shirosaki, who looks like he were enjoying himself, as he dangles his feet under himself as he watches Ichigo get ready to get stronger. "And what the hell are you here for?"

"I am learning too, Ulquiorra bastard ordered it." Cero jumps down to Ichigo, and lays his arm over his shoulder. "So how about the two of us work together for once? Aibou?"

"Where did you leave Kon?" Ichigo sighs.

"Oh, that nice woman took him for a walk together with Chibi-tan, he seemed really happy." Ichigo gives a shiver as he once more felt that that guy were coming too close to him. He really had to invent a restraining order in that world. He would gladly be the first one to use it!

"So… how do I use Kido?" Ichigo finally dares ask, and all hell broke loose after that, as Ichigo's Kido were both too strong and too unbalanced, and Cero's were just made to hurt the confused Grimmjow that had been curious and came to watch.

The entire training day ended well, as Ichigo were able to make at least some shoots that didn't blow up stronger than an atomic bomb, and Cero got a Kido restriction so close to home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo gives a tired sigh, as he leans back in the outside bath that Ulquiorra had showed him after the hard day of training. At least he was sure that Ulquiorra had his best in mind, that hot spring felt fantastic! If he drowned now he drowned in peace!

"Yah want to die that bad King?" Cero chuckles, as Ichigo almost falls asleep in the water, but he wakes up again as Cero nudge him the last way into the water, and he thrash hard around, while he tries to get a hold of something, and in the end he pulls the confused Cero down under with himself. "Gah! What the hell King!?"

"You are asking me?! Are you really trying to kill me?! Is that it?!" Ichigo screech out, as he tries to cough up again all the water, Cero does the same at the other side of the hot spring. "I feel horrible! And now that everything was ok and peaceful!"

"I know, yah seemed to be enjoying yerself." Cero gives a grin to Ichigo, while he looks like a drowned rat. "I bet yah were hoping for someone else than me to come along, weren't yah?"

"And when are you going to get your mind out of the gutter?" Ichigo grabs his towel as he suddenly did not feel like exposing himself anymore. "And we are practically twins! What you keep thinking is just sick!"

"And yah getting fucked by two men isn't?" Cero snickers, Ichigo turns beat red. How the hell had he found out?! "I kind of never took yah for the type, but according to my new little best bud Kon, you were actually quite pleased over the treatment."

"That damned brat…" Ichigo growls, his face flustered as he feel Cero move closer, before he rests his head on his shoulders as he continued his mocking.

"So tell me, King, how did it feel to be ravished by two men?" Cero laughs, before he nibbles hard at Ichigo's ear. "And don't say anything as stupid as 'I were forced to', since yah is twice as strong as both of them."

"Just shut up." Ichigo just wants to sink down into the water, but Cero follows after him down, and Ichigo soon find himself pressed against the side of the pond, Cero rubs himself against him. "Get off me you bastard!"

"Don't worry King, if yah could take the both of them just one of me won't hurt yah one bit." Cero shifts a little, before he gets his knee in between Ichigo's legs, and he gives a triumphant grin as he feels the placid shaft react to his touch. "So either we call this love making or we call it rape, what do yah think?"

"Fuck you." Ichigo closes his eyes as Cero starts to rub him to hardness. Damn! Why didn't he push him away?! In the past he had beaten up guys trying on him at least once a week. Grimmjow had been the first he hadn't even thought about forcing away, Ulquiorra the second. Would Cero be the third? But he hated the guy's guts! So why the hell didn't he push him away?!

"I am happy that yah see it the same way as me." Ichigo opens his eyes in shock, as he feels the too fast intrusion. "So tight, I love it King."

"You idiot… it is… too fast…" Ichigo tries to growl, but the complaint only comes out as a pitched cry, something that makes Cero's grin grow.

"Don't complain about it King, the water works partly as a lubricant don't it?" Cero snickers, Ichigo hands him a hard punch, Cero looks both shocked and amused down at him. "Ah? Are yah going to fight free?"

"Go… slower…" Cero looks shocked at him, the tired Ichigo pants as he tries to adjust a little to the intrusion. Damn, he had already given in hadn't he? He was pathetic. But he was sure that if it had been anyone else, he would have killed them right away. "I am going to… tear…"

"Sorry." Cero sighs, and brushes the tears gently off Ichigo's cheeks, before he leans in for a kiss. Ichigo relaxes as he kiss back. He hadn't seen this side of Cero before, he kind of liked it. "Just nod if it is ok for me to continue."

"Move you idiot." Ichigo clutch hard to the side of the pond, and he does his best to swallow his cries as Cero started to move with no mercy at all. "You… are moving too fast…"

"Just shut up." Cero pulls Ichigo hard to his lap, and he licks up his shivering chest as he holds him close. "Yer with me now King, yah should know from before that I give a fuck about what yah say."

Ichigo clutch hard to Cero, as he starts to hit his hips hard upwards and Cero enjoys the hiccups from Ichigo, who soon gave completely in to him, urging him closer in desperation for at least a kiss to stop him making the pathetic cries for more. But Cero quite enjoys those cries of weakness, so as Ichigo tries to kiss him again, he bite hard down at his neck, Ichigo gives a loud cry, and he feels Cero harden more inside him over his cry of pain. He knew that guy was sick.

"Yah make the best screams King, I can't get enough of it." Cero moves his mouth over the shivering Ichigo's chest, and he gives a plotting grin as he takes the erect nipple in between his lips. He sucks them hard as he let his tongue move over them between his lips.

"Ah… don't…" Ichigo hiccups, the sudden gentle touches shocks both him and his body a little too much. Then Cero's grin widens, as he bit hard down, and he draws blood as he closes his eyes, to enjoy the cry of pain from Ichigo. And he licks the stream of blood happy up. Yes, this was the sounds he wanted to hear from his King, and with him making him expel them. "You sick bastard…"

"Yah might complain about it King, but yer getting harder too." Cero laughs, before he grabs Ichigo's neglected shaft, and pulls it ruthless in rhythm with his own thrust into the sobbing Ichigo. "I am feeling really good Aibou, yer squeezing me so good. How do yah feel Ichigo? Tell me how I feel inside yah."

"Feels… really good…" Ichigo clutches desperate to Cero, who were quite happy that Ichigo couldn't see his face right now, as he couldn't help but smile gentle. "Cero, I feel… really good…"

Cero Shirosaki hated life over everything, he had been greeted with darkness, and he had lived in the darkness for 15 years. But he had had a weak light, as he could see Ichigo's life trough his dreams. He watched Ichigo grow, from a crying brat to a hard street punk. All he had ever wanted was the possibility to reach out for him, and hold him. And to destroy all people around him, his friends, his family even his enemies, leaving himself and Ichigo once more in the darkness, together.

But as he held him now, he didn't really want that for Ichigo, he wanted to reach for the light together with him, and maybe one day… Ichigo would need him as much as he needed Ichigo.

"Ngh… ah!" Cero's smile goes soft, as he hold hard unto the almost wailing Ichigo, before he feels himself come too, as he seize Ichigo's lips hard, and he gives Ichigo a kiss softer than Ichigo had ever thought him possible. "I… hope you are pleased with yourself…"

"I wonder, are yah pleased with me?" The orange head blushes, as his twin places a gentle kiss on his forehead. He really hadn't seen this side of Cero before, he kind of liked it.

"A little." Ichigo shocks Cero, as he pulls him down, Cero looks confused as Ichigo wraps his arms around him, and lets him rest his head against his chest. "Just a little."

"Hey, stop that King, it is grossing me out." Cero complains. Both of them laughs as they both found the situation a little interesting. None of them notices the growling Grimmjow, who was kept in place by a tired Ulquiorra. He knew he shouldn't have let the two of them be alone. But at least it seemed that Cero wouldn't keep making a racket now that he had gotten what he wanted. But he would have to pass some sort of punishment on him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I want to sleep!" Ichigo sighs, and toss down into his bed, before he snuggles content into the pillows. He was spent! This was the third day in row that he almost had blown the ground outside the castle away! He was good enough now, but if he lost concentration of his own Kido he would end up hurting someone! "Please let me be allowed to sleep for a whole night!"

"Don't worry, you deserve to sleep some, you are doing great." Grimmjow laughs, as he brushes Ichigo's back gently, and plays with the long tail of hair. Ichigo gives a relaxed sigh as he closes his eyes. "So just sleep a day or two, Ulquiorra forced Cero to take over for you at least one day."

"Ok, then it is ok." Grimmjow gives a smile, as he looks at the already sleeping Ichigo. Really cute, and he was his little mate. He really didn't mind sharing him with others, as long as he could at least have some of him. "He is forced into doing too much Ulquiorra. He has a lot of time on him to learn don't he?"

"He should learn it fast, so he won't end up hurting someone with his uncontrolled powers, it is his worst fear." Ulquiorra whispers, from where he stands beside the window. "He has spent a lot of energy for the last few days, he will probably sleep for a day or two, I'll help Cero take care of matters until he wakes up."

"And what do I do?" Grimmjow nuzzles Ichigo's cheek as he moves around in his sleep. He looks quite content over the touch.

"Stay here and be sure that he gets enough sleep." Grimmjow nods, and lies down beside him as Ulquiorra leaves them.

To take care of Ichigo wasn't a bad thing. It was the job he loved the most. But it was a good thing that Ichigo was fast asleep now, or he might have been able to notice the energies of the people that had just entered Hueco Mundo.

----------------------------------------------------

"Just what the hell is this?" Rukia complains, both she, Renji, Ishida and Orihime looks quite dumb folded at the giant club in the middle of the road to their way to Los Noches. "This place is getting weird…"

They all nod agreeing, and no one notices the curious Vlad that comes up behind them, but he gives a smile as he recognizes the Asian girl that had save all his children.

"I take quite pride in my club, so please talk nice about it." The four youths screams out, and jumps away as they turn shocked towards the man, who bows to them. "I am pleased to meet you again, little princess."

"Ah! You are the crying adult man!" Orihime cheers, Vlad gives a sigh. Was that how he was remembered? "Did it all work out ok? All of your children survived?"

"Yes, thanks to you and your friend my lady." Vlad whispers, as he kisses the blushing Orihime on the top of her hand. "We all live safe her now, under the rule of the hollow king."

"A… ah… um… how is… Kurosaki-kun? You came here together with him, right?" Orihime asks, the others waits for an answer with her. After they had forced the information out of Keigo and Tatsuki, Orihime had finally told them about what had happened two week earlier too, about being kidnapped by Ulquiorra under orders from Ichigo.

"Ah, Ichigo is doing fine! You want to meet him?" All of them look in disbelief at him.

"Are you really going to show us the way?" Ishida asks suspicious, while ready for an attack if it was needed.

"Tomorrow, the boss is resting today, so I was asked by his really scary caretaker to take care of you guys until tomorrow, and then I will help you get an audience." Vlad laughs, but he gives a shriek as someone suddenly comes up behind him. "Ah! Chibi?!"

"Can I stay here for the night? Cero-sama is scary…" The young looking one clutch to Vlad's back, and lays his arms around his neck as he had gotten up long enough to hold on right. "He is talking about executing Grimmjow-sama, is he even allowed to do that?"

"Nope, he would be executed himself afterwards, since Grimmjow-sama is such a special person to the king." Vlad point put, Chibi nods understanding. Grimmjow-sama and Ichigo-sama walked together most of the time, they looked like really good friends! "Well, I won't mind you spend the night over Chibi, you can even get the guest room if you want?"

"No thanks, I will sleep on the roof! I love the view!" The young Viozard cheers, before he jumps up and he flies happy to the top of the giant building, out of sight for them.

"That kid is getting really hyper after he joined the Espada." Vlad remembered Chibi as a silent guy, which never said anything to anyone. He had tried to talk to him a lot of times, but he would just run away. Chibi had been really terrified of people finding out that he wasn't a hollow but a former shinigami.

"That kid is an Espada?" Ishida asks shocked. "Isn't the Espada gone?"

"Rumors in Soul society are that the new king is building a new Espada." Renji whispers, Rukia nods to prove the fact. "That is the reason Soul society is on high alert."

"There is really no reason for that." Vlad stammers, before he opens his own jacket, the four intruders looks really un impressed at the '4' that was sewn into the inside of his jacket. Ok, if he was the number 4 they had nothing to be afraid of at all! "But the four Arrancars are of course a hundred times stronger than us small leveled Vasto Lords, but we are all doing our best for our new king."

"I never thought hollows had a feeling of servitude." Ishida point out, for some reason not able to find any evil in the hollow before him.

"Oh, most of us have, we are happy enough to serve, as long as we can just relax as much as we want." All of them give a tired sigh over the almost shining Vlad. He was too radiant for them, and they were all too tired. They had been traveling for three days. "Well, come in and get some sleep now, I even have a dinner prepared for all of you."

"Hey! Just what sort of proof do we have that we can trust you?" Rukia yells, Vlad scratches the back of his head. Just what proof did he have? "For all we know you can have set a trap for us…"

"You have a good point." Vlad walks back to them, and hands a small object to Orihime. "Here, I was told to give it as an insurance."

"What is this?" The four of them flock around her, and looks at the small necklace. It looked like a bone, and it had hollow energy to it.

"It is a piece of the lord's own mask. It is looked at as the utmost trust if a hollow gives away a piece of himself. Since the person gaining it will have the power to destroy the owner of the mask. No hollow can attack someone with a piece of their mask that has been given freely…" Vlad whispers, as he did not want to give it away. His lord had to have a great trust in his friends, to give them something that could destroy him in seconds if they truly wished it.

"I thought the piece that falls off disappears." Renji point out, as he looks at the small shard.

"It usually does, as long as the owner of the mask don't wish to, then it will remain." Vlad answers, before he once more bow to them. "I am but a humble servant, as my lord's treasured guests, I will be at your service for the next 24 hours."

----------------------------------------------------------

"He won't even budge." Grimmjow sighs, before he brushes the snoring Ichigo's hair gently, as the tired Ichigo had moved around in his sleep and now had taken up the entire middle of the double bed. "He slept through the entire night, and soon the entire day."

"I expected him to sleep for at least the day and night, but he should be waking up soon." Ulquiorra sits down at the bed side too, and brushes Ichigo's hair gently. "I don't know how much longer the guests will wait."

"Just be sure that Cero keeps away from them." Nell sighs, all of them goes silent. "Um, he isn't still playing around with being the boss isn't he?"

"Most likely." Ulquiorra sighs, as he motions for Nell to follow him. "Let us be sure that he does not do something stupid in case the guests decide to sneak in."

"I have a weird feeling they have already done so." Nell sighs, as she looks at the hiccupping Chibi, who covers in the hallway. "They fooled you into showing them the way didn't they?"

"I'm so sorry!" Chibi cries, and clutches to Nell, who did her best to comfort him. "They were so nice to me! And said that they wanted to meet Ichigo-sama, but then they hit me down and ran off!"

"Don't worry about it. They would have done it anyway." Ulquiorra whispers, Chibi follows after as they heads for the throne room, where the bored Cero tries his best to sleep in the throne. The embarrassed Mira tries to talk him to at least show some interest in the throne. "Shirosaki Cero, please show some stature worthy of filling in the throne for your king."

"Yo, how's the king doing?" Cero sits up a little, he really didn't mind being the stand in for the king, but he wanted to have something to do! "I thought he would wake up the second he felt his friend's energy."

"He is still asleep." Cero gives a confused grunt, as Ulquiorra kicks him out of the throne. "Now you have to take care of our special guests, so please show some honor on the throne."

"Ok, don't need to be so mean to me." Cero snickers, as he got up to sit again, Mira and Vlad sighs relieved as he at least sat normal. William and Chibi mutters about something in a corner. "So, where it that Chad guy? I never really see him."

"He won't leave Grimmjow alone with Ichigo." Ulquiorra sighs, Cero snickers amused. So as long as that guy ran along Ichigo would be sure that he was protected huh? Well, he would have to find a way to get Ichigo alone again later.

Vlad was about to ask about the escaped guests, when the door blows open, Shirosaki looks quite amused at the gang he had hoped would croak since he had seen them last. He didn't know who he hated the most, that shinigami broad, the girly boy with a really big Ichigo crush or the big breasted girl that had almost gotten Ichigo killed. Or the red head that he actually had thought would be the one to jump his Ichigo first. Maybe it was a good thing that Grimmjow had come along first? Better a fellow hollow than a shinigami.

"Ichigo?" All of them looks shocked at the man on the throne that they had understood was the new leader of hollows. Of course they had heard the rumors, but they hadn't wanted to believe it! That their old friend was the force of all evil that they would have to face!

"You… are Kurosaki-kun, right?" Orihime finally dares ask, as she walks a few steps towards the throne. She gives a jump as the cold eyes turns towards her.

"Sorry little bitch, Kurosaki Ichigo isn't here anymore." Cero laughs, he had no idea why, but he enjoyed seeing the despair in their faces. Even when he saw memories trough Ichigo's eyes he enjoyed them suffering. "I am the current king of Hueco Mundo, Shirosaki Cero, and the top of the Espada."

"Where is Sado-kun then?! You guys kidnapped him!" Ishida yells, about to call forth his weapon, when Ulquiorra reacts quick. He pulls the pendant away from him in seconds, before he returns to stand beside the throne. "So this was a trap?!"

"Not at all, yah bastards are friends of Ichigo! It makes yer our treasured guests!" Cero laughs. "But I have to say that that guy picked his friends on a whim! Probably the weakest shinigamis of soul society, a Quincy looser and a girl that don't even know what she is! It is really pathetic!"

Cero's grin grows, as he saw that the gang before him was about to lose it. Orihime was close to cry, while Rukia does all in her might to find another way forward than to attack. But then his grin fades, as he gives a 'keh!'

"Just who is pathetic you throne thieving bastard?" Rukia's eyes widens, as she could see the black coat in the corner of her eye, her lips utters the name as the youth walks past them, and he kicks the growling Cero out of the throne, before he sits down himself. Grimmjow and Chad comes after him, and stands at each their side of the throne.

"Ah! Sado-kun!" Orihime cheers. "Are you ok?"

Chad nods and smiles to show that he was ok, before all the attention in the room goes back to Ichigo. And all of them notices the mask, and the open hole trough his chest.

"Ichigo… you are Ichigo… right?!" Rukia yells, close to tears. She had decided this time, if Ichigo was still himself, even if he was the king of hollows, she would go against soul society! He had for her, and she would do it for him this time! If he just remained the same Ichigo they all cared for! "Please say that you are Ichigo!"

"Hey, don't cry Rukia, I am one hundred present Kurosaki Ichigo." He laughs. All of them lights up as he gives his usual smile to them, even the mask's terror calms down in their mind. "I am really sorry for this asshole, since he is number 0 he is the next in charge when I'm not here."

"Why does he look like you?" Renji complains. He had had enough with one Ichigo! Now there were two!?

"Because he is my evil twin." Ichigo gives a grin as he pat the un amused Cero on the head. He didn't really know about the evil twin part. "He is the hollow that has lived in my soul my entire life, and also the one responsible for the killings before my death."

"Yah all jumped too quickly to conclusions." Cero snickers, as he sits back against the side of the throne as he leans his head over the arm rest of the throne, close to Ichigo's hand. "Ichigo was completely innocent, I found a way to escape his body, and he didn't even know it before he got arrested by his little shinigami princess."

"Less talk from you now." Ichigo complains, and smacks the confused Cero over the head. "Don't mind him, he is just like this all the time, don't take anything he says personal, we have completely different views of things! So I am not mad at all! Not at any of you."

"How can you not be mad at us?!" Ishida yells. Ichigo a little shocked over his not so calm exterior. He was used to see Ishida calm and collected. "We were so easily fooled… and we found out later that no captain had been investigating the case, they closed it right away after Kuchiki-san found you at the crime scene… we trusted them blindly… and we…killed you…"

"No hard feelings at all!" Ichigo cheers, their jaws drop as he just gives a new grin. "I am a little sore about not trusting me a little longer, but to be honest I would have had a hard time proving my innocence too, since no one wanted to believe my alibi for the first murders. I wouldn't have trusted myself if I hadn't known that I was with Grimmjow."

"Heh, if you guys had only trusted me from the start." Grimmjow sighs, and leans over Ichigo from the side of the throne. "I only have this idiot's best in interest anyway. I would be bored without him."

"No one seems to want to be around me for anything else than killing boredom." Ichigo scratches his head as he got up. "But I guess you have a lot more questions, and I will answer them all for you later, right now we have a job to do, and I have a favor to ask of all of you."

"What?" Ichigo gives a strangled cry, as Orihime suddenly was right before him with Rukia, one checks his mask while the other looks curious trough his chest. "Does this hole hurt? It looks really painful!"

"It does not hurt at all." Ichigo sighs, and smiles to both of them. He had really missed all of them a lot. "I will talk more about it later, now I just want you guys to stay here and be safe for a little while."

"Safe? From what?" Renji asks, all of them turns confused as a screen appears at the vest side of the room, and shows the secret forces enter the castle. "Captain Soifon and her forces?"

"It seems they planned for you to lead the way into the castle." Vlad whispers. "I started seeing them last night, they waited outside the hotel."

"Soul society knew we would come here?" Ishida looks quite pissed at Cero, who gives a mocking laughter. "What?"

"Even I knew yah guys would come here! Yer as stupid as the king when it comes down to it!" Cero gives a new 'gah!' as Ichigo once more smacks him. "I'll be nice King."

"You better be you bastard." Ichigo growls, before he returns his attention to the screen. "They won't get in here, so you all will be safe."

"What about you then?" Rukia asks worried as Ichigo walks towards the door. The Espada walks behind him. "Where are you all going?"

"Just stay here all of you, Shinji and the others are going to look over the castle while we are gone, so they will protect all of you too." Ichigo opens a giant gate, his friends looks shocked at the open gate to soul society. "Just trust me, when this is over, I will come back, and we will talk about the lost time, ok?"

"Heh, we will be waiting, how about we help protect the place while you are gone?" Ichigo looks shocked at them. It really wasn't like Ishida to say things like that. But it felt nice to know they trusted him at least a little. "Just do your best, King Kurosaki."

"I really don't feel like you said that with any respect at all, Ishida." Ichigo stammers, before he waves to them, the gate closes as they were all in, the gang turns towards the screen, as the picture changed to soul society, where the pressure from the giant gate had called forth all captains and lieutenants in soul society.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

To see Kurosaki Ichigo back in soul society was something no one had expected. But the sight that greeted the 13 protection squads now was not something they had thought possible either.

A giant gate rifted horizontal trough their sky, the Espada standing there while they waited for orders. But the shinigamis' gazes were directed towards the man before them, who made his way down to the ground.

"What is the meaning of this? Is this an invasion!?" The furious commander yells, as he looks at the orange head that walks towards him. "State your business!? Hollow of Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"I come here not as a former shinigami substitute, but as the king of hollows." Ichigo bows before the commander. "I ask for just a bit of your time, and I come here in better honor than your forces that is invading my home."

"What do you wish for? No matter what my captains will force you back to where you belong." The old man says stern, as he motions for the captains to attack, but they didn't come close, as Ichigo release his energy, most of the 13 protection squads falling to their knees, the strongest ones does their best to keep up. "What is this ridiculous energy?!"

"This is just a portion of my powers, I could easily tear soul society apart if I released." Ichigo whispers, the commander looks shocked at him, as the energy actually grew, before Ichigo lower it again, the shinigamis' around finally able to breathe again. "But I won't do that, I am still indebted to soul society, and I am here to offer peace."

"Peace?" The commander looks both in disbelief and pure shock at the king before him. "Such nonsense! Hollows lives to eat human souls, a peace between us will never be possible!"

"If you allow all hollows to pass trough to Hueco Mundo we will close the gates that the old Vasto Lords opened, and the hollows that don't want to leave and causes trouble I will let Soul society handle." Ichigo says, no one notices that Ulquiorra had moved from his place with the Espada, sneaking into the research facility. "Before hollows lived in peace, their curiosity and also the need to explore from soul society lead both races to open the gate and try to seek friendship. I will make no excuse for the hollows, but as long as the temptation of human souls is kept away from them, they will return to a peaceful state, at least that is what I hope."

"It is a vague hope. I heard that the hollows were wile creatures long before we made contact with them." Commander Yamamoto snorts, as he tries to once more reach for his weapon, but the pressure grows again, his left knee hits the ground. "And what sort of peace negotiation is this? This is more of a hostile takeover!"

"I am sorry, I will refrain from it then." Ichigo conceals all of his energy, all the captains able to move again, Ichigo giving a sigh as all of the captains surrounds him, their swords to his neck. "But you aren't playing fair either. I also heard that the hollows were a peaceful race, and like I am able to do, they lived off the great amount of energy in the air in Hueco Mundo."

"Nonsense, I have never heard any reports of hollows like that." The old man snorts, and stands up straight again as he saw the situation in favor of himself again. Even with such ridicules reiatsu he had to yield to almost all the captains at once! "And we do not negotiate with hollows, former substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"I guess this is where the execution order comes." Ichigo looks at the captains that surround him, most of them not able to meet his gaze. "I guess I really have no other choice then, if you send all the power you've got at me, I will show you all I've got too."

"What are all of you waiting for?!" The commander yells in panic, as Ichigo's hands moves towards his sword. "Execute him!"

"Protect… Zangetsu!" The Espada watch in silence, as the sudden burst of energy sends off a shockwave trough soul society, it hits the captains hard away from the source. And when the shinigami gets over the sudden burst of energy, they see the true form of the king of hollows.

"What is this?" Byakuya complains, asking what most of them were thinking, as Ichigo comes into full view before them, long orange hair blowing around him, now and again getting caught up in the majestic horns. His skin white, and eyes that of a hollow. And in the eyes off all of them, they had to admit that they had never seen a hollow more majestic.

"So you finally show your true form… hollow of Kurosaki Ichigo!" Commander Yamamoto yells. Ichigo watching in silence as the commander before him releases his own weapon. "Be gone! Vile creature!"

A clean cut to the chest, the old man's eyes widens, as his fully released blade did not even pierce the skin of the man before him. Ichigo looks unaffected down on him.

"Just who of us is the vile creature now? Commander Yamamoto?" Ichigo grabs the weapon hard, and pulls it easy away. "We come here in peace, we will hurt none of you, but if you keep being hostile we might have to be hostile back."

"Soul society will never bend to the will of hollows!" The commander yells, Ichigo about to yell something fitting back, when he feels the presence of Ulquiorra return.

"Did you find it?" Ulquiorra hands Ichigo something long covered in a cloth. "I am quite curious if this will work."

Everyone watches terrified, as Ichigo pulls the sword out, all of them recognizes the sword of their old captain and enemy. Aizen Sosuke.

"This sword that has the power to hypnotize anyone that looks at it." Ichigo whispers, and toss the scabbard and cloth away, as he keeps his energy on max as the captains were all trying to come to their Commander's aid. "You probably kept it to do some research on it, thinking that all its influence would end with the death of Aizen, but what if you were all really wrong about that? And you commander, might be the one under the worst influence of all. Either that or you are just a thick headed old bastard."

Ichigo hold the sword up, before he toss it hard up into the air, and pulls Zangetsu out as he hit hard down against the ownerless sword, that scatters hard, the old man before him suddenly gives a cry of pain, and clutches to his head as his mind gets rearranged.

"Commander!" The captains yells, as they are finally released from the energy from Ichigo. Ukitake and Shunsui run to their teachers aid, the other captains gets ready to strike at the hollow king.

"Everyone stop!" The Commander yells, as Ukitake supports him to his feet again. "Let him talk…"

"Commander! He is a hollow! You can't listen to him." Byakuya whispers, as he is about to attack.

"Silence! Kuchiki Byakuya!" The commander yells, and startles all of them. "This creature, whatever he is, just did us a great favor! My mind has been so clouded that I didn't even know that I were still under Aizen Souske's hypnosis, many others of you must have been too!"

"Creature? I am not just some creature. I am an Arrancar, and also the king of Hueco Mundo." Ichigo says, as the captains retreats to stand behind their leader, before they allows the peace conference to start. "I will in two months close the rift between the worlds, allowing no more hollows to come and hurt humans, hollows that still kill humans I won't mind you dealing with, but the hollows trying to return to their new safe world are under my protection! If you will let them pass I will be eternally grateful."

Ichigo bows before the commander, as he put his sword away.

"If we won't let them pass?" Toshiro asks, still not able to see his old friend as anything else than a hollow. But, the smile was still that of Kurosaki Ichigo, no doubt.

"Then it will be war, each time you will try to stop innocent hollows from starting a new life, me or my Espada will come and fight you to get the hollows trough." Ichigo answers, his stern look shows that he is serious. "I want to see the hollows get a new start, and I want all humans to be safe from hollows forever."

"Let me ask you then, where does your duty lie? Hollow of Kurosaki Ichigo, with us shinigami, humans or hollows?" Commander Yamamoto asks. Everyone waits for Ichigo's answer.

"That one is easy." Ichigo answers, as he releases his hollow form. "I give a fuck about all three of them! My duty is to the ones I call family or friends! My Espada that I look at as a second family, my human family that I still need to protect, my human friends that fought together with me in mortal battles or just to get through the days at school. And also the shinigamis I will always look at as friends and partners."

"Very well, as long as you keep that resolve, there will be a possibility for a peace between us. We will let the peaceful hollows head home, if they show any evil intent on the way we will eradicate them! And if you do as you say and close the gate between the worlds in two months, we will have peace." The commander says, Ichigo gives a relieved sigh. Everything would be ok now… it really would.

---------------------------------------------------

The worried gang turns towards the gate that opens, the grinning Ichigo waves to them as he walks over to the worried Rukia and Orihime, and both almost jumps him down to check if he had any wounds.

"What happened? Your clothes are torn apart!" The worried Rukia yells, as she checks his thorn jacket, but she gives a scream of terror, as she and Renji notices the man that comes in behind him. "Nii-sama?!"

"I am here to pick you up." He snorts, both Rukia and Renji tries to figure out what the hell was going on! Why were Byakuya there?

"Don't be so tight about it Byakuya!" Ichigo nudges the confused captain hard in the side, before he opens a portal for his Espada, most of them tries to find a comfortable place in the throne room. "I planned on arranging a small party to celebrate, how about you guys stay too? I heard Inoue had a few plans on a party."

"What are you celebrating?" Ishida asks confused, as Chad come over to them.

"Peace." Chad answers, all of them look at Ichigo for an answer.

"In two months I will close the rift between the two worlds, and if it works as we plan, Soul society and Hueco Mundo will sign a peace treaty." Ichigo laughs, and feels quite proud of himself. "So no more hollows will hurt humans, and everything will be alright again."

"How were you able to do it? It's wonderful Ichigo!" Rukia hugs him hard before she really thought about it, both of them blushes as they find themselves embrace each other.

"Thank you Rukia, I will make it a better world, so please don't cry again." Ichigo whispers, Rukia looks blushing down as Ichigo keeps hugging her. But she didn't mind the hug, she would have no one else than Ichigo hug her, the brat that somewhere along the way had grown older than her. "I'll protect all of you forever."

----------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter

Well, just the epilogue left then XD Party time XD

And also, if you check out my deviantart page (Anki-chan) you will find the first page in a 8-9 page doujinshi about the prologue of this fan fic ^.^ It isn't the best, but I will try my best to finish it ^.^


	10. Chapter 10 Epilogue

This is the last I will post of this story, after this, the Fallen hero story will be done! But I might make small short stories with the same characters and backstory later XD If I do that and feel pleased enough with it, I might post it here as extra chapters XD

**Warnings:** Nope ^.^ Just fluff and fun=)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, all characters belong to the great Tite Kubo ^.^

------------------------------------------------------

**Fallen Hero**

_**Epilogue**_

-------------------------------------------------------

"And a little over here Vlad-san!" Orihime cheers, as the two Vasto Lord Brothers does their best to help her put up the decorations.

"Come on Orihime-chan!" Vlad cheers, William gives a growl as his brother leans closer to the confused human girl. "I told you didn't I? Since you are such a cute little lady you can call me Vlad-chan."

"Kurosaki-kun isn't a cute little lady. You let him call you Vlad-chan too." Orihime helps Chad to paste together a few of the white uniforms to make a new banner. Ishida sews them together when he wasn't happy with their glue skills.

"He is an adorable man, works as the same." Vlad laugh, and gets the banner up as Yuzu and Rukia had decorated it with teddy bears. "I don't think this place has ever looked so cute before."

"Of course not, this is Inoue Orihime's special decoration committee!" Orihime looks quite content over herself. "But it is mean of all of you to say that I can't make food! I already planned on a special treat!"

"I think we leave dinner to Ulquiorra and Yuzu." Ichigo sighs, as he had come back from changing, everyone looks a little confused at his new uniform. Since his bankai jacket was a mess, Ulquiorra had ordered him to get new clothes, he had been lucky that Ishida didn't mind helping him. So they had pulled one of the Espada uniforms inside out, so now Ichigo walked around with a uniform like Ulquiorra's, just black outside, and white inside. "I have to give you some credit Ishida, didn't think you were able to make something without putting on decoration."

"How can I be able to do that when I am watched all the time?" Ishida complains, as he take in the full scope of his work on Ichigo's clothes. "It isn't too tight?"

"Nope, not at all, it is really good to move around in." Ichigo laughs, as Ishida works on checking the tails behind on the coat. "I really didn't think it would fit either, since it is closer to Ulquiorra's size and all."

"I added some more to it, that guy is a hundred times skinnier than you." Ichigo sighs. It probably meant that he had more muscle mass than Ulquiorra, but Ishida kind of made it sound like he were fat.

"Ulquiorra, who is that?" Vlad suddenly asks confused, Ichigo looks equally confused back.

"Um, tall skinny guy with black hair and white face, impossible to overlook…" Ichigo stammers, Vlad and William gives an understanding 'ah' together. "You never got his name?"

"No, the guy never talks with anyone outside talks with you… I try to check him up all the time, he just calls me thrash and walk away to read a book or something." Vlad answers, Ichigo and the others sweat drops. That was so possible. "But his name is Ulquiorra?"

"Yeah, how come?" Ichigo asks curious.

"Nothing, just that I knew someone with a name close to that before." Vlad laughs, a nostalgic and sad look in his eyes. "But the guy died ages ago, many saw it as justice, but I was never sure."

"You are talking about the old hollow king aren't you?" Ichigo asks and Vlad nods. "Just what did he do that was so wrong?"

"That bastard betrayed his people!" William yells, and pushes his brother away as Vlad had been about to give them a kinder version of the story. "First he starts travelling to soul society by himself! One day he comes back with a man he says is a scout from soul society… soon they even get married! Then he keeps telling about how wonderful soul society is, and the human world where we could meet a lot of new and kind people too… so we opened a rift. It was ok at first, we meet soul society and they welcomed us all."

"But then the lesser hollows started to change." Vlad continues, as he looks with sad eyes out of the window. "They were driven to the taste of souls and shinigamis, we couldn't stop it, and soul society went into a killing spree."

"What happened to the hollow king then?" Orihime asks sad, she wants to give Vlad a big hug. He looks really depressed. "And his husband?"

"The last I heard… was that soul society ordered his death, by the hands of his shinigami husband." Vlad sighs, all of them gasps. "He might have done something that cost thousands of people their lives, but he were pure hearted and kind, there were no way for any of us to know what would happen. He loved everyone, humans, shinigami and hollows and he just wanted to have the creatures he loved close. And to enjoy the old sun here in Hueco Mundo with a smile on his face."

Ichigo goes silent. That dream he had, the deep sadness and despair, and the new calm as he had met him? But, he had never met the old hollow king had he? It had to be ages ago he died! Long before his time.

"Yo! King! I finally found the brat!" Cero cheers, all of them turn as he came in with the sobbing Kon, who had finally found a woman! But Cero forced him away! He was just mean!

"Ah! What is an Ichigo kid doing here?!" Rukia yells in panic. Orihime and Ishida both scream out over the sudden appearance.

"Ah! That heavenly voice!" Kon cheers, Rukia looks confused at the kid, which comes stumbling towards her. "Neesan!!"

"K…Kon!?" Rukia asks shocked, as she picks the eager kid up, and she did not have the heart or resolution enough to hit a kid away. "What happened to you?!"

"Evil Cero broke my pill and I turned into an adorable little kid that looks nothing like Ichigo at all!" Kon nuzzles content against Rukia's chest. Yes, this was the touch he had missed, the slender and delicate body of his neesan. "I missed you! Neesan!"

"Oi… don't hug so hard." Rukia blushes, as she has no heart to pull the kid away, as he looks up at her with big brown eyes.

"I am taking this guy." Ichigo grabs the flailing Kon away from the beaten Rukia. "Cero, how about you two help a little too? You can help Inoue decorate, ok?"

"Where is the fun in that?" Cero asks, about to bring Kon with him to make a racket somewhere instead.

"Hey, Cero! Yuzu is holding a really big banner by herself! What if she falls down from the ladder and hit herself?!" Ichigo suddenly yells, everyone looks in shock at the twitching Cero, who turns around, and makes his way back to them, before he grabs hard unto the ladder that Yuzu stood on.

"I'll only stand here and hold it until yah are done… after that I am leaving. Brat…" Cero mutters, not able to meet her gaze as she smiles warmly to him. Damn, why did he have to have a human brother side after Ichigo? He would have been better off with something else, his sudden panic attacks maybe? Yes, that would be a whole lot better! But now he was at the really weak and cute little human girls' mercy! "Hey King? Where are those two bastards? Shouldn't kitty and gloomy help out too?"

"Grimmjow is too pissed with the castle full of guests and Ulquiorra I have no idea, he disappeared the second we came back." Ichigo looks over at Grimmjow, who were sprawled over the roof outside the tower they was in. "I'll at least get moody in, gloomy can take care of himself."

Ichigo walks over to the window, and opens it as he looks over at Grimmjow. The bored man looks over at him.

"So, how about coming back in now?" Ichigo asks, feeling the night breeze blow over his hair as he smiled to Grimmjow.

"Don't want to." Grimmjow turns over, and shows his back to Ichigo. "You just go and have fun, I'll sleep here until we are done playing house."

"You are acting like a brat again." Ichigo sighs, Grimmjow just shrugs over it. "You don't like any of them do you?"

"Nope, hate the whole bunch of them!" Grimmjow complains, before he turns over to his back again, Ichigo notices a sad hint in his eyes. "I just can't stand it…"

"What?" Ichigo gets up on the window frame, before he jumps out to sit with Grimmjow, and he closes the window after him so the others wouldn't be able to listen. "Tell me what is wrong."

"I'm just selfish and bad at sharing." Grimmjow moves a little aside to let Ichigo sit down beside him. "I own you after all, so I would prefer those bastards knew it."

"Don't worry Grimmjow, I doubt any of them want me the same way as you." Ichigo gives a soft laughter, Grimmjow just gives a deep sigh. He kept forgetting that Ichigo were too stupid to take hints. "What?"

"I'll be the first one to say this to you Ichigo." Grimmjow sighs, as he sits up beside him. "All those friends of yours have a good eye on you, believe me."

"Come on, I figured out Inoue and Rukia already, but Chad and Ishida there is just no way!" Ichigo laughs, and was about to go more into it, when he sees that Grimmjow weren't joking. "You have to be kidding…"

"Nope, that Renji guy too keeps his eyes on you most of the time, I have even seen that cold captain guy take a few stares at you too! It really pisses me off!" Grimmjow growls, Ichigo tries to see it from Grimmjow's perspective. It had to be like someone moving in on his territory. So that was the reason he always seemed to hate all of them so much?

"I'm not interested." Ichigo looks up at the moon as he gives a warm smile. "I don't want to end my friendship with any of them. Their friendship is all I want."

"Me then?" Grimmjow asks, as he leads his hand slowly to Ichigo's. "What do you want with me?"

"I… I don't know at all." Ichigo looks down again, his eyes looks to be in hopeless despair. "I just can't get it at all, I don't want to be without the comfort from either you or Ulquiorra, but I don't know the feeling! It is more like a hopeless feeling… that if I don't have you, I will fade again, but it still does not feel like love or anything like that."

"You… don't know how it feels do you? Ulquiorra told me you were asking him about it, told me to back off before you would get too confused." Grimmjow looks sadly at the desperate Ichigo. He had been a little too selfish hadn't he? Ichigo had never been with anyone before him, and he sort of didn't seem like the guy to fall in love easily. So since he turned into an Arrancar before learning the feeling, his body had a harder time to mimic it than the rest of them had. All feeling he kept close to his soul was to protect.

"I'm sorry, I don't know if I will ever be able to find out about it." Ichigo whispers, before Grimmjow lay his arm over his shoulder. "Grimmjow?"

"Screw it, I don't really know about it either." Grimmjow snorts, Ichigo looks confused at him.

"But Cero said…" Ichigo stammers.

"I don't know how it feels to be in love, but I know what you think." Grimmjow pulls Ichigo closer to his chest. "I feel less than you, but in my mind I am sure, that the one I will always be with is the adorable brat that I gladly tossed away three years to sit with. I couldn't know if that brat wanted to stay with me, or if he even cared the same way for me, but I would sit there anyway. It might not be love, but it is affection, and I wouldn't give it away for anything."

Vlad smile from the window, before he pulls the curtains shut.

Ichigo gives a weak smile, as he clutches hard to Grimmjow. Was that all it was to it? Not feeling, but just your determination? Would his love be decided over his own resolution to love? So if he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Cero, did it mean almost the same as love? But… did he really need such a mushy word? He liked being together with Grimmjow, but he didn't think being in love with him was fitting.

"I don't like the word Love, if it isn't more than a word I don't need it." Ichigo gives Grimmjow a kiss on the cheek, before he just rest content against him. "I'll just be like you. I'll stay forever together with you, since it is what I want."

"And there is really nothing more to it." Grimmjow chuckles, both of them smiles gentle to each other. They just wanted to never be alone again, and if they continued to stand together, they would never have to face the discussion they one day would have to figure out just what their relationship was. But deep down at least Grimmjow were sure, Ichigo was his mate, the only one he would ever have any feeling for.

---------------------------------------------------

"This party is all fine and all." Ichigo tries to keep his cool as he was once more forced unto the dance floor. "But there has to be someone else to ask for a dance than me! Is there anyone now I have not danced with?!"

"Shut up and dance Kurosaki." Ishida complains, as he tries to not look too pleased when he finally got Ichigo with himself. If the Espada didn't mind dancing men and men, he would take his chance too. And Orihime had been dancing with Ichigo for the last half hour. "When did you learn to dance? I never saw you as the type."

"Vlad forced me to learn it." Ichigo did not like the obvious line to dance with him. He hated it when Grimmjow was right! Couldn't this be a good time for Grimmjow to mark his territory or something? "And I am leading you bastard."

"And why would I let you do that? I am by far the manliest of us." Ishida laughs, but gives a scream as Ichigo toss him into the crowd. "What was that for!?"

"Look in a mirror you idiot! You are not manlier than me!" Ichigo yells, and was about to walk off, when a tower stand before him. "Chad?"

"Can… I have this dance?" Chad stammers, and holds his hand forth to Ichigo as he looks embarrassed away. And he looks so pitiful that Ichigo didn't even have the heart to say no to him.

"Do you know how to dance?" Ichigo asks, as he took a hold of the confused Chad's hand.

"No… not to slow songs." Chad stammers, all the dancing he had done had been at clubs with Ichigo and their friends in the past, it was not suited for slow songs.

"Why did you ask then?" Ichigo asks.

"Because it looked like you were leaving." Ichigo gives a sigh, before he holler on Kon, who had gotten the job on arranging the music, Kon comes skipping over to them. "Can you put on something faster?"

"Ok Ichigo!" Kon cheers, before he is lifted up to the CD player by Cero. He looks trough the CDs, before he finds one he feels would be good enough, and he grabs the microphone that Orihime had gotten for him. She felt like he wasn't heard enough, since he was so small and there were a lot of grown people there. "Ok everyone! This is the great Kon-sama!"

"Hey, don't leave me out chibi-partner." Kon gives a cry, as Cero moves away, and almost makes him hit the floor. "See? I am a big part of this station."

"And the great Cero-chan!" Kon cries, Cero decides that it was good enough, as he moves to support him again. "And with a request from the King of hollows himself, we are getting some beat back into this party! 'Love don't roam' performed by Neil Hannon!"

The beat starts to pick up. Ichigo and the others laugh over the music, as it hadn't really been anything light for a while now. It seemed everyone had kept requesting slow songs for their dances with him, but at least Chad was a little more honest.

And as the song goes on, the entire dance floor turns into an all out freestyle battle. Ichigo just trying to do his best to follow as everyone tried to get their chance to dance beside him. Even his sisters trying to dance a little with him, before the nervous Rukia also decided to try her luck, but as she didn't really know a thing about dancing, Ichigo tries his best to lead her. And the giggling Rukia following the dance steps Ichigo did, both of them laughing as they soon were the center of the worst made choreography in the history of dancing. As everyone in the dance hall had decided to join in, the joyous laughter stretching trough the entire castle, seeming like it almost colored the cold walls in a warm rainbow.

Then the laughter stills to make room for awe, Ichigo and Rukia looks confused up as the bright light comes through the colored glass window at the top of the tower. The cold half moon slowly grows into a full moon before them. A bright warm light spreads over Hueco Mundo, before it rests on the still form of Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra gives a weak smile, and covers his eyes as the sun burnt his eyes a little. But he soon get used to it again, his eyes almost glows in a painful light as tears runs down his face, but he still had a smile on his lips, as he reaches for the light, and closes his fist as he felt like he had a hold of it. Then he brings it to the empty hole in his chest.

"I said I would return the light to this world without you." He holds unto the warmth in his grip, as he covers his eyes with his other hand. Painful memories flash before his eyes. "I need no heart, since I have the most radiant orange sun. After all… he shines even brighter than you."

Ulquiorra release the warmth he had been able to catch, and looks after it as it faded upwards. He would never dwell over the past again, he would see to the future now, together with Ichigo and all his friends. He would toss away the pain from the betrayal that took away his kind heart.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Wow! Look at it! It is almost like a rainbow sun!" Orihime cheers, and dances around under the rays that shoot down from the windows in the roof. The pure light from the transparent windows around them glows against all surfaces in the room. "It is so pretty!"

"I guess the sun is moody." Ichigo laughs, and smiles to Rukia, who still holds his hand after the dance. "It will only come forth when it sees happy people."

"But it is a really beautiful sun." Rukia whispers, Ichigo nods to her, everyone in the room looks a little envious at her, as it seemed like Ichigo had chosen Rukia. But none of them notice the person that had decided to sneak in again. He forces the sobbing Kon to change music, before he march over to Ichigo, and grabs his arm hard.

"Eh, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asks confused, as Grimmjow pulls him over to the middle of the dance floor again, and lays his arm on his hip as he hold him close. "Ah, what are you doing you idiot?!"

Grimmjow says nothing, Ichigo turns beat red as the slow music starts again. Grimmjow leads him quite gracefully over the floor. The rainbow sun almost makes both of them radiant for everyone who watches them.

In the end Ichigo gives in, and lets Grimmjow lead him as it seemed he knew what he was doing. Was this Grimmjow's way of showing everything what was his? But it really wasn't like Grimmjow to get jealous so openly. But, Ichigo really didn't mind at all.

Grimmjow looks confused at Ichigo, as he squeezes his hand, and let his other arm rest behind Grimmjow's back, a little amused over the fact that he could still see his hand.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of anymore is it?" Grimmjow whispers, as he opens the front of Ichigo's jacket, and shows the hole. "You are a hollow, and your friends knows it and don't care about it anymore, you don't have to be ashamed about it at all."

Ichigo looks blushing down, as Grimmjow brushes his mask gently. Damn, why did he feel so weird?! He felt so frustrated of how Grimmjow was acting before everyone! But there was a deep feeling inside him that told him that he didn't hate it. Didn't even hate how everyone seemed to start to understand that something was up with the two of them. Just how the hell could he put words on that fluttering sensation? That grew from deep in his stomach, and flew up trough his chest, trying to force trough his lips!?

Their eyes meets, Grimmjow looks confused down at the amazed Ichigo, who seems to be both shocked and really pleased about something. Then the feeling broke trough him, and escapes from his lips:

"Butterflies…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of story

Well, hope all of you enjoyed the story ^.^ I sure did ^.^

I don't know if everyone will take the butterfies part xD If not just ask me and I will try to give a answer XD

Well, this part of the story is done, but I really want to write a Christmas story, so if anyone has any ideas, please do not hesitate to give me some good ideas ^.^ You can come with them in comments here, or on my fallen hero pictures over at my deviantart account ^.^ my account is Anki-chan

Please review ^.^ And once more thanks for reading my story *Bows deep*


	11. Extra 1 1st annual battle for Ichigo

**_So, I ended up writing more XD There is one more extra chapter after this, and then I will see if I continue the story in a sequal. _**

**_This is after the Peace talk has started, but before the closing of the rift and the final peace treaty. Ichigo has been working a lot, so the others are planning a party for him. Or are they?_**

_**This is mostly crack, but this and the next extra story does build up the plot for the sequal if I do get to write it all XD And still sorry for the bad writing, but I hope I have gotten better than I was in the start XD  
**_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing still, then Bleach would be weird as hell XD_**

**1st annual all-out fight to the death for Kurosaki Ichigo**

_**Fallen Hero side story 1**_

"You want me to come visit?" Ichigo asks confused, as he looks at the cheering Orihime, who were already eagerly pulling him with her. "But I promised to help Grimmjow with something!"

"He can come too!" Ishida complains, as he and Chad also comes to help pull Ichigo along. "You have been sealed up in this castle for a month now!"

"I have been busy." Ichigo sighs, before he gives a yawn as he saw the castle portals start to get closer as they were still eagerly pulling at him. "I just want to get some rest…"

"You can rest back home! Then we will find something fun to do afterwards!" Orihime cheers, and soon Ichigo can just stand there and listen to them, as they started to quarrel them in between about who Ichigo were to live with for the next week.

"Oi… I can stay with Yuzu and Karin… oi…" Ichigo tries to get forth, but to no avail. Damn, he felt too tired for all this. The work that was leading up towards the sealing was really hard! And now he had to be ready for the peace treaty meetings the coming December. The hopes were that the gate would be closed completely, and the peace with Soul Society would all be arranged before the New Year, and the next year could start off with clean slates. "Are anybody listening to me at all?"

"Shut up Ichigo! We are deciding what is best for you!" Rukia yells, as she and the others pushes the tired Ichigo away, but he is relived, as he is caught by Ulquiorra, who looks quite stern at the gang, and all of them now backs away.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ulquiorra asks in his usual emotionless and 'I'll kill you' tone, that makes them all back more away. "If you keep making a racket I will be forced to close the gate for all of you for a while."

"You don't have to scare them like that Ulqui-chan." Ichigo laughs, and all of them relaxes a little, as Ulquiorra's stern face turns away from them. They had started to get used to Grimmjow, but this guy was so emotionless and scary that none of them were able to talk to him! He was even so strong so he had been able to kill Ichigo two times! Yet he for some weird reason seemed to be really attached to him now! "They just want to spend some time with me."

"Do you wish to?" Ulquiorra asks, and Ichigo wanted to scream out a loud 'NO!', but decided against it, and he nods instead, as he didn't want to hurt any of them. "Fine, I will fill in for you for a while then."

"Eh? Why not Cero?" Ichigo looks puzzled back at him.

"Because he is a menace, so I will send him with you instead." Ulquiorra complains, and Ichigo nods understanding. Then the friend gang all watches envious, as Ulquiorra starts to bind the bandages gently around Ichigo's eye, before he closes his jacket tenderly. "Don't do anything stupid and keep a low profile, and also remember to eat regularly."

"Of course I will mommy." Ichigo mocks, but in such a gentle tone that Ulquiorra understood that there was nothing but warmth in the answer. Then Ichigo pulls him closer, and places a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Don't work too hard and you can come after me if you miss me."

"I will." Ulquiorra chuckles, as he quite enjoys the shocked faces of the others, before he bows and walks away. He should tell Grimmjow, since he would trust him to keep those people's paws off their King. "Take both Shirosaki and the mod soul with you!"

"His name is Kon!" Ichigo hollers after him. He really had no idea what he had against Kon, who had become their home's resident angel. Everyone seemed to spoil him, at least the girls. But Ulquiorra seemed to dislike him for some reason.

"Whatever." And thus Ichigo is left with the almost growling gang. Ichigo's relationship with that guy was driving them mad! And Urahara had told them that hollows of Ichigo's might needed a mate, and that he was already in the hollow age that he would start to find one. What had scared all of them was the facts that when he found a mate, he would never change that person out as long as that person did not die! So if they didn't take their chance now, Ichigo might be beyond their reach, and he could end up with a hollow! So now they had decided to arrange a competition for it, and the one that won would win the right to court Ichigo first! Of course Ichigo didn't need to know this!

"Ah! I am getting Kon and Cero! You guys can wait in Karakura. I will come right though to Urahara-san!"

"Ok!" All of them cheers, before they walks through the open portal.

"So, how many are going to join in for the all-out Ichigo brawl?" Orihime asks, as she blushes a little. She was mostly modest and shy, but since there was a chance that she could lose any hope to be Ichigo's mate, she had to at least try! And she wouldn't mind starting a family with Ichigo. Then they could be the King and Queen! And they could get a lot of cute small babies together!

All of them look nervous at Orihime, who were squealing now as she blushed hard, and all of them are too nervous to ask her just what was going on as she started drooling too.

"I have a list here…" Renji sighs, as he hands it to Chad, who seemed most composed of them right now. "I am really shocked. A lot of people want to fight for the right to be Ichigo's mate…"

"Even niisama is our competition." Rukia sighs, as she had been really shocked when he had come and written his name on the list. "But I didn't think that Captain Kenpachi would too…"

"He only read the parts 'fight' and 'Ichigo'." Renji explains. "He wrote his name before he ran laughing off."

"Scary…" Chad stammers, before he looks at the list better. "I thought we were going to keep the hollows out of it?"

"Vlad snuck up on me and wrote his name!" Rukia complains. "But then he said something about the fact that it would be really fun, but fruitless. He also wrote up Chibi-chan as well."

"He is a good kid." Chad states, as he didn't see anything wrong with him being on the list. "Where are we going to hold it?"

"Urahara said he would build a place for it under his shop." Renji answers. "As long as he was allowed to be the host."

"Well, at least he isn't taking part of it." Ishida sighs. He had trained his powers for the last week! But the only problem was that Urahara were also going to plan the contest. Thus none of them knew what waited for them. "Ah! Kurosaki-kun!"

All of them turn, as a portal opens, and Ichigo were looking twice as tired now. Kon were hanging over his back, while Cero were laughing over something, and a yawning Grimmjow were just there to protect his mate from harm.

"Sorry for the wait! Grimmjow came along too!" Ichigo cheers, as all of them were looking quite un-pleased over the presence of Grimmjow. They saw no problem in Cero, as they thought he would not lay his hands on his twin, but Grimmjow were different! They knew he had some sort of hold over Ichigo! Probably brainwashing they thought and they also thought it was the same sort as Ulquiorra had over him! "So, where are we going? I'm hungry."

"Urahara-san is arranging a big feast for everyone! We were just waiting for you!" Orihime cheers, before she grabs a hold of Ichigo's arm, as they start on the walk through the shop.

"Maybe I should call the others too then? Chibi really likes parties…" Ichigo stammers. Why did he have a pressing feeling that something was incredibly wrong? It might be the fact that they had just said that Urahara had arranged a party?

"Ichigo! I want to sit with Nee-san!" Kon whines, as he bites hard unto Ichigo's ponytail.

"Stop that Kon! You aren't gong near Rukia and Inoue you dirty bastard!" Ichigo complains, and both the girls blush over his protectiveness towards them. "Either me, Cero or Grimmjow, ok?"

"Ok…" Kon complains with his most adorable pout, before he starts to crawl towards Cero, who lifts him over his shoulder. At least he didn't have to clutch to him then, he could just hang there.

"So, I get food too?" Grimmjow asks, but Ichigo just shrugs. "I'm wondering about something, why does he hold a party downstairs?"

"I have no idea." Ichigo answers, before they are down, and both of them looks a little shocked at the giant new building before them. "It seems he had built a party building."

"I still feel like that guy has a little too much free time." Grimmjow complains, before he gives a grin and nuzzles Ichigo's hair rough. "Maybe he should give you some of it? You haven't had a real night's sleep for weeks."

"Don't worry Grimm, I'm ok." Ichigo reassures, as his face lights up from the gentle attention from the man he kept feeling 'butterflies' for. Grimmjow had also started to notice the change in Ichigo towards him after the dance. He had asked Ulquiorra what Ichigo meant with butterflies, but Ulquiorra had only stared at him, before he had muttered something like: you lucky bastard. Then he had walked off. Thus the only thing Grimmjow knew for sure was that 'butterflies' was a good thing.

Grimmjow continues to nuzzle his hair, as the content Ichigo seemed ecstatic over the attention. But then they got to where the others were, and Grimmjow reluctantly pulls his hand away. He knew Ichigo had come to terms with all his friends being after him, but he gave a damn about all their romantic feeling except from Orihime and Rukia, and as far as Grimmjow understood, Ichigo might even nurture some feelings for both of them.

"So, what food are we getting?" Grimmjow looks a little nervous over the crowded room before them. "You have too many friends you idiot…"

"Stop making it sound like a bad thing!" Ichigo retorts, before he is almost run down. "Yuzu..?"

"Big brother! Welcome to the party! I made a lot of food for you!" She cheers, and Ichigo looks a little nervous at the giant dinner tables. Yes, Urahara had too much free time. "I got help from Chibi-kun!"

"Ah! You are here too Chibi?" Ichigo asks, as he saw the nervous youth, who were doing his best to help the kind sister of his lord.

"Vlad-sama wanted me to come, said we were going to play a fun game with everyone…" He giggles, before he turns red as Yuzu had touched his hand by accident. Ichigo watch them a little confused. Was it just him, or had one of his Espada fallen in love with his little sister? Well, as long as Cero didn't notice. Chibi would be a good match for her if Yuzu liked him too. He just hoped that Karin didn't get herself a pushover. The guy would have a breakdown.

"So… this is basically just a party with no real reason?" Grimmjow asks, as he is sure to keep his eyes on Ichigo all the time. Even that damned Chad kept getting too close to Ichigo all the time! The lower Espada should all know their place!

"Of course not!" Grimmjow cringe over the loud voice. He really hated that shop owner. "We are going to hold a competition!"

"For what?" Ichigo asks, as he munches content on a few sweets he had gotten from Tessai.

"Nothing big Kurosaki-san!" Urahara cheers and Ichigo for some reason can't find himself to trust him. He had a feeling that it was because he suddenly hid a big grin behind his damned fan. "I just thought the King of Hollows wanted to be a judge and help me. You just judge… nothing big!"

"Why does this banner say: the battle for Ichigo, then?" Grimmjow asks, as he felt his veins almost pop open. He would really kill this bastard one day.

"Oh no, nothing dangerous with it!" Urahara backs a little away from the furious Ichigo. "The winner wins a date with Kurosaki-san and a kiss!"

"I never agreed to that!" Ichigo turns pale, as Urahara motions to Chad, who holds up a paper with his signature. "Ah! The leave paper I signed! You fooled me into signing some poor bastard's death sentence! How could you Chad?"

"Death sentence?" Urahara asks a little baffled, before he turns towards Grimmjow, who were playing with the hilt of his sword. "Oh my, I didn't take that into consideration…"

"You should have!" Ichigo yells, before he grabs Grimmjow's arm, to be sure that he didn't pull out his sword. "I won't be any sort of prize, I am leaving."

"But big brother!" Yuzu almost cries, as she grabs unto her brother's arm. "I were looking so forward to everyone having fun together! And it is just a date and a kiss isn't it? Think about how much fun everyone will have!"

Ichigo gives a groan, as he was not able to look his sister in the eyes. Damn! He and his weak big brother mind!'

"Ok then!" Everyone cheers out as Ichigo had actually said yes to this. "But on one condition!"

"What?" Urahara looks cunning over his fan.

"That Grimmjow and Cero is allowed to enter as well…" Ichigo mutters, before he retreats to the outside of the house, as it seemed that everyone were petrified. But Grimmjow and Cero both felt quite pleased over this request, as it didn't seem like Ichigo minded the thought of one of them to win a kiss and a date from him. "And don't make it into any sort of game show!"

"Just one condition Kurosaki-san!" Urahara cheers and Ichigo gives a new groan. "Well then! We will all eat dinner until all the contestants are ready! Then we start the first annual battle for Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"You are all crazy!" Ichigo yells, as everyone were cheering like crazy. This was just crazy! Just why did everyone want him! "Just be sure that Ulquiorra don't find out… he will kill someone…"

"I left the guy to take care of the castle. It shouldn't be a problem at all." Cero snickers, and Ichigo looks suspicious at him. "Oh yeah, the great me knew this from the start."

"How I hate you…" Ichigo gives a sigh, before he goes over to get some more food, while Grimmjow walks silent behind him. "You better win! Your prize is a date, so you should be overjoyed! If you win we are practically dating!"

"Y…yeah…" Grimmjow whispers and Ichigo looks confused at him as he didn't seem as happy as he had thought he would be. "I hate this sort of games… don't feel right, so I would rather not…"

"You don't want to join in?" Ichigo asks.

"Not really, but I don't want anyone else to win for sure! I won't let anyone else win you…" Ichigo gives a smile, as he understood that Grimmjow just didn't want to win a date with him that way.

"How about this?" Ichigo starts, as he made sure that none of the others were close enough to hear them. "I have some free time Saturday. You find out what we do, it's a date, if you win or not."

"Heh, thanks. I'll do my best to find something we can do that does not involve the obvious." Grimmjow gives a grunt, as Cero and Kon came walking, and Cero decides to smash him away with Kon's head.

"King! What do we do when I win! I want to go to see a movie!" Cero cheers and Ichigo looks dumb folded, as he sees the childish cheerfulness in his face. "Then I want ice cream! Kon keeps saying I have to try it!"

"Sure, if you win." Ichigo laughs. "If you lose, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Kon come too."

"Boring! But I want a scary movie!" Cero snickers, and Ichigo just nods as he saw no problem with that. "Yes!"

"You have gotten too easy to please." Ichigo sighs, before he takes the tired Kon down from the cheering Cero's shoulders, and he brushes the hair gently out of his face. "You should get some sleep. Cero keeps you up all night don't he?"

"He found two beautiful twins!" Kon cheers, before he gives a yawn and starts to snuggle into Ichigo's embrace. He would adapt to bodies. His fake body had been synthetic, so he had been able to use his powers and been stronger than normal humans. But in this body he was still a child, and he got tired so easy. And because of his look, he started to feel like a child as well, now he just missed a mother figure. Cero felt like a big brother and Ichigo like a father. "I'm tired."

Ichigo nods understanding and he pat the halfway sleeping Kon on the back as he carries him out, before he heads up the stairs back to the shop, where he knew that there were some beds Kon could sleep in.

"You want to sleep alone or do you want me to get someone to sit with you?" Ichigo asks, as he lays Kon down in the bed.

"Ichigo can stay…" Kon whispers half asleep, as he tugs at Ichigo's jacket arm to pull him down. "Sleep too…"

"Ok! Those idiots can take care of themselves." Ichigo lies down beside Kon, who gives a happy yawn, before he starts to fall content asleep. "Sleep safe, Kon…"

Ichigo keeps brushing Kon's hair gently, as he was in deep thoughts himself. Kon seemed really like a child now, and he sort of seemed so weak. Ichigo still knew he was a perverted bastard, but he still had a weird desire to protect him, like he was a little brother. He had even started to accept the fact that everyone thought Kon was his son.

Soon Ichigo falls asleep as well, and the two of them sleeps peaceful and thankfully unaware of the war that was unfolding under them at this very moment.

"You already had the first round?" Ichigo stammers nervous, as he looks at the quite beaten group before him. "Even you Byakuya? I thought you hated my guts!"

"Silence." Byakuya snorts and Ichigo just gives a tired sigh. He was tired off them all, and he didn't want to know why Kenpachi was there! But he sort of expected the rest of the people that was there: Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Ishida, Cero, Vlad and Grimmjow.

"So, what do you have planned, now that my bailers have almost killed off half of Soul Society?" He should have kept sleeping. To sleep beside Kon snickering and having wet dreams was better than this! Ichigo gives a yawn, as he tries to not wake Kon, who he had brought with him down again as he didn't trust him being alone.

"You should be happy Ichi-nii!" Karin complains, as she looks over the competition for her brother's hand. She hated Grimmjow, so she hoped that he went out early. Cero was their brother, so if he won it was just wrong! And she didn't imagine her brother being a submissive part, so she hoped the winner would be either: Rukia, Orihime or Chibi. Chibi was really cute, so that would be ok. "You have a lot to pick from!"

"I don't feel happy about it at all." Ichigo groans, before he looks over at Grimmjow, who seemed to be the one with less bruises right now. Cero actually looked like he had really fought someone for real, as his jacket arm had been thorn off. "Just what did you make them do? Urahara-san?"

"A race! The ten first to reach the goal enters the real game!" Urahara cheers.

"Ten? But these are only nine." Ichigo looks nervous around, just who else wanted a piece of him?

"Well, we had a minor set-back… Zaraki ran the wrong way and when he found out about his loss he sent two finalists to the hospital. Ikakku and someone I did not recognize after the beatings he had been put through are now in the care of Inoue-san."

"I didn't want anyone to get hurt!"

"All is fair in a battle for love!" Urahara cheers, as he strikes a pose. "But we got in a reserve for the position! Former Shinigami Captain! And all around womanizer! Hiroko Shinji!"

"No way…" Ichigo turns nervous to look at the waving Shinji. "Is there not a single straight guy among the people I know?"

"Sorry Ichigo, all this just sounded a little fun." Shinji laughs, before he starts running after the girls in the building, while the tired Ichigo just lies back in a chair. He wanted to get home! He even got tired of carrying Kon around now.

"Hey, you ok?" Grimmjow asks worried, as Ichigo almost fell asleep where he sat. "Want me to hold the pervert?"

"Would you? Just a little?" Ichigo hands Kon over to Grimmjow, who takes him gently into his embrace, before he sits down on his knees before Ichigo and he checks his temperature worried. And while he does this, a lot of people in the building stared at him with murderous intent, as they right now seemed like a loving couple with a little adorable kid. "Thank you…"

"You should have stayed home, you have a fever you idiot!" Grimmjow yells worried, before he rests their heads together in a try to cool Ichigo down a little. "You want to sleep a little?"

"How can I? If I leave again someone might die." Ichigo sighs tired, as he just enjoys the cold forehead against his own, and while they say there, the others watches with murder. Why were Grimmjow so lucky?

"You want me to sit here with you then?" Grimmjow asks, before he don't really think, as he kiss Ichigo gently on the cheek, and then the others finally react, as they cry out in panic.

"What the hell are you doing to Ichi-nii?" Karin screams in panic, as the confused Ichigo just looks back at them. "Are you ok? Ichi-nii?"

"I'm ok… chill out." He really felt too tired to deal with this now. "Grimmjow is just worried for me."

"You don't kiss for that!" Rukia yells.

"I really think that is optional." Ichigo point out, and all humans and shinigamis looks shocked back. "I'm ok with it. At least he is worried for me."

"There is a difference between being worried and just taking advantage!" Rukia yells, and Ichigo were thankful that there was no way any of them would really hurt him as long as he held Kon in his embrace. "And stop looking like a happy family!"

"We really aren't trying to…" Grimmjow stammers, before he gets up again and hands Kon to Matsumoto and Hitsugaya, whom had both come to watch. "Don't let Ichigo hold him, Ichigo is coming down with a fever."

"We will take care of him." Hitsugaya reassures, as he sits down with the sleeping child on his lap, before he looks worried over at the tired Ichigo, who seemed close to falling over. "Kurosaki, maybe you really should go home and rest?"

"How could I do that after agreeing to this? And even if this is ridiculous, everyone seems to be having a lot of fun." Ichigo laughs, before he gives a warm smile as he watched everyone get ready. "And my sisters wanted it as well so…"

"You really do think too little about yourself don't you?" Matsumoto sighs, as the tired Ichigo gets up and walks over to where the grinning Urahara were waiting for him. "That kid never really changed at all did he?"

"He is a little calmer." Hitsugaya point out, before he looks after Ichigo as well. "But I am not sure if he is entirely without scars after all that happened…"

Matsumoto nods, as all of them really wanted to think that Ichigo was fine, and that his relationship with the others had gone back to normal. But now and again it really didn't look like that.

"Ah! It seems like the second challenge is going to be outside! Let us get going captain!" Matsumoto skips off to see what would happen, and the tired captain gets slowly up again, as he keeps the kid safe, and he lays his arm over his eyes as they got out under the fake sun.

"Ok everyone!" Everyone can hear from the newly installed commentator box, set on top of one of the hills in the underground training facility. Where a tired Ichigo sits between the yelling Urahara, and Yoruichi. "Now we will start the next challenge! We have already tested your stamina, and all of us know how important stamina is to keep up with a healthy lover!"

"Oi! What the hell are you offering me out as?" Ichigo screech in panic, as the ones on the ground were watching nervous as it seemed that Ichigo were strangling Urahara with all his might. "I'll fucking kill you, you bastard! You have had it coming for years!"

"And while Kisuke keeps Ichigo occupied!" Yoruichi cheers, as she decides to overlook the two men. "The ones who keeps standing until the last five is left will advance! Give it all you've got! Remember everyone. A boy's virgin kiss can only be given once!"

"AH! What makes you think I have never…?" Ichigo turns red, as Urahara had been able to cover his mouth before he had gotten the last of the sentence out. But it was too late, as everyone was once more staring in shock at the commentator box. Had Ichigo just admitted to not being a innocent virgin? And why were that damned Vlad laughing hysterical over this, while both Grimmjow and Cero looked quite pleased over themselves! "I demand and answer! I am a 21 year old healthy person! What makes you think I am not dating someone already?"

"Um… Ichigo… the mic! The mic…!" Yoruichi stammers, and the confused Ichigo looks from her to the grinning Urahara as both of them looks at the microphone that were turned on and transmitting everything he said. "I think you should just be silent and run with this so we can continue."

"Yes, please…" Ichigo sighs defeated. There was no dignity left was there, and he could feel all eyes directed at him.

He looks over at Yoruichi, as she were waving a note in the air to get contact with him, and on the note it stands: 'who?'. Ichigo grabs a note himself, and he writes down the answer before he holds it up to her:

'I am between lovers at the moment.'

Both of them grins over the answers, before the yelling Urahara bring them back to the battle outside:

"And Zaraki Kenpachi starts this battle off!"

The nervous Ichigo watches it all worried, as he silently for himself prays that no one would get killed or too hurt in all this. He had decided to not wish them to go unharmed anymore, since he looked forward to seeing the idiots get hurt after joining in on this shit! "And our first contestant is out!"

"Ah! What the hell are you doing Shinji!" Ichigo yells into the mic, as the skirt hunter had looked away at some of the girls for a moment, and the amused Vlad had taken his chance to smash him away. "Oi! Stop hurting people Vlad-chan!"

"Oho? Were you rooting for Hiroko-san maybe?" Urahara snickers, before he quickly covers, as Ichigo's mic went his way. "Of course not! So silly of me!"

"Ah! Watch out Chibi!" Ichigo stammers, before he closes his eyes, as the terrified and crying boy were hit down by a eager Cero, who were running down everyone he could now that he was allowed to kill off all his competition. He soon gets Vlad out of the game, before he makes his way right towards a bored Grimmjow. But of course not only Cero thought of Grimmjow as their biggest competition, and soon everyone that had not been hit out yet was on their way towards the nervous Grimmjow. "Eh? Why are all of you going for Grimmjow? Are all of you hinting to something? Huh?"

"And the fight kicks off for real! Ah! And Ishida-san is out of it! Handed a hard blow from the adorable Orihime!" Yoruichi cheers and Ichigo turns pale. This was so wrong. He knew that she liked him, but never that it was so serious that she would beat up poor Ishida for him. But at least it seemed like Byakuya had given up, as he were just standing there. Maybe he had finally understood how stupid all this was?

Ichigo gives a relieved sigh, as his respect for Byakuya were returning, but then it withers away again, as he holds his sword up.

"AH! What the hell?" Ichigo screech in panic, as he recognizes that stance.

"Scatter, Zenbon Sakura…"

"Oh, we have the first use of deadly force! It seems like out celebrity captain does not plan to lose our sought after prize!" Yoruichi cheers, and Ichigo were just looking pale at this slaughters, as Kenpachi also decided that to fight against Byakuya seemed like the most fun thing to do right now.

"Is it allowed? Is something like that really allowed?" Ichigo yells in panic, as the rose petals starts to hit dangerous around, and even the audience starts to back nervous away.

"Everything is allowed in the battle for lo… gah!" Urahara is handed a hard elbow to the face, as Ichigo had finally had enough of his love talk. "Stop aiming at my face please…"

"I can't take your damned smug grin you bastard." Ichigo groans, before he returns his attention to the battle field, and he turns paler than ever as he saw the new arrival. Oh no… this was not good! "Ah! I think we should stop now, someone will get killed… really…"

"Oho? Do we have a new contestant for Kurosaki-san?" Urahara asks, while Ichigo, Cero and Grimmjow starts to back nervous away, as Ulquiorra were using time to map out what was going on around him. "You can enter if you wish! We are having a battle with the prize of Kurosaki Ichigo! Be one of the five that stands back in the end and he will be yours!"

"That wasn't the deal! Just a date and a kiss was the deal!" Ichigo yells, as he tries to strangle Urahara again. If he kept talking now Ulquiorra would snap! There was no way Ulquiorra would let this pass!

Ulquiorra looks around to try and figure out what was going on, and he soon decides that he knew enough, as he were sure that those he did not want dead had gotten into hiding. Cero had made his run for it the second he saw him, while Grimmjow grabbed unto Rukia and Orihime and made his escape with them under his arms.

"Enclose… Murciélago"

Ichigo quickly ducks under the table, as the windows were blasted open, and he gives a grin for himself as he can hear Urahara fly screaming off from the shockwave. But as the energy and smoke calms down, Ulquiorra has already reverted back to his normal form, as he did not see anyone there worthy of seeing his release. Then he is about to attack Byakuya, who had used Zenbon Sakura to protect himself from the energy, but before the two of them can start fighting, Ichigo had gotten down to them, and he grabs Ulquiorra's arm hard from attacking, and Byakuya stops his attack as well as Ichigo got in the way. Were Ichigo protecting this man? Is what he thinks, as he did not know that Ichigo were more worried for everyone else than Ulquiorra right now!

"Ok, Ulqui-chan, try to calm down a little… it is just a date…" Ichigo hiccups, as he saw that there was real killer intent in Ulquiorra's face.

"Un-acceptable…" Ulquiorra snorts, and he holds his hand up to send off a Cero, but Ichigo quickly grabs his other hand as well, and to be sure that he did not point fingers at someone, he folds both his hands against his own chest.

"How about you join in too then Ulqui? If you don't want anyone else to win you can just try to win yourself, right?" Ichigo stammers, as he felt like the ones that had not run off already were staring really jealous at Ulquiorra now. "Just don't do anything like this again! Focus on the competition!"

"Is this an order?" Ulquiorra asks, as he understood that Ichigo had to be worried for the women and also the audience that were still watching.

"Yes! It is an order…" Ichigo sobs, before he finally dares to release his hands again, but then he can hear a roar in the distance, and he gives a groan as he understands that the overjoyed Kenpachi had just seen him and decided that this meant that he was one of the contestants as well now.

"Ichigo!" Kenpachi cheers, as he runs towards his goal with his energy released and his sword held up high. Yet he did not count on the fact that Ichigo now had had enough of all of them. Ichigo holds his hand up, and everyone watches a little shocked, as Ichigo sent off his strongest Cero. Yes, to send Cero's off at bothers had become his way of handling all the mess he got dragged into, and it most of the time involved blowing Cero apart in different ways, but now he did not care that Kenpachi was not able to regenerate like Cero could!

"Ah! Ichigo!" Rukia yells, as the startled Kenpachi flew past her and Grimmjow and he flew past the end of the arena, so he was out of the match.

"Ha ha!" Cero laughs, as he gives a grin. "It is fun when I'm not the one who… gah!"

Ichigo sent off a new one, and Cero is almost blown apart, as his neck is barely attached to his body as he falls down. Shit, he had decided to talk when Ichigo were too pissed again. He would not be destroyed as long as Ichigo was alive, and Ichigo certainly still hated him because of the killings and stuff like that.

Everyone just keeps watching nervous, as Ichigo starts to count them. All of them expecting him to shoot at them when he stops at them for a moment. In the end he is left with two options, and he looks over at Byakuya and Chad.

"I shoot both of you, or one of you leaves the stage…" Ichigo finally says, as he starts to build up a Cero again. And Chad decides that it would help Ichigo most if he let it be, so he walks out of the bounds of the area. "…ok… then there is five left… Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Byakuya, Rukia and Orihime."

"Oi… Ichigo… what was that all about?" Rukia yells terrified, as she and Orihime runs over to the tired Ichigo, who felt more and more tired.

"I didn't want more to get hurt, so I leveled out the competition…" Ichigo complains, before he falls backwards, and Ulquiorra quickly catch him before he hit the ground. "I think I should… sleep a little, I feel weirdly tired…"

Ulquiorra nods, as he picks Ichigo gently up, and carries him over to a futon that someone had laid out to the snoring Kon, and he shocks everyone, as he kicks Kon away, and lay Ichigo down there instead. Not caring about the sobbing Kon at all.

"Is he ok?" Rukia asks confused, as they had seen that Ichigo hadn't looked good, but that he was weak enough to fall over?

"He has not slept much lately. He is working hard after all." Grimmjow lies, as he pulls the blanket over the panting Ichigo. It would soon be time to tell Ichigo the truth wasn't it? That he would be unable to travel to the human world on long trips like this? "Hey… Ulquiorra, how about we go on with this? I think Ichigo would have more fun if it went on until the end…"

Ulquiorra just snorts, before he nods. There was truth in that, since Ichigo would be better with some memories to cherish when they had to tell him about the degeneration.

"We'll take a rest for the night then, I'll get beds arranged for everyone." Urahara reassures, as he also saw that Ichigo was in no state to continue this right now. "It is warm here, so everyone lay out over the mountain side and have fun!"

"Screw you." Grimmjow groans, before he is about to lay down beside Ichigo, but he decides against, as Ichigo's sisters had laid down beside him already, as they were worried for him. And the tired Kon was finally pulled back to the bed, as Yuzu pulled him with her. "No place for me huh?"

"You two can sleep over there!" Rukia yells, as she point off in the direction of the giant hole. "Keep away from Ichigo when he is sleeping you bastards!"

Grimmjow is about to start a new cat fight, but he is cut off, as Ulquiorra grabs him and pulls him away. There was no reason to make a mess off things while Ichigo was asleep. When this was over, he would have to teach Grimmjow more tact.

Ichigo gives a groan as he gets slowly up and untangle from the hug of sisters and Kon. What had happened? He had blown Kenpachi and Cero away, and then he had just fallen over.

He gets slowly up, and he looks over the chaos around him.

It seemed that Urahara had in the end invited over Soul Society, Hueco Mundo and the Vizards to a all-out drunken party. Most of the gotei 13 were currently having a drinking contest with the Vizards, while the Hueco Mundo crew was all mostly slushed anyway, since they had no leader to lead them though this empty fight.

"How are you feeling?" Ulquiorra asks, as he sees that Ichigo were getting up again.

"Still a little tired…" He sighs, before he stretches as he was free from his family. "What is going on?"

"The man Urahara Kisuke decided to set the last match for tomorrow, so everyone was allowed to sleep over. Most of them brought sake, and this is the result." Ulquiorra explains, as he feels shame over his own kind, as even Grimmjow and Cero were making fools of themselves. "I will follow this up with strict discipline later."

"That isn't needed Ulqui-chan, it is ok." Ichigo laughs, as he looks over the fields of laughter and future hangovers before them. "It is ok to have fun sometimes."

"I see no meaning in it." Ulquiorra snorts, before he sits down beside Ichigo. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Is there some water or something here? I feel drained!" Ichigo whimpers, and Ulquiorra nods, before he gets up again, and he soon comes back with the drink for Ichigo. "AH! Water has never felt this good before!"

"How long have you been thirsty?" Ulquiorra asks, as he sits down again as he had gotten a second bottle of water, as Ichigo were drinking really fast.

"Huh? Just since the dinner, or…? I did drink a lot then too, I guess I have been really thirsty the entire day…" Ichigo point out, as he thinks over it. "Maybe it is the air here? I get a little thirsty in Soul Society as well, but I feel fine in Hueco Mundo…"

"I will explain it to you when we get home…" Ulquiorra looks away from the confused Ichigo. "I bet you don't want to hear it here when your friends and family can hear it."

Ichigo nods, before he takes a new zip of the water. So there really was something that Ulquiorra and Grimmjow had been hiding from him? Or was it more that he hadn't let them have the chance to tell?

He gives a new yawn, before he leans over to his side, and he just nuzzles content into Ulquiorra's side. Ulquiorra tense at first, before he gives a warm smile, and he brushes Ichigo's hair gently. It seemed that everyone was drunk or asleep now, so no would really react about it.

"I think I'll trust you to do more work in the future, I need to rest more." Ichigo sighs, as he had been working hard lately. He doubted that the others really thought he did much, but he did do a lot. He had to delegate the work in an entire world, and he had to be sure that the rogue hollows kept from eating hollows that were just trying to live in peace, and he had also had to do a lot of executions lately, as the rule of hollows not attacking humans had to be upheld. It really took a lot out of him! But he didn't want to be the sort of lord that made others do his dirty work! If there was a hollow that needed to be destroyed, it was his duty to destroy it! Even if he would be looked at and feared by his people.

Ulquiorra sees that Ichigo seemed to lose his smile again, so he lays his arm over his shoulder before he pulls him closer.

"I work you too hard, I'll split it more up and I think we can give Grimmjow and Nell more work." Ulquiorra whispers, as he kisses Ichigo gently on the forehead.

"I keep wondering about something, why do we only have ten in the Espada? Wouldn't it be better to have more? We would get more work done then!" Ichigo complains, as he looks thoughtful up at the fake skies, which were now dark, as Urahara had arranged it to look like night to help on the drinking mood.

"I guess so, but I don't think to pick new people should be done on a whim." Ulquiorra point out and Ichigo nods understanding. "If it comes down to it, you can pick as many as you want for your Espada, just be sure to pick people you trust."

Ichigo gives a tired yawn while he nods, before he falls tired down on Ulquiorra's lap, and before Ulquiorra can say more, Ichigo falls asleep again.

Slender white fingers starts to brush through bright orange hair, and the always cold Ulquiorra seems weirdly content, as he combs the warm hair the entire night.

He knew Ichigo were too kind. He could easily get Grimmjow or him to do the executions for him, but he didn't want to let anyone do a job he himself felt evil for doing. Ichigo thought that the two of them would feel bad about it too, but the truth was that neither of them would feel even half of the guilt Ichigo did.

Their Ichigo were really too kind, the bright sun of Hueco Mundo.

"Why is Ichi-nii sleeping over your lap?" Yuzu asks confused, as she had woken up and found Ichigo gone from the bed, and then found him sleeping with his head on Ulquiorra's lap.

"Because we talked and he felt tired again." Ulquiorra answers, as he starts to wake the tired Ichigo up as the ones around them all started to wake up again as well.

"You are a really kind person Ulquiorra-san! Since you let him sleep and didn't even move the entire night!" Yuzu cheers, before she runs over to play with the yawning Kon, who were stretching in a sign that he was getting up and all women should come and shower him with love and attention.

Ichigo gives a big yawn as he got up from the soft and cozy lap, and he looks tired around in the room, where everyone were groaning after a night of drinking. If he were lucky Ulquiorra would win because he was the only one that wouldn't have a hangover.

"Good morning everyone! Now we start on the third and final round!" Urahara suddenly cheers, and the entire room breaks into one tired groan. "Will the ones that has come to the final round come here! And you too Kurosaki-san!"

The ones that are called forth gather and Ichigo looks nervous at the stands that had been set out. This was turning into a quiz show wasn't it? Just what the hell would the questions be? Would this prove his suspicion that Urahara had been stalking him?

"Now just walk over to the stand with your name on it, and stand behind it." Yoruichi explains, and everyone does as they were told. Ulquiorra only after Ichigo folded his hands to beg him to go where he was told. "Ichigo is our referee for this one! But of course we have the answers just to be sure that he doesn't pick any favorites among our bachelors and bachelorettes!"

"If you have the answers, why do I have to be a referee?" Ichigo asks, as he was hoping that there would be no embarrassing questions.

"Because to have you in front of them will keep their spirits up." She answers, and Ichigo just nods, as that sort of made sense for him. "We will read the questions, and you all have one minute to write the answer down on the papers before you! There will be three questions, and then the two best will enter the finally question round!"

Ichigo gives a weak smile, as he appreciated the fact that no one could get killed in a quiz at least. He should just sit back and relax with all this now.

"Question 1! What sort of women turns Kurosaki Ichigo on!" Urahara cheers, and Ichigo pummel him merciless to the hard ground, but too late, as game music suddenly came from nowhere, as the counter for answering had been set.

"What the hell sort of question was that you perverted bastard?" Ichigo yells, as he continues to hit him into the ground. "And how could you even have a answer to that yourself?"

"I looked through your room, I found enough proof." Urahara answers, as his grin grows. "I know everything about you, Kurosaki-san…"

"I'll kill you after all this, I promise to find a way to kill you off without endangering the peace…" Ulquiorra pulls the growling Ichigo away from Urahara, as he didn't think it was good for Ichigo to get this exited when he didn't feel so well. "Ah, Ulqui? Did you decide to fuck this as well?"

"No, I already answered." Ulquiorra answers, and Ichigo falls sobbing to the ground. He had no more dignity left!

"Let us get your answers then!" Yoruichi cheers, as Urahara were hiding a little away from Ichigo just to be safe now. "Inoue?"

"Um… I think Kurosaki-kun likes bouncy and cheerful girls that can transform into magical girls!"

"No! Next!"

"Silent and reserved women that brings honor to their husbands…"

"Not at all little Byakuya! Next!"

"Cute girls dressed in a Chappy costume?" Rukia cheers, as she holds up a drawing she had been able to make in the minute they had.

"Why did you suddenly decide to start with fetishes instead of just types?" Ichigo yells in panic, as this was starting to get both sad and depressing!

"Not it at all! Next!"

"Strong types that he can trust in combat." Grimmjow point out, and Ulquiorra nods, as he holds up his own sheet as well. As far as they knew Ichigo didn't care about how a girl looked, or how a man looked, what he liked about a person was their personality.

"Really? That isn't what these magazines tell me…" Urahara stammers, as he looks through a magazine he had brought, and Ichigo looks confused at it. And Urahara is shocked, as Ichigo didn't lunge for him and scream over the destruction of his honor. But he gets the reaction he waited for, as Kon came running in terror.

"My porn!" Kon cries terrified, before he jumps Urahara down. "Give it back! It's mine!"

"I guess the point goes to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra then?" Yoruichi asks, and Ichigo nods, before he pulls Kon away from the struggling Urahara.

"Kon! Kids do not have porn!" Ichigo yells, before he torch the poor Kon's porn right out of Urahara's hands. "Now go to Yuzu and Karin and be nice! I'll talk to you about bringing porn into my room later!"

"Ichigo is so mean!" Kon sobs, before he runs as cutely as he can towards the Kurosaki sisters.

"Unto the next question then!" Urahara cheers, as he gets up with a lot of small scratches in his face. That little brat put up a real fight. "What is Kurosaki-san's favorite pass time when he is not ruling the world of Hollows?"

Ichigo looks clueless at the contestants that were all writing. Just what did he do when he had free time? He really didn't know himself anymore, he had free time? He had had a lot of free time before, but not so much now, so maybe it was from before Urahara meant? He doubted he could get any information about his current life. But this did put the Arrancars out of the game didn't it?

"Ok! Orihime-chan?" Urahara cheers, as he was curious of what they would answer.

"He is probably planning on how to make world peace!"

"I don't think that counts as pass time… he does that as full time job now after all…" Urahara stammers and Orihime gives a cry as she understood she had given the wrong answer again. "Captain Kuchiki then?"

"Flower arrangements…"

"Just what the hell do you think I am?" Ichigo yells furious, as he grabs a stone and toss towards Byakuya, who moves easy away from it. "And what are you after? A perfect wife? What are you here after me for then?"

"I guess we take that as a no…" Urahara stammers, before he motions to Rukia.

"Um… I don't know what he does now, but I do recall that Ichigo used to play the guitar…" Rukia whispers, as she holds her note up.

"That is a good answer Kuchiki-san! Then over to Grimmjow-san!"

"Sleep…" Grimmjow answers, as he had decided that to write that Ichigo spent his free time on his back was not a good idea, so sleep was the next best thing.

"I don't think sleep is a pass time?" Urahara asks, but he decided that it was possible, since at least one from Soul Society had made a carrier out of it. "Well, the last one then… gah!"

All of them look with pity at Ichigo, as Ulquiorra had stated the really sad fact on his note:

"Kurosaki Ichigo does not have free time…"

"I… I think I will give this victory to Kuchiki-san… since I did not count on the last answer…" Urahara stammers, as he had found out from his sister that he did play a lot on the guitar, but he hadn't counted on the fact that Ichigo probably worked most of the time, and didn't have the chance to do anything fun.

"I suddenly feel really depressed Ulqui… why do you do this to me?" Ichigo hiccups, but Ulquiorra just shrugs, as he cleans the slate clean for the next question.

"And the last one is an easy one!" Yoruichi cheers, as she had shooed Orihime and Byakuya away, as there was no chance for them to win anymore and Rukia looks really hopeful, as there was only one question away from the finals! "What is Ichigo's favorite meal!"

Rukia tense, as she had started to hope for a chance to win this, but did she know what food he liked? Of course she did! It was Ichigo! Of course it had to be the rice that his sister made for him all the time! Rukia smiles pleased with herself, as she writes down the answer. There was no way that the Arrancars would know the answer to this! She would win this!

"And the minute is over! Now we will see who enters the final round! If there is a tie in the bottom, there will be an extra question!" Urahara says, as he makes sign for all of them to show at the same time, and Rukia looks confused over at the arrancar's answers, as they had the same one: Claire's homemade lasagna. "Ah, I think you have to judge this one Kurosaki-san… what do you like best? Your sister's homemade rice or Claire's homemade lasagna?"

"Um…" Ichigo stammers, as he looks over at his shocked sister, and the answer was given, as he looks away in shame. "I'm so sorry Yuzu… I am a weak man…"

"Ichi-nii is stupid!" Yuzu yells out, before she runs off, and Karin gives Ichigo the same look that she gave Cero most of the time. There was certainly a beating in his future.

"The winners of this round are Grimmjow and Ulquiorra! They will now get questions until one of them answers wrong!" Urahara says, as the defeated Rukia runs off close to tears.

"Rukia…" Ichigo stammers, as she really looked to be close to tears. He looks from Urahara, who were planning on the questions for the next round. It seemed like there would be a little time before he started it, so it would be time to talk to Rukia.

Ichigo sonnido away before anyone can notice him, and he stops as he sees Rukia hide behind a hill in the distance.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asks, as he sits down on his knees beside her.

"Ah! Ichigo!" Rukia yells in panic, as she jumps up, and she quickly dries her tears. "I got something in my eyes!"

"Come on now, let us get back to the others. There is no need to take this serious at all! It is just a game." Ichigo complains, as he pulls her to her feet again, and she looks blushing down at her hand in his. "It is just a date! If you really want one we can go out and do something one day!"

"You idiot! Why… why would I want that?" Rukia yells embarrassed, as she pulls free from him and runs towards the others again before they can notice that she had been gone. Ichigo were too dense! He made it sound like it was nothing and that really hurt more even thou he wanted to be kind to everyone! She didn't just want any date! She… wanted Ichigo. Everyone wanted Ichigo, but still he did not understand it himself.

"Ok! Last round then! I will ask a question to each of you at the time, and the first to answer wrong will lose!" Yoruichi explains, as she looks at her question note. "Ok! Grimmjow will start! What does Ichigo yell for his release!"

"Grimmjow, harder?" A lot of furious stares, as Yoruichi just look puzzled at him for a little, before she gets the meaning behind the answer, and she laughs over the answer, but she lets it pass. Urahara had really made too many questions with more answers.

"Then for you Ulquiorra! What is the name of Ichigo's parents?"

"Kurosaki Isshin and Kurosaki Masaki." Ulquiorra says, as Ichigo were occupied with trying to strangle Grimmjow, who had once more given away too much.

"Back to Grimmjow! And if you misread the question this time you will be out!" Yoruichi says, as she pulls the furious Ichigo away. "What is Ichigo's favorite animal?"

"Cats of course." Grimmjow answers and she nods, as this was a fact.

"Ichigo has a birthmark on his body! Where is it located?"

"He has?" Grimmjow asks shocked, as he looks over at Ulquiorra. If he didn't know, there was no way that Ulquiorra would!

"A small spot behind his ear." Ulquiorra answers without problems, and both Grimmjow, Rukia and the others runs over to Ichigo to see if this was true, and all of them are shocked to find that there was a spot there, almost like a butterfly.

"Back to Grimmjow then! Who is Ichigo lover?"

Complete silence covers the room, as most were shocked over the question itself, and the other half by the thought that he did have one.

"Um…" Grimmjow starts to stammer, as he looks at the beat red Ichigo, who were getting ready to make a run for it. There was no way he could answer this was there? He knew he was Ichigo's lover, together with Cero and Ulquiorra, but he didn't want to make Ichigo embarrassed by admitting it. "I… don't know… I pass on that question…"

At least he lost to Ulquiorra, that was better than any of the others there.

"And our winner of this round is Ulquiorra Schiffer!" Urahara cheers, and he is about to hold Ulquiorra's arm up, but as he tries to grab for it he sees the light of a Cero and decides that he were too young to die like this.

"This round?" Ulquiorra asks, as he had been under the belief that this was the end of this charade.

"Is there more now?" Ichigo asks, as he just wanted to get home and hug Grimmjow and tell him how much of a man he was for not giving him away and risking everything for his honor.

"Well, there is a extra round we thought of if there was someone not among the favorites to win who won…" Urahara chuckles and Ichigo understood what he meant: if a hollow won, there was an extra round. "And if Ulquiorra don't win that round, there is no winner by default!"

"What is it then?" the losers all cheers exited.

"He has to win a fight against Kurosaki-san!"

Everyone looks from Ulquiorra to Ichigo, and they all cheer out. There was no way anyone could win against Ichigo! Everything would be ok now!

"Ah! I don't want to fight against Ulqui!" Ichigo complains, as he got pushed towards the battle area by an eager crowd that wanted to see him clean the ground with Ulquiorra. "Just stop this already! Can't we just say that he won instead then?"

"Oho? You want him to kiss you that bad? Kurosaki-san?" Urahara snickers, and Ichigo turns beat red, before he lets them push him into the battle. "It will be the same area as the last fight! If you are hit out of this area or just hit out, you will lose the match!"

"What will I win then?" Ichigo asks, as the eager Karin had come with his sword. Everything would be ok! Ichigo could still remain innocent!

"You will win yourself! Think of all the fun there will be on a date with yourself!" Ichigo gives a groan. How come that bastard made him sound like a pervert no matter what he said when his mouth opened? Had he done something to Urahara that had made him hate him so? Was it because he hadn't shown him respect in the start? Was there something his father had done to him in the past that was transferred through generations? Or had he just hit his face so much that it had given him brain damage? "Now fight to the death for me Kurosaki-san! I gave you a chance to protect yourself in the worst case scenario! Thank me later!"

Urahara gives a cry, as Ichigo had quickly come over to him and smashed the hilt of his sword into his smug perverted face.

"I'll thank you now you bastard!" Ichigo yells, before he walks back to the field, and he looks at everyone who was cheering around them. Well, this would be one of the first times he was fighting for show. Could he really get as serious as normal then? He really doubted Ulquiorra would be. "I guess we just fight to give them something to look at then Ulqui, wanna go all out?"

"I expected nothing less." Ulquiorra laughs, as he pulls out his own sword, and Ichigo looks confused at it, as he hadn't noticed before now that it had changed. It was darker somehow. "Did your sword change Ulqui?"

"Yes, because of the destroyed Hōgyoku, I'm not really an Arrancar anymore after all. I am slowly turning back into a Vasto Lord." Ulquiorra explains, and he gives a chuckle as he sees that Ichigo were about to panic. "Do not worry, this is not a bad thing, I should just mention this, I were a lot stronger before I became and Arrancar."

"Wha?" Ichigo stammers, before Ulquiorra starts off, and Ichigo is caught off guard, as he just barely able to get his sword up to fend. "Ah, you are really going for a win aren't you Ulqui-chan?"

"I do not know about the date, but I would enjoy the kiss. So If I win Grimmjow can have the date, and I have the kiss." Ulquiorra laughs, as he moves away to try on a attack from the other side, but Ichigo had gotten over the first shock, and easily pars him. "And the kiss is going to be in front of everyone, I'm counting on that."

"I never knew you were such a bastard." Ichigo laughs, as he understood that Ulquiorra were really going in with all he had. But Ulquiorra was right, when he thought about it, even his energy seemed different now. It had been really dark and depressing the last time they fought, but now it was sort of clearing up. But he didn't know if that was because of him returning to a Vasto Lord, or the fact that he didn't seem to have so much to be down about anymore.

"Oi, don't the two of them seem equally matched so far?" Grimmjow stammers, as they were watching the fierce battle before them. But then the battle goes out of hand, as Ichigo decided that this was really fun, and Ulquiorra decided to go all out, and half of the audience is hit away, as both of them releases their swords. "What the hell you two? It is just a date! Don't kill each other for that!"

They don't know how long the fierce battle continued, until Ulquiorra noticed that Ichigo started to slow down as his energy were fading. He should get this over with fast, since Ichigo wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

Ulquiorra changes for the second release, and before Ichigo gets to make a attack at him, he jumps at him with a pretend attack, and as Ichigo is ready to fend from it, he uses his tail to slap him merciless away, and out of the fighting area.

"And … the winner is Ulquiorra…" Urahara stammers, as he had not expected this. He knew this guy was strong, but was it right that a servant was stronger than the master?

"You bastard! That was playing dirty!" Ichigo groans, as he tries to get up from the mountain he had broken down with his fall, but he fall back again, as his legs had given out.

"You need rest, so I decided to end it quickly." Ulquiorra answers, as both of them returns to normal as Ulquiorra sits down before him to check his condition. "Your fever has returned again…"

"Whose fault is that right now?" Ichigo complains, before he tense, as Ulquiorra had brushed the hair gently out of his face, and before any of the others that had come there to see if Ichigo was ok can react, Ulquiorra kisses Ichigo hard, and the overpowered Ichigo soon melts into the kiss, as he were too used to kiss back when Ulquiorra were being mushy.

"1st price is claimed!" Yoruichi cheers, as she tries to cut though the tension in the building. "And where does the date go?"

"I don't need it." Ulquiorra snorts as he gets up, and he supports the tired Ichigo up as well. "I'm giving it to those who wants it."

Ichigo watches nervous, as everyone that had been a part of the competition and still didn't feel like their dignity had gone completely starts to quarrel over the date again. Ichigo tries to get them to calm down, but he is pulled towards a portal as Grimmjow had lost interest in the battles as well. Cero soon gets bored as well, as he comes skipping with Kon on his shoulder.

"Let us get home King, this place is dangerous!" Cero snickers, as he leans against his twin. "Yah are really too popular King! I can't take yah anywhere!"

Ichigo gives a warm smile, as he for the moment felt like he had all he needed in life around him. He knew that he one day would be able to tell everyone else about it as well, this happy fluttering feeling in his chest, which made him able to feel like he had a place with these creatures he had once seen as enemies.

**Comment if you liked=) Then I might post the next extra chapter soon XD But a warning, that one does involve the greatest crack there is! Gender bender! XD **

**A virus that changes peoples' gender infects Soul Society, and just who gets infected when it spreads to Hueco Mundo? Wait and find out!  
**


	12. Extra 2 Change madness

_Well, here is the last extra chapter ^-^ Some warnings in this... there will be some het, but the pairing is still mainly Grimmjow/Ulquiorra/CeroXIchigo ^-^_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing XD_

* * *

**Change madness**

_Fallen hero side story 2_

Ichigo coughs hard as he was trying his best to get back to the portal he had put up. He had been over to give Urahara a real beating after the entire deal, but before he found him he started to feel sick instead! Right now he felt like his energy faded rapidly, and he started to get really hungry, at the same time that he wanted to puke!

The top Espada present all looks shocked at their lord, as he walks past them and as he were in a corner, he falls over and coughs up the foul taste that he felt in his mouth. Old energy splatters to the ground, as it seemed that the energy he had had just gone bad and forced itself out.

"Oi! Ichigo! Are yah ok?" Cero asks a little worried, as he hadn't seen his other in such a state for a few years now. "Did yah eat something bad?"

Ichigo just shakes his head hard, as he rests his head against the cold walls, while he pants tired. He felt like he would die!

"Is it your energy that is polluted?" Ulquiorra asks, as he sits down beside him and rubs his back gently.

"I think so… I just got sick, and then really hungry… I'm still hungry." Ichigo whispers, as he continues to cough until almost all of his stored up energy fades, and he falls tired forwards. "Really… really hungry…"

Ulquiorra holds his hand out to store up some the great amount of energy in their castle, and as he felt there was enough, he leans gently over Ichigo's shoulder, and feeds it to him before he continue to rub his back gently.

"Does it feel better now Itsygo?" The sobbing Nell asks, as she had been worried for Ichigo! But Grimmjow held her from being a bother. He had talked about this with Ulquiorra, and they knew it could happen to Ichigo soon.

"I feel better…" He laughs tired, before he fall to the floor, and he had fainted before he even hit the ground.

Grimmjow leans down and picks Ichigo gently up, before he starts to carry him towards his bedroom. It wouldn't be easy, now that they had to tell Ichigo that he had to stop going to the other worlds.

Ichigo had no idea how long he had been out when he woke up again. He sits slowly up in his bed, and he looks over at Grimmjow, who sits silently by his bed.

"Grimm." He whispers, as he still felt tired, and he lies down again as Grimmjow comes closer to check his temperature. "What happened to me?"

"You have been too much to the human world Ichigo, you remember what we said about the effects leaving this world has on hollows…" Grimmjow starts and Ichigo nods before he closes his eyes. "If you keep traveling there so much, you might give in to the hunger one day, and attack someone…"

"I know… I might have hoped that I would be an exception to the rules. I usually am." Ichigo laughs, as he feels like he wanted to cry. The thought of going crazy and not being able to blame it all on Cero wasn't something he had wanted to ever think about!

"Not this time Ichigo." Grimmjow whispers, as he gives a sigh, and leans down to lay his arms around Ichigo. He really hated it when he made those pain-filled faces. "But it will just mean that you can't be there for longer times, it doesn't mean that you can't be there."

"Are you trying to cheer me up?" Ichigo asks, as Grimmjow never seemed to want him to go to the human world at all, so this was not like him to support him in continuing to go there.

"Of course I am!" He snorts, as he places a gentle kiss on Ichigo's forehead. "I'm a psychopath, but that don't mean I like to see you making such pathetic faces."

"Well I am sorry for making pathetic faces!" Ichigo shocks Grimmjow, as he pulls him down in the bed and snuggles closer to his broad chest. "I'll hide my pathetic face this way… just don't move and you won't see it, ok?"

Grimmjow nods, before he lays his arm safely over Ichigo's side, as he pulls him gently into an embrace. Then he looks sad up, as he could feel the weak shivers go through his body from Ichigo hidden sobs.

He hated to see this weak side of his King, but he knew that he felt a little happy as well, as he knew that he was one of the only two who would be allowed to see this side. But if he had had the power, he would remove everything that made Ichigo cry. If he knew it would have helped, he would even have removed his human family and all the shinigamis that he cared for! Even If he knew Ichigo would hate him over everything in the world afterwards.

Soon the sobbing stops and he pulls the blankets better over Ichigo as he understood that he had fallen asleep again.

"You know Ulquiorra… he wouldn't have been this weak right now if it hadn't been for the fact that you beat him up?" Grimmjow complains, as he looks over at the silent part of the room, who had been standing by the door the entire time. "Seriously… I knew you were a strong bastard, but I didn't think you were on par with Ichigo as he is now…"

"I was stronger before I became an Arrancar." Ulquiorra answers, as he walks over to see how Ichigo were. "With the Hōgyoku gone, my old power returns over time, I don't have half of them back yet."

"Shouldn't you have taken the role as king then? At least Ichigo would get more rest as the 1st Espada instead." Grimmjow points out, as it sounded scarily like Ulquiorra actually were the strongest of them.

"He didn't fight me seriously. If Ichigo had fought me while protecting someone, he would beat me no matter what." Ulquiorra explains, as he brushes the long orange hair gently. "And he is stronger than me, he just hasn't used any time to learn to control his new powers yet, he just keeps on fighting blindly like he has always done."

"Heh, I guess I have to keep training myself if I am ever to hope that I will rise in rank?" Grimmjow laughs nervous, as he really didn't know if Ulquiorra was speaking the truth or just being modest.

"I doubt you ever will Grimmjow." He snorts, before he walks out, and leaves Grimmjow wanting to smash his smug emotionless face through the wall. "Cero will continue ruling in his place for now, just be here with him and be sure that he rests, and feed him when he wakes up."

Grimmjow nods, as he felt a little hit by the last order. He had forgotten to give Ichigo food while he was awake, that was probably why he fainted again so fast.

What happened to hollows that traveled to the human world was that the weak ones would be ok, and could with no trouble live on the energy of the food he ate. But strong hollows would start to reject that sort of weak energy, and without knowing it start to crave for stronger living energy from either strong humans or shinigami, or even other hollows. Ichigo were the strongest hollow, so it was natural for his body to start urge for stronger energies like that. Grimmjow also felt it when he was there, he were just more used to fighting it.

He would have to do his best to learn Ichigo fight it as well, so he could spend more time with his loved ones. But other than that, it seemed that it would be smarter to just tell his friends to come there when they wanted to visit, and send others off to get things Ichigo wanted.

Grimmjow gives a tired sigh, before he collects Ichigo into his embrace, and he just holds gently unto him as there was nothing else he could do right now. He would hold unto him, even if he went crazy, he would keep a hard hold of Ichigo, even thou he were sure that he liked this gentle King more than an eventual crazy and hungry one they might get, so he would protect both Ichigo's body and mind, as best as he could.

"How is the King doing?" The bored Cero asks, as he was once more tossed over the throne, while he read some porn he had stolen from the crying Kon's side of their shared room. He hated to watch porn! It was more fun when he could just get some himself, but he had come to the point that he really didn't like it now if it wasn't Ichigo! And Ichigo hadn't given in for a long time now!

"He is sleeping again." Ulquiorra answers, as he grabs the book from his King, and before Cero or Kon can complain, it goes up in flames. "I will not give you more warnings, next time you do not sit with dignity on your King's throne, I will either beat you or your partner in crime into a pulp, so do not make me have to do the extra work."

Cero gives a nervous gulp, as he nods together with the terrified Kon. There was something wrong with that guy. Cero hadn't had any fear for him before, but he had won against Ichigo in a fair fight! He did not want to risk that himself, since he himself knew that when it came to powers, he were not as strong as Ichigo himself.

"Wah! He is getting scarier… do you think he hates us for fooling Ichigo into that contest?" Kon whimpers, as he was hanging over the side of the throne as Ulquiorra walked away.

"Why should he? He won the damned thing didn't he? I was looking forward to going to a movie! And also the ice cream! Now I just have a cold throne left and a lot of boring days before me!" He complains, before Kon finally decides to point out the obvious:

"He doesn't make Ichigo sit on the throne all the time, why do you have to?" Cero tense, as he just looks blankly into the air. Had Ulquiorra ever said that he had to sit on the throne the entire time? He had just said to take the throne, and to sit right in it.

Cero turns beat red, as he can hear Chad and Chibi laugh over the thing that all of them had found funny for a long time now. No one had told Cero to sit on the throne at all when there weren't guests there.

He gets up from the throne, and with the laughter at his back, he makes his escape from the throne room. He would kill someone! He didn't know who! But someone would die for this!

"When it comes down to it that guy really is a lot like Ichigo isn't he?" Chad stammers, before he looks down on Kon. "He won't hurt anyone will he?"

"I don't know. I'm just happy that I am safe here." Kon point out, before he sees some of the girls in the distance, and before Chad can talk more to him, he runs off. But he is sure that after he had called for them, he stumbles a few times and he fakes a few tears before he gets back up to run towards them, and with his plan perfectly thought trough, the girls comes running to greet him, all of them hugging him worried as they dry his tears away.

Yes, this was the perfect life he had hoped for! He knew that the day would come when he grew up and looked like Ichigo, but he would just be sure that all the girls still thought of him as their little boy, and he would be spoiled all he wanted even then!

Ulquiorra looks after the escaping Cero, as he hadn't gotten far away before he ran off. Honestly, that gang was too relaxed and stupid. He had no idea why he was even trying to deal with them! He is about to walk back to his own room, when he can feel that Ichigo had woken up again, and he also felt that Grimmjow were sleeping, so he walks back to Ichigo's room, where the panting Ichigo were starved, but didn't have the heart to wake Grimmjow up.

"Ulqui-chan…" Ichigo whispers, as he looks up at Ulquiorra, who were already storing up some energy for Ichigo, that had been told to not do it himself, since he would just make energy that would get forced out again when he were in this state.

Ulquiorra walks over to the other side of the bed, and sit down beside Ichigo, before he leans over and feeds him all the energy that Ichigo can take right now. Ichigo soon falls asleep again, and Ulquiorra gives him a gentle kiss before he leaves him to sleep.

He hoped Ichigo would get better soon. He was used to it, but he still didn't like to see him this weak. And he had started to feel like it might be his fault, since he was the one who went all out. He had no idea what had gotten over him. He had just decided that he really wanted to win, both to have more time with Ichigo and to break the weak hope his friends had to ever become his mates. So weird, he weren't a person to feel such urges, he really didn't know if he liked feeling like that, but he liked less the feeling of guilt that grew inside him.

He would have to say sorry to Ichigo when he was back to full strength. It wouldn't be easy, but he would do his best to get the words forth.

"A strange virus?" Ulquiorra asks, as he had decided to let Cero off for a day and had taken charge himself, and Chad had just come to tell him the news from soul society. "What sort of virus?"

"I'm not sure how to explain it…" Chad stammers, as he had not really expected such a virus to even exist. It was more like something from a bad hentai. "So I brought Kuchiki-san to explain it, but she seems to have gotten infected as well, so she fell ill on the way…"

"If she is infected with something you should not have let her enter!" Ulquiorra complains, as he sees the tired shinigami hanging under Chad's arm. "If you know the situation you tell me! Send her back right away!"

Chad is about to comply as it sounded like what he should do, when the confused Ichigo comes running to see what Ulquiorra was yelling at Chad for, and he quickly notices the form that hung under Chad's arm.

"Rukia!"

Ulquiorra quickly reacts, and he grabs Ichigo's arm to keep him from moving closer.

"If it is a virus we do not want it to spread…" Ulquiorra orders, and Ichigo is about to complain, when Chad puts Rukia down against the wall to let her sit better. "If our king got infected it would be a problem."

"It is not something deadly or anything…" Chad stammers, as he understood that Ulquiorra might be overreacting a little. "The science apartment is already on it, and they promised a cure soon if it didn't pass over by itself."

"Just what sort of virus is it then?" Ichigo asks worried, as he were fighting all the impulses in his body that told him to run over to protect Rukia, but then it starts to dawn on him, as the embarrassed Rukia would not meet his gaze at all. "Rukia… when did you become a man?"

"Shut up you bastard!" Rukia yells embarrassed, as he kicks his shoe hard at Ichigo's face, and before Ulquiorra or Chad gets to stop them, they go into a yelling spree.

"It changes genders?" Ulquiorra asks, as he understood that if it went through touch, Ichigo were already gone.

"Yes. It seems to have infected a few of the captains and lieutenants in Soul Society, and they wanted to warn us too, just in case." Chad stammers, as he really hoped he wasn't infected. He was hoping that the fact that he was human would save him this time. "It doesn't seem to go through touch, but air, and the science department said that a few people might be immune."

"I am going to Soul society." Ichigo cheers, and he is about to open a gate to be able to see just who had gotten infected, when he is stopped by a furious Rukia, who sits on top of him to get him to keep there. "Oi! Let me go Rukia! Your brother is infected too isn't he? With this reaction I know he has to! I am so going there and laugh in his face! Or is it Renji?"

"Among the captain it is captain Ukitake, Hitsugaya, Komamura and Kurotsuchi! My brother has not left the mansion so it is not known!" Rukia complains, as Ichigo's need to run in had faded. He could on one hand have something to laugh off for the rest of his life, or he would really be put of women for the rest of his life. "Renji were infected as well, but brother ordered him to keep in the mansion so he wouldn't bring shame on the sixth squad!"

Ichigo hits his face hard into the ground, as he had a feeling that Rukia did not want to think about the obvious right now. If her brother wasn't infected and kept an infected Renji in the mansion and none of them had been seen again? It wasn't advanced math!

"Who else then?" Ichigo sobs, as this was just getting weird. He hoped his world were safe, they didn't even know if it would infect hollows.

"Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Hisagi and Hanatarou." She explains, and Ichigo tries to keep his laughter in, as he imagined Ikkaku as a woman, and a really pissed Yumichika who had wanted to become more beautiful as well. "But it is still affecting people, since it has also worked on me too."

"But we haven't had a case of it here, so wouldn't it be best if you went back before it did spread here?" Ichigo stammers, and Rukia is about to start yelling at him for not being thankful that he had come there in his condition, when they hear a thud behind them, and both turn in terror, as Ulquiorra had fainted to the ground.

There was no way!

"Ulquiorra…?" Ichigo stammers, as he leans down to sit beside him as he tries to check how his condition was. He was panting hard, and he seemed to be in pain. "Chad! Get Vlad!"

"He'll be ok Ichigo…" Rukia stammers, as he is a little shocked over Ichigo's sudden panic over Ulquiorra's wellbeing. Did Ichigo really care so much for this guy? "The same thing happened to me too! He'll be fine soon!"

Ichigo hesitates a little, before he lifts Ulquiorra gently up and starts walking to Ulquiorra's room.

He should let Ulquiorra rest, and at least be sure that no one saw Ulquiorra in this state. In his eyes, Ulquiorra were a strong person, almost untouchable by anyone. To see Ulquiorra like this made his chest hurt.

"Oi! What happened?" Grimmjow comes waling. As he had woken up with no Ichigo, he had come to look for him, and now he found him running down the hallway with Ulquiorra in his arms? But Ichigo just ran past him, and he is left to talk with the worried Chad and Rukia, who were both trying to figure out why Ichigo had not seemed as panicking over Rukia turning into a man as Ulquiorra probably turning into a woman. "What happened to you, shinigami?"

"Screw you Arrancar." Rukia snorts back, as he looks over at Chad. "Shouldn't someone go and tell the hollows that there is a virus loose?"

"What virus?" Grimmjow stammers, as he looks from Rukia and after Ichigo. "I… I think I am going to go and hide in my room for a while if it involves what I think it is…"

"No one is running off!" Ichigo growls, as he kicks Grimmjow hard down upon his return. "I left Ulquiorra in a safe place! No one is going to disturb him, and we will get this sorted out before it goes out of hand!"

"Are you protecting your mommy?" Grimmjow snickers, but he is rewarded with a new hard hit to the face, as Ichigo did not find this amusing at all. "I'll be nice, so just stop kicking my butt outside of battles…"

"Chad, go and get Vlad. Rukia, you'll be here to help us with communication with Soul Society." Ichigo mostly orders, and both Chad and Rukia nods, as they didn't feel like there was any use in making Ichigo mad now. "Grimmjow… just… please don't get infected… no matter what… don't get infected!"

"I don't get what is going on… please explain to me, and I will do my best to not get infected." Grimmjow stammers, as he had understood enough of this to know that he did not want to get infected either.

Rukia is set to explain everything to Grimmjow, as Ichigo walked off to gather everyone to warn them, but as he closed in on the throne room, the racket warned him that it might already be too late.

"Someone has to fix this! My brother can't keep looking like this!" William cries terrified, as he were trying to keep the now female Vlad from blowing kisses at the boys that were close. "Stop it big brother!"

"Come on William, it isn't that bad, and it will pass soon." Vlad laughs, as she were busy checking up the tired Claire, who had found herself a man by all this.

"How do you know?" Ichigo asks, as he hovers over the nervous Vlad, who laughs as she understood that she had been found out. "You have something to do with this don't you?"

"Not really, I just found some of the old scientist's stuff, it seems that the virus has been taken by someone, but by the information that was left by it, it will soon pass, and everyone will turn back to normal. It also just infects certain people, but the scientist hadn't been able to figure out how it worked." Vlad laughs, before she gets out of Ichigo's grip and goes over to bother the beat-red Chad, who was looking for an escape way in panic.

Ichigo gives a tire sigh. There was nothing to do than to wait and see how this would go then? He just hoped he himself would not get infected. Then he would have to hide himself for the entire time or get jumped by Grimmjow and Cero.

"Rukia, you should get this information to Soul Society, and also send an excuse for me, I will try my best to fix any damage all this might have caused." Ichigo sighs, and Rukia nods, before he and Ichigo walks into the communicator room. "You are taking all this well Rukia, if I had suddenly been changed into a woman I would go into a panic…"

"I resigned to the fact when I felt sick. I will just do my best to turn back was what I thought." Rukia complains, and Ichigo chuckles as Rukia really made it sound too simple. "And Renji made a real racket, I want more dignity than him!"

"You have always had more dignity than him Rukia, don't worry about that." Ichigo laughs, as he hits the blushing Rukia on the back. "I'll set up the communication for you, please don't give away Vlad on this, someone will kill him then."

"I'll just say that someone stole the virus left by the late Szayael Aporro." Rukia says, and Ichigo nods thankful. And he lets Rukia talk to the worried Unohana on the other side, as he thinks over this for himself. If it had been stolen, it had to mean that either someone from soul society had come over and stolen it, or that someone with them had stolen it, and taken it to soul society? And if they didn't find out whom, there was a chance that it might happen again.

But it all came down to the fact that he had no idea who would gain from something like this!

If it was a plan to take down Soul Society or Hueco Mundo it had to be the dumbest one ever! The only thing this would end in was pain and a lot of laughter and humiliation! In the entire world there was no one he knew that was so deranged!

Or…?

Rukia finishes his report, before he turns nervous towards Ichigo, who were now hitting his head hard against the wall over something.

"Oi, are you ok Ichigo?" Rukia asks nervous, as he wondered if Ichigo was getting sick as well. He had been shocked enough to see Renji as a woman, he really didn't think he wanted to see the same happen to Ichigo! But it wasn't that he didn't think Ichigo would look good, as there was a chance that Ichigo would look really good! And if it came down to that he didn't know if he could contain himself at all! So he really hoped that Ichigo didn't turn into a woman before he turned back himself!

"I might know who spread the virus… I'll find him and punish him according…" Ichigo groans, as he stops hitting his head as it had started to hurt a little. "Let us just try and keep our heads cool until this is done, then I will stab him in the back and tear his head off while he isn't looking!"

Rukia nods nervous, as he by those words understood who was to blame. There was only one person alive that Ichigo would say those things about, and that was his hollow self. So far Rukia hadn't seen one person beside Kon that actually liked the guy.

The two of them walks back to the throne room, where the tired Espada were all gathered. Minus Ulquiorra and Vlad, as Vlad had decided to use this chance to run off and try out his new body. Ichigo understood that easily by finding his brother crying in a corner, with the worried Chibi trying to cheer him up.

"So, as far as we know, Ulquiorra, Vlad and Claire are infected?" Ichigo asks Grimmjow as they met up before the meeting table, and the tired Grimmjow nods. This was not fun at all! He had never in his life felt more terrified! He did not want to turn into a woman! He would rather die! And if it even took out Ulquiorra there was little hope for him wasn't it?

Ichigo is about to ask more, when he senses his demented twin enter the room, and before Cero can have the chance to understand that he had been found out, Ichigo grabs him hard and force him against the wall. And the disappointed look Cero gave him as he understood that he were still normal, gave Ichigo all the proof he needed, and he calls forth his sword to once and for all maim the bastard.

"Ah! Ichigo! What are you doing?" Rukia yells in panic, as Ichigo were really about to send off an attack that would slice the guy in half, and Ichigo is pulled off the nervous Cero by a joint effort of Rukia, Chad and Grimmjow.

"Thank you!" Cero mocks, before he makes his escape, but as he got down the room he is grabbed hard by someone coming the other way, and he gives a groan as he is forced hard into the ground by a powerful Cero. He is about to get up again for a counter attack as he was let loose, but he is unable to, as he together with the rest of the room had gone silent over the newly arrived Ulquiorra.

More slender than before, and her hair had also grown, as it reached halfway down her back. Her face were also thinner, and even the cold look sort of felt like a turn on now, and because she were not under endowed, the uniform were also showing a lot of stomach. Perfect, pale and slender stomach...

Cero didn't know how long he laid there and stared in awe at the guy he usually hated with a passion, when a bright light got him back to his senses, and he gives an un-dignified scream, as Ulquiorra sends a new Cero off to take off his arm.

The she kicks the thorn arm away, before she walks over to the gulping Ichigo. Who were not really sure what to think or even say right now. His chest was thumping like mad, and he probably felt breath taken for the first time in his life.

"What is the situation?" Ulquiorra's voice hadn't really changed much on the emotions side, but it was in a weaker tone. "Is Vlad working on it?"

"Eh… um… oh! He already knows what it is! It will go over soon!" Ichigo finally cheers, as he in the end understood that Ulquiorra were talking to him. And he keeps laughing really nervous as he understood that the ones that were not staring at Ulquiorra were now staring really shocked at him. Were Ichigo blushing? "I… I'm leaving this to you! I'll bring Cero in for healing!"

And Ichigo grabs an arm and runs off.

"Oi… what can you do with just my arm you bastard!" Cero yells, as Ichigo had just run off with his arm and not him. Cero gets slowly up, and leaves them with a few words before he follows after Ichigo: "Such a brat, blushing and running off when he is in love…"

"In love?" Half of the ones there yell, as the still emotionless Ulquiorra didn't seem to understand what was going on. For her gender didn't matter much. The others might feel embarrassed over her change, but she didn't mind since her powers still remained the same.

"You bastard Ulquiorra…" Grimmjow growls, as he had been amazed at her beauty as well, but it had all been washed away when he understood that Ichigo had just run blushing off over someone else than him! Not enough that Ulquiorra had won the date, now the bastard were winning Ichigo's heart as well? "Don't you have any shame? Showing yourself in such a form?"

"No, I find no problem in it." Ulquiorra looks over at the nervous Rukia. "Please give me the new details, Ichigo did not explain much."

Rukia starts to explain it all, as he did not want to have a Cero fired in his face also. This guy was really mental! Really beautiful as a woman, but mental! But this did give a hope didn't it? If Ichigo blushed so much by seeing Ulquiorra like this, did that mean he liked girls? Then the Arrancars had no chance!

"I see, I will go and find Ichigo then, you keep peace here Grimmjow." Ulquiorra says, and before Grimmjow can get his head around the fact that Ulquiorra should not be the one with Ichigo now, she is already gone. Leaving the poor Grimmjow almost heart broken. His little Ichigo liked women!

"Ah! Don't go new big sister!" Kon cries, as he had been down the other hallway as Ulquiorra had left, and they all watches nervous, as the cheering Kon passes the hallway before them, before there is a scream, and the kid is shoot down the hallway by a Cero.

Complete silence, as no one dares move before the echoes of Ulquiorra's steps were gone. Then Rukia, Chibi and Claire run to see if Kon were ok. And by just luck it seemed he had been barely saved by Vlad, who had been coming back to see how things were going.

"Who was that dazzling beauty with no love for kids?" She laughs, as she toss the crying Kon over to Rukia, who grabs him as he recognized her, but then Kon goes over to crying as he understood that his dear Rukia had also fallen victim to this new curse, so he jumps over to the confused Vlad.

"It is Ulquiorra. She is not happy right now." Rukia stammers and Vlad laughs a little nervous. Could the reason she fired the kid off be that she saw that she were coming? Since this might have been her fault a little. "Is there really no cure for this other than to wait?"

"Well, there is one thing, but I doubt any of you want to do it." Vlad laughs and all of them look curious at her. "The effects will last less if the infected has sex with someone… I have no idea what that Szayael was thinking about. But this will last one week after infection, but if you have sex with someone, it will just last some hours, and the one that has sex with the person has a bigger chance of getting infected."

"Ha ha… then I guess there is no chance for that one…" Chibi laughs nervous, as he really didn't think that Ulquiorra would jump anyone.

"You are right. We will just wait for the week to go by then." Rukia sighs. There was no way that Ichigo would ever go to bed with Ulquiorra, and he doubted that there were any of the others that would do so either.

But should he tell this to Soul Society? He doubted that it would be told past the captains as it was not the most moral way of curing something.

"Where is Grimmjow-sama?" Chibi asks confused, as Grimmjow had been with them for a second ago, but were gone now. "Maybe he was worried for Ichigo as well? I wonder if he would be happy if Ichigo changed?"

"What do you mean with that?" Rukia and Chad both yells, and the nervous Chibi backs away to hide behind Claire and Vlad.

"The… the two of them are… I mean, they are lovers aren't they?" Chibi whimpers before Vlad or Claire can stop him, and Rukia and Chad looks with him at something that could be described as burning rage. "Ah! My fault! I was mistaken! Don't listen to anything I say! Please!"

Rukia and Chad walks off before Vlad has a chance to invent an excuse, and Chibi gives a sob as he falls to his knees. Everyone was so scary! And he had just given away his Lord's secret hadn't he? He kept forgetting that the humans and shinigamis didn't know about his relationship with Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Cero! Wah! He would get killed! He would lose his arm as well wouldn't he?

Ichigo hits his head hard into his pillow, as he were doing his best to cool his head down a little, while the pissed Cero were busy trying to heal his arm again. He had chased Ichigo though half of the castle before he got his arm back! That guy was really a kid weren't he? Getting flustered when he saw a woman he liked! After all, Ichigo had never been the advancing part. He mostly just got jumped down by people and rode their impulses to the end.

"If yah liked her that much yah could just tell her and get it on! The bastard usually sleeps with yah anyway, so what is the problem?" Cero complains, as he had gotten some muscles healed and the arm at least hung there by itself. "Then the bastard will know his place and yah can lose yer virginity! It is a win win situation!"

"I really hate you sometimes…" Ichigo groans, as he was trying his best to find any logic against those words.

Then the door opens, and Ichigo tries to fade further down into the bed as he saw Cero wave as he walked grinning out. He did not want to be here! He was weak! He was too weak!

"Ichigo, are you feeling ok?" Ulquiorra leans down to check his temperature. And she is a little confused, as Ichigo seemed really uncomfortable. "Ichigo?"

"I'm fine Ulqui... Don't worry about me… just go and work… I'll lie here for a week and just… stare at my bed…" Ichigo stammers and he tense, as Ulquiorra leans down over him, and he feels the soft weight on his back.

"You are being childish Ichigo. If you have been infected there is nothing to hide for…" Ulquiorra complains, and she grabs him hard by the shoulder and forces him around, but as she does, Ichigo grabs her hard as well, and before she knows it, she is forced back on the bed. "Ichigo?"

"Um… I…" Ichigo stammers, as he feels his face flush up again. Just what was he doing! This was not something he should do or usually even thought of doing! But Ulquiorra looked too enticing like this! And since it was Ulquiorra, the person who jumped him on a regular basis, he sort of thought that it wasn't anything wrong in turning the tables!

"I thought we already decided that you are years too early to try and top me." Ulquiorra chuckles, as she started to understand what was going on. Ichigo were really adorable wasn't he? He did have some weak hopes that he could top now and again, and it was her duty each time to put their King down to his own level again in bed.

Ichigo almost feels like the veins in his head pops. That was right. This was the infuriating fact that made him now feel like he had full right in jumping Ulquiorra wasn't it? The bastard kept undermining his authority in bed. But now the tables were turned weren't they? He would have his revenge!

Ulquiorra is about to get up from the bed again, when Ichigo grabs her arms hard, and before Ulquiorra can really get what was happening, Ichigo has tied her hands up behind her back with her belt.

"Heh, I guess you are right, but that does not mean I will not try." Ichigo snickers, as he leans down and kisses the genuinely panicking Ulquiorra on the neck, before he licks a trail down to the heaving chest. "And I doubt it will be hard for you to try and escape, but think about how hurt I can get, when I am defenseless like this."

"You can be really devious too can't you?" Ulquiorra snorts, before she tense, as Ichigo starts to open her jacket slowly, and it is soon pulled down over her shoulders, as Ichigo starts to tend to the tender and pale chest, and as he feels Ulquiorra shiver under him, he gives a grin to her as he traces the number on her chest with his tongue.

"If I want to." Ichigo answers, as he quite enjoys the look on Ulquiorra's face right now. He had never seen Ulquiorra look this emotion-filled before. He sort of liked it, and it made him feel a hundred times more excited about this! Could he finally be able to see some more emotions from Ulquiorra? Would he see a more human side from her?

"Then I guess you won't hold this against me?" Ulquiorra is able to get her bound hands to the side under her, and she starts to build up a Cero aimed for Ichigo's shoulder. If this was how he wanted to play there was no other choice than to get him immobilized and then just never speak off it again.

Ulquiorra is about to send it off, when Ichigo grabs her hand hard, and she is shocked, as Ichigo uses his powers to not only deflect but to disarm the entire Cero easily. How come Ichigo fought her harder now than he had when they were set to fight by Urahara Kisuke? Was this something Ichigo really burned that much for?

"Try and behave Ulqui-chan, I'll take good care of you, so don't be afraid." Ichigo reassures, as he uses a kido spell on her hands to be sure that she couldn't send off a new Cero against him. "I bet you regret getting them to teach me all that kido now? You even congratulated me on the fact that it was stronger than your Cero."

Ulquiorra gives a snort, as that was true. Ichigo's kido were too strong for her to even dream of escaping it. Ichigo gives a grin before he kisses the pissed Ulquiorra gently on the lips, and she is about to say something to get Ichigo to stop, when Ichigo Is able to pull her hakama off, and he gives a pleased smile, as he is sure that there was genuine terror displayed in Ulquiorra's face. Maybe this wasn't so bad? He would really enjoy this more than he had ever thought he would do when he went to bed with his first female.

Ichigo starts to get himself undressed, as he waits for Ulquiorra to deny him in any way, but she didn't say anything, as she just looked with her usual stern look at him. But there was more emotion in those eyes than usual, as he was sure that Ulquiorra were actually shivering as well. He lays over her, before he starts to do trace kisses all over her exposed body, and he is pleased as Ulquiorra starts making sounds that actually sounded like she were enjoying it. It sounded like small adorable hiccups that just turned him on.

"Hey, you look really beautiful you know…" Ichigo suddenly whispers, as he looks right down at the shocked Ulquiorra, who for the first time in centuries feels herself blush, and Ichigo gives a warm smile, before he leans down to kiss her, and he is happy as she kisses back.

From there on Ichigo acted on instinct, as he did his best to do what he could to make Ulquiorra lose all her composure. And as the two of them were joined together, Ichigo is a little overwhelmed by the cute cries that Ulquiorra could make, as she gave small whimpers that made him twice as excited as he had been before.

But other than the desperate cries, Ulquiorra said nothing. Even as tears ran down her cheeks she didn't say anything, but Ichigo didn't mind, as she wrapped her arms hard around him, and as he continued his pushes, she cried in such a sweet voice into his ear.

This was not good. He had just started this to get back at Ulquiorra, but as it was now, he… might be losing to Ulquiorra again.

Ichigo brushes the messy hair out of her face as he moves her away from his shoulder, and as he had taken a good look at the delicate face, he swallows up the next cry with a forceful and loving kiss, that Ulquiorra took the invitation for, and they kiss passionate as the heat built inside them.

Then Ichigo breaks the kiss, as he feels the end close in, and he pushes them both over the edge, as he enjoys the sight and sounds of the crying, almost whaling Ulquiorra under him.

Ulquiorra clutches hard to Ichigo, as she tries to catch her breath again, and she is about to try and get untangled from him, when he suddenly turns her around.

"Ichigo?" She asks confused, as he lays over her again, and he brushes the hair off her shoulder before he places a gentle kiss. "What..?"

"You'll get better soon, but I haven't had enough of you." Ichigo whispers, as he bites her gently on the neck, and he gives a pleased grin as he earns a gasp from her. "I'll keep going until I can't move anymore Ulqui-chan. Until then, keep making those beautiful cries for me."

Ulquiorra is about to complain, but too late, as Ichigo had already made his move again. She had not seen this side of Ichigo before, maybe she had been wrong to say that he did not have the power to be on top? Right now he was doing a wonderful job of it.

Ichigo had really grown up well hadn't he? Her Ichigo.

"Even if the two of them have been gone for the night it does not mean that anything has happened!" Rukia yells, as he was waiting for Ichigo to return after the mess the night before. Honestly! There was no way Ichigo would desire a cold person like Ulquiorra!

"I think so as well…" Chad whispers, as he also did not want to think about Ichigo with that emotionless temptress. "Ah, Ichi… go?"

The entire room goes silent, as the King of Hollows had just changed title to the Queen of hollows. Ichigo's hair was longer, and she had taken it out of her hair tie to lie over her shoulder. Her face was slender, as was her body, and her chest equally sized as Ulquiorra's had been.

And behind her Ulquiorra came walking, to everyone's utter shock he were back to his old self, and neither of them knew that the others knew what this meant.

"I got infected as well it seems… you guys don't have to stare so about it!" Ichigo complains, as she looks nervous from the almost crying Rukia to the laughing Cero, who had heard from Vlad what could cure this thing. This was priceless! Ichigo had finally claimed his place as King in bed as well! And then ended up as a Queen! He loved this! His plan had worked perfect! Life was no longer boring! "Oi! I didn't react at you changing Rukia! Don't give me that look!"

"Ichigo… you didn't…?" Rukia finally stammers, and Ichigo just looks clueless at him, as he seemed to be both ashamed and shocked over something.

"Did what?" She asks, and she is about to ask more, when Grimmjow comes over to them and pulls them both to the side to explain to them just what they had just proved to the entire throne room.

"To cure this early one has to have sex, afterwards the virus might infect the one you have sex with…" Grimmjow explains, and he is a little shocked as even Ulquiorra looked ashamed away to not meet his gaze. "Honestly you two… I'm not sure if I should feel sad or proud about this…"

"Feel proud for me or I will smash your face in." Ichigo complains, as she still was not able to feel embarrassed about this. It might just mean that she was basically a youth down under the entire hollow stuff, since she now felt really proud over finally being on top! And with a beautiful woman too!

"Is it just me or are you really, really proud about this Ichigo?" Grimmjow stammers, as Ichigo were just grinning her brattiest grin. Honestly, Ichigo were too adorable weren't she? If he had known he would be this happy for finally fucking something he would have gotten a girl for him ages ago! "You are too cute Ichigo…"

Grimmjow gives a defeated sigh, before he leans over and hugs the confused Ichigo hard. He wanted to pull Ichigo with him and have his way with her! But then again he still did not want to end up like a woman! If it hadn't been for that he would have had Ichigo bent over for the next week!

"Oi! Get your hands off Ichigo!" Rukia yells in a panic, as it to him seemed that Grimmjow were doing his move on a defenseless woman Ichigo! And before Grimmjow or Ichigo can say something, Rukia gets in between them, and Ichigo can swear that she hears him hiss towards the nervous Grimmjow. "Come on Ichigo! Let us go and get some dinner."

"Rukia! I can walk for myself!" Ichigo whimpers, as Rukia pulls her hard away.

"I am not letting you out of my sight before this virus has gone Ichigo! You are too weak minded!" Rukia yells, and Ichigo just nods tired. This was to be expected wasn't it? It seemed that instead of acknowledging that she had a normal healthy sex drive and could make adult choices, they decided that it was the evil Espada behind all of his un-moral actions. Most of the time it was the truth, but for this once Ichigo could not blame Ulquiorra. "Honestly, what if you get jumped by someone while you look like this? You should be thankful that I think of your best!"

"If anyone that jumps me turns into a woman I doubt any would take the chance." Ichigo laughs nervous, and Rukia thinks about it, before he nods. That was true wasn't it?

"I still don't trust any of them! If they lost too much reason I doubt they would even think about it!" He yells, before he grabs her hand harder. Something Ichigo notices. Did Rukia feel like the tables were turned now? And that she was a damsel that had to be protected? Maybe she should tell him that other than changed gender, she were certainly as strong as before? But then again, she doubted that Rukia had any ill intentions.

Rukia tense, as he feels that Ichigo squeezed his hand gently back. And he turns around, only to find Ichigo smiling gently to him.

He didn't get it, with all the years that had gone by, with all the pain and suffering, when had Ichigo had time to become this kind? Anyone else that had suffered through all Ichigo had should have been scarred and destroyed, but Ichigo still smiled as gentle as ever! His touch was as gentle as ever!

"Rukia? Are you ok?" Ichigo asks worried, as Rukia suddenly looked straight forward and didn't meet her gaze. "Rukia?"

"I don't know how to deal with you yet… I'm trying my best, but I still feel like it is all my fault. That you died, that you turned into a hollow, and that you ended up like the King of Hollows. I have decided to never distrust you again, so I won't… but… now and again it is hard to face you." Rukia whispers, as he stops walking, and Ichigo looks sad at him, as he was still holding her hand hard. "When I feel it this hard to look at you… just how hard is it for you to look at me?"

"Rukia…?" Ichigo whispers, before she squeezes his hand harder. "I never think of it like that, I think that I have changed by everything that has happened to me, and through it all this is the state and point I have come to. I don't hate this life I have, I love it! I lived my life thinking the world would end if I wasn't there. I thought my friends would be helpless… But when I died I finally saw the truth. Without me there, life could still go on, time did not stop. And everyone was safer than ever…"

"Ichigo! That isn't true!" Rukia yells, as he turns around to try and stop Ichigo from talking more like that, but he is unable to say more, as Ichigo gave him a face he didn't know if was bittersweet or despair.

"I know now that it is ok of me to trust everyone, and all of you have your own lives now. When it comes down to it I feel a little like an outsider most of the time when I hang out with all of you…" Ichigo whispers and Rukia feels like he wanted to cry. He had wanted to know how Ichigo felt, but this wasn't what he had thought Ichigo felt about it all! Or, maybe he had known, but didn't want to admit it?

"Is… is there anything we can do then? To change how you feel about it?" Rukia yells, as he grabs Ichigo's shoulder hard. "We never wanted you to feel left out Ichigo! Just tell me what we can do to make everything like before…"

Ichigo gives a weak smile, before she reach towards the shivering Rukia, and she brushes the tears gently off her cheek, before she takes a gentle hold of her hand, and she lead it slowly towards her own chest, but as Rukia saw that he were about to touch the open hole, he pulls his arm hard back, and Ichigo lets it go with a sigh.

"When you can face what I have become through the years for all of you, everything will be like before again." Ichigo whispers, as she sees the ashamed Rukia understood what he had just done. "I am a hollow. I were terrified about it myself, I felt like I wanted to cry, and the mask and hole made me feel like a monster! And then I find out I am the king of the monsters I hate so much. I would certainly have gone crazy if not for the memories of all of you, and also three years spent with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. You might not trust them, but I would trust them with my life, and as it stands now, I am certainly closer to them than any of you aren't I?"

"Ichigo… I…" Rukia stammers, but he didn't know what he could say. The truth was that all of them saw the hollows around Ichigo as bothers, and they were all hoping that one day they would disappear and leave Ichigo to them again!

"Right now my kingdom is my only duty, I'm trusting you all to take care of yourself Rukia, since I have decided that I really can't protect everyone anymore."

And with those harsh words Ichigo left, as it didn't seem like Rukia could face her anymore, as he just looked guilt struck at the ground.

It was true that Ichigo had not liked the idea of becoming the king of hollow in the start, but she saw it in a new light now, and she wanted to protect this small kingdom. The kind people she had come to know and the chance of many kind hollows that could be made in a world with a warm sun.

But, Ichigo still missed the old times! The truth was that she had enjoyed it when he had been forced into the contest at Urahara's! There was no way he would have admitted it, but he loved those crazy times with them all! But now those times were over! And she had to distance herself from them or tell them the fact that there was a chance that he could become a soul sucking monster if he hung out too much with them!

"Ichigo…"

She doesn't turn around, as she was too ashamed to turn to face anyone now, as she was hiding her hiccups against the wall.

Rukia looks guilt struck at the shaking shoulders, as Ichigo didn't turn to face him. Then he walks over to her, and before Ichigo can complain, Rukia wraps his arms around her, and just clutch hard to her. In Rukia's eyes, Ichigo were the strongest person in the world, as bright as a sun, and as untouchable. But he wanted to be strength for Ichigo as well, and even if it wasn't easy… he wanted to see though the mask.

Ichigo tenses, as she feels the shivering hands lay over her chest, and she gives a weak smile, as Rukia's fingers moves slowly into the cold and empty hole. But then Rukia pulls his hand back, as the coldness was numbing! And as Ichigo turns, Rukia clutches sobbing to his cold hands, as he slowly turns back to being a woman.

"It's wrong…" She sobs, as she holds the almost frost bitten hand to her chest. "Something so cold should not exist inside such a warm person… you are the sun Ichigo… I thought you would warm our hearts forever! Don't stop evolving, don't stop growing and don't stop hoping… please don't give up on us… I'll be able to see through the mask one day Ichigo! Just give me some time and don't leave me behind…"

Ichigo feels his body change back to normal as well, as he pulls the crying Rukia closer, and he hugs her as hard as he can, as both of them were shedding tears now. Rukia had always lived with the guilt of making him into a shinigami in the start, and he always lived with the guilt that he didn't feel like he had protected them enough. The two of them were too hotheaded to see it from each other's side and come to an agreement on who should feel guilt. They were too similar after all.

"I would never do that you idiot… you are more precious to me than you even understand yourself…" Ichigo whispers, as he just holds her gently. "After all, you were the person who led me towards a meaning in life…"

Rukia blushes, as she started to understand that Ichigo were saying some really out of character things to her. Was this how Ichigo felt about her? Why would he do that? She didn't understand it! But there was no way someone who hated her for killing him would hold her as gently as this was there? Ichigo wasn't the person to lie.

"What the hell is this?"

Both of them tense in terror, as the not amused Cero were standing beside them. Here he had finally been able to make his Ichigo a woman, and he had planned on sneaking up on her and have his way, and then he find him back to normal, and hugging that shinigami bitch?

"What is it to you?" Rukia yells, as she pulls free from the nervous Ichigo and as their eyes meets, both of them looks blushing away from each other. "L…let us go and contact Soul Society again!"

"I'm not letting you be alone with Ichigo you bitch! You just fucked him didn't you?" Cero yells, as he starts to follow the retreating duo towards the communications room. "The both of you returned to normal! Is there anyone you haven't slept with now Ichigo?"

Rukia gives a meep, as a Cero flies off from the furious Ichigo's hand, and the tired Cero is pierced hard, half of his chest shot open.

"Honestly… this shit again?" He groans, as he looks at himself. Cero were not as the others, since he was mostly made of energy and not any flesh. So he could make himself form again, even if his head or heart were thorn out, but only as long as Ichigo was still alive. "Oi! Don't just shoot me and then run off with that bitch again! Oi! Ichigo!"

Ichigo makes his retreat, with Rukia in tow.

"Ichigo… what did he mean with haven't slept with?" Rukia stammers, as she was trying to not think about it, but she already knew that he had probably slept with Ulquiorra. Or else he wouldn't have gotten infected would he?

"It's a hollow thing…" Ichigo decides to answer in the end, as there really wasn't much more he could answer to that. "It's hard to explain, but you have to take into account that hollows are more animalistic than human…"

"Like the fact that hollows has mates?" Rukia asks, and Ichigo looks confused at her. "Urahara told us! That was why we started with the entire competition, we were afraid that…"

Rukia stops, as she slowly starts to understand what she had just admitted to.

"… that I would take a mate?" Ichigo finishes, as he gives a warm smile to the beat red Rukia. "I don't have one yet, but it is something I will get one day I guess, it is one of the things that feel natural, I sort of look a little forward to it! By all I hear from Vlad and the others about it, it sort of sounds cozy."

"D… does it have to be a hollow?" Rukia asks, as she looks down at her hand that was still in Ichigo's grip. She hadn't really understood it before she had lost Ichigo that time, how much she cared for him, and the fact that she would never let him get away again if she got a second chance.

"Not as far as I know, I heard that the first hollow king was the mate of a Shinigami…" Ichigo point out, before he goes silent, as he once more remembers the dream he had once had. Why did he still feel like it could be the same person? It was just a strong feeling he had, that he was overlooking something.

"The hollow king that opened the gates in the start…" Ichigo nods. "I looked into it, and were able to find some lost files on it, it seems it has been so long ago that it has been looked more as legends or old fairy tales. But it tells of the first meetings, and there is even pictures of the hollow king… he looked like a really weak and innocent guy, I don't understand how he could have become the kind here."

"Ulquiorra told me about it once. He said that in the past there was a royal family here. They had great powers in their family line, but most of them didn't use them and became kings because of their royal right. The hollow king that opened the gate was one of them. He lived in a kind world and really didn't know much about evil. For them at the time, Soul Society must have seemed really scary." Ichigo chuckles, before he gives a new smile to Rukia. "Could I see those files? I really want to learn a few things about the guy as well. It feels almost like we are talking about my family or something."

"I'll bring it! Don't worry about it!" Rukia cheers, as she for the first time had been able to talk about hollows like this with Ichigo. Maybe it wasn't the right thing anymore to think of them as monsters? After all, there was no way she wanted to look at Ichigo as a monster. "How about we look at it together? I can try and get more information about the guy he married too? Maybe it is someone we know of?"

"I'm counting on you Rukia." Ichigo laughs and Rukia nods happy, as their holds of each other's hands were tighter.

Little by little, their bond would return, and all wounds would heal and fade. After all, Ichigo still saw Rukia as the one who stopped the rain from falling, and the clock to once more start turning.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Rukia stammers, as both Grimmjow and Chad were staring quite hateful at her right now.

"Because we changed back, you have to understand what they think." Ichigo says, as he were busy looking at the reports he had gotten in from Vlad about the spreading of the virus. It seemed that it worked less time on hollows, and as long as people didn't fuck around, everyone should be back to normal again now. They had also gotten a report from Soul Society, that it were still in effect on weak shinigami, but the strongest ones had already changed back. "Vlad, are you sure that you have destroyed all remnants of the virus?"

"Yes, but there is still the doses that was stolen, I do not know about them." Vlad explains, as he laid down the research before Ichigo, who looks over the notes to see if there was any danger of after effects.

"How about the after effect of later changes?" Ichigo asks, as he read over the part that said that there was a chance that some infected might turn again now and again because of the virus.

"We'll just hope nothing like that happens…" Vlad sighs, as he leans back in his chair to just enjoy life and the fact that he was himself again. He had gotten back and forth a few times before he had decided to just let it be.

"Well! Now that it is over I guess there is no need for Soul Society here anymore!" Grimmjow almost sings, as he is about to start and push the confused Rukia against the portals, but Ichigo grabs him hard by the arm to stop him, and Grimmjow looks confused down at him. "Ichigo?"

"Because of what happened, Soul Society has decided that it will be better to have someone on lookout on each side. I'm sending Chibi over to Soul Society until the portal has been closed, and Rukia is set to work as a peace envoy here." Ichigo explains, and Grimmjow turns pale. This was not happening! Ichigo had been fucked by her once and didn't want her to leave? Just why everyone was getting some of Ichigo right now and not him! "Now excuse me, I am going to get some rest, Ulquiorra, can you finish the reports?"

Ulquiorra nods, as he were pleased with Ichigo's handling of this, usually he would leave it all to him.

Ichigo leaves Grimmjow to yell a few insults to the grinning Rukia, and as he didn't think anyone were watching him, he sneaks over to the pissed Cero.

"Hey… about that virus…" Ichigo starts. And Cero gives a gulp. Had it come to it now? Would he get killed off for real by his one true interest in existence? "Do you have anything left?"

Cero looks confused at Ichigo, who suddenly seemed really ashamed over something, as he blushed hard. And it slowly dawns on Cero.

"AH! You want to use it too?" Cero cheers and everyone in the room turn to look at the beat red Ichigo, who were trying to figure out what to do to get out of this, but at the same time with the virus.

"Give it to me… I will hurt you if I don't get it…" Ichigo stammers, as he tries his best to not let the others hear what he was saying.

"So, you want the virus so you can use it to fuck Ulquiorra again?" Grimmjow finally asks, as he had walked over to them and snuck up on the embarrassed Ichigo.

"Yes… so please just give it to me and we will never talk about this again…" Ichigo finally admits, and Cero felt so sorry for him that he decided to let him have it, and Ichigo grabs the small box before he runs off, as everyone were staring at him.

"You have to have been a real treat in bed gloomy…" Cero complains to Ulquiorra, before he walks sulking away himself. Everything was boring! His plan had gone wrong again! Just what else fun could he do to make Ichigo's life a living hell then?

Grimmjow gives a sigh, as he decides that he were too jealous of both Ulquiorra and Rukia now to even be in the same room as them, so he walks off towards his own room. He knew that he had to share Ichigo, but that didn't mean that he didn't want to get some attention now and again either!

He tosses back in the bed, and he covers his face with his hands as he suddenly felt really useless and un-loved. He wanted to have more of Ichigo. He knew that his instincts told him that Ichigo were his mate, but he still didn't know if Ichigo's instincts said that.

"What the hell are you so depressed about?"

Grimmjow almost has a heart attack, as he turns towards the window, where he saw a familiar orange head stare at him.

"Ichigo? Why are you sneaking into my room?" Grimmjow complains, as he sits up in his bed, but he is a little startled, as Ichigo were on him, and pushes him back in the bed. "Ichigo?"

"I want to mate." Ichigo states like it was a matter of fact, and Grimmjow just stares shocked at him. Ichigo had never come unto him before! Was he dreaming? "I am really hot and bothered right now… I could ask someone what it is, but I have a feeling that I know what it is… so I came here…"

"You… came here?" Grimmjow stammers, as he could feel the warmth pass through Ichigo's now too constraining clothes. "Might I ask why?"

"Because it is you… Grimm… I couldn't think of anyone else to go to…" Ichigo stammers, before he starts to tear Grimmjow's jacket off, and Grimmjow enjoys it, as Ichigo starts to make the advances on him for once. "I can only think of you right now… I think it is instinct…"

Grimmjow gives a warm smile, before he lays his arm around Ichigo and pulls him closer before they share a heated kiss.

"Just how much have you gotten the last few days?" Grimmjow chuckles, as he starts to pull Ichigo's clothes off. "Both Ulquiorra and that shinigami broad."

"I fucked Ulquiorra four times before we changed, I didn't even touch Rukia, and we just changed back." Ichigo complains, as he licks up the broad chest.

"Really? I guess I can feel a little relieved then." Grimmjow sighs, as he hugs Ichigo hard. "The thought of you with anyone else than us makes me sick…"

"Right now I don't really want to go to bed with anyone else than you two either." Ichigo pants, as he was tired of speaking and he starts to kiss Grimmjow harder, as he pulls his own clothes off. "But just you now. Shut up and fuck kitty."

Grimmjow is quick to comply, as he enjoys each touch and caress from Ichigo. He had to stop worrying so much, since he knew deep down that Ichigo were his, and this was the proof that he was his mate wasn't it?

He just wanted to keep Ichigo close forever, but he also wanted Ichigo to keep him close forever as well. He felt pathetic! He had never felt like this in his life! But since it was because of Ichigo, he felt like he could live with the weakness of needing someone in his life.

* * *

_Hm, I will see about the chance for a continuation, I really want to write one, but I also don't post anything on before I have written the entire story._

_But If I do continue I plan on bringing back some old characters, so please comment about it if there is some of the Arrancars someone wants back=)_

_Comments are always welcome=)_


End file.
